Oakleaf Legacy
by T Holgate
Summary: Horace's trip through Gallica years before has come back to haunt him and the country of Araluen. New ranger Jason is right where the action starts, Will he be up to the challenge?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"My son. Please be strong. You will have many trials in your life and I'm sorry your father and I will not be there to help you." She said in a barely audible whisper. "Take this locket, keep it with you always, and never sell it. It was your grandmother's, then your father's, now it is yours. It is the key to your past and to your future. Pass it on to your own son when the time comes." The woman said to the young boy as she passed the chain of the locket over his head, it hung almost to his navel. 'I hope he understands' she thought. She tucked it into his shirt and gave him a weak hug, it was all she had the strength to do. She let him go and rolled onto her back and closed her eyes….

Raye with his wife beside him rode their cart into the yard of the small farm. It was a small worn out cart pulled by a worn down horse. Which was fitting because the couple riding it and the farm they came from looked worn down too. As he got closer he saw the boy sitting on the step of the very small house. Beside the boy was a scythe that was much too big for him to use. He could see he was crying though he didn't make a noise his shoulders moved in that sad way they did when a person cried. Raye got down off the cart and went to the boy and put his weathered hand on his shoulder. The boy, his face streaked from tears running through the dirt on his face, looked up at him. "How are you doing Keith and how is your mother?" Raye asked.

"She's sleeping" he replied weakly "she's been sleeping for three days. I tried to wake her but I can't and I'm hungry."

"I'll get Marta to go in and look to your mother. Come with me and I'll get you something to eat." With that he held out his hand to the boy then felt his small hand take it. He led him over to the cart. Marta was still sitting on it and he motioned for her to check inside. He picked up the small basket that held their lunch and opened it. He grabbed a couple of things and sat with Keith as he ate. He saw his wife come out of the house and shake her head. It was as he thought, the boy's mother wasn't sleeping, she had died. 'How do you tell a three year old boy his mother had died? That everything he has known in his short life was now over. Gone.' He thought, 'I guess I have to figure that out'

When the boy had eaten he took him to the water barrel and washed his face with a worn cloth from the house. He then took him back to the cart and had him lay down. As the boy slept he dug a grave under the oak tree he had helped transplant. It was only a year ago they had moved it here so Ruby could have it to remember her husband killed in the war. He dug the grave as deep as he could in the rocky soil then went into the house and picked up the thin frail body his wife had wrapped in the thin blanket from the bed. He carried her to where he had dug and laid her gently in the grave. Marta walked up to the grave holding Keith's hand and nodded to Raye. He bowed his head and said a few inadequate words, or so it seemed to him. Marta took the young boy a ways off and sat holding him in her arms. He heard him sobbing as he put the dirt over the body. When the grave was filled he placed a layer of rocks over it. He took the boy from Marta as she climbed upon the cart then gave him back and climbed up beside them. He turned the cart around and headed home, the harvest at the farm could wait.

A week later with the boy beside him he stopped once again. Leaving the boy in the cart he went over to the oak tree with the lone grave. He made a second pile of stones beside the first then nailed a board to the tree above the two graves. It read:

Adrian and Ruby

Once separated

Together forever

He turned walked to the cart and got up on it, put his arm around the boy hugging him tight. He turned the cart and headed toward the castle. He and his wife had to face the truth, they could barely feed themselves so they couldn't provide for the boy, nor were they young enough to keep up with a boy. So they had decided to see if the castle would take him in as a ward.

"Stewart" the king whispered softly "Stewart you must bring Horace to me. Quickly for my time is coming to a close. Do not allow Cassandra to come near just Horace" he then closed his eyes breathing raggedly. After a moment or so he opened them again his eyes piercingly bright focused on Stewart who sat waiting. Opening his mouth slightly he summoned the strength for one word "Go".

Horace, eyes closed, was sitting by the Battleschool practice yard resting his tired muscles. He found being there relaxing more so than anywhere else in the castle. The smell of the grass, the soft sounds of fifty archers drawing an arrow out of their quivers and notching them in near unison, the sound of the bowstrings being drawn back, the sound of the wind rustling the feathers of the arrows. The sound of the curses as footsteps ran across the yard…..

He sat up and opened his eyes. Across the yard the king's personal attendant hurried right in front of the training archers. What alarmed Horace wasn't that the archers were having to shift their aim at the last moment to avoid hitting him or the fact it was the king's attendant coming to him. But the combined look of horror and puzzlement on the older man's face. He stood up grabbed his sword and hurried to meet Stewart. When he got close enough he called out "Stewart, is everything ok." He replied "I don't know. The king said to hurry and get you but not to have Cass come. I don't know what is troubling him that he doesn't want Cassandra to hear"

"Walk with me back. We'll go calmly till we are out of the battle school yard then we'll hurry as best we can so as to not alarm anyone. If we're not careful Cassandra will be there before we are. She may already be there if you ran the whole way here."

"But the king said to hurry"

"I know it is hard to do but we must be calm or the whole castle will be alarmed thinking the King has died. It is not the first time he has said his time was coming to a close."

"True but His breath has never rattled as he said it."

Horace looked at him saw the concern in his eyes and said "Maybe we had better hurry." So they walked quickly. Horace waved off the Battle school commanders who were hurrying over to hear the news saying "the king has asked for the chief of his body guard no cause for alarm probably wants some fresh air"

"That is the first time I've ever heard you lie Horace!"

"It's not really a lie. I am the chief of his body guard and the last time he had you find me at the battle school he did want some fresh air. Also, now that I think of it, on that occasion Cassandra did put an end to his plan for escape from his chamber."

"Do you think that is what it is this time?"

"You tell me, did he seem like he wanted to go for fresh air?"

"No, he sounded like he had just made the most painful decision of his kingship."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jason stood in front of Gilan, Halt and Will along with Harlan, Jordan and Nathan. They had just seen their bronze Oakleafs tossed into a garbage bucket like they were nothing. Gilan was searching over the desk for something but obviously couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Maybe in your saddle bag?" Will uttered.

Gilan looked at him "Maybe" he muttered then grabbed his saddle bag and dumped in on the already cluttered table. He pushed stuff away slowly picking through it, Halt started to help by moving stuff around too until Gilan said "Here they are."

As Halt took a step back Gilan tossed a silver Oakleaf at each of the four young people "Here you go, I guess this makes you full rangers with all the duties etcetera etcetera. We have to discuss where you will be assigned so until we know the exit is over there."

The four of them stood there sure they had missed something but Gilan made a shooing motion with his hands "We have work to do." They stumbled to the tent flap that led outside and paused before it looking at each other to see if they all felt the same and saw the same puzzled expression on the others faces as they were sure they also had. They pulled aside the flap and stepped out into the sunlight.

The four of them were further stunned as all the other rangers were gone. Their four tents sat there in a loose circle around the fire pit that Jason had dug close to the middle of the gathering ground. They walked slowly through the ghost camp to their own tents glancing at the dead fire pits they passed and sat around their own fire pit. Jason reached for the coffee pot to see if it still had some in it but it was as empty as their minds at the moment. They each stared into the ash of the fire pit trying to figure out what had just happened to them and where the rest of the Rangers had gone.

"CONGRATULATIONS" echoed across the gathering ground and the four of them jumped to their feet looking about like scared rabbits but with their hands on their knives. All around them stood Rangers that had risen from the ground when Gilan Halt and Will came out of the tent. The Rangers all laughed and moved forward toward the four new Rangers shaking their hands and patting them on the shoulder when they got there.

The four new Rangers were stunned but happy, Jason wished he had someone to share his joy with but as he looked around there was only one woman present and Maddie held herself in a way that invited you to be her friend but anything deeper than that would difficult to say the least. But Jason didn't want to have more than a friendship with Maddie, he was content with just that with her. As he mused on that thought Jason noted that the apprentices had started to appear and slowly gather around the camp fire the four new Rangers called their own. Leah was the first of the girls to arrive and gave each of the four a hug though it seemed to Jason she held Nathan a bit longer. Kara was next and she did the same. When she gave Jason a hug he wanted it to last forever but it ended much too soon for him. Emily came last of all the apprentices and she shook each of their hands to the amusement of everyone. Jason tried to struggle when the apprentices grabbed the four of them but could only laugh as they were carried to the river and tossed in. As they came out of the water they were each congratulated again and they returned to their fire pit.

As the day became night Will and a couple of others took out instruments and entertained the gathered group then slowly everyone headed to their tents so soon the crackle of only one fire remained. Jason sat beside Nathan discussing quietly where they thought they would be assigned while Kara and Leah whispered to each other. The apprentice Ryan sat beside Emily discussing something to do with their knives or so Jason thought because they were both balancing their throwing knives on the tip of their little fingers. Jason nudged Nathan "I think Ryan has given up on Maddie and switched his attention to someone else." A brief flick of Ryan's eyes told Jason he had heard what he said so he smiled in return. Jason saw a trickle of sweat track downward from Emily's hairline and Jason understood this was a contest. So he started to discuss Ryan's disastrous attempt at wrestling Maddie while slowly getting louder as they did. Jason could see Ryan's face getting redder and redder but the knife never fell. Emily was trying very hard not to break out laughing and lose the contest. Nathan got up suddenly and walked by the two of them disappearing into the night. Off in the distance they heard the loud and long reverberation of someone passing gas and Jason started laughing as he heard others start in the tents around him. Ryan was trying vigorously not to laugh but as Nathan returned Kara remarked "Thank you for going away to do that. That much gas around an open flame could have killed us all."

Nathan went red and Ryan lost his concentration for a second but in that second his knife slipped to the side and though he tried to recover the knife fell to the ground.

"Wow Ryan, that's two contests you have lost to women in less than a day." Leah said.

"Oh and that was fair with Jason and Nathan trying to make me lose. And then Kara got into it as well. Really fair guys." Ryan said as he got up and went to his tent.

The three girls and two boys tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it in. Jason determined he would have to talk with Ryan before they left and smooth things over but when he saw Ryan the next day he was laughing over the whole thing. "I would have done the same thing if our positions were reversed." He had said.

As Andross packed up his camp Kara slipped over to where Jason was waiting to be beckoned to the command tent. She slipped up beside him silently but he was intently aware she was there. "I wanted to say congratulations again." When Jason turned toward her to say thank you she hugged him again and though he wasn't totally sure he thought it might have lingered a bit then she turned and jogged back to help Andross pack up. Jason was still staring at where she had gone when he heard his name called so he turned and headed to the command tent. When he had entered the command tent and moved to the desk Gilan handed him a scroll. He opened it and read it then looked to Gilan "Isn't Thorntree Skinner's fief?"

"It was but we needed to reassign him to a fief where his skills are needed and require a bit more experience than any of you new Rangers have. You will find Lord Nicholas and Battlemaster Alexander both easy to work with but don't become lax because of it."

"No sir." Jason replied "Thank you Gilan." He turned and headed to pack up his gear. Nathan Jordan and Harlan waited outside "Where are you going?" They asked as one voice.

"Thorntree, I think it is one of the quietest fiefs I've heard of. How about you guys?"

"Dacton" Harlan

"Southgate" added Jordan

Nathan took out his scroll, unrolled it and pretended to read "You are hereby assigned to Lowlund fief, be careful not to drown in the spring runoff or die of boredom as that is not permitted for any but the most senior Rangers." They all laughed then walked together to where their camp was setup and went about dismantling it. When they were finished they rode off together. Nathan left the group first mouthing 'Sorry' to Jason as he did. Jordan and Harlan talked the entire way from where they left Greenleaf fief until they entered Thorntree fief. "I'm going to take a day or two and check out my new fief. I'll see you guys later." Jason said as he peeled off from the group.

Jason rode slowly through Thorntree toward his new cabin as he felt he needed to think. It was his first assignment as a new Ranger true, but that's not what he was thinking about. He was thinking of Kara. So good looking. but then it seems all three of the new girl apprentices were good looking. It seems strange that there are girl apprentices in the Rangers now but I guess Maddie showed what a girl could do. She had graduated the year before and had shown remarkable courage at many occasions. He had heard of the courage Kara had shown during her first year and was amazed at how skillful an archer she was, she could hit targets he could barely see and dead center. And man did she make a Ranger cloak look good! It seemed to him that the girls had more courage than the men because they didn't have the physical strength the men did and so many of the demands on a Ranger required strength. 'OK' he thought 'that's not right, I can't think of them as girls and the guys as men. That's unfair. So do I think of them as women or us as boys? And why am I thinking of it as us and them.'

Just then his thoughts were broken as Crash stopped at the edge of a clearing and wagged his head side to side _. 'One of us had better pay attention cause this is a wide open space.'_

"OK I get your message, I'll save the deep thinking for later. Kara is a definite distraction for me. Thanks buddy" he said softly. He looked carefully from the depth of his hood moving just his eyes. He saw nothing out of place, no movement nor any tracks that would cause alarm. "What did you sense Crash?"

Crash shook his mane and tapped his front hoof, his head lowering as he snorted.

"Very funny."

 _'Just keeping your mind where it should be'_

"You're a very funny horse. Does every Ranger have a horse that's a comedian?"

 _'No but they all have horses that care for them and want to keep them from harm._ '

"Point taken. Let's head to our new home it shouldn't be much farther"

 _'You just want to get there so you can think of Kara. You dream of her and I'll dream of that filly she rides. We'll make a good team. Now do your part till we get there.'_

"Yes boss. As you command." He looked around suddenly worried someone could have overheard him conversing with his horse. They would have only heard the side of a crazy man. But his horse did have a point. He couldn't be distracted, that's not the Ranger way.

When he reached his new home he rode slowly into the yard, bow ever ready for action. He saw a small house with a chimney on each side and a porch all the way across the front. He rode a slow circuit of the place to get an idea of the layout. As he rode to the right he noticed the wall on that side was covered in river stones and had a small chimney up the side ending an arm span past the peak. 'Good for the air flow in the fireplace' he thought. There was a split rail fence from the back corner for about 3 meters then it turned and went behind the house, it didn't look like it was held together to well 'might have to fix that' he thought. He rode around back continuing behind the house noting the back wall was also stone and had a window centered in the last two thirds of the wall. The split rail fence continued past the house to the far side of the stable then turned and met the corner of the building. Between the house and the stable was a fence that had split wood stacked about shoulder height from the house to the gate, which was attached to the stable. Some of the wood looked freshly split.

"It looks like this will be home for a while so we might as well move in eh Crash"

Crash lifted his head in a kind of reverse nod that signalled he agreed. Jason led him to the stable and loosened the girth strap. "We have to go to the castle yet so don't get too comfortable boy." He then walked around to the front porch and stepped carefully on it and to the right of the door. There was a window on each side of the door so he took a quick glance through the window and noticed a curtain pulled back to each side by a piece of rope. Inside there was a bed against the far wall so he figured 'guess that's the bedroom.' He took a quick step to the other side of the door and glanced in the window there as well. A small kitchen with a table and a window opposite on the back wall. "Well" he said "I guess nobody's home till I walk in the door."

Jason opened the door and walked in, looked around and unstrung his bow and placed it by the door. He then took off his cloak and hung it on a peg beside it. He walked over to the fire place and noted that the wood was in place to start a fire in it. He checked the stove and it was also prepped for a fire. 'Very considerate of Skinner to do that. Though I doubt he knew he was being moved to a new fief. I'll have to thank him when I see him next. Though it may be a good habit to get into.' He thought. He didn't see a bit of food in the place though which disappointed him as he didn't have time to go hunting. He saw there was a small opening beside the larger chimney to allow wood to be laid in without having to carry it all the way around the front and into the only entrance. He opened the small door and saw it would be hidden from view by the stack of wood as long as the pile was kept big enough. The small stable would serve to hide it from view as well. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of a back way into the place or not but the idea of lugging the wood didn't appeal to him either, so he decided to give it a try and if it worked ok he would leave it alone. Then he went into the bedroom and again there was a fire ready to lite in the small fireplace there. He set his bed roll on the bed and sat beside it for a moment. "It is way too quiet around here" he said. "Well I guess I need to make some noise then and get busy doing something" so he got up grabbed his cloak, restrung his bow and went back outside. He walked over to where Crash stood waiting by the stable. "I guess we might as well head to the castle and let them know who we are and why we're here. It might be good to pick up some food too." He tightened the girth strap and swung up into the saddle and led off through the trees.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jason and Crash made their way into town by heading down Highcliff Road to where it was intersected by the Seacliff Road. The town was a fair size, located on the crossroads adjacent to the castle. The town consisted of a blacksmith shop, cobbler shop, hardware store and two inns along with the various other shops and the homes of the residents. It also had a fabric maker which meant a lot of the traffic on the roads was wool and cotton being brought to the fabric shop and then different fabrics being sent out. At the edge of town he swung down and walked beside Crash so he had time to see what was there without being rushed. As he walked through Jason thought _'With a lot of people coming and going he would have to get to know the regulars and be aware of the problems affecting them. Keeping an eye on strangers might prove useful but daunting too._ ' As he kept leading Crash into town until he was across the road from the castle until he heard his name called and turned to see who it was.

"Jason, it is you what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in years. I see you're still pretending to be a Ranger."

Jason saw a tall thin man walking to him with his hand stretched out for a handshake and he smiled with recognition "Austin, how are you doing?"

"I am just fine. What is with the ranger cloak, last I heard you were killing people with your cooking back at Macindaw?"

"After the casualties started to mount they thought I would do better in another fief and the quickest way they could find was to have me apprentice as a ranger."

"So this is for real then?"

"Yup, just graduated to full ranger last week and this is my first assignment."

"It's good to see you have your dream fulfilled. We have to get together and talk of how things are back home." He pointed over his shoulder "This is my school so swing by any time and we can talk."

"Your instructor lets you do that?"

"I am the instructor." He replied.

"Now I am curious as to how you ended up with a school for healers. I have a few minutes if you want to sit and chat for a bit."

"That sounds good, come to my office." He said and led Jason into the healers school and to an office just inside the front door. He pulled a stack of papers of a chair then set them on the ground in the corner. "I have to read those one of these days, they're applications to attend here. I find they are usally so bloated with self praise they are worthless but occasionally there is one that rings of truth." Once he was seated behind a small table that served as a desk he asked "So you're a ranger now, how do you feel about that? Was the training what you expected?"

"I feel like I accomplished what I set out to do and that feels good. As for the training it was both harder and more intense then I ever could have expected. You are expected to be the best you can be really soon after you start then they teach you to be better than you ever imagined you could be."

"Sounds a little harsh for those so young. To expect them to be like a ranger with years of training right away."

"I may not have worded that properly. They expect you to work as hard as you can to be the best you can be. The training is hard and as you progress it gets harder. The training adds to your abilities as fast as you are willing to work until you are close to being the best you can be. As you work as a ranger your knowledge of how things work improves so you get better at your job, or so I'm told."

"So they take an inexperienced person who is willing to work hard and teach them the trade. It seems a good way to go about it. Here we expect a few things before you start training, steady hands and a stomach for what causes others to wilt. I guess it is the same though for the work ethic, if they aren't willing to work to learn I'm not going to waste my time trying to teach them."

Jason nodded to his assessment then asked "So how did you end up with a school to teach healers?"

"I guess it would have been about the time you took your apprenticeship as a ranger. I received a summons to go to castle Araluen and I had no idea what it was about. When I got there I was met by a knight named Horace and he told me he had known my mentor Malcolm and hoped I had learned all I could before he died. When I asked what the problem was he replied the king had a leg wound that would not heal and the other healers they had brought in could not seem to do anything. He said I was the last resort and if I couldn't do anything he would probably die soon. I told him I would see what I could do but if it is so bad he would probably die soon there is probably not much I could do. When I went into the kings chamber I didn't waste time bowing I just went to him and said I was there to see if there was anything I could do to help him. Together we pulled the blanket off and I could smell the infection before I even got close. I told him my examination would probably hurt but he said it hurt already so go ahead." He paused and stood and went to the door "Joey, can you bring some water and a couple of mugs into my office. Thank you.

When he had sat down he was thoughtful for a few minutes then Joey entered with the requested items and set them on the desk "Anything else?"

"No. Thank you again Joey." He poured them both a mug of water, passed one to Jason then continued "When I looked at the wound on his leg it was red and swollen around some very poor stitching, I mean poor stitching. Whoever did it made giant X's across the wound to try and hold it closed. I told the King I would have to remove the stitches to see inside the wound to know if it would be treatable and he said I might as well as so much stuff oozes out from under the stitches anyway. I had Horace grab a large jar of water and asked him to get the kitchen to boil some water then set it aside but covered to cool. I spread some numbing cream over the stitches and cut them and as I pulled them out the were covered in the most foul smelling ooze I had ever seen. When I had them out I flushed the wound with water and looked into the wound and almost gagged. It was bad. I took a few minutes to think of anything Malcolm had said about bad wounds and after a few minutes it hit me, maggots."

"You mean the worm like things that cover dead animals if they are left out?"

"Yup and you had the exact same response as the king and Horace." He smiled "The interesting thing about maggots is they only eat dead meat not living tissue so I set a piece of raw meat in the sun on the window sill and waited. It was almost no time before I saw the little buggers moving around and I picked them off and rinsed them clean. When I had two dozen of them in a jar I took them to the king. He asked if I was sure about them and I told him I was more sure of them than I was about him recovering as the wound was in really bad shape. I told him the maggots would not kill him but they might just save his life so he said go ahead. I spread the wound out and placed them all deep into the wound then packed it with clean linen to hold them down at the bottom then wrapped his leg so none of them could escape. Then went back to my piece of meat on the window sill and collected another couple of dozen. Within a few hours the first bunch were done eating and trying to get away to turn into flies so I replaced them and started over again. I spent almost five weeks with the king and the maggots slowly closing the wound as the maggots cleaned out the dead flesh. I also used leaches to get the blood flowing in the wound just before I stitched up the wound. The other piece of equipment I used was a glass tube with small holes in it that I set in the wound before I stitched it closed so if any fluid built up we would know before it became infected badly again but it stayed clear so after a week with the last stitches in I slipped out the tube and did one final stitch. Within two weeks of that final stitch he was walking though slowly."

"So how did you end up teaching from that?"

The king asked afterward if I would be interested in teaching others the skills and knowledge I have and I told him that I would consider it as long as I get to choose who I teach. He said fine but he needed me to be in a central fief so in an emergency my students and I could go and help. Horace got me set up here and I've been here for three years now."

"I'm impressed and I think Malcolm would be proud of you doing this."

A different student poked his head in the door and when Austin acknowledged him he said he was needed in the laboratory.

"I guess I better let you get back to work," Jason said "I have to report to the Lord now anyway. I hope to see you around so we can actually talk of Macindaw and the area."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jason walked to the castle gate with Crash following right behind and handed his orders to the guard at the gate and showed his silver oak leaf to him. "I've come to check in with Lord Nicholas and his Battlemaster."

"Your new here I guess?"

"Yeah, how are things going around here? Anything of note going on?"

As he spoke with the guard a large man came up behind "Out of the way Ranger." He said as he pushed his way between the two and into the castle.

Jason lifted an eyebrow in question and the guard said with more than a little sarcasm "And you just met Sir Keith the kind. Newly knighted and overfilled with his own self. Sorry about that, I think you will find everyone else here likable. You asked something?"

"Yeah, how are things going around here? Anything of note going on?" Jason repeated.

"Not really for me to say. But there has been talk of some bandits to the north. Lord Nicholas will know if it's true and what has been done about it. If you'd like I can have someone show you the way to his office."

"That would be nice"

The guard turned a let out a piercing whistle. A small boy about twelve ran up and nodded to the guard. "Show the Ranger the way to Lord Nicholas' office then come back and take care of his horse, water and feed." He handed back his orders still sealed "Lord Nicholas will open these. All I need to see is the leaf around your neck."

The boy showed Jason up to the Lord's office and knocked on the door. "Come" was heard from behind the door and the boy opened it and stepped aside to let Jason enter. Lord Nicholas said "Dylan please fetch the Battlemaster here for me then you can continue with your duties. I presume Jacob told you to take care of the Ranger's horse?"

"Yes sir. He did sir."

"Well don't try to ride the Ranger's horse. Only Rangers can ride Ranger's horses it's in their training. Alright?"

"Yes sir" and as he left he closed the door softly.

Lord Nicholas got up walked around his desk with his hand out stretched. "Welcome Ranger it is a pleasure to meet with you. Ranger Skinner never said anything."

"Well I doubt he knew my lord. He was needed in another fief to deal with a disturbance he has experience dealing with and the commandant thought it would be good for me to get the experience working with a Lord and Battlemaster who have an excellent reputation of working with the Rangers instead of worrying about getting bad reports. Not many people know about our horses not letting strangers ride them. How did you come by this knowledge?"

"I was unaware we had that reputation but it feels good to know that our efforts are appreciated. As for the horse matter, we had a certain bandit a couple of months ago who was fond of other people's horses. He tried to get away with Ranger Skinner's horse while he was busy talking to me a dozen meters away. I saw him climbing on and went to raise the alarm but Skinner just told me to enjoy the show. All I saw was a blur of motion then he landed about five meters away breaking his leg when he landed. The guards grabbed him and put him in the cells. His trial is coming up in a bit as a matter of fact. I'm not looking forward to dealing with that. Anyway, Skinner told me later that no Ranger horse can be ridden by anyone else without permission. Not sure how it all works but I know it does. Now I believe there are formalities to deal with before we can get on to building our relationship."

Jason handed him his order roll and he took it broke the seal and read it. "Ranger Jason." As he said that there was a knock at the door. "Come" and the boy Dylan opened the door to let in the Battlemaster. "Ah Sir Alexander welcome. Let me introduce Ranger Jason he will be taking over here for the foreseeable future."

"Ranger." Sir Alex said as he stretched out his hand. "I have to say I was not expecting a new Ranger. Glad to have you though we just finished training Ranger Skinner the way we liked him." Then he laughed and continued "Actually, he got us to step up our training here as he said 'we were at the crossroads of the nation and if we fell the nation would be splintered.' So I guess he trained us the way he liked us more likely."

"Yes we've been busy here for the last couple of years and probably will be for a long while yet." Lord Nicholas replied. "And with more and more wolfships resupplying at Seacliff the town is getting busier too. There has been talk of building a bridge to the island but I think it might be just a bit too far. But that is for the scholars to figure out."

Jason looked at both men and said "With that much more traffic on the roads I guess bandits are arriving as well?"

"Actually we have had less banditry here because we increased the patrols and encourage the traders to travel in groups so I think the bandits have got the message they're not wanted and have looked for easier pickings elsewhere. That was another of Ranger Skinner's ideas"

Jason thought about that and it made sense, bandits don't like to work for their money if they can avoid it. Then he guessed he might have trouble staying busy. "So what did Ranger Skinner do here for the last while then?"

"There was trouble with some kind of wild animal attacking farm animals a while ago but he said he never found it and the attacks on farm animals stopped about a month ago. There is usually a scuffle or two at one of the inns that needs to be investigated but mostly he just stayed visible to people so they knew he was around to take care of any disturbances. I think he did a good job. Hey Alex, is it time for the guard change yet?"

"I think your right, I better go and take care of that." The Battlemaster turned and started to head towards the door.

"Alex." said Lord Nicholas, "I wasn't getting you to leave, I was just wondering if Jacob would be free soon to give Ranger Jason a tour of the castle. You know he loves to give them and he knows more about the castle and the people in it than anyone else."

"Oh, Sorry I thought you were trying to be subtle. It is something you said you were trying to practice. Even though it isn't time for the usual guard change I can arrange an adjustment in his duties today if you wish. He has about two hours left in his shift."

"How does Jacob know more than anyone else?" asked Jason "I would think a person in his position wouldn't be able to get that information."

Jacob has an incredible memory. He never forgets a face and he can remember details told to him years ago with incredible accuracy. He comes from a line of troubadours so I guess that is where he gets it from." replied Lord Nicholas, "I've had one of our scholars teaching him to read and write and now he has started to write down the histories he was told. Never hurts to have the past written down. And people like to talk to him, they tell him all sorts of things. I guess they think a guard at the gate is just dumb muscle so they think he won't remember. Of course if he hears anything that could affect the fief or any of the people in the castle he lets me know as soon as he can, which is one reason he is on gate duty. That and he has a friendly smile."

"We learn a lot about ourselves from the past. We also learn of the mistakes that were made and we try not to repeat them. So we make new mistakes and have them written down so the next generation can learn from them. Well, hopefully learn from them. The gods know we make a lot of mistakes to write down. I would rather write down the solutions we find than the mistake that caused the issue but it wouldn't do any good to have one without the other." Alex added.

Lord Nicholas went on saying, "So to have people who can learn from our mistakes we have our wards taught to read and write and as well we have a class on the seventh day to teach any of the locals to read and write. It's mostly the young ones who come. I think it's so their parents can have some time to themselves but if it educates the young it can only benefit the nation."

"That's a good idea to have a class for the locals. I know a few of the Rangers I've talked to came through the ward system in different fiefs. Each of them expressed their desire to the lords of the fiefs that reading and writing be taught to the wards. A couple of them had to learn it when they were apprentices and said they had a hard time because of the extra work load that was added to their training. So, as a Ranger, I thank you for your efforts in this regard and I'm sure that in the future your wards will thank you as well."

"One can only hope that what you do to benefit the young will have the desired effect. But I must beg your pardon Ranger as I have a lot to do today and though I enjoyed your visit I have to get back to work. The bane of my existence is paperwork so I thank you for the interruption. Thank you as well Alex for coming even though you have other duties to attend to."

Alex nodded and said "I enjoyed the time here as well. And thank you Ranger for coming and introducing yourself. I know you have to but a couple of Rangers ago Nicholas had to send for him to come and see us which made for an awkward situation."

"Well I hope it was just a mistake on his part, one that the lesson has already been taught to all of us new Rangers. Thank you for your time and the offer of the tour, however today is not a good time for me but another time perhaps." With that Jason headed for the door. He paused then opened it quickly and seeing no one there he shrugged and went out the door and made his way to Crash. Crash was still where he left him with Dylan. There was a bucket of water in front of Crash and another of oats but Crash wasn't having any of either. He heard Dylan say "You are a strange horse. First you won't move, now you won't eat or drink. What does a guy have to do to please you horse?"

Jason contemplated seeing how long this would go on for but thought it was cruel to both Dylan and Crash. He approached and motioned for Dylan to come to him. When the boy came he said to him in a quiet voice "You remember what Lord Nicholas said about a Ranger horse's training?"

"Yeah. He won't let anyone ride him unless you allow it."

"Very good. And a Ranger horse's training goes much beyond that into things that are secrets that I will not tell you, but one other bit of training is to not eat or drink anything brought to him by a stranger without being told it was ok by his master. Now I am sorry for not thinking of this when you were sent to do this. And I thank you for all your efforts in trying to do the task you were assigned so let's go and tell Crash it is ok and from then on you will be the only person here allowed to care for him. Which would include you leading him to the stable and rubbing him down etc. How does that sound to you?"

"Would I be allowed to ride him?"

"I'll have to think about that. For now let's just go with taking care of him. If he doesn't like the way you carry this out he will let you know. I'm not sure how but he has always found a way." Jason put his arm across Dylan's shoulder and led him to Crash. Standing in front of Crash he said him "This is Dylan and he is trustworthy. He will take good care of you when we come here." With that Crash raised his head and looked at Dylan then nodded his head. He took a step forward and nuzzled Dylan's chest then turned and went to eating the oats he had provided. Dylan was smiling ear to ear with pride. Jason left Dylan there and headed toward the gate.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jason decided to walk to the nearest inn to have a bite to eat and as he was walking out the gate Jacob smiled and said "Hope you enjoyed your visit though if I'm not mistaken you came in here on a horse."

"Going to the inn to get a bite to eat and thought I'd let my horse stay and finish his meal here."

"Well if its food you're looking for you need to go to Miss Kean's little coffee shop or that's what she calls it anyway. She serves the best food and coffee around. The company is usually good too. But don't get it your head that she's available just because she is a Miss because Sir Alex has been courting her for close to a year and rumour is that he bought a ring a couple of days ago, a nice feminine one I hear."

"Thanks for the advice especially about the food. I think I'll go check out what's on the menu and make a note of what isn't on the menu as well. About where would I find the coffee house then."

"Its two doors down from the Cask & Flagon Inn along the Highcliff road towards Araluen. It's attached to the side of her house and is nice and cozy."

"So next door to the school for healers then. Thanks." Jason replied. As he walked he smiled at the interest his statement about the school had raised and the question behind the eyes that had been there unasked. He noted the public's response to seeing him on the street. Some were curious, some a little too obvious about not looking at him and others just went about their days tasks without too much concern he was there. No one seemed to be terrified, which was usually a good sign someone was doing something wrong so he calmly made his way to the coffee shop. As he went inside he took off his cloak, sat down with his back to a wall, and waited for the waitress to come to him. She came to him and commented "I haven't seen you in here before so I'll tell you what I usually have. I have these cakes and other pastries and to drink coffee and tea. So what can I get for you?" she said as she handed Jason a list of foods done up in a leather bound folder.

He looked at her and said "I was looking for something a little more substantial than dessert. If Jacob had told me that all you had was cakes and pastries I would have gone to the inn first then come here for the exceptional coffee he told me about. I'll come back after I've eaten." Then he stood up and grabbed his cloak started to head to the door.

"I'm sorry did you say Jacob sent you here?"

"Yes, the guard from the castle named Jacob. He said you had the best food around though he must have been mistaken." Jason smiled to himself knowing that little eateries like this didn't really want strangers coming in and making it uncomfortable for their regular customers which is why he had removed his cloak. Another reason was they didn't usually make large amounts of food so they kept what they had for the regulars.

"Well if you knew Jacob all that well you would know he is rarely mistaken. However if he told you about my food here he must respect you well enough. I think you maybe more than you're letting on because he doesn't give out my name to everyone he meets. But now that I know you come with recommendations I have a wonderful roast Chicken and stuffing, vegetables cooked in the juices and with some nice fresh hot bread to go with it. Would you like coffee or tea with that?""

"That sounds wonderful and coffee please. Jacob also said the company was good as well which would be nice if only to get my mind off someone who I would like to share my affection." He said to let her know he wasn't trying to get anything other than conversation.

"Well as long as you're not looking for romance here you'll get good company as well as the best food in town. So what is her name? Is she from town or one of the local farms? If I know her I can try to find out her interest in your direction on the sly. Wouldn't want to cause a good customer to regret coming here. I'm Leanna by the way."

"Hello Leanna. I'm Jason and no she isn't from town or one of the surrounding farms. She's in another fief altogether. I've only met her a half dozen times though we did spend a fair amount of time together those times. She's busy with her apprenticeship so she can't come here and I have my job that keeps me here. So, for now, I don't think there is a chance of a future."

"Ok, let me get your food and then we can talk about anything that doesn't involve your girl or your work. I get the impression you don't want to talk about either." She left for a bit and came back with a plate stacked with food and a big steaming mug of coffee. "You looked hungry so I put a bit more than usual on the plate."

"You are a very observant women, I get the impression you know a lot about what is going on around town. Not the town gossiper either, I'd wager. You seem to be a woman who is discreet about the knowledge she has though not one to profit from it. One who inherited a passion for learning." he said as he started eating his dinner with as much grace as he could.

"Did my brother tell you this or did you pull all that out of the air?"

"Who is your brother? The only people I have talked to since I have arrived have been the guard Jacob and the boy Dylan oh I was also next door and talked to Austin as well and I know he doesn't have a sister."

"You are an interesting person. Jacob is my brother but I find that you know Austin by name and about his family as well more interesting. I think I'm using the word interesting way to much where you're concerned, my boyfriend might get concerned if this continues."

"You have a boyfriend, and that would be why Jacob told me not to get any ideas about you. You know something that I've told no one else. That I like Kara. But we said no talking about that so I'll assume your boyfriend is not on the table for discussion as well. So why would you think your brother told me you were a listener but not a gossiper."

"Oh, it wasn't that so much as your comment about inheriting the desire to learn. Our parents were troubadours and they did well. They travelled all over Araluen collecting and relating the history of the land and its people. I think Jacob and I both inherited the desire to learn, along with the ability to retain history. Neither one of us inherited the travelling part of it. I was never taught how to live the travelling way of life and Jacob, he never learned enough to miss it."

"Seems odd your parents enjoyed it so much but never taught you. How did they travel without teaching you the ins and outs of travelling, seems that you would learn as you went with them. Unless they left you behind when they travelled but why would they do that?"

"Our parents died when I was very young. I was about two years old and Jacob was about seven so he remembers more of them than I do. We grew up as wards of Thorntree castle under Lord Nicholas's father. He provided well enough but was not the far sighted man that Lord Nicholas is. He never had his wards taught anything other than how to serve as stewards and maids. He said 'that's all they're good for' which is why a few of the wards ran away. Some became brigands and others went on to do good things earning a name for themselves in the area they settled down in. I know of one that became a farmer and did very well at that. But that was a long time ago. He was killed years ago in the last battle against Morgarath. His son became a ward of the castle about a year later when his wife died. I've been told he now serves in the army at the castle now, and that he has a chip on his shoulder against the Rangers since he was told it was a Ranger that led the attack in which his father was killed. He is apparently a very skilled warrior and was just knighted but according to Jacob is too full of himself to see he is horrible to anyone beneath him, which is anyone not in the army, but there I go turning knowledge into gossip."

As she finished that statement the door opened and in walked Sir Alexander and Jacob chatting easily together. As the door closed they both looked at Jason and tried to place where they knew him from, Jacob recognizing him right away while Sir Alexander struggled with it. Jacob walked over to the table and leaned over and gave his sister a hug, He said "I see you've made the acquaintance of my new friend and how is he behaving." Giving a slight nod to the Ranger noticing he had removed his cloak. "I was just talking to Alex about him." And this time he nodded at Alex who finally recognized him without the cloak.

"He was indeed telling me how he sent Jason here over to you for some food. I had hoped I wouldn't find him in your company with a whole plate of food in front of him as we had arranged to go on a little picnic if I remembered the correct day."

Before Jason could say anything Leanna replied "Oh you have the right day but I do remember you said I wouldn't have to make the food for this picnic and I don't see a basket in your hand! I'm not sure I want to go on a foodless picnic. I've been starving myself all day in anticipation."

Jacob burst out laughing much to Sir Alexander's dismay "Have no fear about your stomach Sis, the great Sir Alexander has a feast for the two of you. He had it sent ahead to a secluded spot where anyone can see if they wish but no one will look unless someone draws there attention to it. Perfect for a king and queen to dine in the rough." He said with a bow and a flourish.

"Well," Jason said getting up from the table "I guess it is a good thing I have finally cleared the mountain of good food that you provided. The food was great, the coffee hit the spot and the conversation was enjoyable. Enjoy your planned getaway and I will be off home." He scooped up his cloak and headed to the door with a smile leaving a good tip on the table.

After he left, Leanna went to get changed and Jacob asked quietly "I've never seen a Ranger that happy. Are you sure he's a Ranger?" Alex just shrugged.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gilan sat in his office looking at the stacks of papers that he still had to go through and sighed. He felt trouble coming he just didn't know from where. It burned within him like a fire needing to be quenched. All he could do was wait till it reared its ugly head then jump on and go for the ride. He wondered where the ride would take him or a Ranger this time. He should be using the time he had to catch up but he couldn't concentrate on paperwork right now. He sighed again, got up and taking his cloak went for to go for a walk around the grounds. As he left his office he saw Trevor sitting at a desk in the outer office searching through a stack of papers. He was a second year apprentice that was assigned to him for another two months then would continue with his usual mentor. He was a hard worker even though he didn't like paperwork in the least, but who did? "Would you like a break from that pile of paper?"

"By the gods yes! What would you like me to do?

"I was just thinking I haven't seen you practicing your archery or unseen movement. So for the next week I don't want to see you sitting at that desk until it's time to eat your lunch."

"Thank you. I do need to practice more than I have been."

"Well the paperwork will still be there after you practice for the morning."

Trevor groaned "Probably more of it too."

As they descended the stairs to the courtyard, Horace and Stewart, the King's chamberlain, hurried past trying to look unhurried. Gilan paused and wondered if that was where the trouble would come from. He would find out soon enough if it was. He sighed again and continued to the courtyard for his walk. Trevor was headed to the archery range with his bow when Gilan stopped him. "Trevor, I heard of a way to help vary your routine while you practice with your bow."

"What is that?" Gilan handed Trevor a pair of dice. Trevor looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Number the targets from two to twelve then toss them out on the range as randomly as you can. The way you usually do, making sure you press them down to different heights. You then roll the dice then shoot that numbered target. If you want to speed it up you can roll the dice a number of times and write the numbers down then shoot them as fast as you can. When you run out of arrows you go retrieve the ones you shot and pick up the targets at the same time. Repeat as many times as is necessary."

"It sounds like a good idea but I think it would be better to have someone else roll the dice and call out the shot. More targets would be good too but not sure how that would work with the dice."

"I think your right about the second person. I'll join you. I'll call them for you and then you call them for me. When you match me shot for shot we'll call it a day then go for lunch. What do you think of that?"

"I think I might be missing lunch."

"I've seen you shoot before and I think we may be early for lunch. I'm not concerned about speed so much as accuracy."

"If I practice till I never get it wrong the speed will follow. That's what Trent always says."

"And when you're a full Ranger you have to practice so you continue to never get it wrong and the bow gets stronger as you do." Gilan grinned at him "So you're using a recurve bow with a draw weight of what fifty pounds? Now you have to decide if you want to change to a longbow which is more traditional or stick with your recurve. Some say the longbow is more stable others feel the faster arrow speed of the recurve is more important. In the end it comes down to what you're more comfortable with. For me the deciding factor was being able to store or conceal a longbow. It's hard to conceal a highly curved recurve as anything but an unstrung bow."

"Trent told me to train on this until I had the strength to draw a longbow. I never really thought about keeping with a recurve bow.

"If you want to change to a longbow then we'll start you with it now and by the time you leave to rejoin Trent you'll be comfortable with it. We can also, if you want, spend some time in the evening and I'll show you how to make your own longbow. So let's start practicing." Trevor took the numbered targets and threw them as far and as randomly as he could then went and stood them in place. He returned to where Gilan was waiting and nodded. Gilan rolled the dice and called the first number quickly rolling the dice again for the next and so the practice session went.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Horace entered the king's chamber it seemed all sound ended. He was listening so hard for the king's breathing that when the King whispered it sounded like a yell and made him jump. He smiled to himself 'some knight of the realm I am, jumping out of my skin because of a whisper.' He was also happy the king still lived

"I'm here my lord."

"What did I tell you about calling me that? I'm your father. Ok 'In Law' but still humor an old man"

"I still find it hard, I don't remember my father very much." Though Baron Arald certainly was a good man he didn't know if he could be called a father. "But I am very honored and grateful for you letting me join your family."

"As I recall I didn't have a choice. It was either gain a son or lose a daughter." He chuckled "I think I gained a Very good son. But that is not what's important now. I tire too quickly to reminisce these days. I asked for you so I could tell you of a decision I made many years ago that has haunted me ever since, one that only my wife and one other person ever knew about. They're both gone now and I feel I will follow them soon. If I fall asleep while I tell you about his please don't leave just wait a bit then give me a nudge"

"Ok …. Father"

"The decision I made affects Cassandra but I promised my wife I would never tell her. I was going to carry it to my grave but I cannot. So to keep my promise and to ease my soul I will tell you. If you decide to tell Cassandra, please only do so after I am gone. For the shame would be too great. I trust you to do the right thing." He paused took as deep a breath as he could manage and as he was about to start the door flew open with a bang as it hit the wall behind it and Cassandra burst into the room crying "Dad are you ok?"

As Horace jumped up reaching for his sword the chair he was sitting on fell over with a crash as the king sputtered "Cassy what are you doing? You almost had a couple of funerals to arrange look at Horace's face it's as white as my sheets were just before that entrance you made."

"Sorry father I was told by my maid that Stewart ran out and came back with Horace in a hurry and I assumed something had happened to you. Are you alright?"

"I'm as fine as I get these days. Though I think you shortened the number I have left."

"That's not funny father. So what is going on? You're not trying to go for a ride through the country again are you?"

Horace glanced over at Stewart and smiled when he saw a hint of a grin on his face then instantly regretted it when Cassandra saw it a turned on him "You were. You were going to sneak him out and go for a ride weren't you! I … We talked about this, you said you wouldn't do it or TRY to do it again. "

"That is not what this is about."

"Oh than why were you trying to hide your smile from me?"

"Actually I was trying to hide it from your father thanks for your help in that."

The king looked over at him then at Stewart and said "Stewart was trying to hide a smirk too. So tell us Stewart what is going on between you and my chief bodyguard. Planning to assassinate me are you. You'll never get away with you know. Horace doesn't lie so all someone would have to do is ask him and he would spill it out like a flowing river."

Stewart's face fell and he looked wounded in his soul as he said "I would never

The king laughed a bit then started choking then laid back and let out a long sigh….

And then drew a breath in and slept

Horace took his wife's arm and motioned for Stewart to follow and quietly left the room closing the door. "Cassandra I must go back in, your father asked me to sit with him. He was going to tell me of some mistakes he made that he didn't seem to want me to repeat. Things he never told me about before but said he would be embarrassed to talk about them in front of you. I think he wants someone else to know about his past so he has more than just you to remember him. Can we humor him in this and I will send Stewart for you the moment anything changes?"

She sighed and said "Ok but any changes you send for me."

"I will." And turning "And Stewart no further wild creatures crashing through the door please."

With a nod he went and moved a chair to the center of the hall about three strides from the door. "If you agree, I will sit here and I will instruct the guards at the end of the hall that no one should bother the king and you."

Horace nodded to Stewart then kissed his wife and quietly entered the king's chamber.

Stewart looked at Cassandra and sighed "He looked so nervous I was worried he was going to nod to you and kiss me. Almost like he looked at your wedding."

"He never really knew his father so I guess this emotion he is feeling is pretty new to him. Though I don't think it's gets any easier." She turned whispering an apology and slipped away not hearing Stewart say "no it never gets easier."

When King Duncan finished his story Horace was stunned. He sat quiet for a long time. He looked at the man who was now sleeping and whispered "What do I do now?" It was late so he left and wandered in a daze around the castle. Cassandra found him and asked "Is the mistake he made so bad that you are so stunned? What was it?"

"No it wasn't that bad it just has some rather disturbing thoughts that it produces, I wish I could tell you but he made me swear I would not as long as he was alive. I'm sorry."

"If you gave my father your word I won't keep pressing though it makes me so much more curious. If you promise to tell me as soon as you can without breaking your oath then I will wait." When Horace nodded that he would she added "Now come to bed."

Cassandra awoke later to find Horace sitting in a chair staring at her but his mind elsewhere "Are you ok?"

"Huh….. Oh just can't sleep. I need to think." As he said that Cassandra could see he was already lost in thought 'must have been a big mistake.' She thought as she rolled over and tried to sleep but found she could not stop thinking of what it could be. 'I hope I find out what it was soon or I am going to miss a lot of sleep.' She rolled over again and continued to think 'but for me to find out soon means my father dies soon and I don't think I could handle that. Maybe I could trick Horace to tell me. No that would hurt him so much to break his word even accidentally.' She sighed sat up "I think I'm going to get some tea."

Horace spent the day in the king's chamber hoping he would say how he was to proceed but it seemed he refused to talk of it again. As the king slept again he sat by the window thinking about what to do or if to do anything at all. It was getting late, he should go for supper but he had to decide. To act or not to act? What a question. What a dilemma.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jason was riding back to his new home and again he was not in a hurry. For the first time he was realizing that he would be alone for most of his life. Rangers were not the type to make close friends most of the time. Most of the bonds they made were made in the crucible of conflict of one kind or another. In Eramon fief were he did his apprenticeship he was with Larston. Always around, dependable, he became his friend and his instructor. Before that he was raised in the ward at Macindaw castle, surrounded by other wards and the knights, Lord David and Zandall too were almost always available to the wards. They loved to tell about Ranger Will Treaty and Sir Horace and Alyss the beautiful courier. That was the reason Jason had wanted to be a Ranger. Of all the trades he could have apprenticed for he was sure he would be chosen to be a Ranger but no one chooses to be a Ranger, it takes a certain type of person to be a Ranger and it seems only another Ranger can see those qualities shaping a child the right way. They're not chosen on a whim.

When he got back to his cabin he sat at the table and allowed his thoughts to drift back to when thought back to when he first dreamed of being a Ranger, he had dreamed he was Will Treaty. When he played with the other kids they were Knights and he was Will the Ranger, the Girls were always the beautiful Alyss. He had even used some old sheets and made a cloak to use. The other kids laughed when he tried to hide in his dirty white cloak. Then one of the locals, who worked as a dressmaker in town, was delivering a dress to the castle for Lord David's wife and saw him and heard the other kids laughing at him and decided to make him a proper cloak. He was so proud of that cloak. Every week he went over to Leona's house and thanked her and did whatever he could to help her. He chopped wood, fetched water, he even helped dye fabric, but she would never let him sew on the garments she made. She did teach him how to mend his own clothes, which he had to do quite often.

He got real good at not being seen. One day he went into Lord David's office and stayed there for three hours before he was noticed by accident. He had been standing beside the door by the plant that was kept there when Zandall had knocked and then opened the door to water the plant and spilled some water. When he bent down to clean up the spilled water he saw Jason's boots and then saw him. Zandall was mad, Lord David was impressed that he had stayed still for so long but had to be stern in his disapproval of Jason's invasion of his office. Then on choosing day no one was there from the Rangers. He had been so disappointed he had almost cried when he was chosen to be the Kitchenmaster's apprentice. He had worked hard at it for a year but it was obvious that he would never be a chef. Then he saw a Ranger come into the castle. He had traded his apron for his old cloak that was now too small and followed him. He had planned to wait till he camped then ask him why he had not been there on choosing day.

The Ranger had been there that day and had talked to Lord David. It was decided that Jason would have to wait a year till Larston had finished an investigation he had going but the last few months he had been watching Jason. He had wanted to see if Jason would stick to something he found difficult or almost impossible because he had given his word about it. Jason had passed that test but had failed to improve his cooking skills much. By the end of his year working in the kitchen he had been relegated to dishwashing. He was not happy but he had remained in the hope that something would change, either in him or for him.

When the Ranger stopped for his midday meal Jason worked his way close to the camp. He had been very careful not to make any noise. Stepping carefully always making sure nothing was under his foot. He only moved when Ranger Larston was looking away. He got within three meters when Larston had said "When you get close enough to the fire there is some meat staying warm there and some bread too, so make yourself a bite to eat then we'll have a bit of a talk, just the two of us." He sounded stern and that concerned Jason.

Jason sighed and stepped toward the fire "You knew I was coming, how?"

Lars motioned for him to sit and said "I knew you would follow because I have been watching you since you were small. Your little white cloak was very touching, you were so proud that you could be a Ranger even if it didn't help you hide. Then when Leona asked if it was ok to make you a better cloak I told her to make it just like a real one."

"You saw me back then? Then why were you not here last year on choosing day?" Jason replied trying hard to not let it sound whiny.

"I was here actually but I was unable to take an apprentice then."

"So you are able to now?"

"Yes, if you're interested still, and I think you have shown you are, then we can begin."

"I would love to, however I am apprenticed to Kitchenmaster Ian at the castle. He would have to approve as would Lord David before I could join you."

"Lord David and Kitchenmaster Ian have already given their approval. All you had to do to start your new apprenticeship was follow me out of the castle. I was a bit worried for a while when I couldn't see you at first but then you made a small mistake that let me know you were following."

"I made a mistake? Wait you were waiting for me to follow? How did you know I would?

"Yes you made some small mistakes that we can fix during your training but you did very well in what you did. Your very good at your unseen movement, if I didn't know you were coming I would probably not have seen you." He paused then said "A year ago I told Kitchenmaster Ian that you would probably leave if you saw me and I told him that if he wanted I would bring you back but I thought you would make a better Ranger than you would a chef. I did point out though that I wouldn't be around much for a year and if he would take you on you could at least learn the basics of proper nutrition. That would benefit you as a Ranger. Over the last couple of months I watched you when I could. You showed determination to learn even though you desperately wanted something else." He paused.

"Then you went out at night with your little cloak on and just sat there on the battlements unseen even by the patrols walking three meters away. I believe I heard you start to cry once then you seemed to straighten yourself only without moving. Your determination came through even though you didn't move. You had made a decision that night to do something. It was then I knew if you saw me you would follow me. So last night as you again sat on the wall outside I met with Kitchenmaster Ian and Lord David. I pointed you out on the wall and told them you were out there at different spots every other night. Lord David then told me of your visit to his office. He was impressed with you then and he still thinks highly of you." He nodded at Jason. "So they both agreed that if you followed me away from the castle today you could switch your apprenticeship. Then when you had finished your work for today I made sure you saw me. Honestly I would have been disappointed if you hadn't followed me."

"So what happens now?"

"Normally I would keep you out in the forest here for a week or two to see how you handled it. This would also give you a chance to determine if you wanted to continue. But circumstances as they are we'll be forgoing that and I'm pretty sure you know you want this. We've been assigned to a different fief."

"You said We're assigned to a new fief. So the head Rangers know about me?"

"We discuss all prospective Rangers when we meet. At our annual meeting a year ago I discussed you with the head of the Rangers and a couple of retired Rangers. I had asked if there was another Ranger that could take you on as an apprentice then but we were all tied to investigations that would prevent us taking an apprentice or they already had one. The Ranger commandant said I was to finish my investigation as soon as I could then I would take you on although that raised an issue as this fief, being as vital as it is, is one of the few that are not permitted to have apprentices. That was discussed at our last meeting three weeks ago and we were given a quieter fief so more care could go to your training. Gilan is looking forward to meeting you and seeing how good a silent mover you are. He is the best at that, though I think he may be a bit out of practice so you may be able to give him a surprise."

"You think I'm that good?"

"I think you have the potential to be that good. Now there is a saying that we Rangers have. 'Don't practice till you get it right, practice until you never get it wrong. You will be very familiar with that saying soon. Now since we will be leaving is there anything you would like to get from the castle?"

Jason thought about it and said "No, but there are a few people I would like to say good-bye to and a few others I would like to thank."

"I'm glad you said there are those you want to thank. They're all at the castle?

"Possibly, but probably not. Leona is probably in her shop and I would like say a special thank you to her."

Lars nodded his approval then started to pack up his kit that he had used to make lunch. Jason got up and helped. Again Lars was impressed by the young man he now had to teach. 'I'll have to get him a horse to ride till Old Bob has a Ranger Horse ready for him.'


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As they rode into the castle, Jason riding behind Ranger Larston, Jason was happy. When they stopped he hoped down and was punched by Horse. Yeah that was his name or at least what everyone called him. When they played he had always wanted to be Horace but when he was younger he couldn't say it properly so he always said "I'm Horse." and it stuck. It hadn't helped that he was as big as a horse either. When Horse had punched him it wasn't in a mean way nor was it meant to hurt, it was his way of getting your attention and saying hello at the same time. He had learned over the last year as a Battle school apprentice to temper his strength more so now he didn't actually hurt when he punched his hello. All of the wards at Macindaw had picked up the habit among themselves. So in response to Horse's punch Jason replied with a punch to his shoulder. Horse laughed and said "So chef, what did you do to be dragged home by the Ranger?"

"I snuck up on him when he stopped for lunch."

"You really snuck up on a Ranger?"

"No, but I think I got close before he saw me. I was three meters away and I thought 'he hasn't seen me' when he said 'there's meat staying warm by the fire and some bread so when you sneak in close enough grab some lunch and then we'll talk. Just the two of us.'" He said while mimicking Lars' voice. "I was scared when he said that."

"So what did you do?"

"I thought if he saw me already there is no point in sneaking any farther so I went grabbed some of the meat and bread and had lunch with a Ranger." Jason was smiling big and wide

"What was the talk about? Had he tasted your cooking and decided to end our misery?"

Lars stood in the shadow his hood up, cloak pulled tight. He didn't think Jason knew he was there and he was sure Horse didn't. He had decided to listen to hear how the story would be told. So far again he was impressed. Just honest truth told in a way that kept Horse wanting more. He wanted to hear more too, he wondered how he would be portrayed.

Jason continued "You know maybe he did. He did say that I would be a better Ranger than a chef. He said I had made a couple of mistakes that let him know I was coming but that I did well in my unseen moving."

Horse looked at him, smiling like he was into the happy sauce, so he asked "So he told you all that then dropped you off here to what, go back to being a bad chef? No that's not it, I haven't seen you smile like this since the day before choosing day. You're leaving with him aren't you? You're going to be a Ranger just like Will."

"I don't know about that, Will is a legend. I'll just try to be a good Ranger first."

"When you are, I'll get Karen, we'll come find you and the three of us can make our own Legends."

"That would be awesome if it works out that way. But I have a lot to learn before that day comes and so do you if you want to be the 'Knight of the Order of the Pine Needle'"

"So will we see you around during your training?"

"Not likely as we are heading to a new fief"

"So which fief are you going to?

"I don't know if I'm supposed to say. We Rangers have to keep some secrets or how can we be mysterious?"

"You always have been a mystery. Now come on we have a lot of people for you to say farewell to." With that Horse pulled Jason away to do his rounds."

Lars stepped from the shadows startling a servant girl who was walking by. He apologized and then went to see about getting the boy a horse. 'I wonder if he can ride a horse properly. Well he'll have to learn soon.'

After an hour or so Lars had a second horse for Jason and he came running around the corner with Horse and a blonde girl. They all stopped in front of Lars and stared. Lars moved in front of the girl and asked "Would you be Karen?

Her jaw dropped and she nodded then whispered "How did you know?"

"That is a secret. I could tell you but then I would have to have my apprentice…" And as he paused her eyes got bigger and so did Jason's. He continued "tickle you till you screamed."

"I thought you were going to say kill me" she said as she let out a breath she had been holding.

"I was worried you were going to say that too." Said Jason and Horse was nodding as well.

"Rangers don't kill little girls unless they're evil. Are you evil?" Lars said glad that Jason had good friends who cared for him as much as a brother. That memory would get him through some rough times.

Karen replied "I'm not evil, I'm a Courier or I'm going to be. And I'm not little I'm as tall as you are."

Lars laughed. The kids laughed. People around stopped what they were doing and looked, after all it's not every day you hear a Ranger laugh. Lars turned to Jason and asked "Are you ready to go?"

Jason looked at his friends then gave them a light punch on the shoulder then turned to Lars and said "Almost, just have one more stop to make if that's ok?"

Lars nodded then pointed at the horse he had got for the boy. As the boy mounted Lars watched making notes in his mind of things to teach then he mounted and started for the main gate of the castle. He heard the calls of good bye and kept riding knowing not stopping was easier for the boy in the long run. He headed for the town where Leona had her small shop and stopped in front of it. Jason hopped down from his horse and handed the reins to Lars. "Don't want my first horse to run away." Jason said then added "I'll only be a minute." Then he disappeared inside. Lars dismounted throwing his leg over his horse's neck and tied the reins of Jason's horse to his saddle then left his reins hanging. He entered the small shop the door creaking on its dry leather hinges. Leona walked out of the back room with Jason following unsure if he had done something wrong. Leona reached under the counter she made her dresses on and pulled out a small bundle wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string. She pushed it over to Lars then said "The bill has been paid for already by Zandall."

Lars said "Thank you" and then pushed the bundle over to Jason. "You had better see how they feel because you'll wear these clothes a lot."

Jason, eyes wide, carefully untied the string and unwrapped the paper then slid the clothes off the paper and gave it back to Leona. He then took a shirt and a pair of trousers and went behind the changing screen. He came out with a wider smile than when he went in, the clothes fit a bit loosely but he figured he would grow in to them. Then Leona looked at Lars and said "Is it time now?" Lars just nodded. Jason could barely stand still as Leona pulled another small package from under her table and passed it to Jason. He pulled the string off instead of untying it he then ripped the paper off this package, he held up the cloak just staring at it. It was different than his old one, it had a flap on right shoulder and the cowl on the hood seemed deeper. He pulled it on tying it about his neck. He ran to Leona and gave her a big hug. Then gave her an even bigger hug. "Thank you for everything you've done, both now and in the past." He said. He took a step back then turned to Lars and said "I believe I'm ready now."

Lars looked at Leona and saw a tear track slowly down her cheek so he said to her "I'll take good care of him and I know he will make you as proud as any mother could be."

When they were outside Jason looked at Lars with a question forming on his lips but Lars beat him saying "No she isn't your mother, but she is as fond of you as any mother is of their own child."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gilan sat at his desk fidgeting and failing to do any work despite the quiet time he had had the last three days. Trevor was busy training and had adopted one of the boys from the castle to call his shots so he wasn't needed there anymore. He had seen Horace around but he had seemed distant the last couple of days and seemed to want no company. He got up and stood by the window, like Crowley his predecessor he kept it open for fresh air no matter what the weather. He was moving from one foot to another though barely conscious of it till there was a knock on the door an hour later. "Come."

The door opened and in walked Horace looking like he had the world on his shoulders and wanting to share it with anyone. "What brings you by this sunny summer morning? Please tell me you want me to ride with you anywhere but here."

"Is it safe to talk about private things here or do these walls have ears like some of the others in this castle?"

"Crowley always made it a point to go for a walk for private matters and I've followed that practice. It's better to be over cautious then be sorry later so let's go for a walk shall we?"

"That would be a good idea." Horace opened the door and exited followed by Gilan who stopped and locked the closed door then followed him out into the castle grounds. They walked in silence for a while before Horace began "I guess you know that I've spent the last couple of days in the King's chamber. I need to discuss what he told me and it must be kept secret. Only the King, you and I can know. I need to you to agree to this before I tell you anything else."

"Just the three of us I swear. But I must ask why not Cassandra? She is his daughter and the King's regent."

"That is part of the secret I have to tell. So you agree?"

"Yes I swear."

"I don't think it is possible to make this easy so here goes." Horace paused taking a couple of deep breaths and unintentionally making Gilan's trepidation build. "The first day he told me something that could destroy Araluen. A secret he has kept for almost thirty-five years. I must now ask you and the Rangers to find the person that has the potential to destroy the country."

"Who is this person with that power? Thirty-five years would put it about the time of King Oswald's death. Are we to look for a murderer?"

"No, not a murderer. Worse." He paused turning to face Gilan "You are going to look for King Duncan's son. A son born of a peasant woman he had loved when he was still a prince"

"A son." Gilan swallowed then did it again. "That could change the whole royal family. It could oust Princess Cassandra from inheriting the throne. It could….." He swallowed a couple more times. "If this gets out we would have so many pretenders come forth it would take years to find the right one if we ever did. The disruption this would cause would leave room for any power hungry lord to try to usurp the throne. This is a nightmare." He paused thinking of the trouble this would bring then made Horace a plea "Could you not forget what the king told you and go on as nothing happened, for the sake of the kingdom?

"I spent the last day and a bit sitting in the king's chamber thinking of just that and I came to the conclusion I could not. However there are some details the king told me that will narrow the search considerably. Are you willing to do this in the utmost secrecy? As I said before, only the King, you and I can know the real reason we are looking for this man. Not even Cassandra can know."

"And as I said before I am. Tell me the details that will make my job easier."

"King Duncan has sworn an oath that this man will never be king. He made his oath in front of his wife and a King's Ranger. He had it documented and sealed with only the Ranger knowing where it was placed."

"So we ask this Ranger where the oath is and then we can look for him openly. Who is this Ranger?"

"It was your predecessor, Ranger Crowley."

"Oh…. And he's dead. He left behind a lot of papers that cover his entire time as commandant and everything the Rangers did in that time, I'll have to go through all of that to find it but that could take a long while. He may have mentioned the son or the oath or he might have figured that if it didn't come up when he was alive it never would."

"According to the King it was Crowley that King Oswald used to send the woman away and make sure she never brought the baby to birth. However Crowley could not do it so he hid her away. He had decided he would tell her the child died then give it to someone to raise with no knowledge of its lineage. This it turns out was unnecessary as she died in childbirth. So Crowley took the child and hid it."

"So unless Crowley made note of who he hid the child with we have no way of knowing where the son is."

"We have an idea where he is or was at least. This all took place a couple of years after the ward program was instituted so I think Crowley gave the boy a name and placed him in a ward."

"Wait a minute, you said the oath was sworn in front of Crowley and the King's wife. So when did the king learn of his son?"

"Crowley approached King Duncan and his wife a couple of months after King Oswald's death, right before the announcement that the Queen was pregnant. Queen Rosalind was so upset that he made the oath and swore he would never tell any of their children of this son. So that is why he told me and not Cassandra and why we cannot tell her either as long as he lives. Crowley didn't tell them where the son was only that he was alive and well. He also told them he was named Adrian."

"So we need to go through the records of all the fiefs without anyone knowing why in case there is more than one child named Adrian. Also we have to go through Crowley's records to find the oath made by the king. Those two things in total secrecy. Does that sound about right?"

"That sounds about right with one addition, I'm sure the king told me about this because he would like to meet his son before he dies."

"Great, nothing like a deadline to do the impossible. Ok, let me deal with this."

When Gilan was again seated behind his desk he thought _'I would rather be doing paperwork.'_ He began planning how he would attack this problem. He knew he would need help but how to do it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Arnoix, here is the money I promised you, you are sure you will be able to get the ships you need to carry the men you are taking with you as well as their horses and other needs?"

"Yes Garth, I have also set some aside for contingencies so I should not have to see you until I return victorious. I have been given enough men by the King to be an overpowering force and so I will be. I will return with the head of my foe and show it to you. I thank you for the loan of the money and I will repay you as soon as I get back. Their land has been prosperous while we have struggled because of their treaties so I will have plenty of plunder from which to repay you with interest."

"I wish you success." He said then raised his mug of ale. Arnoix responded with a smile and by raising his mug in return while _thinking 'Once I have the spoils you won't be able to get close to me to get your repayment.'_

Garth looked into his eyes and thought _'You slime, if my king had not ordered me to deal with you I would cut your throat and leave you sprawled over this table.'_

Jason stood unmoving in the yard. He had a large area beside and behind his cabin that he was going to set up as a practice area. He was going to set up a few large targets that spun. On each of them would be six numbered smaller targets, about the size of a man's palm, at random points off center so when it spun it would not be the same every time. If he could figure out a way to keep them rotating as he practiced it would make moving targets and it would be quite impressive to see. But that could be added later. For now he needed targets. He built a simple tripod shape with a hollowed out section of tree trunk tied to the top with wet rawhide. As the rawhide dried it would shrink and get tighter so the center would be solid enough to hold his rotating target. He then made target of thick pine boards so it looked like a table top with one leg in the center. He coated the 'leg' with bacon grease and slid it in to the hollowed tree trunk on the top of the tripod. He gave it a spin and it rotated fine except it slowly slid out until it hung at an awkward looking angle. "Close but not quite right. I need the log tilted back slightly." He said to himself.

He cut off the rawhide and wedged a small piece of wood under the axle boss to tilt it and retied it. He then set out to build another while the rawhide dried in the sun. When he had another tripod built and another target built he went back to the first one and put it together again. He gave it a spin and it worked well enough. "Just five more like that should be good and maybe half a dozen small targets on sticks I can move easily should do." He looked around the clearing feeling that someone was watching him. He walked back to where he had left his bow and cloak, his eyes searching everywhere he could without moving his head. He saw a branch move to his left but didn't see a bird fly away but it could have been a squirrel though now that he thought of it he wasn't hearing the chatter of squirrels or the song of birds from that direction. He reached his bow and cloak but didn't pick up either. He reached up stretching his muscle as he turned slowly to the right while lowering his arms to his side, then he bent over at the waist, his left hand reaching for his toes while keeping his right by his saxe and throwing knife. As he was bent over he looked behind him and saw a hand slide a branch to one side and a familiar face watch what he was doing. He straightened up then with both hands on his hips he swayed his torso in a circle stretching his stomach and lower back muscles. He picked up his Quiver full of arrows and set it behind his right shoulder then picked up his bow. Then in a blur of motion he sent three arrows into his targets hitting three different targets almost dead center. He shook his head thinking _'not enough practice._ ' Then he turned toward where the branch had moved and said "You know Dylan you get a better view from over here and you likely won't get shot by someone hungry enough to eat a squirrel raw."

He heard Dylan gasp then watched as he made his way out of the trees looking ashamed that he had been caught spying. "Sorry, I just wanted to see what you did when you were at home. I thought I'd find you sitting on the porch eating or something."

"Come on over here, you don't need to be sorry for being curious. You move very quietly you know. If it wasn't for the birds stopping their singing I may not have known you were there. That's a skill that most Rangers work for years to get that good."

"I really did that good?"

"Yup. So what's your story here, you seem to be well liked at the castle and you take responsibility very well. Lord Nicholas seems to rely on you to search for people for him as does Jacob the guard. Sir Alexander seems to respect you a lot. No one seems to doubt you have been told to get them and they obey any message you bring them. That is a lot of trust put into one so young."

"You sure do notice a lot. You've only been to the castle twice and the last time was to pick up Crash."

"It's what Rangers are trained to do. We notice things that others don't and they seem to think its magic, but most of the time it's just listening. So your story?"

"I'm a ward of the castle though sometimes I think Sir Alex thinks I'm his son. I like that, don't think I don't but I still miss my parents."

"I understand how you feel, I was a ward at castle Macindaw in Norgate fief growing up. "

"Wow, I thought Rangers were of the nobility like knights."

"No quite the opposite, most of the Rangers I've been able to talk to about their pasts have been wards of one fief or the other. There maybe a few who come from noble lineage but it's not important to us. But continue with your story"

"Well my parents and my brother died in a bad storm when a tree fell on our house. Our neighbour could see our house from his and saw what had happened the next day and came over and dug me out. That was two years ago and I'm still a little freaked out during storms. I was brought to the castle and Lord Nicholas took me in. He insists that I attend school which I don't really like but I do it. That's about it."

"So why do they trust you with the responsibilities they do?"

"I guess because I try not to let them down. Also I was taught that to lie to someone was the worst kind of disrespect you could show, and I really respect all of the people at the castle. I also think it's because I try to do everything the best that I can, the way my father did. It's my way of remembering my parents and showing others that I still love them even though they are gone." As he said this his eyes misted and he sniffled a little bit.

Jason looked at him impressed by the maturity the boy had. "So what do you want to do in the future? Have you thought about that?"

"I've thought about it but I really don't know. Blacksmithing looks really interesting, I love watching him form a pile of nothing into a tool or a sword. Personally I think tools are more useful in the long run but everything has a purpose. I also marvel at how buildings are made and would love to learn how to build things so other children won't lose their parents the way I did."

"You have very noble goals. I hope you find the path that best suits you. Staying in school even though it is not your favorite thing to do will help you in your future, especially if you want to build things safely. I hear there is a lot of math involved in that. At Macindaw, we had a choosing day in our fifteenth year, is that the same here?"

"Yeah, I have a few of years to go yet but I would like to know what I'm good at before then. And no matter what I choose to do I want to be someone who can help in a time of crisis. And I thought if I could learn to use the bow I could be. That's really why I came out here today, to ask if you could teach me how to use a bow."

"Your parents would be proud of the man you already are. I look forward to seeing the man you become. Yes I will teach you to use a bow, but you will need to practice every day in order to build the muscle you need and to keep the skills you gain. Are you prepared to do that?"

With a look of determination in his face he answered "Yes."

"Good. I'll have to make a bow for you to start with as my bow is a little too heavy for you right now. In the meantime, you could ask Alex if there is a bow at the castle you could use. They might have a one good enough then I won't have to make you one. When you ask about the bow also ask for a finger guard and an arm guard."

"I'll go ask Sir Alex now, if that's ok with you."

"The sooner we get you a proper bow to train with the better you'll be when trouble arrives. Give him my regards when you see him." With that Dylan took off down the trail to Highcliff road.

Jason sat on the edge of the porch thinking of what he would have to do to teach Dylan well and realized he better finish his targets or there would be no teaching at all. He got up and went back to where he had his pile of materials and put together four more tripods and spaced them out around his back yard. He then set about building the rotating targets. It was getting dark when he finished these so he set it all aside and went to make supper. He thought of going to the coffee shop for dinner but decided that he had better eat the food he had or it would go to waste. _'Save the coffee shop for when I don't have food here'_ he thought.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night as he stood with Crash he pondered over the similarity between himself and Dylan. He wondered how he would have felt if there were people like Alex and Leanna when he was his age, would he still be a Ranger. _'Yes'_ he thought ' _I knew what I wanted to be from a young age_ '. He thought again about his past and as he scratched Crash's head he thought of how he met Crash:

The start of his apprenticeship had been three months of hard work. Not only did he have to learn the use of his weapons but had to learn how to do the cleaning and maintenance around the cabin in the woods. He also had to run to town every morning for fresh bread from the baker, a widow named Angela. One morning he had woken and rose, started the fire in the kitchen stove and carried in water like every day. He was just about to leave to run to town for the bread when Lars said today would be different. Jason was excited as he wondered what was going to be different. He struggled to be patient and calm though he felt he could run up the wall across the ceiling and down the other side without falling. Lars seemed to take extra-long with his coffee that morning just to test his patience. He finally finished and handed his mug to Jason who dreaded him saying he could use another cup. Jason hurried to dunk it into the wash water he had used for the breakfast dishes so he couldn't ask for another cup of coffee which earned a smile from Lars.

Lars walked outside without saying a word leaving him to wash the cup then dry it and leave it on the shelf ready for later. When Jason carried the wash water out and dumped it into the bushes Lars was nowhere to be seen. Jason set the bucket on the deck and cast about for tracks finding them heading to the stable though when he entered the stable he wasn't there and neither was his horse Leesah. Jason went back outside and cast about for the new trail but couldn't find one. After a couple of minutes he went back to the door to the stable looking closely at the ground. He hadn't noticed it before but one of Lars tracks was smudged a bit like someone had tried to rub it out but gave it up before finishing it. Jason looked closer at the ground leading away from the stable but could still see nothing. No more smudges, no tracks. He went back to the smudged track and looked again. He had been wrong, it wasn't that someone had tried to rub out the track but rather he had stepped on something that was no longer there. He looked into the shadows inside the stable following the footsteps with his eyes and watching them appear in his mind. Lars was carrying something soft and had stepped on it by accident. He stepped into the shadows straining to see, he saw it again. No it was different this time the track was there it had just been pressed down by something soft yet firm. He went back to the door but still saw no other prints. He walked around the outside of the stable and it was then he found the track. It appeared out of the wall of the stable and headed away from town. He couldn't see the individual tracks that Leesah had left but saw where the grass was slowly standing back up. He followed the trail through the grass till it disappeared beneath the trees and there he saw the smudged tracks made by a horse with its feet covered by cloth. He trailed Lars for almost a kilometer and a half before he came to where he had uncovered Leesah's feet and rode on. Jason could see the track clearly and began to run. After a short distance he stopped shaking his head at himself.

Jason knew this was a test and he had almost failed it. With his eyes he followed the dirt road as far as he could before it entered the trees. He scanned the ground to both sides and could see nothing hiding there. He stepped off to the side and started to jog forward keeping his eyes moving back and forth from the trail with the horse tracks to one side then the other. After fifty paces he slowed to a walk and while continuing to scan back and forth crossed to the other side of the trail. He walked another fifty paces then jogged for twenty five then crossed the trail again. He was still twenty five paces from the trees so he left the trail behind and moved diagonally from the trail and slipped into the trees twenty five paces from the trail. As soon as he was in the trees he stopped in the shadows till his eyes adjusted to the light level then moved along the trees parallel to the trail, moving cautiously. After a short distance he angled back to the trail and continued as stealthily as he could. When he reached the trail he looked ahead on the trail before looking back to where the trail entered the trees. He saw no one. He knelt down without actually setting his knee on the ground and studied the trail looking for Leesah's tracks. Not seeing any he looked again back down the trail this time looking for where they had left the trail. From the corner of his eye he caught a movement in the trees. He slid his eyes slowly in the general area forcing himself to avoid looking where the movement was. He again caught movement and figured Lars was moving parallel to the trail on the far side. He stayed still letting his eyes remain unfocused on any particular spot but not unfocused either.

Lars had either seen him enter the forest and was trying to move ahead or he didn't see him enter and was continuing as he was before. Jason was frozen with indecision while knowing he had to decide how to react. He could either cross the trail and try to pick up Lars tracks or he could try to track him by watching for movement from this side of the trail. He could also run up the trail trying to get ahead of him and surprise him but he knew that would end up in failure. He made a decision careful not to nod his head when he did and slid silently back about five meters from the trail and moved ahead very carefully. It seemed to be hours before he noticed the trail was now angling toward him slowly. He decided to continue straight ahead and check the trail for tracks when he intercepted it. While he was still a short distance away from the trail he smelled coffee and knew Lars was waiting for him. He looked carefully about him till he saw the slight smudge of smoke from the fire and moved away from it and circled to come from the other side. When he finally arrived on the far side he noted the smoke was blowing from the fire over him as he crept ever closer. When he was about five meters away and behind Lars he lowered himself to the ground and worked his way ever closer. He stopped several times when Lars had looked about then stood to look down the trail in the direction of their cabin. When he had sat down again Jason waited a couple of minutes then moved slowly forward. He almost smiled when he thought it would be funny if a caterpillar passed him but he kept his focus. He was an arm's reach away when Lars suddenly stood and looked impatiently down the trail again. Jason smiled when he said to Leesah "I think we might have been too sneaky this time boy." Leesah had looked at Lars then seemed to look straight at Jason then bobbed his head up and down and went back to nibbling at a bit of grass. Jason held his breath as Lars sat back down adding to Leesah "I'll give him another five minutes then go find him." Jason moved forward a bit more then reached up and tapped on Lars side. Lars jumped up and spun around while Leesah snickered. Jason smiled at Lars and said "I still have two minutes until you have to go and find me. I can go away for a bit if you want me to."

"Very well done boy. How long did we have you fooled?"

"The lack of tracks leaving the stable puzzled me a bit. It was your stepping on the sack on your way in that threw me though as I went out looking for your tracks leaving but could only see the one deformed trackyou made on the way in. When I looked inside closer I saw where Leesah stepped on your track and I understood that you had wrapped Leesah's hooves. I know to look for the secret opening, I just went around behind the stable and until I found the trail then followed till you removed the sacks. Then continued to follow your trail here."

"Strange I didn't see you following my trail. For a while I was watching the trail where it entered the trees."

"Yes, well I thought you would be so I moved off the trail to enter the forest and went alongside it till I saw you move then followed you."

"You saw me move did you?"

"Well no, but I did see movement and followed it until I smelled coffee then circled to the far side and moved in on you."

"Well like I said, Very well done boy. Now we need to get moving soon so grab a bite to eat then off we go."

Around a mouthful of food Jason asked "Where are we going?"

"Southwest." Lars said with a sly smile. Jason noted the overnight pack behind the saddle on Leesah's back. Jason knew he was in for a long day of running and he also knew he couldn't delay it any longer by eating slower as Lars would still pack up and leave when he thought it was the right time whether he was finished eating or not. Jason also knew not to eat too much so when he was finished what he thought was about the right amount he started to pack up the lunch camp which was really a coffee pot and a cup along with a few pieces of food wrapped up in cloth. Lars put out the fire making sure it was truly dead before they left the camp.

Jason jogged beside Lars as he rode, the way they had done every day for the last two months. While the distance grew and grew Jason just kept going. Ever since he could remember he had run, usually to get away from bullies but also just because it was quicker than walking. Over the last few months of hard work he had gained a fair amount of weight as he put muscle on his frame and the running kept that muscle lean. They had always ended up back at the cabin so now as they went farther he was seeing a part of the country he had never seen before. He also got to know what running in hilly terrain meant. His calves ached in ways he was unfamiliar with as the area around Eramon fief was pretty much flat. He was grateful when Lars had said they would camp for the night but never assumed he would get out of his duties because he had run all day but Lars had told him to rest as he made and then cleaned up supper.

Jason woke to the smell of coffee. He sat bolt upright ready to jump up fearing he had slept in but it was still dark and the moon was high in the star filled sky. Before he could ask why, his calves cramped so hard he wanted to cry but he sucked in his breath and gripped his calves massaging them as best he could until they released and he slumped gratefully to his bedroll.

"It's the hills that cause that." Lars began, "your body is used to running on nice flat land but you throw a hill or seven at them and you get cramps like that. You need to drink a lot of water and I've heard milk helps too. We have water but not milk I'm afraid." He passed Jason a skin of water and he took a long drink.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly. "Do we have far to go?"

"Unfortunately we have another day of this hilly terrain though the hills do get a bit smaller."

"And then we have to go back home afterward." Jason moaned. "I'd offer you a bribe to let me ride but I don't have anything."

"Rangers don't accept bribes." Lars replied with a smile.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After the sun rose Jason stood on trembling legs as he ate breakfast of bacon wrapped balls of cheese and toasted bread from a local bakery that Lars had rode to while he slept. Jason was grateful for the extra rest but would almost steal a horse so he wouldn't have to run. He didn't voice the thought but noted that Lars had been watching him closely since he had woken up. While Jason and Lars packed up the camp, Lars was whistling away like it going to be a wonderful day. Jason, for the first time he could remember, wanted to punch someone in the mouth. When they had everything tied down behind Lars' saddle he said "Wait here!" and rode off around the bend in the road. Jason was sure he wanted to avoid getting punched when he said it was time for him to run so he was surprised when he rode back with another horse on a lead behind him. It was saddled and ready to be ridden. Lars rode up and stopped, looking at the gleeful anticipation on Jason's face he broke out in a grin. "I met a farmer this morning when I went for the bread. I mentioned I could use a second horse for you and he said he could spare this one until tomorrow night which should be about all the time we will need."

Jason reached out and rubbed his hand on the horse's nose and scratched between the ears as the horse lowered his head closer to Jason's level. "You are a god send my friend." he said quietly. This horse stood so tall compared to any that Jason had seen before. He didn't know if he would be able to climb on his back but he would give it his best shot. Jason reached way up and grabbed the front edge of the saddle and jumped. While he pulled himself up he tried to aim his foot for the stirrup and missed. As he struggled to hold himself up and try again to get his foot into the stirrup he felt a strong hand grab the back of his trousers through his cloak and lift him up into the saddle. As his butt hit the saddle he wedged his feet in the stirrups then looked around. The world looked so different from up on the back of that horse. Even Lars looked short as he sat on the back of Leesah.

"You good up there or do you need the stirrups adjusted?"

"They seem right though I'm not sure exactly how they are supposed to be adjusted."

"You seemed about the same height as the farmer so I hoped they would be right. Now when you ride you need to let the horse know you're in charge while at the same time not jerking on the reins. If you do it right you are partners in the ride, if not you will be adversaries the whole way. You ready?"

"I think so." Jason said then saw Lars about to say something he said more confidently "Yes I am but one thing I would like to know before we start, what is this horse's name?"

"I don't know if you want to know."

"If we are going to be partners I need to know."

"His name is Killer. When I asked, the farmer said his seven year old son named him that so no one would think of taking him."

Jason swallowed "Well Killer I'll try not to hurt you if you do the same for me." Jason rubbed his right heel on the Killer's flank and the horse moved out at walk his head bobbing about like he was singing to himself. Jason smiled and patted him on the neck and they moved off with Lars riding to the side and slightly ahead. When Lars increased the speed to a trot Killer kept pace moving smoothly from one gait to the next. They varied the pace between a walk and a trot and once even went into a canter but Jason was unsteady on the back of the big horse so Lars slowed down again. After a while Jason was riding standing in the stirrups to see over Killer's head and because his bum was really sore. Lars laughed at the small boy riding the massive horse.

Just after what seemed to be about the time for lunch Lars turned down a tree lined wagon path while a small herd of shaggy horses ran alongside. He drew up at a small house with an immaculate but large stable. Jason was ready to get off but waited until Lars told him it was time. As they waited in front of the house Jason eased himself back to the saddle grimacing as his bum touched it. He patted Killer on the side of the neck noticing for the first time the horse was breathing heavily. "Sorry boy. I was just concentrating on staying on and I didn't notice how tired you are. I'll get you some water to drink soon." The big black horse shook his head as if to say 'I'm not tired' and held its head high.

Lars called out "Hello Bob are you about?"

"Old Bob's gone to town Ranger. He should be back in a couple of hours. Come on inside the house and I'll throw on a pot coffee. Does the boy need a ladder to get down off that monster?"

"Maybe, but I don't think Killer likes being called a monster." Lars replied.

"Killer. Sounds like a name a three year old would give a dog." The big black horse shook his mane and stomped his fore hoof.

Jason pat his neck and said "Quiet boy they're just teasing. They like you and so do I. I think your farmer likes you too as does his son." The horse settled down and started to gnaw on the grass at his feet. As Lars slid off Leesah slipping his leg over the horse's head Jason tried follow suit which was easy for him to as Killer had his head down, Jason though ended sitting sideways in the saddle looking down trying to figure out how to reach the ground in some kind of dignified manner. In the end he decided to just jump and managed to land without falling over. He then went and asked for a bucket so he could give Killer some water. The woman from the house said to just lead him to the trough at the side of the yard which he did. Jason noticed that Lars had just dropped his reins and thought he had never seen anyone do that before, they had always tied the reins to a post or rail to keep them from wandering away. He decided that since it wasn't his horse he would tie him to a post by the trough but low enough that he could reach the grass around it easily. As he tied Killer to the rail on the other side a small horse like Lars' crashed into the rail whinnying a greeting which Leesah returned. As Jason walked to the house the small horse followed him step for step until he went inside.

"I see Crash has said hello to you already." The woman said to him as he entered. "Can you guess how he got his name?"

"I think so." He replied and the woman cackled while bobbing her head.

"So Roberta, did Bob get the message I sent then?"

"Oh yes, he did." She replied again bobbing her head. "He was hoping you would come tomorrow because he had to pick up the other thing you asked about though I don't see why you need it."

"Well, Killer and the saddle on him are loans from a farmer down the way. I didn't think Jason here would like me much if he had to run another full day. He looked like he was contemplating some type of crime to avoid it."

"Come in and sit by the table and I'll put the pot on to boil. Would you like some coffee Jason?" Roberta asked

"I've never tried it before. I usually just drink water."

Roberta looked shocked "How can you be a Ranger if you don't drink coffee. You better start now and maybe by the time you get your Oakleaf you'll be as addicted to it as the rest of the Rangers."

"That is a long ways off yet." He replied

"Maybe but I think you might be surprised in the near future." She said as she cackled in her odd way. "Lars probably just doesn't want to share his coffee with you. I guess I'll have to start you down that road then." She added with another cackle.

The next couple of hours drifted by with talk interspersed with her cackle until she said "I better start making supper. I hope you'll stay. I don't get to make meals for many guests these days. We've heard there might be a fresh bunch of faces coming by soon so we've been busy. I've even done some special work with a horse or two for the new breed of Rangers." Followed by an extended cackling. As she went to work in the kitchen Jason tried to catch Lars eyes to ask about this new breed but Lars refused to meet his eyes. Even going so far as to leave to use the outhouse though Jason saw that he walked over to Leesah and stood with him. As the smell of cooking began to pervade the house Jason saw a wagon coming toward them with a large bald sun darkened man riding it behind a pair of the same small shaggy horses that seemed everywhere on this farm. The man pulled up while raising a hand in greeting to Lars. As Jason watched and Roberta hummed, the two men conversed in the yard. Then while Lars opened the gate the man riding the wagon guided it through and up to the stable. Jason stepped out onto the porch to watch what happened and saw Crash go up to the man and nuzzle his arm. The man looked from the horse to Jason then back to the horse. He spoke softly to it and it galloped away its head held high. Roberta was suddenly beside him saying "I think you've been chosen." And she cackled "now could you give me a hand making some biscuits?"

"Sure." Jason replied and followed the strange woman inside.

It was during dinner that Jason discovered that Old Bob, Roberta's husband, and their kids all cackled the same way as she did instead of what he considered a normal laugh. They all cackled at the same jokes at the same time in the exact same way, it was so weird or so it seemed to Jason though Lars just laughed with them. Or maybe it was at them. They talked of horses and other Rangers and their horses. They talked of events and happenings in the kingdom. At one point Roberta asked how Maddie was doing and Lars had said she was doing good and was taking to the life of a Ranger well. Jason wondered if this Maddie had married a Ranger but didn't interrupt to ask. Jason felt like a shipwrecked sailor when he first made it to shore, glad to be there but no idea where there was or what was going to happen tomorrow. He tried really hard not to squirm but his bum really hurt as did his legs in another completely new way. On top of that the longer the adults talked the more tired he became till finally his head slid down his arm and he started to snore softly.

Jason woke the next morning and went to get up and instantly regretted it. A moan escaped his lips and he tried not to repeat that mistake. It seemed Lars was there instantly "You going to lie in bed all day. There is work to do before we eat. You saw the stable out there, the whole thing needs to be cleaned top to bottom. There is twelve stalls that need to be cleaned and then you need to get the feed for the dozen horses that call it home plus the dozen in the field. You have a busy morning boy."

Jason's only reply was a long moan. He then tried to sit up and found his bum hurt even worse than it had the night before. After another moan escaped his lips he heard the cackling, it seemed to come from everywhere all at one time. He opened one eye then forced the other to follow suit and saw Bob and Roberta standing there with the miniature versions of themselves standing with them, all cackling the same way. 'I've died and gone to Hel' he thought. Then he heard Lars laughter as well and knew he was alive, somewhat.

"He probably wishes he was dead right now." Old Bob said.

"Come on Jason it's time to get moving. It gets easier the more you do it. That applies to so many things but we'll start with just moving this morning. After that we'll apply it to riding a horse and so on. For now you have to get up and go to the outhouse. After that we'll eat and get you learning some new things."

"I'm fine with learning as long as I don't have to sit while I do it." was Jason's reply followed by the familiar cackling. Jason moaned again then stood. He found that at least didn't cause a new sense of pain.

After breakfast was over Lars took Jason aside and told him he was going to take Killer back to his owners and that he would return, it may be tomorrow but I will return. Jason watched as he rode away with killer following. As he stood by the rail a familiar head slipped beside his and he reached up and scratched the horse between the ears. "So Crash do you know what I'm doing here?" he asked the horse. Crash bobbed his head up and down so Jason added "I'm glad one of us does."

"Already talking to him are you young man? It's a good thing to see." Old Bob said with only a slight cackle. "We'll take it easy on you today. Teach you how to care for a horse proper like. Show you how to care for the tack as well. I'll talk to you about what to look for so as to know what your horse is feeling and I'll teach you how to ride a horse properly. Lars has told Old Bob you haven't had many times to ride a horse s'that so?"

"Killer was the second time I've ridden in a saddle. I wasn't this sore the first time. The other time was when I rode from Norgate to Eramon. I was on a horse one other time but that was behind the saddle."

"The horse you rode to Eramon was smaller wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing like Killer."

"Killer was too big for you for sure. He seemed to pound his way down the road didn't he. A horse that big is tough for a smaller person to ride, takes real skill to do it. The first horse you rode was probably a mare and you probably rode slowly."

"Yeah we took a week to do the trip to Eramon fief. I think we rode the same distance yesterday."

"Lars said it was a hard ride but had to be done to get Killer back to his owner in time. Well we better get started or Crash will get upset thinking another horse got you."

"I don't get to pick a horse?"

"Around here it usually is the same thing as the horse picking you. You seemed to get along with him already. Is there another horse that caught your eye then?"

"No. I like Crash. Does he always crash into things? Might not be a good trait in a Ranger horse."

Old Bob cackled at that and said "He only crashes into things when he is eager to make an impression or to get an apple from a bucket." followed by another cackle.

Jason spent the day learning everything he could while Crash was always close by. After lunch Old Bob had him saddle Crash then unsaddle him then resaddle him another couple of times. He showed him how to brush him and how to get out burrs without hurting him. How to check his hooves for stones and that the shoes were tight. By the time they had done all these things Jason started to really like Old Bob and respect his knowledge of horses. After dinner Jason went out to the stable and cleaned out Crash's stall and put new hay down and filled his bucket with fresh water, and his trough with oats. Old bob had him put the saddle on a barrel he had and helped him adjust the stirrups explaining why they had to be set right. He had Jason climb up into the saddle while it was on the barrel and gave him pointers on how to use his legs while riding. Old Bob told him it was good for the day and went back into his home. Jason took the saddle off the barrel and put it on the rail beside Crash's stall. Jason stood there for a long time wondering if his life would ever stop being a series of surprises. In the distance he heard the cackle of laughter or would that be the cackle of cackling. The sky grew dark and he turned to go and heard softly behind him ' _See you tomorrow.'_ He turned and looked into the brown eyes of his horse and knew that yes this was his horse and he had heard him in his mind. Or maybe he was carrying on a conversation with himself in his mind. Did he dare ask anyone about this?

The next day was more of the same, almost like they were filling in time waiting for something to happen that would tell them it was time for him to go for a ride on Crash. Crash seemed eager to get things moving as several times he butted Jason with his head in the direction of his new saddle but Bob would always hold off.

About an hour before lunch Lars came flying into the yard in a cloud of dust and seemed to fly out of the saddle only coming to a stop as his elbows reached the top rail of the corral. Crash seemed to realize that this is what they were waiting for and headed towards the waiting saddle but Jason wasn't sure until Old Bob told him to put the saddle on Crash.

Once the saddle was on Crash he seemed to want to push Jason into it and ride away with him but Jason had a nagging thought of impending catastrophe. As Jason slid the bit into Crash's mouth and the rest of the bridle over his head it came to him. A couple of years ago he had watched someone try to ride away on Leesah. The man had got on then Leesah bunched under him then was twisting and bucking one way then the next until the man flew into the castle wall. He was carried away on a stretcher to the infirmary after that.

Once Jason was sure everything was in place and proper he led Crash over to Old Bob and asked if there was anything he needed to know before he mounted Crash. He saw the smile drop from Lars face and thought he had done something wrong and was about to apologize when Old Bob cackled and said to Lars "You got a smart one ere you do." The smile returned to Lars face and Jason was confident again. Old Bob told him about the secret phrase and told him what Crash's phrase was. Old Bob seemed very proud of him as he whispered into Crash's ear then mounted him. Crash stood stock still as he mounted and stayed that way until Jason slid his hand to the right putting slight pressure on the bit. Crash responded instantly turning in that direction and stopping when the pressure stopped. "It doesn't take much to get him to turn does it!" Jason said amazed at the feel of the horse under him. Jason next squeezed his thighs together in preparation to nudging Crash with his heel but the horse was already moving forward at a walk. Jason used the tips that Old Bob had taught him the day before and he felt surprisingly comfortable on the back of his horse. As that thought went through his mind a smile broke out on his face and grew wider and wider.

Lars motioned him over to where he was standing and Jason and Crash moved as one to go there. When they had stopped by him Lars said "Jason the local Ranger here met me on the road and he asked for some help in a matter, will you be ok if I leave you here with Old Bob and his family for a couple of days?"

"Sure, I think. Why can't I come with you?"

"It is a matter that may require some skills I have not had the time to help you with yet. In another year I would probably have no problem taking you but it's only been three months. In the meantime it will give you some time to learn your riding skills and practice some of the training Old Bob has instilled into your new horse."

"I understand. I'll see you here in a couple of days then." Jason said with a nod.

Lars once again wondered at the maturity shown by this young man. With a nod to him and a wave to Old Bob he moved to his horse.

When Lars returned two days later with his arm bandaged and had only half the arrows in his quiver Jason thought it was a good thing he hadn't gone. He rode up to him on Crash and they walked side by side as they approached the house. Jason never asked what had happened and Lars never said but both knew he had done the right thing leaving Jason at the farm.

Jason gave Roberta a big hug and gave the big hand of Old Bob a firm shake as well when they left. When they were down the road a ways Lars asked "You didn't pick up the cackle did you?"

Jason cackled in reply and Lars moaned which made Jason laugh a good normal laugh and was joined by Lars.

Jason smiled at the fond memory and bid Crash good night then went to the cabin to make and eat supper alone.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day Jason assembled the spinning targets with fresh bacon grease from breakfast and then started to make the smaller targets he would set out in a different place each practice day. He had about half a dozen of them made when he heard a voice call out "Hello there Ranger." Jason looked up to see Sir Alex walking in with Leanna and Dylan. He got up from his work that was strewed about the porch and walked to meet them. "Hello Alex, Leanna and hello Dylan. How are you all this fine day?"

Leanna walked up to him and said "You could have told me you were the Ranger here. I wouldn't have poisoned your food you know. And I thought we were going to be friends. So what kind of apprentice is this Kara that would spend time with a Ranger?"

Jason looked a bit shell shocked and started to stammer a reply when she started laughing "This Kara better know what she's getting into. You seem to get a little flustered when scolded by a woman."

Alex laughed as he said "all men get flustered when scolded by a woman. The better looking she is the more flustered he gets. Why do you think it took me so long to ask you out?"

"You should have seen this great knight shake when he asked me out." She laughed loud and hard for a bit the added "I thought I was going to have to call on Austin to wake him up when he passed out." She put the back of her hand to her forehead and swooned a bit then laughed some more.

"Hush woman you'll spoil my reputation with these stories."

"But she is telling the truth, I was there." stated Dylan with a look of unconcealed glee.

"Please help me Ranger, they're conspiring against me for my ruination." Then he laughed with them.

' _They make a nice family'_ Jason mused but said "I can only battle blood thirsty hordes, I'm not trained to deal with women." He laughed with them then said "So really, what brings you to my home in the woods?

"Well we came to ahhh." Alex stumbled with his words till Leanna took his hand then he said more surely "We came to invite you to our wedding. We don't have an exact date yet but we wanted to start inviting those we want to share our special day."

"Congratulations. I would love to be there." He said as he shook Sir Alex's hand. He then gave Leanna a hug and added "I suppose this will make you Lady Leanna then. I'll have to write a note to Ranger Skinner to let him know of this news. I'm sure he will be happy for you as well."

"Thank you." Leanna said. She added with a sly smile "Your invitation includes you and a friend." And finished with a wink.

Alex looked about the glade and saw the strange targets he had set up and was about to ask what they were when Leanna spoke "Those targets are different from any I've seen before. What are they for?"

"Practice." Jason said with a smile. He walked over to the first one and gave it a spin. "The Ranger I apprenticed with came up with these. If you shoot at the same target all the time you learn to shoot at that angle and that distance. Now you'll see each of these six targets has six smaller targets on the board. So I take a pair of dice and roll them." He picked up the dice he had on the porch and rolled them. "The red die tells me which order to shoot at the big targets and the blue die tells me which of the smaller targets is the one I'm shooting at this time. Every time I go to pick up the arrows I've shot I give the wheels a spin thereby changing the position of the target. I also place these smaller targets throughout the area which I shoot at in between the larger targets. I move these each time I retrieve my arrows as well."

"Do all Rangers train this way? How do you get the order of targets to shoot from one die?" Alex asked clearly intrigued.

"To get the order of targets I start with the number on the top then take the side facing me then follow the numbers around then end with the number on the bottom. As for your other question, I don't know if any other Rangers use this set up but all Rangers train at random distances and directions. I know some of them just take small targets like these" he held up one of his mini targets," and they toss them around." And he threw a couple out to different distances and direction. "We also train from different positions too, kneeling, standing, in the saddle with our horse standing, and riding at different speeds."

"That looks very hard." Dylan said.

"It isn't easy for sure. It is why Rangers are the best archers in the country. We very seldom miss what we aim at. We all take pride in that. Now don't go spreading this around we don't want our secrets revealed to criminals by accident. Sometimes it's handy for people to think we do it by magic."

Leanna was still trying to place how it all worked. Alex was just amazed at the skill involved. Dylan was worried he would have to match the skill of the Ranger to get his approval in his training. So they all stood silent for a bit. Then Leanna asked "Could you give a small demonstration?"

"Sure, Dylan could you give each of the big targets a spin then on your way back stand up the smaller targets. And could you please push the smaller ones into the ground to different heights."

Dylan took off at a run and did all he was asked returning to stand off to the side. "Leanna could roll the dice or better yet can you see the numbers written on the small targets?"

"Yes I see them, I can't quite make out the number of the farthest one though."

"That's fine, call out a number and I'll hit it, if you want the far one just say far. The first six numbers are the large targets, for those I need you to call the target then any number between one and six. Any questions?"

"How fast should I call the numbers?"

"Start with first two at what you would think would be a reasonable pace. If I hit those targets speed up. Keep doing that until I miss or run out of arrows. Does that sound hard enough?"

"I think it sounds like a bit of a challenge."

"Place your bets, how many arrows till the Ranger misses. I say twelve." Joked Alex

"I hear your twelve and say fifteen." Leanna replied

Jason held up a hand "If your betting you can't call out the numbers, that gives you an unfair advantage. Dylan how about you call out the numbers. I bet I hit all twenty four with none outside the inner ring of the target."

"You're serious." Leanna said stunned by his boast. "What is the bet then? If I win you do dishes at my coffee shop for a week. That's both of you, a week each."

"If I win, you my lady will polish my armor every month till we are married. And you Ranger will have to teach all my soldiers to knit."

"I don't know how to knit."

"Then you'll have to learn first."

Jason smiled and nodded his head. He got ready to start when Leanna asked "What are your terms then Jason or did your confidence abandon you with the thought of knitting?"

Jason thought for a minute then said "When I win Alex will wear a dress over his armor and march around the battlements of the castle in the middle of the day. You my Lady will provide Dylan and myself a nice picnic lunch once a week for the rest of the summer. Does this meet your approval?"

Leanna agreed at once Alex hesitated than agreed. They held hands and went and stood behind him. Dylan was about to start the practice when Jason said "Dylan, no matter how much you want to see Alex march around in a dress I want you to call the next number as soon as you see the arrow leave the string. Remember to keep them random. Leanna, Alex I want you to make sure I hit the targets in the order Dylan calls them. Ok begin when you're ready Dylan."

"Twelve, two & six, seven, far…." Dylan called as soon as he saw the arrow leave. After each number was a thump as the arrow hit the target. "Faster" Jason said and Dylan picked up the pace until he was just saying numbers one after the other until all the arrows were gone. Dylan was panting just from saying the numbers. Jason stood glancing from target to target calm, his breathing barely elevated. Every arrow was within two centimeters of center. He shook his head "I'm behind on my practice." He said ruefully, "It's going to be a long couple of days shooting targets."

Leanna and Alex walked from target to target not saying a word till they returned to face Jason. They looked shocked by what they had just seen. "Now I understand why they say a Ranger has twenty-four lives in his quiver. So fast." Alex shook his head. "Every target in the center and no idea what number was next with no practice shots after the targets were placed. Amazing."

Leanna looked at her fiancé and seeing the shock in his eyes knew she had seen something incredible. She looked at Dylan who was going target to target collecting the arrows. He inspected each target putting his thumb over the center mark and in almost all the targets most of the mark left in the target was covered by his thumb. In the others his thumb covered the entire mark. He suddenly was worried what would be expected of him.

When Dylan handed Jason the arrows Jason saw the fear in his eyes. He knew he was thinking he'd be expected to do as good as what he had just seen. Jason put a hand on Dylan's shoulder and said "Unless you plan on becoming a Ranger you won't have to shoot that well at that speed. I will expect you to be able to hit a target on command but I'll only call the next target when you're ready to shoot. Fast is no good if you don't hit the target. So accuracy is what will be expected after a while. First thing to learn is proper technique. Accuracy is based on technique. Ok?"

"Yes, thank you for saying that. Seeing you shoot like that was a little overwhelming." Dylan replied.

Alex, who stood close by added "He found it overwhelming and he doesn't have to wear a dress, in public, in daylight." He moaned. "I'll never live this down."

"Alex, I won't hold you to the dress thing. It seems a bit too much when I knew I could do what I said I could do. I held you both at unfair advantage." Jason stated.

"No, I'll do what I agreed to do. If anything, this has taught me stop wagering on things. The dress will be a constant reminder of what gambling can do to a man."

"Thank you Jason, you might have saved our marriage before we even got started."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was midway through summer and Jason sat on the porch as Dylan practiced his archery. He was doing pretty well as all his shots were within a hands breath of the center of the target. Not bad for only a month and a bit. He had already moved him up to a stronger bow than when he started. Jason had almost figured out a way to have the rotating targets he had made to rotate constantly or a least one of them. He heard Crash whinny a greeting so he knew a Ranger or someone he knew was coming. He watched carefully then saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He didn't move his head but said to Dylan "Hey Dylan could you shoot that large rat crawling in the bushes to your left. It seems to have stolen a Ranger cloak and is moving towards you."

"Yeah sure no problem. I saw him a few minutes ago and was waiting to see what you wanted to do."

Gilan stood up and walked toward the house "So you saw me a few minutes ago eh. Where was I then?"

"You left the trail just before the curve and moved south just the other side of the blackberry bushes. You then moved slowly through the trees until you reached the thorn bushes just outside the clearing. Then you ducked down and moved further south around the thorns and east into the taller grass at the edge of the clearing. You then moved very carefully north till you got to the spot you stood up."

"How did you see all that?"

"I didn't. There is only one way to approach this clearing from the south other than the trail. Any other route you try is choked with thorn bushes so bad you would make a lot of noise coming through. Since you didn't make that much noise you had to follow the same route I took earlier this summer. I saw the grass move and a minute later Jason said it was a rat."

"That is quite incredible that you remember all that." Gilan replied setting his hand on his shoulder. "You're pretty good with your bow, how long have you been at it?"

"About a month and a half."

"Dylan asked me to teach him to shoot a bow so he could be of use if there was ever a time when the country needs it. He has impressed me with his determination to do it right and in the way he has practiced as much as he can. Sometimes I have to send him home so he won't get locked out of the castle." Jason added

Gilan nodded. "Jason I need to have a chat with you about a…" He paused to think of the right word.

"I guess that's my signal to leave for the day." Dylan unstrung his bow and started to make his way to the trail whistling quietly to himself.

"Thank you Dylan for understanding." Gilan called out.

"That's ok Rat. I have to go to work soon anyway."

Gilan shook his head while grinning to himself. He gave a whistle and Blaze came trotting along the trail. The grin left Gilan's face as he saw the way Blaze looked at him. Blaze trotted over to where Crash stood waiting and the two horses went about munching on the grass in the clearing. Gilan stepped up to the porch and Jason invited him inside for a cup of coffee.

As the two men sat at the table sipping the brew Jason waited. Gilan finally got his thoughts together and said "I have reason to believe there is a threat to the crown that has its origins in the ward program here at Castle Thorntree. I know you have only been here a short time but is there anyone who would know the people who were raised in the ward and their current whereabouts?"

"The first day I was here I met a brother and sister who were both raised as wards in the castle. He is a guard at the castle gate most days while she runs a small coffee shop across the road from the castle. Their parents were troubadours that died while they were young, she was about two and he was about seven. They both seem to have inherited the ability to remember details. I would start with Leanna as she makes wonderful coffee and cakes."

"That seems like as good a reason as any. So where would I find this coffee shop?"

"I need to go the castle anyway to check on a couple of things so I could introduce you and then leave you to your investigation. I assume by the fact you're here you wish to keep the circle of knowledge small."

"That would be great. And you are correct about the circle of knowledge."

Gilan and Jason rode into the small but growing town and stopped at the building attached to the side of a bigger house. They strode onto the small porch and stopped turning to look at the wall across the road as they kicked the dust from their boots. "Hard to believe there are four more sides just like it minus the gate. I asked one of the scholars why they built a five sided castle and he replied that after they had built Castle Redmont they had an extra side so they used it here. He even managed to look serious when he said it."

They both chuckled a bit as they moved to the door and went inside. Alex sat there holding Leanna's hand as they had their discussion. As the Rangers entered the room Leanna stood "Welcome Rangers, the usual Jason?"

"No not right now. Leanna, Alex, This is Ranger Gilan. I'm leaving him in your care Leanna while I take care of a few things at the castle."

"Hello Ranger." Alex said as he rose and offered his hand to Gilan. "I believe at least one of Jason's things to do involves me. Can I trust you with my fiancé Ranger?"

"My own fiancé would be terribly upset with me if I was anything except a gentleman. I would really miss her cooking as well." Gilan replied with a smile.

When Alex and Jason had left Leanna brought Gilan a coffee and a piece of fresh apple crumble cake that was still warm from the oven. "Jason told me a little about you." He said between bites, "He is fond of your friendship. I believe he thinks of you as an older sister. I mean wiser sister."

"Nice try Ranger. I am older not old. I'm not to that age where the term older is distasteful. At least not yet. I guess the feeling is mutual, both Alex and I love Jason like a brother. A scary well trained brother if he ever had reason to be." Leanna paused just long enough to register the change in the direction of the conversation then asked "So Ranger Gilan what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Jason said you were observant. What gave it away?"

"Jason never leaves without at least one cup of coffee. He once said if he did it was a sure sign that something was going on."

"When exactly did he say that?"

"Twenty four days ago about half an hour after the regular lunch crowd left. Why?

"Jason said you had an incredible memory and I was curious. There is something I would like to discuss with you. I would appreciate if you told no one about it for at least a few months. Is that ok?"

"Sure. Most people in the area feel free to talk to me because I don't tell others unless it was something that endangered lives. Usually I would encourage that person to talk to Alex themselves. I won't say anything about what we talk about unless you give the ok."

"That is as good of a guarantee as I need. I need to discuss something that might be unpleasant for you to remember. I would like to know about all your ward mates as you grew up and if possible what you know of their current locations."

"Ok I'm curious to know why but I won't ask. Where would you like to start?"

"I guess the first question would be when did you enter the ward program here?"

"I was two years old at the time so while I have some memories of that time they have no context to how they fit. To get a timeline that we can both relate to we need a prominent historical point to go from. I came into the ward program about ten years before the last battle with Morgarath. At that time there was only four other wards, all of them male. There was Antonio, Adrian, My brother Jacob and Clay. Antonio was close to fourteen when I arrived, Adrian was about ten, Jacob was seven and Clay was six. Instead of doing an apprenticeship Antonio left to seek his fortune. All he found was misfortune though. He was killed a couple of years after the battle with Morgarath while part of a moondarker scheme. He was actually killed by a young Ranger I heard. I don't know how accurate that is but I am confident of his death. After the Rangers left the local people hung the bodies on poles to show they didn't want their kind back. Jacob was escorting a tax shipment from another fief and saw Antonio on the pole. He had been there a while but was still recognizable. It's one of those things he wishes he could forget."

After a pause she continued "Adrian though was evidence the ward system worked. In his spare time he learned to shoot a bow and use a sword. At choosing time he asked to be apprenticed to the blacksmith and got it. He worked hard and learned the trade well but when he finished his apprenticeship he realized there was only enough work for one of them so he took up farming. After two years he had a farm that was the envy of all his neighbors. He got married and they lived a quiet life. He loved learning, even when he had his farm he tried to figure out what would make his crops grow better. Then he went to fight the battle with Morgarath. He never returned. The only person who saw his death can't remember what happened in that fight. It was the man assigned to be his partner. Every man from Thorntree fief was assigned a partner to watch his back so they would all return home. At least that was the idea. A few didn't come back though they died as pairs mostly. Adrian's wife was heartbroken. She died a year later of a fever but the healer said she had no life in her before the fever came. A lot of people died of that fever. We had six more kids join the wards that year. There was Ciara, Joel, Keith, Marisa, Mary and Matthew."

"What happened to Clay?"

"That is a sad story. From what my brother has told me, when Antonio left a few weeks after our arrival, Clay went out to beg him to come back. When he didn't return that night everyone was worried. In the morning Lord Nicholas' father sent out two men to search the town to see if he had found shelter there. When they reported they had found no trace of him more men were sent out to look for him. It was almost a week before he was found. The man who found him by a stream called his name and when he turned to see who it was his foot slipped on a wet rock. He fell and hit his head on another rock and died there. The man that had called him was a wreck for months."

"You're right that is a very sad story." They sat in silence for a few minutes then Leanna asked if he wanted a refill of his coffee. He replied "Sure and if you have any more of that delicious apple crumble I could go for another piece."

Leanna returned with a piece of the apple crumble cake and a pot of coffee which she used to refill both their cups. When she was again seated Gilan asked "You said Adrian was killed but his partner survived though injured. Who was his partner?"

His partner was Lee. He has a farm to the north of here just before it becomes Kingswood fief. He doesn't get out much, it's his wife that comes to town if they need anything."

They talked for a while of other things but Gilan thought it was case closed as it seemed Adrian was dead. No mention of a child so there was nothing to worry about. He would try to find Lee to get his story but it seemed like a dead end too. Time to head home to Jenny. After sharing some more apple crumble with Alex and Jason who had returned and Leanna. Gilan was saying his good byes to head back to Araluen castle with a sense of relief when Leanna said "Gilan, there is another detail I didn't mention of what we talked about."

While Alex and Jason stepped outside Gilan waited. "I didn't mention it before as I wasn't sure it mattered though I guess only you could know for sure. I was told once that Adrian had a son, I don't know if which of the three boys that arrived as wards of the castle he was though." She said while pointing across the road.

' _Damn_ ' thought Gilan. "Thank you for the additional information though I'm not sure what will become of it. It was a privilege to meet you and your fiancé." He stepped outside with the weight returning to sit on his shoulders.

As Thorntree disappeared behind him Gilan was deep in thought. He could have had Jason look into the son but thought it would be better to have someone else do it in secrecy. He noted rather suddenly that he was quite a ways into Kingswood fief and that he missed Lee's farm. ' _That will have to wait for another day when we have more details.'_ He thought. He heard quietly _'Oh no, there is a rat on my back._ ' and blaze snickered. "Very funny Blaze."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A few weeks later Jason thought the end of an enjoyable summer was upon him as he sat on the porch of his home. When he was at home He and Dylan had invited Alex and Leanna with them on all their picnics. They had all become good friends. Dylan had just left after his archery practice, he was hitting his targets pretty close to center just about every time. He knew what he had to do and how to do it so Jason was going to spend a week or so out moving around the fief checking in on the different hamlets and towns. He might head over to Kingswood fief and spy on Kara. _'No, that is just wrong_.' He went inside and looked at the map on the wall. He didn't know which Ranger had drawn it but so far he had found no mistakes on it. _'I might head down toward Seacliff and get some sea air in my lungs. I heard of a new road going in and might stop by where they're working and make sure nothing is hindering them that I can deal with.'_ He decided that was what he would do so he packed his saddle kit and prepared everything he could for the next day. He went to Crash and checked his hooves for any stones or loose shoes. He brushed his shaggy coat till it shined and gave him an apple. "We're going to go for a little trip. May be a week away to check on things. I think Dylan might be adopted by Alex and Leanna once they're married in two weeks. Well, they'll probably wait for a bit. If he wants to be adopted and I think he likes the idea of those two raising him. If that happens he might not continue with his archery. He would probably be expected to go to battle school but at least he wouldn't have to go through the choosing day stuff. Yeah I know it wasn't the best experience for me and it did work out in the end but I would rather a young person have a family than go through that. It's a good system and it gives those with no available opportunities the chance to have a meaningful life."

' _You're just moping because you want to see Kara. You want to take her to the wedding. You want to dance the whole night with her. I have some bad news for you, I've seen you dance and I've seen the feet of those who suffered through those efforts with you. It's probably for the best you won't see her before the gathering. I think it might be awkward for you to be caught making out at the gathering._ '

"I suppose you're right Crash. This whole female Ranger thing is still new and things could get awkward. We'll leave right after breakfast tomorrow."

"Your plan is not wise young man, to divide your army is to weaken yourself when your strength is most needed. Time and time again in the past armies have been destroyed when divided. Look to the past and see what results in this strategy."

The younger man steamed. Those around him shuddered knowing the result of such talk. Then the younger man spoke "You have the gall to tell me about history. I have made history bringing this army together and will continue to make history long after you're dead and forgotten. Armies with poor leaders fail not strategy. A good leader can make any strategy work and I will make this work. Take the old man away and hang him from a tree so everyone can see what happens to those who argue with my decisions. "

"You will die a long ways from home and those with you will pay the price of your arrogance. You are on a fool's quest using a fool's gambit to achieve it. I may die but at least I die in my own country and on my own terms." With that he drew his sword and swung a weak swipe at the young man who drew his own sword and with a deft flip of his wrist disarmed the old man. Then in his rage swung his sword back and removed the old man's head. "Anyone else want to object with my plan?"

"No Sir Arnoix." They all responded wishing they were as brave as the old man had been.

Then the man dressed in a dark chainmail suit, covered by a black surcoat with a white raven insignia, Stormed out of the tent saying "Be prepared to leave as soon as the ships arrive. I will remove the stain left on this country by this Oakleaf Knight." He said acidly.

Jason got a late start the following morning with his plan to tour the fief for a couple of days when Crash threw a shoe a short distance from his cabin. He had walked to the castle with Crash beside him and went to the blacksmith there. The blacksmith was finishing his breakfast so Jason waited. He didn't understand how he had missed the shoe being loose and he was mad at himself for it. If it had been an emergency and Crash had lost a shoe it could have been real trouble. If he had been an apprentice he would have been doing some serious work to make up for his mistake.

The blacksmith approached and motioned him over. When Jason was with him beside Crash he lifted Crash's other front hoof and showed him the problem. "When I looked at your horse's other foot I noticed there was only three holes from the nails. I thought this was odd so I looked at this hoof and as you can see there is only three nails holding it on. I think what has happened is that the last time your horse was shoed the smith set them on then walked him to make sure they were set right for his stride. I guess he forgot to go back and add the other nails."

"So it was just a matter of time before I lost one or the other. I think it is my fault that he didn't go back and add the other nails. I came back in a hurry and said I would return but then forgot to. Well you had better check the rear hooves too, he was replacing all four because they had cracks forming in them." Jason shook his head at himself for forgetting to go back.

When Crash was ready to go Jason thanked the blacksmith. They rode at a slow walk down the road to Seacliff. Jason looked into the woods that lined the road for any signs of camps that would indicate the possibility of bandits but saw none. Jason and Crash were about half way to Seacliff when they came upon a nice spot to camp for the night. Jason looked at where the sun was and figured it was close enough to the horizon. He led Crash off the road and set up his camp for the night.

It was getting late in the day and both men were tired. Jared and Matt had checked their crab traps already and found them empty. They arrived at the buoys that marked their nets and together started pulling it in. It too seemed to be empty

"Hey look at that" said Jared "that ship looks like it's towing that other ship. Wonder what happened." As Jared spoke he continued to pull in the fishing net with the help of his partner Matt.

"There is a second one being towed by another." replied Matt. He paused in pulling in the net looking up at the odd site "and a third one, and another. Something about this isn't right, I think we need to tell someone."

Jared looked at the net and said "throw the net back in and grab the oars." Then he heaved his side of the piled net over the side and moved to grab the steering oar. "Row like the gods are after you because I think it might trouble." Matt grabbed the oars and pulled, he was a big man and when he wanted he could pull hard. He usually did a good job but today he pulled as hard as he could and as he was facing the rear he could see the ships coming. As they got closer he could see armor clad men leaning over the side of the bow of the ships. He pulled harder. As the small fishing boat entered the sheltered the cove that they used as a landing beach the other ships veered off. It was when the panic faded that he realized that Jared was yelling "Sound the alarm. Alert the castle. We're being invaded!" repeatedly but the people just stared at them. When the boat was about to hit the pebbly beach Jared timed a jump so that he landed driving the rear of the little boat down in the water as Matt gave one last hard pull to drive it as far as he could up the beach, Matt then moved to the side as Jared ran past to go sound the alarm. Matt shipped the oars then got off the boat and pulled it up onto the shore and tipped it over on its side. Then he sat on the ground and looked at the sea. He hoped they wouldn't land here. He was too tired to move.

As soon as the alarm horn sounded chaos ensued. It was a controlled chaos but with very little control as no one knew why it was sounded. Then a middle aged man, wearing a loose fitting shirt and a pair of pants that were holed in many places and patched in quite a few other places as well, was led into the castle. He was ushered into Baron Charles's office, there Sir Stanley was waiting with the Baron. "You sounded the alarm?" the baron asked.

"Yes sir my lord. There were at least four ships towing other ships full of armed men sailing toward our island. They seemed to just appear out of the fog."

"You said they were towing another ship so you saw five ships in all?"

"No my lord. Each of the four ships I saw was towing another ship. I saw armed men in all the ships."

"So eight ships of armed men doesn't seem like enough for an invasion so it must be a raid. I think we need to confirm what this man saw Stanley. Have a squad go to the cliffs on the east side and report back what they see." Sir Stanley rose out of his chair and went to leave the office when there was a knock on the door. "Come." said the baron.

In walked Ranger Clarke. Clarke was dressed in his usual way, slightly loose fitting shirt and pants covered over by a mottled green hooded cloak. Like most Rangers he was a bit on the shorter side but with a powerful chest and back, in a way he resembled his horse, barrel chested. When he came in he paused looked at the Baron and the Battlemaster then said to the man in tattered clothing "Jared you did well in raising the alarm. How many ships did you see?"

"Four Ranger sir." He said wondering how the Ranger knew his name or that he saw the ships as he had only told a couple of people before he was rushed before the Baron. Clarke had talked to Matt earlier while he was investigating the alarm sounding. Jared confirmed what Matt had told him a bit earlier.

"You did the right thing coming back as soon as you saw them. A number of other fishermen waited and had their boats sunk under them. Only a few were able to make it to shore. Turning to the Baron he said "There have been forty three ships sighted so far all towing a second ship. The fog out on the sea is hiding their true numbers but for now they seem to be sailing past the island. It seems that there is enough out there to indicate that whoever sent them did not have enough sailors to man all the ships or did not want to have all his sailors committed to landing this army. Either way there are plenty of men being brought here. We are about to be cut off from help."

"Jared thank you for your alertness in recognizing the threat and raising the alarm, I think you should go home and make arrangements to bring your family to this castle. Could you also have my secretary come in when you leave?" Charles said and Jared left the office.

Sir Stanley sat down rubbing his chin with his hand. He slowly sat up straight, "I believe we will be invaded in due time as no army would want to leave us at his undefended rear. This means we have an opportunity here to slow the invaders invasion. If it was me, once I had the landing beach secured I would turn my attention to this island. I would not leave that beach until I had secured this island. So by preventing them from doing that, as long as we can, we slow the whole invasion down. Any ideas how we do that without dying?"

"First we need to send for help before they get organized."

"We can send pigeons to Araluen right away then when we have better numbers send an update." Charles put in.

They launched the first pigeon and watched it fly a slow circle around the castle then head towards Araluen. Just as it reached the edge of the island it was attacked by another bird and both dropped to the ground. "Well what are the odds of that?" They prepared a second pigeon and sent it aloft as well. It followed the same procedure and as it reached the edge of the island it too was attacked by a hawk. "I don't think that this is going to work, they seem to have hawks out to prevent us from sending out the alarm. We can try another after dark maybe."

"The tide is going out so the punt will be useless to us very soon." Clarke stated "And that mud is pretty much impassable once the tide is out. It's going to be dark soon also so we need to act. We need to send two people for help, one up the road to Hackham Heath and one to the Crossroads at Thorntree Castle and we need to do it quickly. Who do we have available?"

Sir Stanley spoke up "I have a new apprentice who does not have enough training to be in any fight we get into. I think he has a good future so I would like to send him away from the fighting until he is ready."

Lord Charles added "We have a young courier apprentice here as well. She is a good rider. We have used her to send messages to castle Araluen when time was of the essence and weather kept the pigeons from flying. She won't let us down."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Andrea and Peter were in the punt with two horses. They had cut the line that was used to pull the punt across so they had to use some oars that had been made for the Skandian ships. Peter was rowing them across the short expanse of water that separated Seacliff from the mainland. He was young but he was strong and he was mad. He wouldn't be here for the upcoming fight which is what he joined the battle school to do. He realized he was the newest apprentice and knew that his mission was important but he really wanted to fight. But he was stuck rowing this punt across the water. He looked over his shoulder at Andrea who was crouched in the front trying to see through the fog to see land or enemies, he wasn't sure which. She was like all the couriers he had seen, tall, blond, had an athletic figure, and was confident in herself something he knew he was not. Some day he would have the confidence that training would bring but he didn't have it yet. Andrea looked back and pointed to the front of the punt, she then made one hand slide up the other to show they were coming to the shore. He kept rowing but made as little sound as possible, he knew sounds could be heard farther in the fog. Less than a minute later they touched the shore he stopped and went to his horse. Andrea untied the rope rail off the front then took the reins of her horse and walked up the shore, Peter followed wishing his horse could walk quieter. They both mounted then sat side by side. She whispered "You head to Hackham heath then on to Araluen, I think that way is a bit shorter and your horse is Sturdier so you'll be able to travel there easier. I'll head up the road to Thorntree then on to Araluen."

"Be safe and I'll see you in Araluen. I'll buy you a drink when we meet. " he added

"I look forward to it." She whispered in reply "You be safe as well. You ready to run?" He changed his grip on his reins then nodded. She put two fingers to her mouth and let out a very loud, unladylike whistle, then they both put their heels to the horses and galloped away into the fog each heading in their own direction.

At the sound of the whistle the boatman pulled on the rope tied to the punt. It was there because the boatman didn't think there was enough time to get the punt back across the water. That was also why he wasn't on the punt. He would pull it back as far as he could now and when the tide came in enough he would pull it the rest of the way. He didn't really think it would matter because the invaders had boats of their own but why make it easy and it might be useful some night to smuggle someone else off or onto the island. When he had pulled it about halfway it stopped so he tied it off and went to report at the castle. The warning was away, he had heard the horses gallop off, the sound echoing in the fog. He hoped those two young people got away.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jason was riding, at a walk, down the road. It had recently been worked on to make it usable in the rainy season. They had packed the ground down hard then put down stone that had been cut square and fitted together with sand brushed in between to fill the gaps. It was a job well done, the road was smooth and wide enough for two carts to pass side by side. It went most of the way to Seacliff but they still had about fifteen kilometers to go to finish. He was almost to the end of the finished part, he could see the carts piled with stones and sand at the side of the road but it was still too early for the workers to have arrived. It was peaceful and quiet, the sun had just risen so there was steam coming up off the fields beside him as the sun warmed the ground and the morning dew evaporated. He loved this time of day. He had rose early, packed his camp and started to ride. He had had the urge to just ride this morning but as yet he couldn't tell why. He decided he would stop in a bit for a light breakfast and coffee. Normally he would wake and start a fire make coffee and watch the sun rise as he sipped it, then when the morning dew was gone he would make breakfast and pack up. Today he just had to get moving and he was a bit keyed up. As usual he rode with his bow strung and across his lap, his eyes moving constantly but his head remained still inside the cowl of his cloak.

Crash seemed to vibrate under him and he stopped. Then he heard it, a rider riding at a full gallop. 'A little early for that' he thought, he listened closely as he pulled off the road to the side and both he and Crash went perfectly still. The rider was about to crest the slight hill before him where the roadwork had stopped so he waited. Crash vibrated again "more than one rider." He saw the blond hair first, it seemed to gleam in the sun like the way polished gold shone in full sunlight. It was blown back by the wind created by the speed the woman was riding. She was riding a black horse and she was wearing all black clothes which seemed in contrast to her glowing hair.

She looked back and then nudged her heels into the horse's flanks, the horse tried to go faster but it looked worn out, it had foam on its side, foam coming out the side of its mouth and trailing back across its neck and into its mane. That horse was about to fall over and die. He waited, she had to be pushing that horse for a reason and it was about to follow her over the hill. A soldier's head appeared followed by the rest of him. He wore a conical helmet and a chain mail shirt with hood pulled up and he was waving a sword in the air. He was gaining on the woman and she knew it. Then a second rider galloped over the hill, uniformed the same as the other man except he had a crossbow and was trying to line up a shot on the woman. He was calling out in what sounded like Gallican for his partner to move out of the way.

Jason decided to act and almost instantly the first arrow was on its way the second followed closely before the first hit its target. The first hit its target with the broadhead slicing through his neck. The second shot hitting him in the chest driving through the chain mail into his heart. Before the first rider hit the ground the third arrow was already on its way finally hitting the man with the sword in his shoulder. The man screamed and dropped his sword as the strength left his hand. He turned his mount and tried to flee but Crash saw him turning and was off. Jason barely had time to grab hold of his pommel or he would have been left sitting beside the road. 'Better hold on, were not letting this guy get away.' He heard from Crash. It was when Crash took off that the woman saw them and looked behind again, and seeing the pursuit was gone she slowed her mount to a walk and circled back toward the dead man. Crash and Jason went over the hill at full speed, Jason was amazed at how fast they caught up to the fleeing rider. Instead of trying to get him to stop Jason went wide to the side then cut back, Crash rammed into the other horse just behind the fore leg to knock it off stride but more importantly knocking the rider off the horse. He hit the ground with a thud then rolled breaking the arrow sticking out of his shoulder causing a scream of pain which ended fairly abruptly. Jason turned back and rode up to the where the man laid and jumped off Crash. As he landed he already had his saxe in his hand. He came up to the man from the side and put his knee into the man's back ready for him to try to move but he didn't. Jason rolled the guy over and could see the guy was unconscious so he called Crash over and pulled his thumb cuffs out of his pack then used the man's belt to tie his legs. He gathered up his horse and put the man over his saddle and using rawhide strips he kept in his pack he tied the man to it then climbed onto Crash with the other horse's reins in his hand and went back over the small hill.

When Jason rode down the hill with the man towed behind he saw the woman standing beside the dead man. She was looking at him and he noticed for the first time that she was young and beautiful. 'Almost enough to rival Kara' he thought. He rode up and got down off Crash dropping the reins as he did and smiled at the young woman then asked "What was a young woman like you doing to get chased by two armed men yelling a foreign language and trying to kill you?" As he said this he smiled though his hand was on his saxe knife but not drawing it out.

She reached into her collar and pulled out a pendant and said "Kings Courier bringing news of an invasion at Seacliff fief. There are a lot of men and horses being unloaded from ships as we speak. I was seen escaping the island area and chased most of the night. My horse is dead tired as am I. Thank you for your help Ranger."

He took his hand from his saxe and relaxed a bit. "Has Seacliff been over run?"

"Not when I left, the enemy had landed on the mainland bypassing the island though it was surrounded by ships. They expect an assault to take place soon. I was told to spread the news to the crossroads then head north to Araluen."

"Well your horse is done. It may never be the same after the run he has had. However this gentleman no longer has need of his horse so you should carry on. When you reach Thorntree please give Sir Alexander a message for me, telling him where I am and that I have a prisoner for him to pick up. You might know it already but this man's partner was yelling in Gallican. I would like to ask this man a few questions but I don't speak the language well so I'm not sure what I'll get from him."

"I didn't hear him at all." Then she paused "I also would like to ask him a few questions myself and I think having those answers would help the king's army prepare for the enemy. Luckily I do speak the language. So how do we wake this man up?"

Jason saw the determination in her stance and in her eyes so decided to let her stay and help. And if she spoke the language it would be easier as well. "I guess we wait a bit and see if he wakes up. Would you care to join me for breakfast while we wait? I could really use a coffee."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ranger Clarke rode down to the dock that had been put in a year ago to make it easier to load cargo on ships that visited the little fief. It seemed that after they had welcomed Gundar Hardstriker and his crew, other Skandian ships had started to come to Seacliff to get provisions for the journey across the Stormwhite Sea, though not by trying to raid the people but by purchasing them. So an industry developed here in making the things most needed or by having them ready when they came in. The Skandians though never being known for being considerate had, because of the size of the place, developed an unspoken rule of only one wolfship in harbour at a time. They did this to prevent trouble between crews developing into something bigger here where they had friends that were ready to help them. As across the sea from Seacliff the Gallicans were not so friendly.

So it was that when he rode up to the docks he was surprised to see two wolfships tied at the dock. He approached a bit cautiously though not exactly sure why he did as they were friends with all the crews that landed here regularly. As he approached the dock four men jumped off the ships, two from each, and started to approach him. They would be the skirls and their seconds from the ships he thought.

When Clarke got close he dismounted and walked up to the men. "Hello Ranger, we regret that we have been forced to be here at the same time. We never intended to be but circumstances have made it necessary. As skirl of the Wolfsrage I would normally have waited off shore till Sten here was finished."

"As Torben couldn't leave the area and the Wolfshowl couldn't leave the dock, well here we are. We have kept our men on the ships to keep the trouble to a minimum until we can leave." Stated Sten.

Clarke looked at each of them and smiled "Are you in such a hurry to leave when there is a fight coming? It might be a good thing you are both here as our numbers may not be enough to defend this island."

Torben and Sten looked at each other and said together "A fight?" then they laughed. Torben continued "My men have been spoiling for a good fight, what have you got in mind? Nothing too complicated I hope, we don't do well with complicated plans." And he shrugged.

Clarke thought for a minute then said "No I'm not sure how things are going to go. I wasn't expecting to find two ships and crews here. My initial thought though is to have you in an ambush but to do that we may need to hide your ships somehow so they don't know to expect you. Keep the surprise as much as possible."

"Sounds like the kind of fight were best at." Said Sten. He turned to his second "Haldor get the men to start their prep for a fight. We are going to fight with a Ranger so we will win."

Clarke rued 'I wish I had his confidence in me.' but said "I have an idea to hide the ships but you won't like it so give me some time to find one you will like"

"What is this idea we won't like?"

"That we sink your ships."

"Your right we don't like it."

"I had an idea how to do it so we could refloat them when all this is over, but I see you wouldn't do it any way. So give me some time. If in the meantime you could hide your numbers from spying eyes it might be a good thing. There is a small meadow in the middle of that forest that you could set up a camp but you'll need to keep your fires small to avoid excess smoke."

"We know how to hide when we need to so don't worry your little body about it" Torben said with a grin. "It seems you have enough to worry about as it is."

"Excuse me Ranger sir." Said a small eager looking fisherman. "You asked if anyone had an idea how to hide a wolfship or two. My son has an idea he thinks will work but you'll have to listen for yourself. He is a smart young lad but maybe a little too curious at times and it gets him in trouble."

Clarke looked at the man and replied "So Jeremy, most people would claim the idea as their own. The fact you didn't means you either don't think it will work or you really respect your son and think his idea has merit. By the way you look eager to talk to me I'd say you're proud of him because most people are not eager to talk to Rangers, even in times like this. Where is your son so we can have a chat with him?"

"You want me to be there when you talk to him?"

"Definitely! Your son will be more at ease with you there and it's important that he knows you approve of his telling me the plan. I take it he has already told you his plan."

"Yes he has. Since we moved here a year ago he has explored the area much more than I, so he can give much more detail than I could. And while I don't know if his idea will work, I know he believes it will, so he is the best to tell you."

"Let me ask you this. Do you trust his judgement in general?"

"Yes I do. There is one small detail he asked I make sure will be ok. He says he needs to go on the wolfships and measure them so he'll be able know they fit."

"Then you and your son meet me at the dock. I'll bring the skirls of the ships and they can listen to your son's idea and decide how to proceed. It does involve their ships after all. It looks close to the midday hour so can you meet us there in about an hour?"

"Sure Ranger."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The fog was so thick Peter could hardly see anything. 'I have to slow down. If my horse steps in a hole or I run headlong into a patrol I'm sunk' he thought. As soon as he had the thought he eased the horse from a gallop to a walk. He moved over to where the tree line could be seen but stayed out far enough to hopefully make an ambush impossible. As he rode the sky started to grow lighter and the fog seemed to thicken. 'How thick can this get?' he thought to himself, 'How can I get to Araluen like this in time to make any difference?'

He came to a small hill and decided to climb it to see how thick the layer of fog was and as he approached the top of the hill his head popped out of the fog. He could see for miles but all he could see was the top of the fog. 'If I wait till the fog burns off I can get some useful information to pass on like how many ships, how many men, how are they forming up, and where are they headed. Sir Samuel expected them to try to take Seacliff first but what if they didn't, what if they headed straight up the coast right behind me. I could lead them right to where the army is staging before they're ready to fight. I Must get more information.'

Peter decided to wait just inside the treeline as he waited for the sun to burn off the fog. When it had disipated he was able to count the enemy ships and the men getting off one of them. He saw another ship with horses starting to get unloaded and waited to count those. It was almost his last decision. As he sat astride his horse an enemy soldier entered the forest to hunt for some meat to add to his cooking pot. What he found was Peter watching so he decided to take a shot at him instead. Just as he was about to release his shot he stepped forward to make sure there were no branches in the way and stepped on a dry branch. When it snapped Peter swung around to look and at the same time the soldier had his concentration lapse enough so that he eased off on the string a bit so the shot was weaker than it would have been. When the shot hit Peter in the shoulder it didn't break the bone but just stuck into it and caused a lot of pain. Peter took off bringing his horse once again into a gallop. As he exited the forest he ran right in front of a patrol of six men that had just left the camp that was starting to be set up, they took up pursuit and were yelling at him to stop. Peter rode like he never had before but it seemed they were still catching him. He was in trouble and he didn't know what to do. One of the soldiers started to come up beside him and took a swing with his sword and missed Peter but cut a long shallow slice in the horse's rump which made the horse run faster leaving the enemy man behind temporarily. He was at a Gallop for so long that he thought his horse was going to die under him and that is when things got worse. Another Patrol of six men coming out of the trees joined in the pursuit. The new pursuers gained quickly and were coming alongside when one of them made a small noise and fell off his horse but the others barely noticed until two more befell a similar abrupt end to the chase. Peter just kept going as fast as his horse would take him. After a few minutes he finally noted there was no pursuit so he slowed his horse to a walk and looking back kept going forward while wondering what had happened.

Kara had shot the first one out of his saddle before Andross could even tell who was who, she had her second shot on her string waiting to see how the pursuers would react. But they kept on going. It was then that Andross could see the emblem on the fleeing rider's surcoat was from the Seacliff battle school. Kara released her second shot the same time as he released his first shot and two more saddles were empty. Then as the pursuers turned and headed toward the Rangers a third patrol exited the forest and joined in the massed assault on their position. They each emptied another saddle then decided to run. About that time a squad of archers arrived and started shooting at them any time they were seen or when the pursuers thought they were seen. Since it wasn't a planned ambush their position wasn't the best for escape and while they tried to extricate themselves Andross and Kara were separated. As Andross was moving to the north he heard a triumphant shout and cheering. He worked his way back to the edge of the forest and got there just in time to see a small green cloaked body thrown into a cart, only the body didn't make it into the cart but hit the side and fell beside it. The way the body landed told Andross that she was dead, he turned away unable to bear the burden of his failure to protect his apprentice. He worked his way back to where the horses were hidden and seeing Lady there waiting for Kara to return broke him. With tears in his eyes he took up Lady's reins and told her "Follow" and led her away.

Peter sat on his dead tired horse wondering when he would be caught. He had heard the cheering a short time ago but his horse would not move on. He looked behind him and saw a man in a green cloak with a neatly trimmed goatee, riding one small shaggy horse while leading another, heading toward him. The man looked up and saw him then looked around. He let go of the reins on the horse he was leading and rode away toward a few horses standing on the beach still saddled. He caught up the reins of one of them and started to herd the rest down the beach toward him. When he got to the spot where he had left the other horse he said something and it followed with its reins dragging on the ground. As the herd of horses came even to him the man stopped and said "What is a person from Seacliff battle school doing being chased by that hoard?"

Peter felt relief that he had been recognized and relief he could tell someone what he knew. He replied "I was sent to get the word out about an invasion at Seacliff. Those men spotted me as I was trying to get a little more information. It seemed the farther I ran the more of them there were. I thought I was dead. Thank you for helping."

"My apprentice deserves the credit for that as she saw you before I did."

"Where is your apprentice? I would like to thank her too."

"She's back there. She won't be coming." He said pointing with his thumb, his fingers rolled tight with grief and anger.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, if I hadn't waited to get more information I wouldn't have been chased and she would be alive still."

"Just please tell me you got useful information by staying."

"I got a count of the ships that are here and a count of how many men were on a pair of ships"

"A pair of ships?"

"Yes sir. Each ship towed another so they were paired together. I counted fifty five pairs with about seventy five men on each pair though some of the ships were off loading horses as well."

"That is a lot of men. You better start riding and spreading the word. That horse is done in. However I have recently come into ownership of a small herd of beautiful animals you are welcome to take. As you reach each fief castle you can switch horses while you tell of this invasion. They can gather their forces and wait for the King's army to come this way. Just leave the tired horse at the castle then move on."

"Sounds good to me." And he got down from his exhausted mount now that terror no longer held him secure in the saddle. He stripped the saddle from one of the horses, a piebald, then he took his saddle off his tired mount. He smoothed the saddle blanket he threw over the piebald's back then put his saddle on it making sure the horse didn't take a breath when he tightened the girth strap." He gathered the rest of the horses and tied them together. He left out his tired horse not wanting to make him follow while exhausted but when he mounted up, the horse, tired as he was, walked over to the rest of the herd and waited for him to lead off. "I'm going to have to give you a name if you keep following me and if that happens you will probably see some battles, though I guess you already have."

As he said that Ranger Andross walked up. He looked at him and said "You keep talking to your horse and people might think you're crazy you know. Though it never stopped me."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to make these people wish they had never heard of Araluen. Make them regret ever hurting a Ranger. Make them pay for Kara with blood." Andross spit out viciously.

"I would like to stay and help."

"No." he said firmly, then added "I appreciate the thought but each of us has a job to do. My job will be easier alone as I won't have to watch out for anyone else till you bring the army. Anyone I see dressed for battle or in their camp will die."

Peter saw the look in his eyes and almost thought he felt sorry for the invaders, until he thought of the invaders and what they were probably going to do to all the people he knew. "Stay safe and I will get to the army and they will come. Whether I will be with them or not I can't say."

"You'll do, kid. But don't lose site of the mission you're on. Finish this one first then start the next. You also might want to get your shoulder looked at. Hold still." Then he reached over taking hold of the arrow wrapping his fist around the shaft where it entered his shoulder then with his other hand he snapped off the top of the arrow. Peter moaned as he felt the pain renew in his shoulder.

"Thank you again and I'm sorry for your loss." Peter said raising his hand in a wave and rode off to accomplish this mission. The tired horse with no name followed behind but kept the pace.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As Clarke approached the dock with Torben and Sten he could see Jeremy waiting with his son. The boy was going from one foot to the other in his excitement. His idea might give the island a little hope or at least a little surprise for the enemy. Though his excitement was for another reason, he was going to set foot on a wolfship. Not many free Araluens had done that. His father glanced over at him then put his hand on his shoulder steading him a little bit. "Hello again Jeremy, this is your son?" Clarke began. "These are the skirls of the ships Torben and Sten."

"This is Taylor and he is my oldest son. Say hello Taylor."

Taylor mumbled a quick "Hello" and Jeremy said "Louder boy. Don't be shy, there here to see you and hear your idea."

Taylor nodded to his dad then said clearly "Hello Sirs." Then stepped forward and held out his hand. Both skirls shook his hand in turn, careful not to crush his little hand, but noticing he had a firm handshake.

Sten then said "Lets climb on the Wolfsrage and you can tell us your idea. We can sit on the rower's benches." So the four men and the boy climbed aboard and when they had sat Clarke asked "So what is your idea?"

Taylor took a quick look about the ship judging its length and beam and then began "There is a cave on the north end of the island that's inner depth is only exposed at low tide. I believed the two ships could both fit inside and be out of view to anyone passing by. Though one thing I hadn't accounted for was your masts, the ships would be too tall to fit in the opening. Sorry."

"You know funny thing about these masts is they can be removed easily enough. I believe either of our crews could have the masts down and stowed in a half a hour." replied Torben.

"Would you be able to do that in the dark and with little noise?" asked Clarke. "And would they be able to get in the cave in the dark?" he asked Taylor.

Sten replied "Why in the dark? Oh right don't want the enemy to know what we're doing. If they saw us taking down the masts they would know we didn't leave. You know I'm almost getting used to this thinking things through before just leaping in. But yes we can demast the ship in the dark. We've done it at sea before."

"We're in trouble now. You're turning Sten into a thinker." Joked Torben.

All the men turned to Taylor waiting for his response. Taylor got up and walked from beam to beam at the widest point of the deck. When he returned to the benches he asked "How much water do they draw?"

"As they sit now just over a meter. If we were to store the mast and sails on shore it would be a bit less than a meter."

"You should be good then. At low tide the bottom there is about a meter and a half but varies as the sand shifts. Width wise you will have about a meter to each side as you enter the cave. It opens up, after three to four meters in, to be wide enough to use your oars. There is room on each side of the opening to place a ship with it being hidden from view. On both sides there is a sand beach about three meters deep at high tide. It's obviously dark in there but any light you use will show out the entrance, so I'm not sure about how to get you where you need to be and tied off. So that is my idea, I can show you the cave but the next low tide isn't till after dark now so you won't be able to see much."

Torben looked at Sten and said "What do you think?"

"I have one question. How do we get out of the cave once our ships are in there?" Asked Sten.

"We'll have to tow a small row boat behind us and only take enough crew to get us in there." replied Torben.

"You may not be able to row out while the tide is coming in as the current is fairly strong through the cave mouth. You might need to have a way to pull the row boat out from outside." Said Taylor.

"If we drop an anchor fifty meters out we should be able to use that to pull us out. We just need to have a float on the line so we don't lose our anchor. Once everything is finished we can go back in at low tide and get our ships out before the tide starts coming in."

"Ok, Jeremy, I'll leave you and Taylor with these fine men to discuss the details. I think this time we can forget about port fees and docking charges and let you stay in our cave for free." Clarke said with a grin. "I have a few other things to take care of so I'll be on my way."

"You know Ranger if we didn't really enjoy a good fight this would be too much work and then to pay for the privilege to hide in your deep dark hole in the ground might just have been too much. But we do so enjoy a fight, don't we." Sten returned, "We'll see you around then Ranger."

Clarke jumped to the dock and waved a farewell.

Andross crouched in the shadows wrapped in his cloak, he was waiting for someone who seemed important to the enemy. He had decided one shot then fade away to return again later, two shots at most if it would cause enough havoc. Several small patrols passed by, one of them close enough he could have spit and hit them but they had no clue he was there. There was a bit of commotion at the camp so he was hoping something had happened that would draw out one of the leaders. Several men he could see had mounted horses and were waiting for either orders or someone to join them. He waited. He was patient, all Rangers learned to be patient, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He could hear Kara's voice urging him to act in her behalf. 'Vengeance' it said over and over I his mind, vengeance it would get, soon.

A few minutes later a man in reddish armor mounted and joined those waiting. They turned and rode up the beach toward him. From his crouch he drew back on his bow. He had a heavy arrow with a sharpened steel point waiting on the string. He felt his thumb touch the edge of his lip and he held it there for the count of three then released. He heard a clunk as the arrow hit just off center of the armored man's chest. The horse rode on with the man sitting straight in the saddle for twenty meters before he slowly slid out of his saddle and fell to the ground with a great crash of armor, his helmet rolling two meters beyond where the body stopped. Those riding with him looked around trying to see who had taken the shot but Andross was already gone. The patrols went everywhere looking for whoever took the shot. All they found was the number one scraped into the trail one meter off the beach.

Bert was a merchant and was doing well at it. The money he made went to support his wife and three daughters. Even though their family lived in a small farm house it was well cared for and so were his animals and that was because of his oldest. She was the son he had wanted in every way except by nature itself. Melody was the most organized person he had ever met and was as soon as she could play. He remembered when she was just under a year she had lined up the few toys she had in a row from largest to smallest and only played with them in that order. When she was older she had tried to line up their animals in the yard in alphabetical order, Chicken, Cow, Goat, Horse, Pig and Sheep. Though that had failed she rearranged their pens so they would be in that order or as close as could be given the limits of their sizes.

Leanne was the middle child and wanted to be part of the royal court so had developed expensive taste. As the most likely not to get what she wanted he felt the need to encourage her dreams, so he brought her expensive fabrics he thought she would like, sometimes at the cost of a couple missed sales. She made those into fabulous dresses that were the envy of many of the local girls and he thought, though he might be slightly prejudiced, would be envied in the king's court too.

His youngest daughter Tanya was something else entirely, she was determined to be the first female Ranger. He didn't think it would be possible for her to be a Ranger but he had brought her a bow and she practiced every day until she was pretty good. There was also a rumour around the fief that the Ranger had a female apprentice but he dismissed the idea as fanciful wishing. Tanya could move through the woods so quietly but at home she was like a bull brought inside for the first time, crashing into everything and breaking that which could be broken. He had never understood how she could be both extremes in one person. It was that more than anything that made him think she had a dream that would never be realized.

He travelled throughout the kingdom for two months at a time then would be home for an equal time. He had been gone for seven weeks and would be back in his home fief of Kingswood after one more stop on the island of Seacliff. He was so looking forward to seeing his family that he had ignored the advice to travel in a group with other merchants and there was also the fact if he showed up alone he would get better prices. He wasn't really concerned about the prices as he didn't have much that would be of interest in Seacliff other than a bolt of sail cloth and some leather hides, they didn't have a tannery on the island as it was too small to avoid the smell one would make. He whistled as he rode atop his cart across the grass plains of Thorntree. He had always wondered why it was called Thorntree fief when Thorntree forest was well to the South. Then again Kingswood while surrounded by forests had some wonderful farmland and the forests that surrounded the fief were not hunted in by the king so pretty much anyone did though they never took a deer.

He had avoided the new road as that would be where bandits would be waiting and he didn't want to run into merchants coming the other way and having the whole being alone thing discussed again. He was almost there and could smell the sea, the salt air seemed to refresh him and the tired horse pulling his cart. He noticed his horse was trying to veer away from the way to Seacliff but he thought he was recognizing the way home. He corrected his horse a few times before he smelled the smoke.

Bert saw the farm house ablaze and pulled closer to see if help was needed and what he saw chilled him to the bone. The farmer and his wife were being held by soldiers as their animals were slaughtered. 'What was going on, this didn't happen in Araluen.' He thought as he continued to ride in that direction. With a slight tug on the reins his horse stopped though it was not happy about standing there. He watched with morbid curiosity as a man in black armor stood before the two farmers, he sat up real straight as the man whipped around and slashed his sword across the man's chest and stopped with it pointed at the woman as she cried out. Bert could hear her screaming and could hear the man screaming at her too. Finally her screams cut off as he thrust his sword into her neck. Bert watched in horror as the man in black armor turned his head toward him and pointed with his sword. Bert slashed the reins across his horse's back end and it took off with fright and Bert steered him away from the burning farm house and towards home. Bert's horse tried valiantly to get the cart and Bert away to safety but the black armor clad man and his men caught up easily. One of his men was a huge man that would tower over anyone he knew and was easily as wide as the biggest Skandian. That man grabbed Bert by the scruff of his neck and tossed him to the ground in front of the armor clad man. Bert noticed that he was the only one clad in armor which to him meant he feared his own men or though it gave him an air of command. As Bert was forced to kneel his cart was stripped of all his wares, when the bolt of sailcloth was removed they all started to chatter at one another like excited chipmunks. One stepped towards him and said in a thick accent "Wha iz this?"

"It's sailcloth." He replied

"Hwhy do youz ave eet?"

"My boy is building a boat so I bought it for him. He wants to sail from port to port and buy and sell things like I used to do?" He lied

"Hwhy doz youz stoppe?"

"My ship was sunk by pirates and I barely survived. I swore I would stay on solid ground from then on." Which was almost the truth though it was his wife that made him stay on solid ground. After each exchange the man translated it into whatever language they were jabbering to each other.

" Youz cell tous Skadians?"

"I never sell to Skandians. They are not trustworthy." He lied again. He enjoyed trading with the Skandians they were fierce in getting the best price and he liked the challenge of bartering with them. If they said a price and you agreed they would pay that price even if another trader asked less afterward. Again the chattering and he remembered where he had heard it many years before, these were Gallicans. What were they doing here?

Black armor man, as he thought of him, approached him and grabbed him by his goatee. He jabbered away as if he expected Bert to understand him suddenly. 'Like grabbing someone's beard taught them a new language' he sneered. Unfortunately for Bert, black armor man saw the sneer in his eyes and, just like a snake, struck Bert with a knife without warning and Bert died thinking that he hoped Tanya became a Ranger and killed this guy.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The sun had gone down about an hour before and the Skandians wasted no time. They moved silently and with the sureness that only came with practice. It took twenty minutes to have the sails and mast off the ship and stored safely inland. Each ship had six rowers per side as they left the docks and headed toward the cave. Each ship also had two small fishing boats in tow. One would take away half the rowers when they reached the cave, the other would be used to bring the rest out of the cave. Taylor stood beside Sten on the Wolfsrage, he had a smile on his young face even though the tension on board was high. If they were spotted and attacked they didn't have the crew to defend themselves. Every noise seemed amplified to every ear onboard the ships. After twenty minutes of rowing Taylor touched Sten's hand then pointed to the shore, the tide was still ebbing so they would have to wait. Sten had two of his men ready the anchor to ease over board when they were close enough. The clouds scudded across the sky blocking the light from the quarter moon more than half the time, Sten would have preferred a bit more cloud cover but knew the light the moon gave would be critical once they entered the cave. They would only have the reflection off the water to see by and they had to make sure the ships didn't move once they were in there.

Sten quietly pulled the first towed boat to the side of the ship, he motioned for those who were leaving to get ready. Those men leaving lifted their oars and quietly stowed them then approached where the boat was waiting. The crewman each gave a nod to their skirl as they went over the side, and moved to their place on the small boat, Haldor was the last to disembark and took the steering oar in his hand and whispered "let's go."

Sten pointed to the front and Taylor moved there quickly and silently. 'He'd make a good Skandian if he put on some weight' Sten thought. "Port side back, starboard forward" he said quietly, when they had turned to point at the cave he whispered "all forward. Sten watched Taylor standing on the bow, when the boy raised his left arm he would steer that way and likewise to the right. 'It's going to be tight' he thought 'I hope the boy figured the opening correctly or we are going to be in trouble.' Taylor's right arm went up slightly and Sten adjusted the direction and the arm went down. It took some time rowing with just six men but then suddenly both Taylor's arms went up and then straight forward. Sten ordered "oars up and lay'em down" To Sten it didn't seem they were going fast enough, but the tide was just turning so they had a slight push from it and they cleared the narrow section. Taylor, who was no longer visible at the front of the ship said "right two points." Sten knew he meant about twenty degrees off their current line. "Oars out and pull hard." Came from the front but no one questioned the command and after four hard pulls they felt the bow touch the sand beach that had been mentioned. Then they heard a dull thud then a couple of grunts from the boy. "Forward beach anchor set" came the young voice from the dark. Sten reached down and grabbed the stern line he had set at his foot and carried it to the bow careful to go over the men still sitting at their benches, when he reached the bow he dropped over the side and pulled the stern toward the small beach. When he found he couldn't pull any more he set an anchor in the sand and tied off the line. He walked slowly in the dim light, he could barely see as his eyes adjusted to the very slight light from the moon reflected by the water. "It's a bit eerie in here isn't it," he said quietly.

From right beside him came a quiet young voice "It doesn't seem so bad once you're out. It's also a lot better in the daytime though it's still pretty dark on a cloudy day. I was stuck in here for almost eight hours once. When the tide first turns to go out, the water through the entrance is a little violent and the top of the cave seems really low."

"You know you should shuffle your feet a bit so I don't scream like a little girl when you suddenly speak beside me." Sten said with a chuckle.

"I'd like to hear that sometime." Said a deeper voice from his other side and he jumped with a bit of a squeak.

"You almost did Lars."

"Oh, I heard the squeak boss. The fishing boat is waiting at the stern. Torben should be in and almost in place."

"Let's get loaded and head out of here. Taylor, you can sit in the stern with me, we'll be out of the way when Lars pulls us out of here."

As they rowed the small boat to the opening they were joined by Torben and his small crew. Torben guided their boat behind Sten's and handed the bow line to him while he tied it to keep them tight behind them. Torben picked up the anchor line float and lifted the line out of the water and his men took hold and held it up, Sten reached out and grabbed the line followed by his men. They ran the line down the center of both boats and at Torben's call they took up the slack. They got their feet set against whatever was in front of them gripped the wet line. Again at Torben's call they pulled, and pulled, and strained and pulled till they got themselves out of the cave. It was grueling work pulling against the tide and by the time they were far enough out that the tide wasn't trying to drive them back in they were exhausted. The first boats full of men rowed over and tossed the tired men a line which they tied to the bow then collapsed where they were. Taylor was exhausted as well as he had taken his turn pulling as well but he was too excited to collapse. He had done it, he had got these men where he said he would. As excited as he thought he was he too eventually succumbed to his exhaustion and slept with his head on Sten's thigh, he didn't notice Sten's hand squeeze his shoulder or him hear him say "Good job boy, Good job."

When the tired men reached the dock their journey started from, Sten picked up Taylor and took him ashore, carried him to their camp in the woods and set him down on his own sleeping blankets. "Rest well, you have the heart of a Skandian. Tomorrow we will make you one." In an exhausted sleep Taylor vaguely heard and wondered what he meant but before he could think about it he entered a deep and dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Taylor woke on a strange bed a little confused. The sun was up quite high and he knew his parents would never allow him to sleep in this late. He tried to remember where he was but the last thing he recalled was being on that fishing boat with the Skandians. He did vaguely remember someone saying something about him being a Skandian but that wasn't right he was Araluen and the son of a fisherman. Must have been a dream. He sat up and realized he hurt. He hurt all over, in places he didn't know existed on his body. The bed he was in was in a kind of tent made using tree limbs for a square frame covered in a sail. He had no clue where he was. He pulled the sail to the side and stepped out into the scariest thing he had ever seen.

In a half circle around where he had exited was a row of men with shields and horned helmets. They're faces and beards were painted red with what looked like claw marks of a large bird scraped diagonally. Half of the men had huge axes in their hands which they spun with casual ease, the rest had swords that seemed to rotate around their hands of their own accord. He stepped back and opened his mouth to cry out but then froze, he realized that for the second time in two days he was seeing something very few Araluens ever saw and lived. When he froze in his place so did the axes and swords. Then all were raised high in the air over the men holding them, mouths open in a silent war cry. Then they lowered the blades to the ground and Sten and Haldor stepped forward and picked up a box that had been on the ground in front of them. They approached and sat before him, Sten holding the box in front of him said "Welcome to our brotherband. If ever you need help we will come. We will fight with you and for you as one of our brothers. Today, you are a Skandian." Then pushing the box toward him added "wear it with pride my young brother."

Taylor open the box and though he was pretty sure what it contained he was still shocked when he saw the horned helmet, steel shining in the sunlight, Ivory horns glowing as if lit by their own source. He reached in and as he lifted the helmet over his head he heard the slither of steel and saw all the Skandians holding swords above their heads this time. As he set the helmet on his head the swords lowered till they touched the ground. Then he felt a dozens of hands slap him on his back and shoulders.

Haldor said to him "That was the quietest I've ever heard that ceremony held. Normally we raise the dead with our yells to let them know a brother has joined us in the journey of life. All of us will die and be welcomed in the great hall by our brothers. We just hope it doesn't happen too soon."

"I'm kinda glad it wasn't like you just said, I might have wet myself. Taylor said. "I get the impression that Scandians don't wet themselves."

Haldor laughed "We only wet ourselves when were too drunk to know better."

"Or in really bad storms when no one could tell the difference anyway." Added Sten.

Taylor walked in the door of his home with his helmet on and his father cried out and his mother almost fainted. "Where did you get that?" his father asked pointing at the helmet with shaking hands "You didn't steal it did you?"

"No Father I didn't steal it. It's mine, given to me by my brothers." His brothers were aged three and one respectively so his father was puzzled by what he meant. His mother was still staring at the helmet on his head. So he told them of the ceremony and him being welcomed into a brotherband and receiving his own helmet which most Skandians don't get till they're sixteen.

"They must have been impressed with you then. But please don't wear it in the house as it is bothering you mother and keep it out of reach of these brothers, it looks pointy. I knew you would make us proud but it looks like we've underestimated how much you mean to others." He took Taylor in his arms and gave him a big hug then added "But it doesn't get you out of doing your chores."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was two hours after noon when Jason and Andrea rode up to the castle gate, Jacob noted the man tied to the horse behind them. He whistled and Dylan came running up. "Get Lord Alexander here as soon as you can." Jacob told the boy and he ran off. Jason stopped beside Jacob and said "You need to sound the alarm Jacob. We need people preparing for war. We've been invaded at Seacliff. I'll need to see the Battlemaster and Baron Nicholas as soon as can be arranged and you need to have the guard take this man off the horse and put into custody, he is one of the enemy."

"I've sent for Sir Alexander already. The rest I'll do right now. Welcome back Ranger." He turned into the gate way and called "Sound the alarm, Guards to the walls, Close the gate." He led Jason, Andrea and their prisoner into the castle as the gate closed behind them. The alarm bell started to sound out and people started running to their stations. Sir Alex strode out saw Jason with Jacob and came over.

"What is going on Ranger?" He asked

"We've been invaded. I'll let Mistress Andrea here explain what she saw and what we have since discovered." As Jason finished saying this the Baron strode up to the small group and asked "What is happening Alex?

"Invasion Lord. Mistress Andrea was just about to inform us of the details. It might be best if we went somewhere quieter though."

"Right you are. Let's head to the dining hall as it has chairs for us all. And if it's war we'll need a room for the strategy session."

As they walked toward the dining hall Jacob motioned for two guards and told them to deal with the captive making sure they knew where to put him and that they were to guard him until relieved. Dylan ran up and took Crash's reins and those of Andrea's horse and led them to the stable to care for them.

Once they were all seated Baron Nxicholas opened saying "Mistress Andrea wasn't it?" to which she nodded. "Perhaps you could tell us what is happening to cause the sounding of the alarm?" Though the question sounded like he thought it was a false alarm the tone of his voice showed concern that it was anything but a false alarm.

Andrea stood. She took a deep breath then began. "The day before yesterday a large force of ships landed troops on the mainland by the island of Seacliff. Due to the fog at the time we could not be sure of the total but we counted around forty three ships. Each ship that we saw was towing another ship that was also loaded with men. Sir Stanley believes they will attack the island before moving inland. He also believes there is nothing that can be done immediately to help them. He and Ranger Clarke are making arrangements to defend the island from the attack and hope to hold them off until the main army can be gathered. Myself and a battle school apprentice were sent to spread the word about the invasion and to get the fiefs to gather their men and head to Seacliff. Peter went up the coast toward Hackham Heath and will then head to Castle Araluen. I was told to head here then make my way to Castle Araluen. If either of us was caught the message would still reach the king. If it wasn't for Jason I would have failed in my part. We were also asked to get each fief where we told of the invasion to send people to the other fiefs to spread the word as quickly as possible."

She paused licked her lips and continued "Ranger Jason as I already mentioned aided me by taking care of two men who were chasing me. He killed one and captured the other, he was the man tied to the horse we brought with us. We managed to ascertain from him that the invaders are from Gallica and they were brought here by the Iberions for a large fee. Their leader, a man named Petra Arnoix, is set on wiping out Araluen. He is determined that the Oakleaf knight of Araluen has shamed all of Gallica and should be exterminated along with those who harboured him for the past twenty two years." She paused again as a tall red haired woman entered carrying a jug and some glasses. She wore the uniform of a senior courier and though she had aged she was still striking in her appearance. She took a seat beside where Andrea was standing then poured a glass of water for Andrea. Andrea took a sip and then a gulp of the water then set the glass down "Thank you," she said as she continued. "The prisoner Jason and I questioned, told us that scouts were heading this way and up the coast. He thought the army was going to split into two separate armies each making its way to Castle Araluen. They were to set fire to everything they came across that would burn and kill any man or animal they came across. Women and children were to be taken captive and made into slaves. Any resistance was to be met with brutality and if it continued then only the children were to be kept alive. I'm afraid that's all I know and it scares the hell out of me." She remained standing waiting for any questions. Then she felt a hand on her arm as the other courier motioned for her to sit. So she sat as gracefully as she could and waited.

"Lady Vivian, I'm glad you came." Baron Nicholas said. "Did you hear everything?"

"I heard enough to know diplomacy will not work. Fanatics cannot be trusted to hold to anything they agree to. Not that they ever agree to anything that isn't what they feel is in their best interest." Then she looked over at Andrea and said "You're a very brave girl, you'll do the courier service proud. Not many people could go through what you just did then get up in front of strangers and give a briefing the way you just did. I would love to have you on my team here."

"Thank you." Andrea said

"So if diplomacy is out then it's up to the warriors. Sir Alexander what do you think?

"First we need to do a bit of recon to see if what the prisoner said is true about them splitting up. It wouldn't do any good to set up a defense then have twice the army show up to knock it down." Stated Sir Alex. "Second we should start pestering their camp so they can't send their entire force against Seacliff. Third we need to find a place to set up a first defensive line between here and Seacliff, if they make it this far the men in that army could scatter down the roads making it impossible for the men to leave their own fiefs to help defend us. Also the men from the other fiefs will have no place to gather for an assault if we fall or even if we are besieged. We have to hold the line back from the crossroads to give the main army time to form up. And if we do a really good job and make them hurt they may just turn and run back to the ships."

"If I may sir?" Jacob asked. Nicholas nodded. "Some of the closer fiefs will be able to help quickly."

"True Jacob but none of those fiefs are large and they haven't heard of the invasion yet." Replied Alex.

"Lady Vivian, would your apprentice couriers be available to spread the alarm?" Nicholas inquired.

"I'm sure the three of them will be eager to do their part. If we send them out with a verbal message they can get the word out quicker, however some Barons may not believe this without it in writing."

"Well let's send them out with the verbal message and get things rolling. Any Baron that doesn't respond to this may very well find they are no longer barons after this is all over. If we win." Said Nicholas.

"If the Baron won't listen, have your Couriers talk to the battle master himself. I will give each of your couriers an emblem of mine to demonstrate they come on my word as well as yours my Lady. If a battle master refuses to listen, after this is over I'll go remove him from his position on the end of my lance. And they can tell them that." Stated Sir Alex.

"If that doesn't get things moving you could tell your people to contact the Ranger in that fief if he is close by. Once he sees the Courier emblem he will act on what is said as if it came from the King himself." Jason began, "The Courier stationed there will probably already be taking up the fight. They will at the very least send a person back here for written confirmation."

"When there's fighting to be done we need to put the politics away and pull together, that's what made this country in the first place, a willingness to band together in times of need." Voiced Sir Alexander

Lady Vivian responded "I agree whole heartedly with that sentiment. If you'll excuse me I'll get my people ready so we can be away as soon as possible." With that she stood up as did Andrea and began to walk out when Nicholas asked "Andrea are you leaving too?"

She responded "I'm a courier not a tactician, I gave you all the information I have, now it's time I continue on my mission and get word to Castle Araluen and the King." She paused then added "My Lord." Then she stood waiting.

Lord Nicholas responded. "You have the determination of a courier for sure. You're right it would be best for you to continue your assignment. Just double check with Lady Vivian before you go. Thank you for your brave service." He paused then added "My Lady."

Andrea smiled, turned and went out the door and found Lady Vivian waiting for her. "Lady Vivian, I was told to see you before I went on with my journey to Castle Araluen, and I would like to get going as soon as possible as it is still a three day ride."

"Yes we must get you on your way. But first can I ask you to meet with my people and tell them what it took to get this message here. It will impress on them the urgency of the mission they are about to undertake as well as the danger they may face."

"Of course Lady Vivian I'll help in any way possible."

"Please drop the lady crap. That is only for the stuffy old men. Were all friends in the service so just call me Vivian. Ok?"

"Sure Vivian."

"Thank you, Lady Andrea." She said with a dazzling smile.

In a quarter of an hour the Couriers were briefed and outfitted with the token with Sir Alexander's emblem on it along with the instructions they were to follow. They were off, one to the south, one to the west and one to the north. Vivian asked Andrea to wait a minute as she had something else to send with her to Castle Araluen. It actually took fifteen minutes as Vivian wrote the letter addressed it and sealed it. "You must give this to only Princess Cassandra or Lady Kerry of the courier service. If by any chance you think you will be captured you must destroy this letter. Is that all understood?"

"Give the letter to only Princess Cassandra or Lady Kerry. If I'm going to be captured destroy the letter." Andrea repeated

"Good." Vivian said and she gave Andrea a hug. "Stay brave and may you always have safe trails to ride." Then she walked with Andrea to her horse. She waited in the courtyard until she was out the gate then turned and went back to the dining room. 'It's a shame it's now a war room I could use a fancy dinner about now.' She mused.

Andrea rode quickly, quietly humming to herself. She was happy to be riding, the air was clean and fresh, there was something happening in the country that would show the heroes from the cowards, and she was part of everything going on right now. However she knew that once she arrived at Castle Araluen her part would be finished. She hoped there was another assignment for her after this. As she rode on she noted the trees were looking ready to change into their autumn colors and that meant winter was coming and that was a little depressing. She was almost eighteen years old and had no boyfriend or even an interest in anyone she knew. She continued to ride deciding she would pick up the pace after the next curve in the road. When she rode around the curve she saw two riders ahead and she recognised the cloaks, they were Rangers though one had a small boy in front of him. As she approached her pulse raced.

"There's been an invasion at Seacliff, Handsome." She said as she rode by at a fast trot.

Ryan had seen her riding toward them and his world was suddenly focused only on her. He had stared into her eyes as she approached then she had rode by, he had known there was something about her that made her special. Maybe it was the way she rode that horse or maybe the way her hair streamed out behind her as she rode by. It could have been the way she smiled at him as she rode by. She may have said something but all he heard was music accompanying the bass rhythm sound of the hoof beats of her horse growing louder then fading into the distance. But he was hooked and Byron was laughing. "What?" Ryan asked.

"The way you looked when she rode by, I bet you didn't hear what she said did you."

"She said something?"

Byron laughed even harder which made Aiden laugh and that was the end of Ryan's dignity on this trip. They were on their way to Thorntree castle with Aiden when they heard of the invasion. But their story began the day before.

 **Authors note: Reply to review by the guest as requested.**

 **The time switches were to get to know the history of the characters without being like how Will was introduced. As the for the jumping from character to character I was trying to show things happening at the same time or on the same day, without it you would lose half the story and the pressure Jason felt to get things done. I tried to separate the changes with a - - - - - - - - - but may have missed one or two, sorry if I did. As for Kara, the story isn't about her but rather Jason and his thoughts and feelings. How would he deal with his grief? How would his reaction to the enemy change, would his personality change?**

 **Thank you for reading my book and thank you for you review, I will think more about what you said for my next book.**

 **T.H.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ranger Byron sat with his apprentice Ryan at the rear table, their backs to the wall, in the shadows. It was a fair size tavern attached to a large inn. There were eight tables across the room spread evenly and a bar, a real bar with stools in front of it that was tended by a man in his mid-forties. They had just finished a meal of local stream caught fish with steamed carrots and peas still in the pod sprinkled with herbs and a salad lightly sprinkled with oil when a middle-aged man walked in with a small boy. He sat down at the next table with his back to the Rangers and motioned for the boy to sit beside him. He said to him "In a few minutes a man will arrive to take you to work for him. You will do whatever he asks you. Do you understand?"

"Yes father. But why? What did I do wrong?"

"You were born. At least your mother and I will get something from the misery you and your sister caused us. Now keep your trap shut boy!"

Ryan leaned over to Byron and in a whisper asked "What do you make of that? Where do you think the sister is?"

"I don't know," he replied in a similar tone "but it might be worth checking out." With the boy and his father's backs toward them Byron removed his cloak and set aside his bow. He got up and went to the bar and bought two mugs of ale. He turned from the bar and looked around paused then looked again slowly making sure to move his head even though it felt so wrong. He shrugged his shoulders then walked around a couple of full tables then sat down across from the father and said "You haven't seen anyone leave have you?"

"No." was the curt reply.

"Well how about you boy, did you see anyone leave?"

The boy moved closer to his father but answered "No sir, I can barely see anything. I'm a bit small to see through this crowd."

"Well thanks for replying. What's your name?"

"Aiden Sir."

"Well Aiden sir, my name is Byron. Is this your father?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll tell you something Aiden, I got this second mug of ale for my friend but I can't find him so I thought there is a nice man with a young boy, If I can have a bit of a conversation with him I'll give him the ale." The father looked at him with eager eyes till Byron continued "But he didn't want to chat. Now you have been a conversational kind of guy so would you like the mug of ale?"

The boy looked at him then at his father then back at him and replied "I've never had ale before."

"I guess your father kept it all for himself eh!"

"Are you trying to get the boy drunk then take advantage of him?" asked the father

Noting that he only called Aiden 'the boy', not 'my son' or by his name, he replied "Aiden and I were having a nice conversation and I was thinking he might be a bit dry from all the talking he's been doing. So Aiden are you thirsty?"

Behind the father Ryan had been thinking and came to the conclusion the man was here to meet whoever he was giving the boy to. If the man came in and saw him there in his cloak they might not get to the bottom of this. So as quietly as possible he took off his cloak then moved the bench he was sitting on alone closer to the wall allowing him to have his strung bow on his lap out of view with an arrow notched and waiting. He leaned back against the wall and seemed to close his eyes.

Aiden answered Byron saying "I am thirsty, but I don't think I want your ale sir."

Byron looked around and caught the attention of the barmaid who came over and asked "What can I get ya?"

"Do you have any milk here?" to which she nodded the affirmative so he asked "Would you get a mug of milk for Aiden here? He wants to look like the rest of us but doesn't think he's ready for ale yet."

Sure I'll do that for you Aiden" She said smiling at the boy, then off she went returning a few minutes later with an ale mug full of milk. "There you are Aiden. Enjoy your first ale." She said quite loudly. As he took his first drink it seemed everyone in the place turned and raised their mugs high calling out "Hey. There's a new man in the house." Then cheered.

Byron laughed as he saw the look of awe on Aiden's face. He was pretty sure everyone knew it wasn't ale in the mug by the white mustache Aiden was sporting.

Just after the cheer died down the door opened and in walked a man holding a two meter length of rope. He had long curly hair that was matted and greasy looking like he hadn't washed it since he was born. His eyes were a deep blue so in the fire light they looked almost purple. He had a mustache that drooped on each side of his grimacing mouth and he had waxed and twisted it into points that looked like he could stab someone with. He wasn't tall but not as short as the two Rangers, he wasn't as built in the chest and back as the Rangers were either. It seemed to Ryan the man's chest had fallen to where his waist should have been. That being said he still looked strong enough to be trouble. He looked around then came over and sat across from Aiden and his father but a bit away from Byron. He asked "You're Brandon?"

"Yes." Aiden's father replied

"This is the boy I'm taking?"

"Yes"

"Who's this?" he asked pointing a thumb at Byron

"Just a local here." Was Brandon's reply

He turned to Aiden and said "Ok boy let's go." As he made a loop with the rope.

Byron said "Hey hold up there, let the boy finish his drink. What's the hurry anyway? How far are going at night?"

"We need to leave NOW boy!" turning to Byron he added "It's none of your business yokel."

"Father must I?"

"Hey boy, we paid good money for you so get up and let's go NOW!" He said loudly. As soon as he said it he swore coarsely and pulled a knife and took a swing at Byron. His arm was about halfway toward Byron when Byron's saxe intercepted his swing and pinned his arm to the bench between them. The man hollered in pain and tried to pull his arm back which only made it worse as the saxe was very sharp. Every conversation in the room stopped abruptly and several men at the far side stood to see if escape would be needed, the rest just stared at the screaming man. Only those on the bench directly behind Byron could see what was causing the hollering. Byron took out his strikers, a weapon all Rangers carried. Then with his left hand he slammed a practiced blow into the man's temple cutting off the hollering as the man went unconscious. Now the crowd was staring at him so he stood and said "King's Ranger business. Please go back to your seats and continue to enjoy your evening. To make that easier Bartender could the King please pay for everyone to have another drink except this unconscious man and the man with his hand on the door who is about to be skewered with an arrow for trying to evade arrest."

A cheer went up from everyone, as loud as the one Aiden had received just minutes before. Brandon, Aiden's father, froze with his hand on the door latch. He didn't remember the Ranger having a bow but they were said to be sorcerers. He didn't move till someone slid something over his thumb and then pulled his hands behind his back and slid something over his other thumb. He then felt the pressure as whatever was on his thumbs tightened to a point just below agonizing. He was then guided back to the table where his son still sat. Ryan now sat between Brandon and Aiden, who looked bewildered at what had happened in front of him so quickly, he was still trying to process all that had happened. Ryan put his arm around Aiden's shoulders as Byron said to him "Your father did a very bad thing selling you to this man and his friends. They were going to take you far away and treat you badly. Your life would be very difficult and full of unending labor. I know you don't understand any of this so Ryan and I promise you we won't let any harm come to you. There are some questions we will be asking both your father and this man that may take some time. In the meantime would you like another mug of milk?"

"Yes please sir." Byron caught the attention of the barmaid, it wasn't hard as she was staring at him, and pointed at Aiden and motioned for another drink.

"Aiden," asked Ryan, "Have you had your supper yet?"

"No sir, father said I didn't deserve to eat."

Ryan felt an anger he had never felt for anyone else in his life rise within him. He so wanted to hurt this man who would treat his own offspring this way, hurt him badly. With a struggle that only Byron saw he pushed it down and hid it deeply for when the right occasion arose. Byron for his part saw the anger rise within Ryan only because he had felt the same thing and had the same struggle to push it down. With a voice that seemed tight and strained to his own ears Ryan asked the barmaid, when she brought the milk, if she could bring Aiden some food to eat. She for her part smiled warmly at Aiden and asked "What would you like to eat Aiden? We have a bit of roast beef stew left and a bit of fresh fish too."

Aiden replied "We don't get to eat fish much."

"Ok fish it is. I'll be right back with it." And giving him another bright smile she left.

While Ryan was arranging for Aiden's supper Byron put his strikers away and removed his saxe from the man's arm. He cut a piece of the man's shirt off to use as a bandage to stop the bleeding. He took the rope the man had brought and tied his elbows together behind his back and put a pair of thumb cuffs on him as well. He leaned him over so his head rested on the table then taking a piece of rawhide from Ryan he tied his ankles and knees together. He then cleaned his saxe off on the man's shirt. Grimacing he thought 'I'll have to clean this better later' as the man's shirt was filthy. "Ryan, would you take Brandon over to the wall and keep him from sneaking away?"

"Sure," Ryan said, "I know just what to do. Be right back." He took Brandon by his arm and led him to the wall. On the wall about a meter and a half high were pegs used to hold the patrons cloaks and coats. He took a piece of rawhide and tied it around his elbows then another piece and strung it from his elbows to one of the pegs on the wall tightening it just enough to lift his arms slightly behind his back. If he tried to move away in any direction he would force his own arms up higher causing himself pain. If he stood still he might not be comfortable but he wouldn't suffer pain either.

"How long am I going to be here like this?" Brandon asked.

"Till we're ready to talk to you," was the answer. "The more you distract us the longer that will be."

Aiden had just finished his supper when the unconscious man groaned and tried to sit up. Ranger Byron just pressed down on his head with one finger to hold him down and said "Stay". The man sunk back down and Byron wiped his finger on the back of the man's shirt. Aiden also put his head down on his arms and soon his eyes closed and his breathing evened out to the steady breathing of the sleeping.

"So what do we do with these two?" asked Ryan.

"There are a few trees we could string hang them from. We could have this one charged with illegal sale of restricted merchandise. The father though is another issue." Replied Byron

"Selling your child is legal? That just doesn't sound right."

"No it's not legal, so he could be tried and convicted. However we only have one of the children and we can't wait for that to happen, so the dilemma. Also if we put him in the tree, Aiden will see it and I would rather spare him that. Also can a man sell his child then go home and grab another to sell without his wife's knowledge and approval?"

"He did say he and his wife would gain something from selling the children. But I expect she will act all distraught and deny any knowledge of her husband's actions."

"True," Byron replied and looked over at the man tied against the wall and smiled a grim smile. "Let's have a discussion with this man here before we discuss Brandon's future. What should be done with a man who would pay for children to sell into slavery?"

"I don't think we can charge him with kidnapping given that he had the father's approval. But I do think we may be able to charge him with treason and you know what the sentence is for that."

"I don't see how it could be treason." Byron said unsure if his apprentice was letting his desire to punish the slaver twist his reasoning.

"Well, he couldn't sell the children in Araluen, nor could he sell them in any of our allies' countries, so he would have to sell an Araluen citizen to our enemy. I believe that would be aiding an enemy of the state, which is treason unless I have it wrong."

"I see your point. But could we prove it?"

"That's the problem. I don't see how. It would be a lot easier if we were at war, just the act of taking the child could have been called looting."

Aiden sat up rubbing his eyes, he was still sleepy but his mind wouldn't let him rest without an answer to a vital question. So it seemed out of the blue when he asked "Are you going to find my sister?"

"We are going to try." Bryon told him. Then looking at Ryan added "and she is going to help find the evidence we need to bring a good conclusion to this mess." When he had heard the reply Aiden's head again fell to his arms resting on the table.

"It would help considerably if we knew which way the gang was headed." Ryan noted, "I suppose we could ask for a lesser sentence for someone who would tell us all we need to know to find this bunch."

The head of the man seemed to jump off the table as he said "I know which way they are headed and I'll tell you if you promise not to hang me."

We won't hang you." Byron vowed. "IF you tell us where they are headed and how many of them there are. Also we need to know the names of them all especially the leader. I also promise you that if we find you lied to us you'll wish we had hung you." He paused looked over at Aiden's father again and added "You will also testify to the arrangement that was made with Brandon in regard to the boy and his sister. Do you understand the terms I am giving you?"

The man answered slowly making sure he was clear "Yes, I understand."

"First question. What is your name?"

"Scott."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After twenty minutes of questions and answers Byron and Ryan knew that the gang had a ship waiting for them in Forston fief in the southern part of the country. They knew the ship was hidden in the fens there. They also knew the names of all ten of the Slavers left and that they had captured nine children from several of the small towns or farms in Coldale fief and from a couple other fiefs. They had been told that the slavers only had two horses so they would not be able to move very fast. It was apparent the slavers wouldn't be able to take the roads that had been established to make gathering the army in times of need quicker, instead they would have to stick to trails and back ways so they wouldn't be spotted with the children. Scott had told them that Brandon had insisted on being paid before fetching the boy and was told that if he didn't show with the boy he and his wife would be killed. He had readily agreed to this. They also knew that Scott was to meet them at the Kingscross road junction in ten days and that they would only be there for one day, after that he would be left behind. It would take a man walking nine long days to reach it so they must have left earlier that day. It also meant they would have to be cruel to the children to get them to walk that far that fast. Byron and Ryan had each decided they really didn't like these slavers and if they resisted they would not make it to trial.

"So now what do we do with them, the castle is in the wrong direction, and we can't take them with us?" Asked Ryan. "This is a little frustrating. I suppose I could take them to the castle as you head out to intercept the slaver gang."

"I have another idea." Byron said as he stood up. Then added "Keep an eye on Aiden and I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He knew he didn't have to say it but didn't want to leave the table without saying anything. He walked over to the bar and asked the Bartender "Do you have anyone who you could send for the town watch?"

"Actually the man in charge of the night shift of the town watch just finished his dinner over yonder. He goes on duty in about," he said glancing at the water clock sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, "quarter of an hour." He called out "Hey Johnny, come over here for a minute would ya."

Johnny looked up at the bartender nodded then lifted his big frame off the bench he was sitting on. He picked up his mug and began to head to the bar. He was a large man, mostly muscle, with a big smile that seemed etched into his face rather than an expression worn part of the time. He didn't walk so much as gracefully flow toward them, pirouetting around others as the other patrons moved about oblivious to him as they were lost in their conversations. He never spilled a drop of the precious liquid in his mug nor did it seem with all his movement did he lose his flow or his grace. He made his way through the crowded tavern without disturbing any others. When he spoke his words seemed to flow the same way he moved, graceful. He seemed to place the words in your ears without you realizing he was actually speaking as he said "How can I help you Claude?" Byron was awe struck by this man.

Claude replied "The Ranger here was asking for someone to fetch the town watch and I know you're about to go on duty so I figured….."

Johnny turned to the Ranger and with that same etched smile asked "What can I do for you Ranger?"

Ranger Byron shook himself mentally and replied "I have two men I would like the town watch to take into custody and escort to the castle. I'll give you a letter that outlines the charges against them. Join me at our table and I can go over the details with you."

As they walked to the table where Ryan, Aiden and Scott were sitting, Johnny nodded toward Brandon and Scott and said "Who are they? I heard there was a bit of excitement just before I got here but no one seemed to know what it was all about."

"We thought the one tied to the wall there was a local named Brandon, the boy Aiden's father but if you don't know him maybe not. The other man tells us his name is Scott and he was here to purchase the boy from his father. He is part of a gang that has taken a number of children and are going to sell them as slaves"

"He was selling his own son into slavery. What kind of monster would do that? How could expect to live once his wife found out? The big man asked.

Byron looked at him and smiled as he said "I would like to meet the woman who could make you fear her wrath like that."

Johnny just said simply "Never come between a she-bear and her cubs. I take it you're not married."

Byron replied "I was married for a while but she died at the hands of someone who escaped after I had had him arrested." He paused, "He tried to get out of the country after that but didn't make it. You never hurt the Ranger family if you want to see the end of the week." He said coldly

Johnny shivered as he thought of what that statement meant. He wondered what had happened to those who had custody of the man when he escaped. Then thinking of what he would do to anyone who hurt his family he knew that he agreed with the Ranger about whatever had happened to the man.

Byron left that subject hanging as they sat down at the table and continued "We're not sure if his wife knows. However it gets worse. He already sold his daughter then went back home to get his son. Now if the wife shows up here looking for her husband ask if he was alone or with his mates when she last saw him. If she doesn't mention her son or daughter is missing then tell her that her husband is under arrest, at the castle, for public drunkenness. Offer to take her there and have her put in a cell out of ear shot of these men."

"What if she comes saying her children are missing as well?"

"Ask when, where, and who they were last seen with. I have a strong suspicion that she not only knows what Brandon has done but agrees with it as well. I also believe she will be the smarter of the two and will act her part well. But I don't think they will raise the alarm about the children until the slavers have had time to leave the area. She will most likely think he has fled with the money if she doesn't have it herself."

"You are probably right. I'll have the men keep an ear open for her asking around and have them bring her to me. I think I know what to say to hear the story she expects to be accepted."

"Good man. Ranger Ryan and I will take Aiden with us to identify his sister when we locate this bunch. I know they have nine children with them and they also might try to grab more on the way.'

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back and fill you in on the details of what happened while you're on the hunt. I'll also keep it quiet that you're gone."

Byron wrote out a letter to the castle Lord documenting the charges against the men and telling them to give whatever authority Johnny needs to do what he needs to do in this case. When he was done he handed it to Johnny and said "They're all yours."

Johnny took the letter and said "Sometimes you see or hear of things you wish were not true but you know you'll never forget the details of it. It is times like those I wish I was a farmer."

"I definitely know how you feel."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It was early the following morning when Byron rode on the right side of the road with Ryan and Aiden, who was asleep in Ryan's arms, on his left. They were in a hurry but knew Aiden would not be able to ride for long enough that way. As the day progressed Byron was thinking of what to do when Ryan spoke up.

"I've been thinking." He paused with an expectant look at Byron then continued "If we were to leave Aiden at Thorntree castle and caught up with the slavers we could bring all the children back to the castle and they could meet up again there. It's on the way and it wouldn't be as hard on Aiden."

"It's a good thought. All we really need is her name to know who she is. We would be able to travel faster." As he finished saying that his horse Thumper and Buster, Ryan's horse, both thrummed deep inside cutting off conversation. Each rider instinctively moved to the side of the road and close to the trees. Byron pulled up his cloak's hood and went still. Ryan wrapped his cloak around Aiden then pulled up his hood as well. They didn't have to wait long before a single rider galloped around the curve in the road.

The rider it turned out was a petite girl on a massive horse. She looked so small on that horse because her legs didn't even reach the horse's belly. It was a big horse and it looked bigger than a lot of battle horses the knights rode. Byron pulled down his hood and kneed Thumper slightly so he moved back on the road. The petite girl checked her horse's run and slowed down while raising one had in a gesture of peace. She controlled the beast with no apparent effort, it obeyed without any hesitation to the command she gave it. As she approached they could see she wore the uniform of a King's Courier.

"Are you alright? Is someone following you?" Byron asked.

"I don't think so." She said as she turned to look behind her then returned to look at the puzzled face of the Ranger. As she did this Ryan moved Buster behind a bush that would hide him from view. "I have an urgent message to spread to all fiefs in the kingdom. Araluen has been invaded at Seacliff. The island is cut off though they have not attacked as of this morning. Most likely still organizing."

"Do we know who is invading?"

"It is the Gallicans. They seem to want revenge for some embarrassment caused by someone called the Oakleaf Knight twenty years ago. Apparently they can't separate one man from an entire kingdom."

"Do you know who the Oakleaf Knight is?"

"No, but whole armies clashing because of one man. It seems ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous. However the Oakleaf Knight is none other than Sir Horace Altman, Husband of Her Royal Highness Princess Cassandra and foremost knight in the realm. It kind of complicates things doesn't it?"

"Wow, How did I not know that?

"How far are you into your apprenticeship?"

"My first year. I started it about three months ago."

'Then don't fret about this. There are many things that you have yet to learn. No one expects you to know everything, yet."

"How long have you been galloping that horse?" Ryan asked and she whirled around looking for the source of the voice. She saw no one and turned back to Byron.

"How did you do that?" she asked "You made a voice come from behind me."

Byron smiled as Ryan said "The voice did have a valid question though." Ryan pulled down his hood and smiled but she was still looking at Byron.

"Your lips didn't even move. You Rangers are sorcerers."

"No. Nothing magic was done. You heard the voice of my apprentice." And Byron motioned for her to look behind her again. She turned and saw Ryan's head seeming to hover above the bush with a smile on his face. Ryan nudged Buster and he walked out revealing there was no magic. Aiden was still asleep in front of him and Ryan unwrapped the cloak from around him. Ryan pointed at the horse and raised an eyebrow in question.

She looked at her horse and saw he was covered in sweat. She leaned forward and saw foam starting to show on the horse too and she knew that wasn't good. She looked crestfallen as she said "About four miles. Too Long. I'm going to fail my first mission." She looked like she was going to cry so Ryan asked her "What is your name?" in a soft soothing voice.

"Lena"

"Lena, you're going to succeed in your mission. What you need to remember is galloping is for emergencies that have immediate life or death consequences. Any other time you trot for 45 minutes then walk for fifteen or you canter for half an hour then walk for twenty minutes. The farther you have to go the longer the walk in between your canters. You also should stop every four hours and let your horse have a bite to eat."

"He's right. I know you're eager to get the message out but you'll get it done quicker on a horse than you will on foot. Speaking of which when you walk your horse you should get off and walk with it and give him a bit of water to drink. But looking at you and the size of that horse you might need a ladder to get back on him."

"She smiled slightly at his attempt to ease her mind. "I'll do what you said starting now with a walk. Thank you very much." Then to the horse she said "Step" and the horse lifted its rear leg as she slid off the saddle, she stood on its uplifted leg as the horse lowered her to the ground where she stepped off and then loosed the girth strap. She reached up and took the water skin she had and poured some into a small collapsible bowl she had brought with her and let the horse drink. "He was my father's horse. He gave him to me when I was selected to be an apprentice. I thank you again for stopping me from hurting him."

"That is a well-trained horse that must really like you. We apprentices have to stick together you know. Enjoy your time as an apprentice Lina. I'm sure you will do well. Fare well." Ryan stated and they continued on their journey.

Aiden opened his eyes "Are we there yet?" he asked.

Andrea didn't know why she said it but she didn't regret it either. Her mission was to tell the people at Thorntree about the invasion, which she had done, then make her way to Castle Araluen and let them know. But he was cute, no more than cute, he was incredible. His wide shoulders, deep chest, that dark red hair the color of hot coals in a fire and those eyes. Never had she seen eyes that green on a guy before. _'Maybe the Ranger cloak made them stand out more'_ she thought. His face was tanned and lean, the way all Rangers look, at least those without beards. ' _How could anyone kiss someone with a beard?_ ' she thought with a shiver down her spine. He couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than herself. How could she find out who he is? Who would know that wouldn't tease her endlessly about him. _'Do the task at hand and then think and plan for his capture!'_ she thought and laughed out loud and continued on at a trot towards castle Araluen


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Byron, Ryan and Aiden rode up to the gate of Thorntree castle. The gate was closed tight but the draw bridge over the stream was still down so they rode to the portcullis. A small window in the door to the left of the main gate opened and a voice said "Who goes there? Dismount and stand before the window."

Byron got down first then helped Aiden down and then Ryan got down as well. Byron said "I'm Ranger Byron this is Ranger Ryan and the boy is Aiden." He and Ryan then showed their Oakleafs and waited.

After a couple of minutes they heard the bar being lifted and the small door opened. Behind the door four men with steel pikes waited pointed at the new arrivals. The same voice as before said "Enter one at a time hands where we can see them, the boy first."

Byron guided Aiden to the door with his hand saying "They won't hurt you." Aiden strode in boldly with his head held high. He was followed by Byron then Ryan who both held their hands out at shoulder height. Byron opened with "We were on our way past when we heard of an invasion. Thought we had better stop by and see if you needed any help"

From behind the men with the pikes a voice called out snidely "Not from scum like you, maybe the boy as he looks much more useful than you other two." Then Jason stepped past the pikemen grinning with his hand out.

Byron accepted the hand with the words "Give a boy a bit of silver and he thinks he's your better. How are you doing Jason?"

"Pretty good Byron," Shaking his hand then switching to Ryan and then holding it out to Aiden. "I don't think we've met before, what is your name?"

"Aiden sir." Came the reply.

"Nice to meet you Aiden Sir, I'm Jason" He said kindly with a smile. Then he turned to Byron again and said "I thought this was my war."

"As I explained at the gate, we were passing by and heard of an invasion and thought maybe we beat the local Ranger here and we could steal his war but alas we were late." He said with a sly grin. "Actually we were in pursuit of a gang of slavers when we heard the news and I thought I might loan you my apprentice. Just yesterday he said our task would be easier if we were at war."

"You wished for this?" he said turning on Ryan.

"Not exactly," Ryan sputtered, "We were talking about what to charge the slavers with and I thought maybe treason as they were taking citizens and selling them to our enemies. It is just a little more difficult to make that stick during a time of peace."

"I like the precedent that sets." Jason replied then turning to Byron he added "You don't need him to arrest the slavers?"

"When I heard of the invasion I decided there would be no arrests."

"You haven't heard the whole story yet. Come to the dining hall where we've set up the war room. We were just talking strategy when you arrived."

They walked to the war room together, Aiden followed as well with Ryan's arm around his shoulder leading him and reassuring him he was not forgotten. Jason told them of the standing orders that the Gallicans and the slow burn of anger heated up inside the two Rangers as they heard.

Andross sat in his small camp, it was dark and dreary. He knew the weather was nice but every time he looked up he saw Lady standing beside Buckshot he felt stabbed in the heart. It hurt so much that he had lost the two women he loved most in the last year. Kara had tried hard to lift his spirits after his wife had died.

He and Kara had returned from the gathering to such incredibly good news, Sandy was pregnant. He was going to be a father. He had been so happy then but it all crashed down at the end of the summer. Sandy started to have pain, dull throbbing pain in her hips. After a week of this she started to bleed off and on, then she got the shoulder pain. It was worse when she laid down so he had called a healer. After checking her out, he had taken him aside and told him that she would not survive. He had told him that this was a rare thing that happened to some pregnant women. He had said all he could do was keep her comfortable until the end came and that it wouldn't be long. Andross had told his wife and they had wept together

Kara had wept with them too but she also did the cooking and cleaning that they were unable to. She was a godsend. Sandy died two days later. In that same time he went from a happy family man to a lonely mourning wreck. Again it was Kara kept things going. It was Kara that had gotten him going again.

It had taken her months of patient care and prodding but she had helped him to work through his grief one step at a time. The visits by Will had helped too, knowing that it is possible to go on as he did. By the next gathering he was a Ranger again. Not the happy, smiling kind like Liam, Nathan, Jason and that group. He was glad they were untouched by the loss he felt but he was no longer part of that group.

He looked up again and saw Lady _'and now Kara is gone too'_ he thought morosely.' At least he could make someone pay this time but it still wouldn't bring back either woman. Kara had been so full of life that she buoyed up everyone around her. She had talked so much on the way back from the last gathering. She laughed so hard when she was telling of Ryan challenging Maddie to a wrestling match. The way he grinned when she had accepted thinking he would get close to the beautiful girl. She had him pinned to the ground in seconds, she stood after he begged for mercy nodded to the group of apprentices and walked away humming to herself. What none of them knew was she had walked into the command tent sat down and said "I think you need to teach your apprentice better Byron. He's not that good at unarmed combat." She had then explained how she had beaten Ryan so fast.

All the Rangers there had laughed when she described the face he made as she held him pinned to the ground. She had called it a mixture of puppy love, disbelief and of course pain. He had told Kara about that and she laughed so hard it echoed among the trees. He had asked if she had a thing for Ryan but she had said no and that he was too into himself for her taste. When he had mentioned that she had spent a fair bit of time with him and Jason she had just sighed looking wistful. He had moved the conversation on, occasionally bringing up Ryan but never getting the same response. It wasn't until he had mentioned that Jason had been assigned to Thorntree fief that she got that same wistful look again. He had wondered if that was going to cause trouble with him being in the next fief over but when they got back she had gone full steam into her training never allowing herself time to dwell on matters of the heart. Whether it was for her heart or his he couldn't be sure

He had hoped that Jason had reciprocated how she felt but now he prayed he did not. He also hoped that if Jason did he wouldn't be the one who had to tell him. He knew he should go to her mother and tell her but he could not do it. He got up deciding to neaten up the camp, no one should be a slob in the woods as it invites the wrong type of company, rodents.

He finished cleaning up and decided it was time to decide how many would die that night. He pulled two dice from his pocket and tossed them on the ground. Eleven. So numbers eleven to twenty two tonight, it could be a busy night. It somehow seemed fitting to use dice to determine how many would die.

Andross sat in the trees watching the enemy move about in the dark. He had killed over a dozen men in the last day, three in the last half hour, but how did they know it was him and not someone else. He had to make them fear him. He wanted them to whisper his name and shiver as they did it. How to do it? He saw an opening and slipped into their camp and walked about like he belonged there. He saw a man slip in to a tent and followed him in slipping his saxe knife into his hand as he did. The man turned to see who had followed him in and Andross struck a quick blow to the throat then set him on the ground. He looked about the tent and saw a large bottle on the table. He opened the stopper and poured a small amount onto the table top. It was ink. He had an idea.

He left the man on the ground and left the tent and followed another into his tent. Seven tents, seven men, it was time to leave. As he walked out of the camp a sentry tried to talk to him but Andross kept walking. The man tried to grab him as he called out and Andross spun sinking his saxe deep into the man. Andross wrapped his arm around the man and carried him into the trees. As soon as he was in the shadows he let go of the man. He rolled the man onto his back and wrote "22" on his forehead. He then positioned the man so he was stretched out across the trail like an x.

When Andross returned to his camp he took out the bottle of ink and using a piece of cloth covered his arrows in the dark color leaving just a single flite white. He waited till they were all dry then started writing numbers on each of his arrows starting with twenty three.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The enemy came from the east as the sun was coming over the horizon behind them. They charged across the open plain from where they started on the beach yelling insults that only a couple of couriers would understand but they were still a long ways off. Sir Stanley looked over the side of the wall and told his men to stand easy. The enemy had a lot of open ground to cover and they were running. 'By the time they get here they're going to be too tired to climb those ladders.' The longer he watched the more he wondered what they hoped to accomplish. There wasn't enough of them to need to move men from other parts of the wall to aid in the defense and they had only two ladders and those looked too short reach the top of the wall.

"I am pretty sure this is a faint and the real attack will come from the west or south."

"Movement to the west sir." Came the call from that side. As Sir Stanley waited for more information he asked "So Paul, do you think the weather will hold for a few days or will we get rain?"

Paul was a tall man with wide shoulders along with thick arms and legs. He was built in such a way that bulls in the field were wary of him. The men under him knew he was a capable man when it came to use weapons and leading men. They also admired him as he cared deeply for his men, getting to know them and their families, spending time with them, making sure no conflicts between them festered to become a problem within the ranks when they needed to rely on each other. In short, his men would follow him through any battle and felt they would win every battle they went into because of him. But Paul was unsure of his own abilities and a bit in awe of the Battlemaster so when he replied he stammered "Uh, I think it will stay clear for a couple of more days, sir. Aren't you worried about this, sir?"

"The time to worry is when they get in range to attack. But I see no siege engines, there hasn't been enough time for sappers to tunnel under the wall and we have food and water to last for months. I think our biggest worry right now is boredom." Sir Samuel said. "They are not prepared to attack a castle, that being said all they have to do for now is to keep us penned up in here with a small force and then they can take the rest of their army inland."

"So what do we do?"

Sir Stanley took every opportunity to teach his men, times like this could teach so much about when to seem unconcerned to the men and how that could keep them calm in the most stressful times. Sir Stanley could give orders that would be obeyed but not really understood but thought it best to get the men under his command to reason the best strategy for themselves with a little coaxing, so he replied "We have to make them more concerned about us here then they have reason to be. To do that we have to make them think there are more of us here than there are. How do you think we can do that Paul?"

"We have the fishermen and townsmen that have come to the castle for safety that we could arm."

"Yes but would you want them fighting beside you?"

"No I don't think that would be good for us. They would just be in the way wouldn't they? But if we were to dress them up and put them on the wall here they wouldn't have to fight and it would look like there are more of us."

"Well thought out Paul. So who do we get arranging it?"

"My first thought is Peter but he is on a cushy ride to Castle Araluen." Paul made sure to smile in such a way that the Battlemaster knew he was being humorous.

"What other people and assets do we have that we can use?" Sir Samuel asked, also with a smile.

"The Baron. We could get him to arrange for the men to be outfitted to look the part. We also have the men of the castle staff we could add to them."

"Are we leaving anyone out?"

"I don't think it would be good to use the boys. They're a little small to pass as soldiers."

"Let me ask you in a more direct way. How can we use the women in the castle right now to help us? Is there a reason they too couldn't be dressed as soldiers? Remember the more of an army they think we have the more soldiers they will have to leave to prevent us from attacking their rear."

"I should have thought of that. Shannon would be upset if we didn't use them to boost our numbers. She would also fight if it came to it, no doubt about it."

"As would pretty much every woman in this place." Sir Stanley said with a smile.

"Just a thought Sir but what if we make them think there are less of us here than there are then we could attack the men they leave to trap us and take over the island. Then we could be ready to help the main army when it comes."

"That is a good idea, let me think on it for a bit. Who is your second here?

"David sir."

"Have him take over watching this attack. I'm going over to the west side to see what's taking so long to get an update. I advise you to look after your men now, get them some water and food. It could be a long day and it will get hot up here." With that he strolled casually around by the north side checking on the men there and continued to the west side walls. When he arrived there he went to Trent and asked "Any other information on the movement that was seen?"

"No sir, they're moving around but we can't see clearly what they are doing. Also they have about forty men on horseback just sitting there but we can't tell why." Trent was amazed at how calm the Battlemaster was. His nerves were so tight he thought they were about to snap leaving him a shivering wreck. "It's like they're waiting for the order to charge but no one is there to give it. It's just weird sir."

"It does seem a little odd doesn't it? On the east we have men with ladders that are too short, here we have horsemen staring at the walls looking for a trail they can ride to the top on, what's next?"


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Across the water from where Sir Stanley asked his question Sir Alex waited in the trees. With him were a dozen men split into two teams. They were waiting for an opening they could use to get in and set fire to part of the enemy's camp but there seemed to be people moving everywhere. There was something in the works and it was making Alex nervous. If they had taken the island already they could be getting ready to attack Thorntree or head up the coast toward Hackam Heath and there was no way the army would be ready yet. He had to do something to slow them down, but What? He motioned to his men to move back into the bushes then when they were ten meters or so into the bush he asked quietly "What can we do to disrupt whatever is going on at the camp?"

No one was ready to answer that but Joel said "Without knowing what's going on, how do we know whether what we do will slow it or cause it to move faster?"

"I don't suppose any of you speak Gallican do you?" Alex asked and saw head shakes in return till he saw Josh. He could see Josh's mind working as his face went from emotion to emotion. He asked "Josh what's on your mind?"

"Well, I speak a little bit of the language but I don't think it will help. It's just words my girlfriend heard and liked the sound of, I'm not even sure they mean what I think they mean. But I am willing to try to go into the camp and try to find out what is going on."

"I appreciate the thought but at this point I think it would just cause you unnecessary harm. Let's head back to the edge of the trees. This time we'll put three meters between us and maybe someone will see something that can answer some questions. Ok let's go and be as quiet as you can, we'll meet back here in one hour."

Andross was again in the enemy camp. There was turmoil all around him as the result of the last night's activity. He didn't have his bow with him again as he would stand out if he had it with him but in his boot he had a half dozen of his heavy arrows with just a sharp point, no broadhead. He was amazed at all the activity with nothing seeming to be done. He heard whispers though of 'le diable'' and nine men dead. His Gallican wasn't good enough to understand any more than that but he figured they had given him a name and now he had to make them fear it. He slipped an arrow into his hand then as he walked past a lone man he stabbed him with the arrow. Leaving him in the open. He repeated this five more times. Then moved to leave the camp. He saw the young man kneeling by the bush watching the camp and moved across the beach and then behind him.

Josh sat at the far right grumbling about doing Ranger work under his breath. He had been there almost the whole hour and had seen nothing. It was almost time to go report when he saw something green move on the sand. He focused on the spot for a couple of minutes but saw nothing move. He glanced back to the camp to see if anything had changed then looked back to the green thing, it was gone. "Where did it go?" he asked softly to no one and was surprised when he got an answer.

"It was about to slit your throat till you spoke the right language. You might want to move under the bush instead of beside it as you can be seen quite easily."

"Oh ah thanks. Do you know what's happening in their camp?"

"Yeah, several of them developed severe neck wounds in their sleep. Apparently they were high up in rank and it caused a bit of commotion. Just wait till they see the number I left behind."

"Who are you?"

"I am a Ranger's vengeance. For every drop of Kara's blood they've spilt I will spill a whole body's worth. Blood for blood."

"But what is your name?"

"I was called Andross but now I am the bringer of death. The Gallicans have started to call me Le Diable. It will do."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked but there was no answer. He looked to the sky and figured he was late so he slid back into the trees and made his way to the meeting place. When he arrived they all looked relieved to see him.

"Did you see anything to tell what is going on over there?"

"See, no. But I heard a…." Josh paused unsure what to say or how much to tell.

"Heard what?"

"A voice sir. There was a green spot on the beach, I turned away when I looked back it was gone. I asked myself where did it go and the voice answered." He paused again to take a breath and remember what was said.

"What did the voice say?" and Josh could tell Sir Alex was about to crack him on the head.

With no more hesitation he told them everything he thought was important, "The voice said 'it was about to slit my throat till I spoke the right language'. Then it said that some of the higher ranked men in the camp had developed severe neck wounds during the night and that had caused the commotion. He also said something about wait until they see the number. I asked who he was and he said he used to be called Andross, now he was called the bringer of death and the Gallicans called him le Diable. When I asked what that meant I got no reply, he was gone. Then I came here."

"It means the Devil. He said nothing else?"

"Well he sounded a bit crazy but he also said that he was the vengeance for a Ranger and for every drop of Kara's blood that had been spilt they would bleed a whole bodies worth." As he said that everyone was silent.

Sir Alex summed up all their thoughts with the words "Great, all we need is an insane Ranger on the loose who it seems can only tell us apart from the enemy if we speak." He also thought ' _Which Ranger died? Was it one I knew? Who is Kara?_ '


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Petra Arnoix was furious, his careful plan of distraction and deception was ruined. "All they had to do was get their boat to the right place before dawn and they couldn't even do that." 'Those lazy Iberions will pay for this' he thought as he stormed aboard the ship to go back to the camp. The short trip seemed to take forever. The longer it took the angrier he became. When the ship was close enough he jumped over the side and stormed into a camp that was a confused mess.

"What is going on here?" He screamed and everyone stopped in their tracks. Arnoix looked for someone to berate into telling him what was going on when his cousin strode out from between two tents and headed straight for him. Arnoix oozed murderous rage from every pore so his cousin stopped two meters away.

"Lord Arnoix, I am truly sorry about the delay in getting your men in place. Le Diable has struck inside the camp and has killed several of the men you picked to lead the charge today. I have been trying to find suitable replacements and get them to the ships but many men are scared of Le Diable and won't take the lead."

"How many of my commanders were killed?"

"Seven and four of the night guards."

"I don't care about the night guards. How many of my commanders have you replaced?"

"Three. They have been sent to their ships but some of their men did not show up so they're searching for them now."

"Enough of this wasteful stupidity. Have all the army line up in their ranks and all the other men in the camp take over the perimeter guard until I'm done with this. And make sure there are two or more at every position." He said calmly and then screamed with his voice getting louder with every word "Have it ready in one hour or someone will lose their head!" Then he stormed to his lavish tent.

In one hour all the army was lined up and Arnoix stomped back and forth in front of them. Each rank's commander stood at attention in front of their men, those ranks that no longer had a commander had been placed close to Arnoix's tent so when he came out he wouldn't have far to go and his anger wouldn't increase. Arnoix looked at each of the commanderless ranks with disgust, he would walk to about the middle and grab the man who looked the most terrified and drag him to the front. That man was now the commander. Then he picked three of the ranks of fifty foot soldiers and three of the ranks of ten mounted knights and told them to get in the ships.

Then he told his cousin not to let anyone into the camp or he would have a limb removed. With that he stormed back onto his ship "Put me back on the spot you picked me up." He said then sat down on a chair that had been placed there for him. He was still seething with anger 'someone will pay for this' he swore inside 'someone will pay'.

Arnoix looked out from the cover of the trees to the northwest of the castle. While still seething with anger he knew he could not attack the castle with the small number of men he had on the island so he called off the attack planned on the castle gates. He either had to keep them penned in the castle till they starved or bring in some siege equipment.

He looked at the dock to see if there was a Skandian ship there and there wasn't though the Iberion captain he sailed to the island with was certain there was one there when they had surrounded the island. It looked like they had run home without a fight which was good as he could use the dock. He knew the Skandians stopped here to resupply which was better than them raiding his homeland but he would rather them trapped in their own land. Once he held the land now controlled by the Araluens he would stop the Skandians from sailing south.

When he returned to the beach that his ships were tied up to he looked at the knights and the leaders of the ranks that were with him and thought he needed to find some generals. Ruthless men who would follow his orders without question. All he had was his cousin, he was ruthless but also a coward the men would not follow by choice. If he died the men under him would cease to fight and head home. 'Once I'm finished with this island I'll burn the ships so there is no retreat for any of the men and they will have to fight.' Maybe he could force the Iberion sailors to fight with them as well. 'They would have to or he would have them killed.' He thought viciously. When he was done with Araluen they would build their own ships and learn to sail them. How hard could it be if the Iberions could do it? Or he could build ships like the Skandians and row them, he could use the slaves he captured here in Araluen to man the oars. There will be plenty of them after all.

The men with him stirred restlessly. "We'll keep them penned up within their walls like the animals they are for now. There only seems to be a few so there is no need to attack the castle. When they starve we'll bust down the gates and take possession. In the meantime you'll keep watching from different directions but never getting close enough to the walls for their crossbowmen to hit our men. So go no closer than a hundred meters from the wall. Every so often have our bowmen shoot at the men on the wall so they keep their heads down." These positions will be your front lines until you either starve them or they surrender. If they surrender take them all to the dock they use to help the Skandians and kill them all. You knights will hold back and only engage if they try to rush your forward lines. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Arnoix." They all answered.

"You," he said pointing at the largest knight in front of him, "are in charge until I return. I'll leave you with the thirty knights a hundred and fifty men at arms that just arrived with me. I will also leave you 50 crossbowmen. " He said with an acid tone. "DO not fail me."

"Yes Sir Arnoix." The man repeated with a slight bow of his head.

Sir Stanley decided to act on the plan thought of by his man Paul. He kept his men on the wall but had half of them recline below the parapet. Now he waited to see if the enemy would take the bait. It was proving to be a long stressful day of waiting and it was starting to get to the men. His captains had been forced to break up a couple of arguments already. He decided to leave a watch on the walls and have the rest of the men come down off the walls. He told them they could have a bit to drink but anyone that gets drunk will be thrown over the wall on a short rope till he's sober. He stood above the gate watching the horizon for some evidence his ruse had worked. He looked at their camp studying its layout thinking 'how am I going to take care of that?'

The enemy camp was spread across the plain between Seacliff castle and the punt crossing. The tents seemed put up at random starting just over one hundred and fifty meters from the castle. From what the castle sentries saw these were mostly the crossbowmen. Past them were what seemed to be the foot soldiers and the servants of the mounted men. The corral that held their horses was built of rope tied to posts hammered into the ground. It was about three hundred meters out from the castle and beside it but off about twenty meters to the side was the large command tent. After that there was the mounted knight's tents. They each had their own tent and they were spaced out quite far from each other so they took about a third less room than the whole of the other part of the army. Unlike the rest of the camp these tents were in neat rows evenly spaced apart. Stanley decided to sketch it so he could come up with a plan of attack.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

That afternoon Alex looked out of from the trees. It had started so well, then the cook came and saw them. Before they could grab him he was off yelling like a mad man and he had called for a retreat. But the two groups got separated in the maze of tents. His group of five had run into a group of ten men and in the fight that ensued two of his men were injured and one didn't make it back. No one saw Jake fall but he was missing. They had managed to lose the attackers in the tents, maybe it was Jake who led them away from them. Now Joel's group was fighting their way back. He had started with more men, of his seven Alex could now only see six and they were struggling but they were still fighting. Several of them had arrows in different places some had cuts that flowed with blood. Joel was fighting like a madman with Josh by his side. Josh had an arrow in his left shoulder and was struggling to raise his shield but his sword sang a song of death as it cut and stabbed those attacking. Joel swung his back to Josh and braced himself for the next rush, he took a stride back every time Josh moved toward the trees. Alex saw his apprentice Gary go down, then as he was struggling to rise a knight in black armor ran his sword into his chest. Gary grabbed hold of the sword trying to hold it tight so one of his fellow soldiers could take advantage but his strength left him and he slid to the ground before it could happen. The black clad knight then swung at the fallen man viciously in spite. Matthew who was with Gary took a swing at the black knight but he was off balance and it was a weak ineffective blow that glanced off his breast plate. The knight took a short stab at him piercing his forearm making him lose his sword. Matthew, realizing he had no hope of fighting without his sword, quickly retreated and joined Joel and Josh taking position at Josh's shield side. The three were making steady if not slow progress toward the trees.

The black knight started to follow Matthew but changed direction to go after the other two men who were struggling to fight with wounds from arrows and swords. Alex had seen enough, he ran toward the black knight and slammed his shoulder into him knocking him off balance and away from his men. Alex kept his momentum and swung his sword to the side missing the shield and hitting the armor on his left arm denting it badly. As his momentum kept him going Alex turned to stay facing the knight taking steps backward till he stopped. The black knight approached slowly till just out of reach and started to circle to the right, Alex circled as well. Alex feinted with a quick forward lunge then jumped back to see the reaction. The black knight jumped back then continued to circle. Alex then understood this man's plan, he would circle till his men had finished with Alex's men then they would all surround him and it would be over. Alex had to push the fight if he was to have a chance. Alex lunged again but this time he didn't jump back but spun on his forward heel and dropped lower at the same time and his sword slammed in to the knight's leg hard. Alex then jumped back and was pleased to see blood on his sword. Again he feinted and pulled back, the knights reaction was slower as he tried to move on his injured leg. The black knight tried to feint but Alex stood his ground taking the sword blow on his shield and answering with a blow of his own that also rang off a shield. He noticed that his men were now clear of the beach and the Gallicans were beginning to encircle him. He feinted again drawing the same reaction from the knight but also a sound from the men circled around. Alex knew he was going to die, even if he beat this man they wouldn't let him go.

"Surrender and you will be treated fairly." The black knight said.

"The same way you treated my wounded men when you hacked at them when they were down. We know you have orders to spare no one so don't blow your snot in my ear. Fight like a man not the weasel you've shown yourself to be today." was Alex's reply and he saw the anger flash in the man's eyes through the holes in his helmet.

He was a knight of Araluen, he would not surrender to this rabble. He was the last living Araluen on the beach, for now, others would come, they would push this crowd into the sea. He hoped they would all die either on a sword or in the sea. He hoped every one of these beings died and he would start with this one in black. He leaped forward again with a stabbing attack which the knight deflected but Alex swung his shield catching him in the side of the head with the bottom of his shield. The man started to fall back but recovered his senses in time to stop and instead step back out of reach quickly.

They circled again. The black knight tried to crowd him into the circled mass of his men but they moved back giving room for the fight. 'Maybe, just maybe, I can get out of this alive.' Thought Alex. He feinted again but moved slower doing it and retreated slower as well allowing the black knight to hit Alex's shield with his sword. The sound of the fight was the only sound to be heard on the beach. He did it again and again each time moving a bit slower and the black knight got bolder in his response each time. He waited for the right time again the black knight crowded him but this time instead of giving way he moved forward quickly then while slamming his shield down on the knights exposed foot he stabbed downward at the gap between the thigh and the knee. The sword went deep into the gap and again came back with fresh blood. Before Alex could reset his defense the black knight surged forward his sword swinging in an arc rising as it came towards Alex's middle to where the plates of armor overlapped. Alex stepped in to the blow pulling his shield forward just enough to stop the sword from contacting his middle. They circled again, though now it was the black knight's time to worry if the fight didn't end soon he would lose more blood and weakening as he did so. Alex feinted again stepping back as before but then lunging again his sword pointed toward the soft spot under the black knight's arm. The sword cut a shallow gash there but did not penetrate enough to do any critical damage because the black knight spun away from the lunge and kept spinning till his sword rammed across Alex's back knocking him off balance. Then as the sword slid off his back the black knight stopped his spin and thrust his sword into Alex's side. It didn't go very deep but it went deep enough. Alex staggered forward another step then turned to face the black knight again. Now it was back to him to push the fight as his wound leaked a serious amount of blood down his side.

They circled again both men leaking precious fluid. Alex could feel his strength fading with each step. He had to win this fight now or he never would. Alex let his shield slip down making it seem his arm lacked the strength to hold it. He let it slip from the straps that held it to his arm gripping the top most strap in his hand seemingly in desperation. Then the point of his sword dropped bit by bit. His shield now dragged a bit in the sand seeming to be held up by his knee more than his arm. Alex knew what attack would come. He knew this man was a coward at heart by the way he had only attacked those of his men who were too weakened by previous wounds. As he took a shuffled step back the knight jumped for his shield and Alex lunged forward his knee under the shield. He pushed the shield up with his knee catching the knight in the ribs then kicked his foot forward pushing the bottom of the shield up which in turn pushed the black armored knight's legs up into the air so his body was horizontal and almost a meter in the air. Alex let go of the shield while spinning his sword over the top of the knight so the point was at the back of the man's neck. Then with all the strength he had left he pushed the sword down adding his left hand to the hilt as he did. When the black knight hit the ground he stopped but the sword with the added weight of Sir Alex falling on top of it kept going through his neck and deep into the sand. Alex laid there on top of the corpse waiting for death to come. He heard nothing, _'Was death quiet?_ ' He thought he would feel the blow when it came but all he felt was the wound in his side.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It was late afternoon, the sun would soon kiss the horizon, when Arnoix boarded the Iberion ship for the fourth time that day. He was tired from all the efforts of the day and he was tired of being surrounded by fools that could not think for themselves. He wanted a good night sleep and then he and his cousin would arrange for the army to move inland. He would go up the coast destroying the land as he went to meet the Oakleaf Knight and his cousin would lead an army to the west to destroy the land and make his way to Castle Araluen and capture it.

Sir Alex opened his eyes wondering what the afterlife looked like and saw sand. 'I've died and gone to the desert' he thought till he slowly realized it was beach sand. 'Have I died and gone to a beach side paradise? Why am I face down in paradise?' It was then he remembered the battle on the beach. He tried to turn his head but it seemed to be stuck so he tried to lift his head and saw the sand he had been staring at start to drain away. He tried to lift his head higher but couldn't and now he couldn't let his head down anymore. He tried to move his arm but couldn't, his leg and no go with that either. He tried to yell but could only croak. He felt tired so he closed his eyes and was enveloped with nothingness.

"He did what? That fool I'll kill him for this. All he had to do was defend the camp. How hard can that be? Bring the fool to me now." Arnoix screamed.

The soldier before him cringed as he replied "He is dead Sir Arnoix. He died in the battle chasing the vermin back to the trees."

"He had most of the army here and he goes off chasing them himself and manages to get himself killed as well. Where is my cousin's body then?"

"We buried it on the beach right where he died."

"That's good. I can at least use that. If he was in the camp I'd have had him hung for disobedience. As a matter of fact have a scaffold built and in the morning we'll dig him up and then hang him."

"He's already dead sir, what good will it do to hang him now?"

"It will serve as a reminder of what will happen to those who disobey me. Now do what I say."

The sun had set about an hour before and it was now dark. The moon would rise soon to shine a soft light over everything on this clear night so he had to get what he had to do done soon. Jason knelt beside a tree at the very edge of the trees and Joel was behind him but off to the side. "That pile of sand about midway to the water. They just piled sand on top of him leaving his helmet sticking out of the sand. I think I saw it move just before the sun went down but I'm not sure. We don't know what happened at the end or whether he was alive or dead. All I know is he saved most if not all of us with his actions and I believe we should take him home."

Jason looked at the sand pile and said "I guess I'll go have a look. Wait here, Ryan keep watch and whistle if someone comes." He slid to the ground in a fluid motion and with the speed only a Ranger could manage on his hands and toes made his way to the pile. He found the helmet as Joel had described it and slowly slid it off Alex's head. He checked his neck for a pulse and found a very light slow beat. Jason knew he had to dig him out but how he would carry him to the trees he didn't know until Ryan appeared beside him. Ryan whispered "When you checked his pulse and didn't slump your shoulders I thought he might be alive and if he was you would need help moving him."

"You're right, he is alive though barely and the help is needed. You keep watch while I dig and we'll switch off in a bit." Jason started digging Alex out moving the sand away from his head and shoulders first. He was down to his mid chest when he saw the helmet of another man. "Looks like he won." Jason said as he motioned to Ryan to dig while he watched.

Ryan dug out his legs working his way up when he found the blood. "Jason, found some wet blood so I'm going to dig a bit slower." Ryan whispered and continued to dig. When he saw the wound in his side he took a wad of cloth and pressed it firmly to the wound. Alex moaned loudly. "He's out of the sand enough to move him. You want to carry him or should I?"" Ryan inquired.

"Someone is coming so we'll both carry him on the run. We need to leave quickly, since you're there you take the feet I'll grab his shoulders. You lead. We lift on three and run. Ready?" Ryan moved into position and nodded. "Ok, 1, 2, Lift!" And they lifted and ran the hundred meters or so as fast as they could with their shoulders bunched in anticipation of a crossbow bolt that never came.

When they neared the trees Joel and three others stepped out and took Alex from the Rangers and into the trees. Jason and Ryan took one stride into the trees and stopped. Turning in near unison they looked across the beach and saw a lone man slowly ambling toward them singing softly to himself. Before he reached the now disturbed sand pile he turned, took a leak into the water and walked back to the camp.

Jason said "Ok, let's go" and when they were well back from the trees he said "I hope we got to him in time and the healers we have with us will be able to help him."

Ryan looked at Jason and trying to ease the tense mood said "I must say I didn't expect to make sand castles when I woke up this morning"

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but we tore down the castle and that was no fair maiden we just rescued."

"True, but at least he wasn't an ogre." Ryan replied and they both laughed quietly knowing the battle wasn't over for Alex.

When they reached camp Joel and Josh approached "Thank you Rangers for getting Alex back. He is with the healer now who is doing all he can. Joey says we need to get him back to the school as quickly as possible but I don't think he would be able to survive the ride or even ride that far. So I was going to send a few men out to look for a cart or wagon."

Jason could see that Joel needed to rest. He had watched the mound of sand all day after the battle that morning and was now teetering on his feet. "There are a couple of wagons where the construction of the new road to Seacliff stopped. At least one was full of rock and another had a partial load of sand. At least there was two days ago. It would take less than two hours for two men to go and get one of the wagons and bring it here. We can unload the sand here and then put the wounded into it and have it escorted back to the castle. The rest of the men need to pack up this camp and move in the morning. Then we can plan another hit and run on the enemy camp."

"Sounds good to me. I want to hit them again."

"Hold on. Do I need to explain the concept of hit and run? We need to do as much damage as possible causing the most casualties as possible while sustaining little or no casualties on our side. As it sits right now they outnumber us a hundred to one at the least. We cannot stand and fight and win at this time. If we slow them down while staying alive we will soon have the numbers for a stand up fight. If you try that kind of fight now, you sacrifice not just yourselves but maybe the whole country." Jason paused, reached up and put his hand on Joel's weary shoulder, "I know you want to avenge the deaths of your friends, so do I. But be patient, give yourself time to heal from the wounds you have and you will be here when the time to avenge them comes. Now, send two men to get the cart and get yourself some rest. We're only invincible when we have the rest we need. I was told that by a good friend years ago. He was right."

"We didn't seem invincible today! " Joel smiled wearily "and speaking of avenging apparently there is a Ranger named Andross that has gone crazy and is killing just about anyone in armor. He almost took out Josh until he spoke to himself in our language. He told Josh that he was the vengeance for a Ranger and would spill a whole bodies worth of blood for every drop of Kara's blood that has been spilt already. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you guys, but it sounds like one of you has fallen as well as someone named Kara"

Jason was numb. He barely heard Joel give Josh instructions about who to send to get the cart. 'Vengeance for a Ranger? Kara dead?' His heart beat hollowly, everything he heard echoed in his ears. He just stood in the middle of the camp. He didn't seem to be able to move.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Jason didn't know how long he was standing there when he noticed that Joel was snoring, or that Ryan was no longer with him. It wasn't that that had stirred him though.

He heard a scuffle behind him and so he turned. There, now in front of him, two men were struggling with a smaller one in the low light of the small fire. They were struggling not because the man was resisting but because he was wounded and they were trying to reach the healer's tent. Jason approached and asked who was injured but they said they didn't know they had just found him between the water and the trees. As they entered the tent the man muttered something and they almost dropped him. They managed to hold on to him and get him on a low table.

The man looked at Jason and mumbled "Merci." And a few other words that Jason couldn't comprehend. Jason nodded to the healer and motioned for the two men that had carried him to follow him outside.

"Where exactly did you find this man?"

"He was about fifty meters from the camp to the south. He was about half way between the tree line and the water line. We assumed he was one of ours because we had seen no Gallicans on the south beach before."

Jason could see they were unsure they had done the right thing. "You did the right thing in bringing him into camp. If he was one of our men that would be obvious right, but this man may be able to give us information we need if he thinks we'll help him. It looks like it could be a good thing. If there is a next time though, try to determine if it is an enemy before bringing him into camp." Jason gave both men a pat on the shoulder and again told them they had done a good job. He then went back into the healer's tent.

Joey, the healer, looked at him and shook his head and shrugged then returned to care for Alex. Jason approached the man and looked him in the eyes. "Do you speak the common tongue?"

"Oui, Yes."

"I'm sorry but our healer doesn't think he can help you. He would if he could, please don't think we would withhold care if we could give it, that's not our way."

"I've heard that about you. So I am going to die?"

Jason caught Joey's eye and motioned him over. "He wants to know if he will die."

"Yes I'm afraid so. If I pull the arrow you will die sooner but if I don't there will be more pain. I'm not the one to make that decision."

Jason looked at the arrow protruding from the man's chest. It was all black except one of the feather flights which was a light grey with a black number thirty-five written on it. He noticed that close to the wound the blood was darker than it should be so he looked closer and saw the ink covering the arrow was staining the blood. Seeing him looking at the arrow the wounded man said "Le Diable's mark. He numbers his arrows and never misses. I came to this side of camp to relieve myself because he had only struck on the other side. I guess I was wrong. I had told my tent mate that I was dying for a piss, I guess I am." He looked at the healer and said "Pull the arrow, I would rather die brave than die whimpering for mercy. I have never hated your people I was just doing what I was ordered to do. I am sorry to have bothered you."

Jason looked him in the eye and said "I would have liked to get to know you as a friend rather than as a dying enemy, you are an honorable man too good for this end." He grasped his forearm and was pleased when he grasped his in return.

"Then I die among friends." He let his head settle back onto the table and looking at the healer said "It is time now I think." Joey motioned for Jason to help roll the man onto his side then hold him down. When they were ready he pushed the arrow out through his back then grabbed it and pulled it all the way through. Jason rolled the man back onto his back and taking hold of his arm again said "I never got your name."

"Michael' he said softly as he died.

It had been a couple of hours since the Gallican soldier had died in their camp. Jason had tried to sleep but could not. He had tossed and turned but he couldn't still his mind. He simmered with anger ready to explode so he threw his blanket off and crawled out of his tent. He looked around the camp then casually took an oil lamp and set it in a bucket which he covered over with a piece of leather he found. He picked up his bow, his second quiver and walked from the camp. He greeted the sentry he came across asking if he had seen anything to which he replied no. He told him he would return in a bit and walked out onto the beach. The stars above him twinkled brightly but it was shadowed by his grief. He walked until he could see as many boats as he could without being seen himself. He dug a shallow pit in the sand deep enough to hide the lamp and moved it to the hole. He got his special arrows out and poured fresh oil over the batting that surrounded the shafts setting each one carefully into the bucket. When he had the last one ready he poked it down the lamp's chimney till it caught fire. He then nocked it and drew it back then released. The flickering flame flew in a graceful arc till it hit the sails on the farthest boat from him. He already had the next flaming arrow following it and it hit the third farthest. By the time he had launched his tenth and last arrow the first boat was a beacon of light shedding sparks and pieces of flaming cloth in the slight breeze. That breeze carried the airborne embers to the next boat and it too was soon ablaze and so it went ship to ship till all but the last was ablaze with light and flames. The crew of the last boat rowed as hard as they could to get their ship away from the ever increasing mass of heat. The fires were so hot that tents close to the shore soon ignited spreading the fire into the camp.

Jason stood on the beach watching all this calmly. He took a regular arrow out of his quiver and aimed and released followed by another and another till his quiver was empty. In the camp twenty four men who were trying to organize the men to fight the fire died or fell to the ground badly wounded. Jason wanted to do more. He wanted to run screaming into the camp slashing and cutting till he found the man who killed Kara. His hand was edging toward his saxe knife when he heard a voice behind him.

"I think that is probably good for tonight don't you?"

When he turned to look there stood Arlan and Josh. Both had their swords drawn and were casting glances back and forth across the ground between the camp and themselves. They both were grinning widely at the destruction Jason had caused. Jason nodded then picked up the lamp and put it in the bucket again covering it with the piece of leather. He walked back to their camp with Josh and Joel watching for anyone following them. In the dark of the woods he stopped and leaned on a tree bound his cloak around him as a tear tracked down his cheek.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It was dark. The moon had set and the sun wasn't due for a bit, there wasn't even a hint of a glow on the horizon, at least not in the east. There had been quite a show to the west to watch in the middle of the night. The sentry had missed the show as he concentrated searching the darkness for any movement. It seemed extra dark on this side during the blaze that lit the night sky for a long way. Now though the flames were dying down and the deeper darkness that was, now seemed to lighten into normality. He was yawning when he heard a noise like metal on stone so he drew his sword and crouched. He listened intently. He could just hear a slight creaking to his right so he moved that way cautiously. After a couple of sidesteps he saw the hook stuck on the wall. He let out a low whistle to draw attention to his location. "Grappling hook!" he called. Men started to run up the stairs that led to the upper wall. That done he switched his sword to his other hand and pulled out the knife he used for carving. He didn't look over the side knowing an archer probably waited for just that, instead he carefully cut through the rope tied to the hook making sure he made no noise that could be heard below. The rope seemed to stretch as he cut further through till with a sudden snap the rope disappeared. He heard the cries of those on the rope as they fell and heard the sudden silence after the thumps of them hitting the ground. He heard similar snaps further down the wall as others cut the ropes they found. He put away his carving knife and switched his sword back to his right hand and waited. After ten minutes with no one coming over the wall he reached down and picked up the grappling hook and set it against the wall out of the way. Then taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart he continued his duty as a sentry. When dawn arrived he again picked up the hook and when his replacement arrived calmly walked down the steps to the courtyard and into Sir Stanley's office. He gave his report and left the hook with him. He then went grabbed a bite to eat then went to bed. There he shook as the adrenaline left his body and then he fell asleep.

Sir Stanley took the six grappling hooks and showed them to the rest of the men. He explained what had happened that night and told of the way it was handled. Then he said it could happen again unless they broke out of their prison and took the fight to the enemy. One of the men asked how they were going to do that.

Sir Stanley frowned "I'll let you know when I come up with a plan, till then rest when you can but stay alert when on duty. Keep note of all movements the enemy make and report them to me at the end of your shift if it's not urgent. Thank you for the job well done so far."

When Stanley was again seated behind his small desk in his office he sighed 'How do I get enough men out without being spotted by the enemy? I feel it should be obvious.' he thought. He had sat there staring at the ceiling for half an hour when he heard a small knock. "Come!" he thundered.

The young boy Taylor shyly poked his head in the doorway "Excuse me Sir could I have a brief minute of your time?"

"Sure Taylor what's on your mind?"

"I've a thought sir, I heard about the attempt last night and thought, could we not use the hooks the enemy gave us to drop a bunch of men over the side at night. They could then hide in the trees till daylight then hit the enemy camp from one side and the Skandians can hit them from the other side while they're waking up and disorganized. Also if we had our archers on the wall they could drop arrows on the camp, it's only a couple hundred meters away, might not be too accurate but with enough arrows sent it wouldn't really matter."

"You are quite the strategist aren't you!" he said with a smile. Then in a loud voice he called "Tony, Tomas would you come in here for a moment?"

When they had entered they saw the boy standing quietly and then looked at Sir Stanley with a questioning look.

"Tony would you see if you can find enough rope to use those hooks we captured to reach the bottom of the south wall. Tomas, will you check how many arrows we have available. Taylor I have a task for you. I need you to get word of your plan to the Skandians. We'll move around to the north of the enemy camp and after the archers send the arrows we'll attack from there. The Skandians can hit them from the east and south. I doubt we'll be able to defeat them in one battle so you need to emphasize to them 'hit and run'. Skandians can tend to get a little carried away. Under no circumstances are you to join in the attack, is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Even if the Skandians ask I won't. My mother would kill me." He said with a grin which made Sir Stanley chuckle. He continued "I might be able to get down the wall in the afternoon daylight without being seen, there is a deep shadow by the west tower that would hide me. I could deliver the message and give you a reply when you come down at night. Then when all your men are down I would go back up the wall."

"I think that is a risk I cannot justify right now. It's a lot of sneaking around in the daylight while the enemy is about. As it is, if Ranger Clarke were here I'd use him but I'm not sure where he is. Besides if I were to risk your life like that your mother would kill me." He said with a grin. As soon as he said that there was a knock on the door. "Come!"

One of the on duty guards poked his head in and said "There is a strange noise at the gate sir. Thought you might know what to make of it."

"What kind of noise? A crackling like fire?" Stanley said with alarm.

"No sir, more like a scratching noise."

"I better come have a listen then." He said as he lifted himself out of his chair. "Taylor come see me about an hour before sunset and we'll discuss your part again."

"Yes sir." He said with a wide smile.

When he got to the gate the guard and Stanley listened carefully, they heard nothing. "I don't get it. It was going for a good five minutes." As soon as he spoke the scratching started again. "There it is Sir."

"I don't know what it is. Did you ask anyone on the wall to look?"

"Yes but they didn't see anything."

Then suddenly the scratching turned to a knocking. The two men looked at each other then Sir Stanley said "Why don't you peek through the spy door."

"You told us not to since someone could be waiting with a spear."

"True but the sentry on the wall didn't see anyone there. Stand off to the side and open it, then take a look."

"Yes sir." He said then standing off to the side opened the little door that covered the small barred window in the smaller door by the main gate. Nothing came flying through so he moved closer to look then took a quick step back. "Ssssir" he stammered as he pointed at the open little door.

Sir Stanley moved to the small door and looked out the small window. He saw a face close up to the bars surrounded by shadow even though the gate was lit by the sun.

"Would you mind terribly letting me in before the Gallicans see me standing here? I promise I'm not hiding anyone under my cloak except me." Ranger Clarke said quietly. "You guys are more scared than mice in a cat farm."

Sir Stanley motioned to the guard to open the door and waited. When Clarke was inside the guard slammed the door and barred it again quickly. "Welcome back, I was just talking to someone about you. I was about to send a boy to do your job."

"Let me guess, Taylor?"

"Yup. He did come up with a nice plan to take the war to the enemy. He's a thinker that one is."

"I'll have to keep my eye on him, he might make a good Ranger. So what plan did he come up with?"

Stanley told him about the attack during the night and Taylor's plan to use the hooks to leave without being seen then attacking with archers at dawn followed by a hit and run attack on their camp. "Also he thought of having the Skandians attack at the same time."

"Smart plan and smart actions by the night sentry. It's hard to be alert at that time of night. You were going to use Taylor to let the Skandians know about the attack then?"

"Yeah but now that you're here I don't think I need to."

"Do you have someone who can range the archers well enough to cause enough damage in the camp?"

"They can't do that themselves?"

"They could probably hit the camp no problem but to get the most benefit they need to shoot at different distances and vary a bit side to side. If all the arrows hit the same place all you accomplish is wounding the same people again and again. The more they wound the less you have to fight. How many arrows are you planning to shoot?"

"I was thinking about half of our supply. I have a man checking how many that is."

"I think you should shoot more, the reason I say that is this. Most of their men will be in camp at that time. If we hold back too many we will not get to use them as they will just stay out of range after this. Right now they don't think they are in range because their crossbows are out of range. Taylor is right about using the archers, and I would only keep a tenth of your stock for future. Also I think I should be the one to range the archer's shots. I'll give Taylor my cloak to help him in his task and I'll give him a few pointers on how to move unseen."

"Ok, but if anything happens to him I'm pointing his mother at you." He joked with a wry smile. Clarke looked at him with questioning eyes but Stanley just kept smiling.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

On the mainland they were waiting for a wagon so Josh sent four men into the forest to find some branches about four meters long and of a diameter they could grasp easily. Josh also had two men cut a spare tent into strips about six centimeters wide and as long as they could. When the men returned with the branches they tied the strips of tent cloth to two of the branches just short of a meter apart every other hand span, leaving a meter at each end. They then threaded more pieces through the cross pieces making a weave to support the injured men. When that was done the men packed up their gear and rested until the wagon arrived.

When the sand wagon from the road work was pulled into the camp the six men came from the tents and started to unload the sand. Josh then took the lead laying out long grass that had been cut out on the plains making up several beds for injured men. When they were ready they carried the stretchers into the tent Joey and Jeffrey were using to care for the injured. With Joey watching they carefully moved the men onto the stretchers and carried them to the wagon. When they were in place and comfortable the men strapped on their weapons and armor and mounted their horses ready to go.

Jason stood by the side of the wagon and asked Joey "Do you think they will all make it?"

"They will all make it. The only one I'm worried about is Alex but he is strong and fit so I believe he will not only make it to the healers school but will in time make a full recovery. It's just going to be a slow journey to that point."

"Thank you Joey have a safe trip."

"I'm not going, Jeffrey is going. I'm staying with you here until you no longer have need of me. Or at least till you no longer have the threat of needing me during this war." And he climbed down from the wagon.

Josh tied his horse to the back of the wagon and climbed onto the driver's seat taking the reins in his hand. "Let's move out, remember slow and steady until we reach the road then we can pick up the pace unless Jeffrey says no." The wagon of wounded left the camp with one man caring for those on board and six men riding guard.

Andross was again moving through the trees hunting. He was not hunting for dinner though, he was hunting Gallicans. Ahead of him rode four men, they seemed to radiate nervousness and their heads were constantly moving. He figured he could walk right up to them and pull them out of the saddle before they knew he was there since their heads moved so rapidly about they would never see anything. He was between them and their camp now and the trail they followed would soon come to a dead end. He smiled grimly as he thought of how appropriate that was. He raised his bow in a smooth motion and released an arrow, number forty five he noted. The last man in the group suddenly sat up straighter then fell from the saddle. The man in front of him turned to see what the sound he heard was and was himself impaled by an arrow, forty six.

Andross stood in the middle of the trail out in the open but the two remaining men continued to look about wildly for their nemesis. Andross waved an arm at them to get their attention then had to keep waving it for over thirty seconds before one of them saw him. He yelled and the other man turned, together they charged at him raising to a full gallop in the short distance. Andross waited. When they reached fifteen meters away he raised his bow releasing another arrow. The riders saw his movement and tried to shift their position but could not as the trees prevented them from moving to the side. Andross again raised his bow but waited till he saw the third member of the small group waver in his saddle. He drew back as the riders reached ten meters he released number forty eight. The horses continued past him but the riders lay on the ground three meters in front of him. He turned and walked into the trees.

Taylor went down the rope handover hand careful to make no noise. He went slowly so as to give no movement to see. Two knights had already gone down before him but he didn't want to be the one who gave the whole thing away. When he reached the bottom he slowly crouched waiting, listening. Hearing nothing he moved slowly and deliberately to the trees then behind one trunk and again waited listening. He was armed only with a small knife so he knew he had to make sure he avoided the Gallicans but still had to get to the Skandian camp with enough time for them to get ready and in position. He closed his eyes and pictured the route he would take through the trees avoiding bushes that would make noise but still remaining concealed.

With a nod to the other men at the edge of the trees waiting for those coming down the ropes he moved off to the east keeping to the trees. He had plenty of time so he moved with caution using the tips he had been given by Ranger Clarke. He wondered if he would be able to keep the cloak but then smiled knowing that it was Clarke's so he would want it back. When he came to where the trees gave way to long coarse grass and then the sand of the beach he stopped. He watched for what seemed a long time and was about to move when he heard Clarke's voice in his mind _'When you think you've waited long enough wait some more._ ' He knew he had a very wide clear area to cross before he would be under cover again so he waited and watched for a while more. He had seen no one nor any movement so he decided it was time to move but then he hesitated and it saved his life. Not four meters in front of him a man suddenly rose from the grass and walked toward the enemy camp. Taylor wondered what he had been doing there then decided he didn't want to know. He crouched down and moved off behind the man staying twenty meters behind him while moving towards the east end of the small town that had grown by the dock used to aid the Skandians.

Taylor knew this was going to be the hardest part of the journey, crossing the road to the dock. If they had men at the dock they might see him but it was dark and there was no light in any of the buildings. He had discussed with Ranger Clarke where the best place to cross this road would be and they had figured that it would be more likely that an enemy soldier was watching the castle from the west end of the small town. On the east end there were seven larger buildings that served as warehouses and he moved to the back of the three on the north side of the road. They were faced by three others across the road with the last one behind the building closest to the beach on the south side. The road went from the docks straight between the buildings then curved towards the castle which was a bit north. After it crossed a stream it went through the newer town then curved around the front of the castle to join the road that went from the castle west straight to the punt. The old town was on that stretch of the road though most of the buildings had been moved to the new town site. Between that road and the trees to the north were farms that grew the staples needed by the castle and the locals. In the past few years this area was widened by cutting down trees and digging up the stumps. This was done for two reasons, one for the extra growing space and two to provide a clear view from the castle to the punt. While they could now see the punt from the castle, the road ran close to the trees for the last two hundred meters to the punt.

Taylor moved between the warehouses closest to the dock stopping when he reached the end of the building. He slowly stood full upright and squaring his shoulders walked slowly yet purposely across the road and between the two warehouses on the other side. He didn't stop but kept walking past those buildings and past the one behind and into the trees a few meters behind that. Only when he was five meters into the trees did he stop while leaning on a tree. After catching his breath he walked to the Skandian camp stopping randomly to listen. When he figured he was close to the camp he took off the cloak and reached into the small bag he carried over his shoulder and took out his horned helmet. He walked on while scuffing his foot every few steps till suddenly a large man with a large axe was standing in front of him. Taylor looked at the man "I come with a battle plan for the morning if Sten and Torben are interested in letting you fight."

"If there is a fight to be had they will be interested. You shouldn't drag your feet when you walk, makes a lot of noise."

"Not as much as if I were to walk into camp right past the men on picket duty." He replied,

"Good point. Ok let's get you into camp." He walked toward camp making very little noise for such a large man. He turned to ask if Taylor was coming only to find him walking silently beside him. "I think you might have been able to get past me and into the camp."

"It may seem that way but you move pretty quietly yourself. I think you would have heard me. You have more experience stopping people than I do trying to get past."

As they stepped into the clearing the Skandian whistled a four note trill. Four men came from the tents and approached "You have something to report Bon?"

"Message from the castle Skirl. They want us to attack the enemy camp in the morning"

"How did you get a message from the castle?"

"I brought it." Taylor said, "I also have a few more details to add so you won't be killed by the castle archers."

"Hello Taylor, didn't see you there, not used to seeing people your size around here I guess. Let's hear this plan."

"Sure but you might want to wake your men so I can explain it to them all. It will save time and you have a ways to travel yet tonight to get into position."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Andross sat in the dark by the tree line. The enemy had moved all their remaining ships to the north side of their camp. He thought they did it to get them away from the archer that struck with fire arrows the night before. Their big mistake was tying them close together making them a prime target for another archer. He figured they had extra guards out to protect them but he only saw three though there was a large fire at the edge of the camp with about six or seven men around it that would probably be watching for any fire arrows and charging to where they came from. Further into camp were more fires surrounded by more men but more and more were heading to the tents to sleep. He waited patiently among the trees until most had left the fires. When he thought enough were sleeping he moved towards the camp looking for a way to slip in unnoticed since he was carrying his bow and a second quiver full of fire arrows.

He moved almost to the southern edge of the trees where the plain spread out heading to Thorntree castle before he saw his opening. A guard was asleep at his post or dead if someone else had snuck into camp. He moved silently past the guard as he snored softly. He was tempted to slip a knife into him but it would be better if he was alive. Once he was past and into the tents he picked up a small stick and tossed it at him. It struck the man on the leg and he sat up abruptly looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Andross was already a ways away from him and moving toward the center of the camp.

Behind the big tent in the center he pulled a fire arrow out and dipped it in the flask of oil he had, he then stuck it in one of the lanterns that kept the area lit. With a quick yet smooth motion he drew and fired the arrow. Before the arrow hit the first boat he was already moving to a new fire to light another arrow. He dipped the second arrow as he walked and as he slipped past another fire he dropped the tip in and disappeared behind another tent. His second arrow went to the farthest boat and embedded itself in the folded sail. The sail the second arrow hit burst into flames before the first arrow ignited the mast it struck as the sail had moved in the wind. His third arrow struck another sail near the first boat and it too burst into flames. Andross walked calmly through the camp lighting and firing his arrows into the ships. As panic spread throughout the camp he switched to his numbered arrows and struck again and again.

When his quiver was empty he walked out of the camp and into the trees. He watched to make sure he wasn't followed and went back to his camp. He lay down pulled his blanket over himself and slept.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It was night and it was dark, obviously, but this was an inky dark that seemed to suck any light into it never allowing it to reveal any detail in anything. It seemed malevolent and evil almost. It was also cold, not snow cold, but after sweating in the sun up on the wall Paul fought to keep his teeth from chattering. They had to cross the farmer's fields and work their way closer to the camp so when the arrows stopped they would be close enough to start the mayhem right away. In order to move silently men carried their swords in their sheaths in their hands and their shields fastened securely to their backs. Everything on their persons was wrapped or padded to ensure silence.

Paul's group of ten had their faces painted with blue stripes that started high on the right side and went down diagonally, Tony's group of ten had stripes that went the opposite way and Sir Stanley's slightly larger group of fifteen had stripes that went vertically down their faces. This was to show their positions in the fight to come, Paul on the right, Stanley in the center and Tony on the left.

When they reached a point one hundred meters from the enemy camp or thereabouts they stopped sinking down into the waist high crops around them. Men loosened weapons and shields took drinks from their canteens and settled in to wait. Thunder rolled across the sky seeming to echo back and forth in an unending rhythm.

As the light fought its way through the clouds they knew the time was near. As the sky lightened more they could just make out the nearest of the tents in the camp. Paul whispered to his men to relax as the archers had to do their jobs first. The sun fought to brighten the day a bit more through the dark roiling clouds and then the screams started. They searched the grey sky and could barely see the arrows flying silently towards the camp. They watched as the arrows moved across the camp and then forward, across and forward, across and forward. Thirty archers sending five arrows per minute each for fifteen minutes then the deadly rain stopped.

While the arrows still flew Sir Stanley gave a hand signal and they all moved closer, seventy five meters, fifty meters, thirty meters, twenty meters, ten meters and the horn blew from the castle walls as the rain of arrows stopped. The men leaped up and moved towards the camp at a quick pace yelling a battle cry born from anger and frustration releasing.

At the sound of that horn three groups of men entered the enemy camp. The first with faces painted with blue stripes swept through the arrow pierced tents cutting down any who were moving about while screaming an undecipherable battle cry. They came in from the right corner of the camp closest to the castle and sped through the enemy camp.

They moved through the camp striking only those who resisted until Cory fell. Paul turned to see a man reloading a crossbow. That man had faked injury and waited till they had passed to attack. Paul threw his sword like you would throw a knife and impaled the man. From his left he heard a call "Kill them all." Paul realized these men that had attacked from behind had just sentenced their comrades to death. Paul retrieved his sword and they continued through the camp wreaking havoc. Soon they saw faces painted like skulls coming toward them.

On the left side were thirty large armed men with horned helmets and faces painted black as night leaving just the right amount of white to look like skulls come to life, baying a song of death as their axes and swords swept the way clear. Their right side was right beside the corral that was midway through the camp and they pivoted from that spot charging through the camp. As they moved through the camp those with blue painted faces joined those with the faces painted like skulls creating a wall of screaming death passing through the camp. Those fleeing the onslaught of arrows and the charge of the men that followed ran into horn helmed warriors coming from the far end of the camp.

Those at the far end of the camp from where the arrows started men were just waking to the sound of terror when they were confronted with their own terror. It consisted of another thirty horn helmed men but these had their faces and beards painted with red paint looking like their faces had been clawed by a large talon and left for dead. They looked like they escaped from Valhalla to send the men in the camp to Hel. Men fled from these screaming devil's that blocked escape to the beach, toward the center of the camp, running straight into the two squads coming the other way. Men screamed as they tried to run but found no escape. The two pincers of death met at the enemy command tent which was roughly about two thirds of the way through the camp from the castle.

In less than one hour it was over. The enemy was routed leaving only a handful unwounded and scores dead, but the loses were not only on the enemy side. Two of the Araluen men fell to men hiding in tents that jumped out after they had passed. One of the black painted Skandians was killed and another badly wounded when the horses terrified by the sound of battle broke through the corral and stampeded through their line. Haldor was killed by a crossbow bolt fired at Sten. He saw the shot coming and stepped in front of Sten to protect him and the shot pierced his heart and he died while still standing protecting his skirl.

It was over.

Then it seemed the world fell apart around them as the sky opened up with a fury and men, all men, ran for any cover they could find.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Jason woke to the sound of thunder rolling in off the sea. _'A good storm might slow them but it might also hinder the preparations of our defensive line halfway to Thorntree castle._ ' He thought. He clambered out of his blanket and stirred the embers of the last night's fire. He added a few small pieces of wood till it was large enough to heat water for coffee. "Hey Ryan," he said "Why don't you get us some water to make coffee. The fire is just about ready."

Ryan peeled back his own blanket saying "I was hoping you'd forget I was here."

"With your snoring there is no chance of that. I bet the Gallicans think there is some kind of monster lurking in these woods."

"As long as it keeps them away from our camp."

Joey, the junior healer that was staying with them, appeared at the edge of the small clearing added "The Gallicans seem to be afraid to leave their camp. I guess between Le Diable and the night monster in the woods they are shivering in their tents."

While Jason and Joey shared a laugh Ryan knew the ribbing would continue if he said nothing so he remarked "Just trying to unnerve the enemy anyway I can." Then taking the collapsible bucket walked to the nearby stream.

"So Joey, anything happen during the last watch?"

"No, they never left the camp though I thought I heard a couple of cries of pain but I'm not sure. Le Diable struck again I think. It goes against my training to say it but it would be better to aim to wound a man grievously than to kill him. If he were to wound them badly enough it would force them to care for them while taking a man out of the attacking force. Also hearing the wounded men cry out in the night would unsettle the enemy more than just knowing a couple of men were missing from camp."

"I doubt he's doing it to hurt the enemy as much as fulfil his need for vengeance. I don't think his rage is entirely about the loss of Kara, his apprentice. I think his pain also encompasses the loss of his wife and unborn child last year. I think he had buried his anger down deep in order to go on and now he sees no reason to so he's let it all out."

Ryan who had returned to hear part of the conversation asked "So Jason how are you taking Kara's death? You looked like the world stopped when you heard."

"To be honest I'm trying not to think about it but I feel an anger deep within like a beast wanting to get out and take a large bloody bite out of the enemy. So far I've managed to keep the beast contained but it hasn't been easy. I will say the beast revelled in the flames when I set their boats on fire." Jason said with a satisfied but grim smile. "He enjoyed watching the flames last night as well and adding to the mayhem that followed."

"So Joey how long have you lived on the coast?" Ryan asked to change the subject, "and what do you think this storm will be like?"

"I've been here four years now but only with the healer school for a bit under two. I started at the school after the big storm two years ago. I felt so helpless after it, wanting to help people but not knowing what to do, then one of the healers from the school came to my village and I started helping him. He said I would make a good healer so I followed him back to the school and Austin talked to me for a bit then said I could stay on if that is what I wanted. As for the storm coming, I hope it isn't as bad as that one. The average summer storm has rain and a lot of it sometimes they have wind that blows trees over and not just dead ones but some of the trees with giant root structures. In the storm two years ago the rain was so hard you couldn't see more than three meters at most and the wind was insane, it drove the rain sideways and seemed to switch directions instantly one second pushing the rain at your back the next driving it straight in your face as it pushed you back two or three meters then before you could adjust your stance it was pushing you sideways. I had to go to the outhouse and after a minute I couldn't tell you which way the cabin was or which way the outhouse was until the thing blew past me and crashed into the cabin with me crashing into the cabin right behind it. I have never been so scared in my life. I managed to crawl back into the house and didn't leave the floor till the storm blew past three days later"

"I've heard about it from a couple of people but they never go into detail. I could see the fear they felt then in their eyes with just the memory of it." Jason remarked

"It was a bad storm, it blew a number of houses over killing the occupants. One boy survived in his collapsed house over the first night till a neighbour went over and dug him out during a brief let up in the wind. I heard they were still outside when it renewed its rage but I don't know if that is true. Eighteen people died in that storm, a couple of them went out their door and were never seen again."

"Do you think this one could be as bad as that?" Ryan asked

"The timing is about right. It seems a bad storm comes every two years though according to the long-time locals they have been getting worse the last three or four times. If it is only half as bad as two years ago I do not want to be in a tent or on low ground."

"Ok let's pack everything up and load it on the pack horses. If it is a bad one I don't want to be gathering stuff up during it. We'll tie the pack horses up a couple of kilometers from the coast then come back and try to judge what the storm will do. It's time we moved camp anyway."

"Even a good hard rain will make it impossible to use our bows or for that matter just a steady rain will. We are also getting low on arrows since somebody went crazy during the night. We need provisions as well, I don't like working on an empty stomach. So if it is going to be a long storm it might be a good time to resupply. There might also be a couple of Rangers hanging around at the castle by now." Ryan commented.

"Rangers all come to the fight or is there another reason they would be at the castle?" Asked Joey.

"Part of a Ranger's job is to coordinate the gathering of a fiefs army and act as a guide to get them to the fight as quickly as possible with the minimum amount of strain on men and animals. It wouldn't do any good to get an army to the battle then have to have them rest for a week because the travel was too hard."

"I thought that was the Battlemaster's job."

"We work with the Battlemasters and the Lords to accomplish the task but the Battlemaster's primary task is to plan the battles and to train his apprentices and secondary to that is during a battle to watch and change strategies as the need arises. The senior Battlemaster usually has overall command of the entire battle with the others taking a section of the front."

"With Alex down who takes charge of this fiefs troops?"

"Each Battlemaster has an assigned second who in Alexander's case is Sir Keith. I hope he is up to the challenge as he was only knighted last year. Normally the second has more experience but Sir William died suddenly a year ago and with no threats in sight it was decided that Sir Keith would learn what he needed before any threats arose. It was also thought that Alex would be around for a while so there was time. How quickly things change."

All three of them went quiet for a couple of minutes then broke up to pack up the camp. After they had loaded the pack horses Joey said he would take them up the road a couple of kilometers and wait for them in the trees so Jason and Ryan could steal their way up to the tree line to spy out what the storm would do. Jason and Ryan rode up to where they could see the sand of the beach through the trees and dismounted. They walked slowly to the edge of the trees to wait and watch. It didn't take long for the storm to make its presence felt. Soon the sea was disappearing behind a thick haze of rain. The sand on the beach was stirring, being blown this way and that by the gentle breezes. Then all went still and quiet.

"I don't like the looks of this, let's get out of here while we can." Jason whispered in the stillness. Before they could move it seemed, the wind rose with a howl and pushed them back into the trees. Branches and particles of sand spun around them as they made their way to the horses. Crash was suddenly beside Jason and he opened his pack and withdrew a couple of his spare shirts. He tied one over his face and the other over Crash's eyes and ears, he then pulled up the cowl of his cloak and mounted Crash. He tried to look around for Ryan but the wind blown sand made it all but impossible. He guided Crash further into the trees then started to turn west. He had just determined which direction he needed to go when it seemed someone turned off the sun. It was pitch black as the rain started. It came at him from all sides as the wind pushed it at him sometimes even seeming to come up from below. Jason now understood what Joey had described and knew he had to find a way to get ahead of the storm. He yelled into Crash's covered ear "We need to move as fast as we can." He doubted Crash heard him until he moved with amazing speed for being effectively blind and deaf and he heard _'Hold on, this could end badly.'_

When Ryan heard Jason say 'let's get out of here' he turned and Jason pushed him hard into the trees. When he looked up Jason was in front of him stumbling backward then he disappeared in a haze of branches, grass and sand. Suddenly Buster was beside him and he went to throw his leg over him then stopped opened his pack and took out his only spare shirt and wrapped it over buster's eyes and ears. He pulled up his hood and climbed onto Buster. He gathered the edges of his hood as closed as he could and yelled to Buster "I need you to get us out of here." He felt buster quiver under him then he moved off faster than Ryan thought possible without hitting the trees. Ryan hunched over his head right beside Buster's neck and closed his eyes. He put his trust in his best friend and hoped they would be ok.

After another night of fighting fires men were collapsing from exhaustion in their tents if they had one. Others just slept on the sand beach. The dark clouds warned of rain to come but most were too tired to care. They had managed to save twenty boats. Twenty boats out of a hundred and ten. Those still awake were wondering if they would ever get home or if this was a one way trip. Morale was low in the camp. Le Diable struck constantly but there was another that struck last night as well. Grey arrows not black but just as accurate and deadly. Some men were looking at the remaining ships thinking of running for home while they still could.

The dark swirling clouds seemed to lower onto the island as they heard screams from across the water then it seemed the island disappeared entirely. Seconds later the dark mass of air struck the camp ripping out tent poles and sending them through the air like javelins striking men as they themselves were hurled about by the wind. Men dug in the sand to get out of the stinging wind laced with sand particles, their actions adding more sand to the mix. Horses broke free and ran from the camp, wagons they had brought flipped over crushing men who tried to hide behind them. Some men made their way to the remaining boats climbing down inside the hulls to escape the powerful wind. The boats themselves tore out their beach anchors as the sea came alive throwing the boats about. Those that had taken refuge in them soon became sick from the motion adding the contents of their stomachs to the debris blown around in the wind. Some men headed for the trees in hopes of finding safety but as they got close the trees were snapping like twigs and those men realized there was no safe place for them to hide. The terror of Le Diable paled when compared to the power of the storm and men prayed to be spared the wrath of the gods for their blasphemy in calling a man 'Le Diable'. Men cried out to different gods, some men just cried.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Joey sat on his horse with the three pack horses and waited for the two Rangers in the trees. He heard the wind picking up and saw it shifting about and decided it was time to go. He knew the Rangers could take care of themselves but if he stayed where he was he would be fighting the storm with three packhorses and that would be trouble with a capital TROUBLE. He rode swiftly from the trees and headed west. After a short time he crested a hill and saw a group of horsemen headed toward him. He didn't recognize the surcoats they wore so he edged his horses into a canter and then as soon as he was on the new road he increased to a gallop. He heard the riders call but kept going. Within a minute he was riding blind as the wind driven rain overtook him. He slowed to a walk and concentrated on staying on the road. He could feel the pack horses tugging on their leads in their fright. He thought he would lose them if he didn't speed up so he nudged his horse into a trot then a canter, the pack horses followed.

He rode for forever or so it seemed to him then slowed to a walk till he found himself in the lee of a barn. The wind was still treacherous but he dismounted and checked each of the horses then added a second lead to the packhorses' halters. He looked at the barn and saw no opening on the side he was on. He noticed the structure was swaying in the wind and thought _'We can't stay here, that thing will fall down soon_.'' He reached into his kit and pulled out a couple of shirts and wrapped them over a couple of the packhorse's eyes and ears making sure they were thick enough to block any light as well as dampen the sound of the storm. He took a quick look through the other packs and found another shirt in Ryan's pack and did the same thing to the remaining packhorse. As the light started to disappear he mounted again and continued to ride west grateful to have the storm at his back. He knew it was going to be a long ride to where ever he was going. He might have to just keep riding till he got to Thorntree castle.

As Horace walked down the stairs he heard the alarm horn sound and he started to run. As he entered the courtyard he saw that a tired young courier riding a very tired horse had entered through the main gate. She looked around and saw Gilan exit the stairway across from her and headed toward him. Horace moved to join them.

"A large armed force has landed near Seacliff. They have cut off the island and are probably attacking it now. They came on at least forty-three ships with horses and armor. They intend to take the kingdom for themselves. They are Gallicans." She said as she leaned heavily on the horse she rode in on "I've been riding with the news for four days."

Horace called out "Get the Battlemaster and Lord David here as soon as possible." To the girl he said "You've done well riding here from Seacliff in four days, Go get some food and rest. We will need to talk to you more about this when the others have arrived." As she was led away he turned to Gilan "You'll join us as well."

Gilan replied "I wouldn't miss it."

"We need to get moving as soon as we can. Four days is a long time for Seacliff to hold out and it will another four or more before we have the army formed up to respond."

An hour later Horace sat at the head of the table with Sir David on his right and on his right was Sir Cristopher. Across from Sir David on Horace's left sat Gilan with Andrea beside him. On the opposite end of the table from Horace sat Sir Tristan the new Battlemaster of Castle Araluen. As they sat a battle school apprentice set up two easels, one with a map of all Araluen and one with a blank sheet for writing down notes. As this was going on Horace thought _'I think I'll have two half round tables made so they can be put together to form a round table for discussions or separated so all those seated at it can see the maps being discussed without twisting in their seats.'_

When the easels were both ready Horace started "I believe we all know why we are here but to make sure we do and to get all the information on the table, Mistress Andrea can I ask you to give us a briefing on what you know?

"Sure, what I know is somewhat slim." She paused took a sip of the water before her then rose and walked to the map. "The information I have is four days old now. Close to nightfall five days ago a large force of ships started landing men here on the mainland by Seacliff." She stated pointing to the location on the map. "While we don't know the exact number of ships or how many men were on each, there were around forty to fifty ships loaded with armed men. Each of these ships was also towing another ship also full of armed men. In addition there were other ships that surrounded Seacliff Island cutting it off. A battle school apprentice and I were secretly slipped off the island to spread the word of the invasion. My path went up to the Thorntree crossroads then to here. On my way I was chased and would have been killed or captured if not for the local Ranger named Jason who killed one of my pursuers and captured the other." She paused again eyeing her glass of water still sitting on the table by her seat. Gilan noticed and picked up the glass and took it to her which she accepted thanking him.

Sir Tristan spoke up "Did you have time to question the captive. After all. To make it here from Seacliff in four days is quite the accomplishment. You must be quite a rider."

"Thank you for the compliment and yes Ranger Jason and I were able to question him. What we found was a bit puzzling to me until some of the details were filled in by Ranger Jason. Here is what we learned. The invaders are from Gallica. They are invading in order to clear the Gallican people of the reproach brought upon them by the Knight of the Oakleaf order." She paused as every head swivelled to Horace who with a distant look in his eyes remembered some fond memories. His eyes cleared after a moment then he motioned for Andrea to continue. "In the course of our" she hesitated a moment "discussion with the Gallican soldier we were able to ascertain that they intend to destroy all the buildings, crops, forests and whatever else they can while murdering every male in the land. Every woman and female child is to be taken captive and be made a slave except for any who resist. Which, if I may speak for the women in Araluen, will be pretty much all of us." She again paused to take a sip of water then continued "Ranger Jason and I took the captive to Thorntree castle where we had a similar meeting. I then came directly here while the couriers based at Thorntree spread out taking the news to the surrounding fiefs and beyond. Sir Alexander and Ranger Jason were heading to Seacliff to do what they could to hamper the enemy. Peter, the battle school apprentice from Seacliff was heading here via Hackham heath also spreading the news of the invasion." She then went to her seat and sat down.

There was silence as what she said sunk in then it seemed every one of them inhaled in order to start speaking, but Horace spoke first. "Do we know who is leading the enemy army?"

"A man named Petra Arnoix." She replied as she looked for recognition of the name on his face she saw none so she added "He is the nephew of a man named Deparnieux."

Horace grimaced at the memory of that cruel man saying "Had to be him. The worst of the whole lot. What did I do to him to warrant this attack?"

"You apparently killed him in combat 'in a foul way' were the words I believe."

"Hmmmn, I didn't kill that man, Ranger Halt did though he wasn't a Ranger at the time." Only a few knew of Halt's banishment so that statement raised a couple of questions which Horace brushed aside. "Whether or not I killed him is a moot point since they are here threatening every person in this Kingdom. So what do we do?"

The meeting was short as all agreed they had to gather the army and head to the coast and meet the enemy army. It was during this discussion that Andrea remembered about being told of the enemy army splitting to go up the coast and to go to Thorntree. In the end it was decided Sir Tristan would gather the army of Araluen fief and head to Hackham heath. Horace, Sir David, Sir Christopher and a Ranger would head there right away to ascertain the enemy strength heading their direction.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Ranger Maddie rode beside Sir Scott at the front of the Willowdale fief's army. Willowdale is a small fief tucked between Redmont and Gorlan fiefs. Two days before a Courier came through with the news of the invasion. Not much happened in Willowdale so everyone was excited about this war. It took no time at all for the troops to be ready, there wasn't many of them. Scott made sure every one of them was outfitted correctly and had on a clean surcoat with the Willowdale emblem on it. He even had it painted on a couple of extra shields just in case one got damaged on the way. He wanted to make a good impression. Maddie was somewhat awestruck and in love with Scott. They had left the same day as they got word of the invasion.

Sir Scott was the youngest Battlemaster in the entire country and was quite handsome as well. He was growing in renown for his skills as a knight. He didn't know of Maddie's royal heritage but he was more than a little attracted to her as well. He was excited about this war hoping he could show his skills in battle but also his skill as a strategist. He hoped he had skills as a strategist anyway. He was nervous to about being in the ranks with the best knights in the country yet excited as well. They rode together with ten men at arms and twenty archers. It seemed to be all the men in the fief that could wield a weapon. They were all mounted on fine horses since that seemed to be the local trade, raising horses. They had with them a dozen extra trained war horses. One of those, a great black mount, was to be a gift to Maddie's father when he met him. He was planning to ask him for his daughter in marriage and thought a nice gift would help. She was secretive about her family but did let it slip that she would be able to see her parents during this journey. He was so nervous about meeting them. _'What if they didn't like him? What if her father had no use for a battle horse? What if her mother was against war?'_ He looked over at her and smiled. She returned it with her beautifully radiant smile that stirred his heart like nothing else. He knew he wanted her but wasn't entirely sure she wanted him the same way.

Maddie saw the smile and saw the nerves behind it. She hoped it was nerves about meeting her parents not about fighting in a war. He was so good at his job as Battlemaster and she was so proud of him. She made sure to give him the biggest brightest smile she could to try to relax him. She almost laughed out loud as she thought of him meeting her parents. She thought idly about how to introduce them. Should she have him meet in the throne room or maybe have him meet them in their private chambers? That would probably kill any thought he might have of her. _'I think I'll have them meet him in the gardens away from prying eyes._ _But I'll have to find a way of getting them to dress in a non-intimidating way_.' Again she almost laughed as she tried to think of her father not being intimidating. She hoped he might ask her to the dance that would surely follow the victory, she never thought about the chance of losing. She suddenly thought of her grandfather slowly dying and her face fell into sadness.

"What's wrong Mad?" he was the only one who called her that and she loved it

"Sorry I was just thinking of my grandfather. He isn't doing so well. I'm sure he would like to meet you though." She added hoping he would get the hint she was making.

"How much family do you have?"

"Actual family, just my grandfather, mother and father. What we call family, well I have my Ranger family plus a bunch of others I call aunt and uncles all over the place. Don't worry you won't have to meet them all." She said forgetting briefly he hadn't asked her to marry him yet and not even thinking he wouldn't.

They turned a corner and there before them was Castle Araluen glowing in the sunlight. As they rode forward a middle aged man rode toward them. He pulled up and joined them on their walk towards the castle.

"So which fief are you from?"

"Willowdale fief." Sir Scott answered.

"Is this all of you?"

"Yes." Scott said wondering if they even mattered.

"Welcome, you are the first to arrive. Princess Cassandra thanks you for coming and though your numbers may be small all of us add up to an army. Hello Maddie I hear your mother is looking forward to seeing you. Also all Rangers are to report to Ranger Gilan when they arrive."

"Hello Lord Donavan, enjoying being outside for a while? I'll go see Gilan as soon as the men are camped."

"Oh yes." he replied then added while pointing toward the castle "Sir, you and your men can camp over there close to the castle walls. You'll be closer to the food there when Jenny serves it. Believe me you'll know when she is cooking and you may not want to leave when it's time. By the way the army is leaving the day after tomorrow early. Enjoy your stay." He then rode off clearly enjoying riding.

"Family?" Scott asked.

"Family friend." She replied then they moved toward their camp site. She hoped the castle staff remembered she was not to be fawned on when she was here.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Joey rode head down tired from the beating he was taking from the wind and rain. He was vaguely aware he could hear his horses hoof steps though he wasn't sure if he heard or felt them until he thought he heard another set of hooves. He raised his head and turned to look to his left and looked into Ryan's eyes.

"You know where you're going stranger?" Ryan asked with a smile or so Joey thought as Ryan kept his face mostly covered.

"I'd have to know where I was to know where I was going. Any idea where we are stranger one?

"I think we are about three kilometers from the crossroads."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well that's what he told me." He said pointing to his other side. Joey turned to look on that side and found Jason riding there his head covered with a shirt and drawn back into his cloak's hood.

With just his eyes showing Jason shouted "There was a waypoint marker just behind us that said three kilometers." Then he reached up and unwound the shirt from his head and handed it to Joey. "Hold up a minute and we'll find something for your horse too."

The three men all stopped and dismounted and rummaged quickly through their packs finally ending up with Jason's blanket. Jason sliced it in such a way it could be fitted over the horse's head and tied in place. "It was time for a new blanket anyway. It was starting to smell like a horse's behind." He said.

"I don't think it was a horse's behind that it smelled like." Ryan joked.

It was late in the day and Horace was impatient, "Sir Tristan is gathering the men here and following. As we go we will get the fiefs gathering their men. We'll also take half a dozen knights with us. Get a couple of pack horses and the loads ready with what we will need for the next couple of days. I want everything ready to leave in the morning. As soon as Will gets here let me know and I'll tell him the plan."

"Sir, rider approaching."

"That couldn't be Will already."

"No sir. The rider is coming from the other direction. He is said to be riding hard."

"One rider?"

"So Far that's all the scouts have signaled. I'll let you know if that changes. The scouts will remain hidden unless you order them differently"

"No, keep them hidden. It may be a person sent to draw them out. Our knights will meet the rider about fifty meters from where the trail leaves the trees. We'll stay back in the trees there and ride out together."

"Good idea Horace. Let him relax a bit." said Sir David "come upon him before the trail leads away from the trees where he will be expecting us. Those trees should hide about twenty knights. Should I have the rest stay here in view looking disorganized?"

"That works with my plan." replied Horace

"Sir, scouts still only see one rider." Said Sir Kent of the King's scouts "Rider is about six hundred meters from where the trail exits the woods and is still riding hard. About two minutes away."

"Right lets go hide."

As the rider cleared the trees he halted. He was about done, his horse was about done too. In his eyes though burned a desire to see his task through, nothing was going to stop him. He took a look around in the fading light, his eyes blurring in and out of focus, there, some knights were right there. "I hope they're ours" he said to his tired unnamed horse. "Then we'll get you some rest and care for that cut on your rump. Maybe get the arrow out of me too. Won't that be nice?" He started forward swaying in his saddle, his mount too tired to do more than walk. It was so far to the knights he didn't think he would make it. Then the setting sun broke through the clouds and shone on Castle Araluen making it glow a reddish gold and he realized he was almost done. "Almost there." He told the horse and gave it a bit of a nudge with his heels. "One last burst, the best you can and then a long rest." In a supreme effort of will the horse raised its head and pushed into a trot. It had just got up to this new speed when with a sudden noise the horse and rider found themselves surrounded by twenty knights with drawn swords. The rider reined the horse to a stop then raised his one arm high and the other about halfway then dropped the reins. "Battle Student Peter of Seacliff Fief Reporting invaders have landed around Seacliff. I've been told to report to Sir Horace or Sir David if present"

"We have heard about the landing at Seacliff." Horace stated.

"Good that means Andrea made it here already. I had hoped she would."

"Tell me what you know."

"I was told to report to Sir Horace by Sir Stanley sir and I will give my report to him."

Horace turned to the knight beside him "Go bring Sir David here also send for a healer." Then to Peter "I believe that was the second choice you gave."

"Yes sir that would be fine."

"You can put your hands down. Are you able to dismount with your injury?"

"Yes sir, but I would prefer to stay mounted as I don't know if I will be able to remount."

"Maybe not but if you ride that horse any further it won't survive. Get down and I'll have a man take care of your horse. You can tell Sir David and Sir Horace your news and the details of your journey." Then Horace dismounted and handed his reins to another knight.

Peter followed his lead and dismounted as Sir David rode up and dismounted. "I'm getting to old for this Horace, this may be my last battle." Peter looked at Horace with a look that said ' _You could have just told me you were him'_

Horace chuckled to what he thought was himself and said as he smiled at Peter. "Young Peter was waiting for us both to be here before he told his news."

"We better sit because he doesn't look like he can stand for much longer. Help an old man down would you Chris." Sir Christopher helped his father down muttering "you aren't that old yet dad."

The three men sat in the field surrounded by knights and Peter told his story. The older men listened intently not interrupting. When he was done Horace motioned for the healer and along with his aide he helped Peter to lay face down on a stretcher. Before they could lift him up he was dead to the world snoring softly. "He'll be good as new when we take out the arrowhead and he gets some rest." And they carried him away.

As Peter was taken to the castle a group of horsemen rode in from the west. Two of the riders broke off from the main group and galloped over to Horace. "It's good to see you my old friend." Stated Will

"You're not exactly a youth yourself. I believe we are even the same age. And who might this be with you?"

"This is my new apprentice. Since I had enough of dealing with your daughter I thought it was time I took on another apprentice. This is Madison."

"Hello Ranger Madison how do you like dealing with this old man?"

"He may be old and slow but he still has a couple of things to teach me I think." She said with a smile.

"Well I now who is doing the clean up after supper tonight. How is your new Kitchen master liking it here? I know I miss her cooking."

"Jenny is just fine and having her here has kept our local Ranger here more often. So the plan is to leave first thing in the morning. I'll have one of the men go in ahead of us and warn Jenny you're here."

"One less night sleeping on the ground is good for me. These old bones are starting to complain when I sleep on the ground now."

"He doesn't get out of bed till I serve him his first cup of coffee." Madison said with a grin.

"Just like old times then, right Will."


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Jason, Joey and Ryan mounted again each taking a packhorse not caring whose pack was behind them. They rode on toward the crossroads and the castle, the wind driving the rain into their backs like needles shot from a bow. They hunched over dreaming of being warm and dry again. When they were just past the one kilometer marker Jason led them into the trees down a faint path. After a short time they came into a clearing with a small house and a stable to one side. Jason stopped when he saw smoke being whipped from the chimneys. The wind was not as bad in the small clearing so they could uncover their heads.

"Whose house is this?" Joey asked

"Mine." Jason answered "There shouldn't be smoke from the chimney."

"Maybe someone moved in while you've been gone." surmised Ryan.

"I've only been gone a three days and I'm sure no one knew we were coming."

"So what do we do?" asked Joey.

"First we put our horses in the stable and see if there is another horse there. Then we see who is in there waiting. Let's hope they're friendly, I don't want blood on my floor." Jason then had a thoughtful face and added "Although I do have an apprentice to clean it up for me."

"You can clean your own damn floor, I'm not your apprentice. I'm just here to help with the war."

Joey shook his head at the banter thinking there could be a fight in just a couple of minutes and these two seem so relaxed. They rode into the stable built for three or four horses at the most and found two horses already there. Jason looked at the horses and smiled. He led Crash into the stable and pulled the saddle off him. He then pulled the pack off the packhorse and put the animal in the corral behind the house thankful he had fixed up the fence. When he was done he rubbed down Crash and gave him some feed and reaching into a bucket hung from the ceiling pulled out an apple and gave it to Crash. When he had his horse tended he looked at the others who had done the same thing as he did except Joey had put both of his horses in the corral to ease the crowding in the stable.

"Could I grab one of those fruits for Buster?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, but I may make you go pick some more after this is all taken care of."

"No problem as long as I don't have to clean your floor."

Andrea was sitting on a bench in the courtyard of castle Araluen admiring the beauty of it when she saw a stretcher being brought in through the gate. She rose to get a better look and saw Peter lying on it. She rushed over and coming up beside the stretcher she asked "Peter are you ok?" But he didn't answer. She could hear him snoring and was about to hit him to wake him when she saw the blood on his shoulder. Focusing on the shoulder she saw the broken shaft of an arrow sticking out and she was mad at herself for thinking he had taken longer on the easier way. He stirred and rolled his head to the side and looked at her. He tried to conjure in his mind who it was looking at him then as it came to him he tried to smile and he said "Hi, still up for that drink. I have to take a bit of a detour but I guess I owe you one." He fell silent for a few steps of the bearers then he said somberly "Andrea could you find a Ranger for me, I have some news I need to tell him. It concerns what happened to a Ranger and how I was the cause." He closed his eyes and soon was breathing evenly as he again slept.

When the small army from Willowdale had their camp set up Maddie went to the Ranger commandant's office and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she turned to leave as Gilan walked into the outer office. "Ah Maddie good to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, actually I'm great." She replied.

"Oh and what brings this about? Is there something in the works?"

"What do you mean 'in the works'?"

"Oh I guess with Jenny close by now I'm seeing everyone as feeling the way I do. So how are things in Willowdale?"

"Very quiet. I've had so much time I think I've fallen in love. I'm a bit scared mom and dad are going to scare him off though."

"You haven't told him about who they are?"

"No. Four years of keeping it secret have made it difficult for me to let it out. But that isn't what scares me most these days. With Grandfather the way he is I feel I might have to leave the Rangers soon. As a princess I have duties I am going to have to care for and as next in line to the throne after mom I doubt I'll be allowed to do anything risky."

"To be honest I never thought you would be allowed to finish your apprenticeship at all let alone spend a year as a Ranger in your own fief even with one as small as Willowdale. There are dangers in everyday life of course but more so as a Ranger. Whatever is decided you must know you will always be a Ranger. Now I hope you didn't expect to go to war with your fief because I was just told in no uncertain terms you are not to go. I'm to lock you up if need be. Will that be necessary?"

"No. I was expecting it. I told Scott that once I had him where the army was gathering I would not be going further. He seemed relieved when I said it."

"As would your mother and father be. Now I think you should go see your mother. But before you go I have to tell you were having an issue with privacy. Someone is listening to conversations taking place in your parent's rooms. We're looking for the hole they're listening from still so be careful what you say."

"I will. It would be a good excuse to get her out to meet Scott." As she left a young tall blonde woman approached the door took a look around and stepped inside. She decided to wait and see what was happening but a couple of minutes later Gilan and the young woman stepped out together and headed down the stairs to the courtyard. Madelyn headed to the throne room to see her mother then thought she had better get changed first and headed to her old room.

Andrea went off to find a Ranger but could not locate one so she approached the guard at the gate and asked him where she could find him. She was pointed to where Gilan's office was and as she arrived a young woman wearing a Ranger cloak was leaving, ' _That's odd'_ she thought. She entered the outer room and seeing no one she knocked on the inner door.

"Come." Was heard from other side.

She entered and saw him sitting behind his desk with his brow furrowed in deep thought. When she was standing in front of his desk he stood "Excuse my bad manners, it's been a troubling day. How can I help you?" He asked while motioning for her to sit.

She sat in one of the high backed wooden chairs he had in front of his desk and said "In the meeting today I mentioned Peter who was bringing news of the invasion up the coast road."

"Yes I remember but I haven't seen him yet."

"He was just brought into the castle on a stretcher with a shoulder wound. I talked to him briefly and he asked me to get a Ranger to come see him. He said he was the cause of something that happened to a Ranger. That was all he said though he did look really tired."

"So he made it here. That's good. Let's go see what he thinks he did then we can set his mind at ease."

"Thank you."

Gilan stepped around his desk and into the outer area and opened the door for her, then side by side they walked to the infirmary. When they got there Peter was telling the staff to wait till he talked to a Ranger then they could pull the arrow out. He was being quite ornery about it and they were relieved to see Gilan walk in. They motioned him over and he and Andrea approached him.

"Hello Peter, I am Ranger Gilan. I heard you were wanting to speak with me."

"Yes, I'm afraid my actions have led to a Ranger being killed."

Gilan was stunned. Andrea and the staff of the infirmary were stunned. "You better tell me what happened, in detail." Gilan said with a calm he didn't feel inside

Peter told of his circling back to count the ships and the men on them in the daylight and how he was surprised and shot by one of the enemy. Also how during his mad dash for escape the number of the enemy chasing him was growing. How the last group to take up the chase was about to grab him when they suddenly changed direction back to the trees. He told Gilan of riding as far and as fast as his horse would take him until he stopped and wouldn't move. He told of the terror that locked him in the saddle even after the horse had stopped. How he felt when a single rider leading another horse exited the forest and headed toward him and how when seeing him the man had gathered up the enemy's riderless horses and came to him. He told of the relief when he realized that it was a Ranger. He told him of his conversation with the Ranger. That he had thanked him for saving his life and that he said it was his apprentice who deserved the credit as she saw who he was first. "I asked where she was so I could thank her and he pointed to where the enemy were rejoicing saying she's over there, she won't be coming." When Peter had finished he had tears in his eyes which he rubbed away with his fist.

Gilan put a hand on his arm saying "I have one question Peter. Could he have meant that she had been captured?"

"I don't think so. When I asked what he was going to do he said he was going to make them pay in blood for Kara. By the look in his eyes he was going to make them bleed a lot."

Gilan thanked him for his honest record of what had happened and told him that he was not responsible. He was doing his duty just as she was.

When Gilan left Andrea followed. When he stopped outside she put a hand on his arm and said "I'm Sorry" Gilan nodded though in his mind it only slightly registered. "It had to be her." He said so softly she wasn't certain she had heard him until he said it louder. He turned to Andrea and explained "Of the three female Ranger apprentices she is the only one with a mother that is alive as well as a sister and a brother. The other two came out of the ward program. Even worse Kara's family live here in this fief. Will this day ever end?" He then excused himself and went to his office.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Jason, Joey and Ryan made their way to the porch. As they mounted the steps Joey held back expecting the Rangers to discuss how they would go about seeing who was inside. Jason went to the handle and hesitated just a second while Ryan moved to the hinge side of the door then swung the door open the hinges squealing slightly. Jason and Ryan stepped inside, Jason moving with the door Ryan crossing behind him to confront whoever was there. Joey was shocked by the speed at which both of them moved toward the two men seated in the chairs before the fire. He was even more shocked when instead of fighting them they just lifted the men out of the chairs in big bear hugs smiling widely.

"Took you long enough to come inside. We heard you come in the yard a long time ago." The one said

"And who is that gawking at us from the door?" asked the other.

"You always taught me to look after the comfort of my horse before my own." responded Jason

Ryan added "This is Joey our favorite healer." He then motioned for Joey to join them. Joey closed the door still mystified by the strange antics of the Rangers.

"You told me your apprentice was clumsy but you never said he needed his own healer" said the older of the two new men.

The other three just laughed then Jason said "Joey, This old man here is Ranger Larston, I apprenticed under him. The other man is Ranger Byron who is teaching the trade satisfactorily to Ryan. Gentlemen this is Joey an apprentice at the healer school."

Byron outstretched his hand to Joey while saying "Hello Joey." Then followed it with "Ouch Jason that hurts. Considering what I started out with I think I have done remarkably well." Ryan mimed being stabbed in the heart.

Larston shook his hand next saying "Call me Lars. How did you get mixed up with these two? Actually before you tell us that why don't you move closer to the fire and warm up. Jason before you go into your bedroom you should know there is a young lady in there with her fearsome brother." Jason took his hand off the doorknob like it was hot.

"Thank you for telling me before I walked in on her. That is so not like you. Why the change?" he asked with a smile.

Before Lars could answer the bedroom door opened and out walked a small boy holding a knife like he knew how to use it. "Who are you?" the boy asked, "And what are you doing here?"

Jason taken aback by the small boy's demand simply said "I'm Jason and I live here."

"Oh," said the boy "Ok. I'm Aiden and I'm just visiting." He then lowered the knife and walked over to the laughing trio of men handing the knife to Byron "How'd I do?"

"Just perfect Aiden, Just perfect" Byron said kneeling down and hugging Aiden tightly.

Andrea was at a loss as she thought about what to do. She hated having nothing to do when everyone else was busy. She should go and see the Courier in charge here but she wasn't ready to deal with that at the moment so she went to the infirmary.

When she entered the infirmary she heard a voice, "There you go Peter the arrow is out. It was right into your shoulder blade but doesn't look like it's done any permanent damage. Once we sew it up we'll put you in a sling for a week or two then only light duty tasks for you for a month. NO fighting." And Peter groaned in reply.

Andrea suddenly remembered the letter she had been given to give to Princess Cassandra so she left and hurried to the grand hall hoping to be able to see the princess. On the way she ran in to Gilan who was also headed to see the Princess.

"If we keep meeting like this and being seen together my fiancé might get upset. Where are you heading now?"

"I have a letter to give directly to the Princess. I hope I can get in to see her before too long."

Gilan smiled and said "Stick with me for a bit." They walked through a doorway and down a hall until they came to a set of double doors with a pair of guards standing outside. In front of and in the middle of the two guards stood a middle aged man. His hair was starting to grey and he was getting a bit of a bald patch at the crown of his head but he looked fit and attentive. Gilan walked up to him saying "Ranger Gilan and the Courier, Mistress Andrea to see Princess Cassandra, Lord Michael. We're not on the list but it is of some urgency."

"A moment Ranger, I will see if she has the time to see you."

Princess Madelyn entered the throne room quietly from the private access the royal family had and slowly positioned herself at Cassandra's side. She smiled at the fact that even in a frilly dress she could still use her unseen movement skills. Suddenly Lady Kerry took a breath and stared at her. She returned the stare with a dazzling smile that broke through Kerry's stare and made her laugh.

"Lady Kerry you find something funny. Please share it with me as I'm going to go crazy soon if I don't hear what's going on around this castle."

Lady Kerry just pointed beside her and she turned. Seeing Madelyn standing beside her she jumped from her chair and almost fell from the dais the throne was on. Madelyn reached out and took her hand holding her from falling then found herself in a giant hug from her mother. "You look happy. What brings you here?"

Before Maddie could answer Lord Michael walked in the door and approached Cassandra "Ranger Gilan is here with a Courier they have an urgent matter for you."

After Lord Michael went into the throne room Andrea pulled Gilan over to her and said "I don't know if this letter is urgent or not. Won't she be mad for this falsehood?"

"Your letter may not be but the news I carry is. It's just not for her."

"I don't understand.' She said but before he could reply Lord Michael returned and said "She will see you but please be brief, it has been a long day."

"It has been hasn't it. Thank you for letting us press you into asking her for this intrusion."

Lord Michael signaled the guards who then opened the door. With a thump of his staff on the floor he announced their entrance. Gilan walked into the grand hall like he had been there many times before, which he had, but Andrea was awe struck by the magnitude of everything. Being a Courier though, she tried hide her feelings and kept pace with Gilan as he approached the throne which was empty. On a chair beside the throne sat Cassandra with a beautiful young woman that seemed familiar to Andrea standing beside her. She started "Gilan will you tell me what is going on, no one here seems to know but people seem panicked today."

"Well Princess, I have with me the bearer of the news that has set the castle on end. I'll let her tell you what she told Horace earlier today."

"Your highness, a large fleet of ships carrying many soldiers has landed on the mainland by Seacliff. They aim to destroy your nation and enslave or murder your people. I have more details if you wish but that is the general idea. I'm sorry, I should have said that differently. That was rather abrupt." Andrea said shaking her head at herself.

Cassandra replied "Short, concise and without a lot of needless blame. Just the way I like it. I take it is being dealt with by Horace and Sir Tristan?"

Gilan replied "Yes your highness, and Sir David and Sir Christopher were here to visit family so were available to help as well. There are a couple of other small details to deal with though. Mistress Andrea."

"I was given a letter to give to you directly from Lady Vivian of Thorntree Castle." She said as she produced the letter. She wasn't sure if she should hand it to her directly or someone else. Then the matter was decided for her as the young lady standing beside the chair Princess Cassandra was seated on approached and said she would give the letter to her. So she gave it to her but not letting it out of her sight till Cassandra took it in her hand. She had tried to do this without being obvious but three people noticed. Gilan, Lady Kerry and Cassandra.

Gilan then said in a low voice "There is one more thing I have to do your highness. With your permission I would like to talk to one of your ladies-in-waiting. Lady Tamara."

"Has she done something wrong Gilan?"

"No Highness, it is a matter of some importance though."

"You're not going to tell me what it is are you?"

"It is not my place to say I won't if you insist, but I feel it is my duty to talk to Tamara about this first. If she wishes me to tell you I will. I believe she will tell you herself after."

"Lady Amanda will you go to Lady Tamara and invite her here please?'

Lady Amanda left and the room fell silent for a minute when the sudden sound of tearing startled everyone. Cassandra looked up "Sorry that seemed loud didn't it." she said with a chuckle. "Lady Kerry could you bring the board here please?" Lady Kerry brought over a table that had an inlay of ebony and mother of pearl in a checkerboard pattern on it. She then put out the chess pieces checking their placement against a sheet of paper then nodding to Cassandra. Cassandra read out the next move followed by the word check. Lady Kerry moved the piece mentioned in the letter and scowled. "She's a crafty one she is." They both stared at the board silently till a couple of minutes later when a beautiful dark haired young woman entered the throne room and hurried over to Cassandra.

"You wished to see me your highness?"

"Though I always enjoy talking with you and would love to hear how your overseeing of the cleaning of the crown jewels is going, it was actually Ranger Gilan that has requested a short talk with you. Ranger there is a small room just past that curtain there. Can I trust you with her alone?" she said with a sly smile.

"Yes you could, but if I may I'd like Mistress Andrea to accompany us. So no rumour could ever damage your crown's or your people's reputation." He said with a dry tone. Then led by Lady Tamara they headed to the small room behind the curtain. Gilan whispered to Andrea "Sorry to use you like this but I think you know what I'm about to say and I think it would be best if she had a woman there who hadn't just got the shock of a lifetime. Tamara was Kara's twin sister."

Andrea felt a cold chill rundown her spine and she shivered. Then they were behind the curtain and within the room. There were two chairs and Gilan motioned for the girls to be seated. Andrea moved her chair beside Tamara's then sat down. Gilan knelt before Tamara and said the worst words he had ever had to say.

Cassandra thought she heard a scream then nothing happened for five minutes then Gilan pulled aside the curtain, stepped past and let it fall back. He approached Cassandra and said "She has had a shock, so Andrea is staying with her until she feels she can come out. Please be patient. It could be a while. Then he turned and walked toward the door. He heard the footsteps run after him and knew what was coming. He stopped and waited until she grabbed his arm and tried to spin him. He wouldn't move so she stepped in front of him "You will tell me what you said to her!" Cassandra demanded. He replied softly "Her sister is dead." Then he marched past a stunned Cassandra and out into the hall where he punched the stone wall startling the guards. He walked away leaving a spot of blood behind on the wall.

When Maddie heard that Kara was dead she knew her time as a Ranger was over but she didn't care. She had really liked Kara and was one of a few who knew she liked Jason. She hoped he wouldn't find out till after the war was over or he might do something stupid. She also wondered how Andross was taking it, he had been through so much already in the past year. It was just past the anniversary of his wife's death. She decided to ask Gilan if he had heard anything about him. As quietly as she appeared she disappeared again to go find Gilan.

After half an hour Cassandra could no longer wait. She got up and went to the curtain and pulled it aside. Framed in the doorway of the small room stood Tamara supported by Andrea, they both had tears streaming down their faces. Cass stepped forward and took Tamara into her arms, she said nothing, she just held her like that until she raised her head, then she guided her to her chamber and laid her on the bed. She stayed there with her until she slept. Cass then left quietly thinking of who she could get to stay with her but when she opened the door there stood Amanda who without saying a word slipped past her through the doorway and went to sit with Tamara. Cass smiled, she was surrounded by caring people.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

The echo of laughter finally receded from the small cabin replaced again by the steady drone of the rain pouring down on the roof. The wind pushed the rain against the windows with a clatter that was ignored by the men in the small room. Jason pulled a pair of chairs from the kitchen table and set them fairly close to the fire and sat down motioning Joey to take the other chair. As Joey sat down he asked "Ok. It seems I might be the only one who doesn't have a clue what is going on here and I'm not entirely sure I am supposed to know. But what is…"

"Joey, this small boy here is Aiden as you heard. Byron and I stopped his father from selling him into slavery and when we rode in they figured out who we were. That wouldn't be that difficult as the window is facing the way we came. So I'm guessing they decided to play a prank on Jason. I already knew Aiden so it wouldn't work on me. I have to say the line about the young lady in his bedroom was a good line."

As he said this a small voice behind him said "Do I get to gut this one. You said I could gut the next one." Ryan jumped away from the doorway spinning like a cat landing facing the girl his saxe in his hand. The laughter rang out again Jason joining in this time. The girl who looked a couple of years older than Aiden stood there with a grin on her face, her hazel eyes shining with a joy that came from deep inside. Her hair was a light brown that cascaded to her shoulders with a light wave that added dimension and fullness without being demanding of attention, either hers or others.

"Like you knew she was there." Ryan said to Jason.

"Actually I did. I saw her behind the door after Aiden came out. Not the best hiding place but since she wasn't hiding from me I guessed that after Aiden had got the best of me she was about to play a joke on you. You must learn, young apprentice, these devils think of plans with many layers. Never believe the joke is over just because you are laughing. Is there anyone else hiding in my home or can I get some dry clothes for the three of us?"

"Jason, Ryan, Joey, This young women here is Aiden's sister Sylvia. That's all the fun we have planned." Lars said then added "for today."

As they all sat around the fire with a cup of coffee warming their hands and their souls Jason began to tell them everything that had happened and what they had seen and heard. They all went quiet when Kara's fate was told. Ryan took up the story after that while Lars rested a hand on Jason's shoulder. When Ryan finished their tale he asked "So how did it go chasing the slavers?"

Maddie stood in the middle of all the action completely lost. Andross was trying to assuage his grief by killing anything he saw as a threat. She felt a sorrow deep inside her for him and all he had lost. She could feel the pain threatening to burn her and move her into action, an action she knew she could not do so she forced her mind from it and looked around. She could see many armed men moving about, including Scott, all intently getting ready for the upcoming battle. She was amused he didn't recognize her in her dress but she doubted he thought she would own a dress like this. She would have to start getting used to wearing them again though as this would most likely become her home again. _'How would Scott take that? How would we carry on a romance?_ ' She thought. She had better go get changed before someone recognized her as a princess at the wrong time.

That night Madelyn met her mother and father in their private dining room. She handed them a note asking them to meet her somewhere they could talk. It felt odd. They scribbled on it where to meet and she left to go there. Fifteen minutes later they met in a small room down the hall from Gilan's office.

"We normally go for walks to discuss private things but this room is set aside for storage so I doubt anyone is listening. What is wrong Maddie?" Her father asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I would like you to meet someone as my parents not the royal couple. He has no idea about this." She said as she waved her hand at the finery they were all wearing.

"You feel he is someone special don't you?" Her mother asked to which she responded with a vigorous nodding. "Then yes we can do what you ask but it will have to be tonight. Give us half an hour to get changed and we'll meet you by the kitchens."

"Thank you mom, thank you dad." She said then skipped out the door.

"I think our family might be growing soon." Horace said with a smile

"Speaking of which I have something to tell you." Horace's smile dropped.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Half an hour later Horace and Cassandra were dressed in the clothes of castle workers. And waiting in the noisy kitchen. Jenny saw them and approached "Are you sneaking in for some extra dessert or is something going on I should know about?"

"While the dessert sounds good were meeting with Maddie and she felt it would be less a distraction if we were in plain clothes for this meeting." Cassandra replied then added "Do you have a place to have a quiet conversation around here?"

"Yeah sure do. My office, I changed it into a dining room for my people. A place where there is no one above anyone else including me. It's worked good to have a place to laugh and enjoy the company of one another without worrying about being out of line. We do have rules mind you but freedom within those rules." She said loudly to be heard over the clatter and calls in the kitchen. She opened the door and led them in. When the door closed the sound level decreased dramatically. "We are really busy preparing meals for the army gathering and for any stragglers that come later. Men are always happier on a full stomach, right Horace?"

"You know it girl, especially your food. You'll keep an eye out for Maddie?"

"Sure as long as she wants to be seen I'll see her and send her here. If she doesn't want to be seen I'll just point this way. I notice everything in my kitchen despite what those Rangers think." She said with a grin.

After she had left Horace said "That sounded like a challenge. I think maybe Gilan could use her to test his visiting apprentices." He chuckled softly while Cass pat him on the arm with a ' _yes you are funny'_ kind of pat. They sat down at the table and held hands while they waited for their daughter. Each hoping he was someone worthy of their daughter and wondering how to dissuade one who wasn't.

The door opened slowly and in walked Maddie followed by a large young man immediately recognized by Horace. ' _She has a good eye_.' He thought.

"Mom, Dad this is Scott." Both parents rose and greeted the young man with a handshake. Then they motioned for the young couple to sit down.

Maddie looked uncertain how to continue so Horace saw a way to test the man to see if he was hung up on titles. He asked "So what brings you to our neck of the woods, does it have anything to do with what's going on around here?"

"Well," he said nervously, "I came with the Willowdale fief army so yes you could say it's to do with all the activity."

"We're not keeping you away from duties you need to attend to are we?"

"No, Maddie made sure we had everything we needed and a few spares as well so the men I came with are helping others with their prep. She is quite a woman. The first female Ranger, you must be proud of her."

"We are very proud of her." Cass said "more than we can put into words. So tell me what do you do for a job?" When she asked this Horace almost choked on the water he had just sipped which earned him a stern look from his wife.

"I work for the lord of the fief. I'm in more of a teaching role than anything." He said vaguely not sure how to respond.

"So what do you teach?" she asked eyeing Horace to make sure he didn't choke on something this time. He just smiled at her like he knew an inside joke that she was in the dark about.

"Mom, Scott is the Battlemaster at Willowdale Castle. He is Sir Scott of Willowdale." Maddie replied.

Cass turned to Horace and said "You knew?" to which he just smiled. "I'll get you for this you know right. You could have said something."

"No I couldn't. If Scott didn't want us to know then that is his choice. We have our own secrets too my dear. Now that it is in the open how is the training there at the Castle?" He asked Scott.

"Well, We don't have a large school so I have only two other knights to help teach the few students we have. We have six students who are here with us who are in the later part of their training. We left six others that are still too new to put into the battle lines. I believe those we brought will put up a good fight when the time comes. So do you work here in the kitchen?"

Cass looked at Maddie who had a scared look on her face then answered "No I work elsewhere in the Castle as does my husband. They let us use this room now and then."

Scott had a puzzled look on his face and kept looking at Horace like he should know him. Horace knew he would figure it out soon so he said "I work with the guards here. I'll be joining the army when it leaves tomorrow. Which is why we told Maddie we would have to meet tonight."

There was a knock on the door. To which both Cass and Horace replied "Come." The puzzled look returned to Sir Scott's face at this. When the door opened Jenny stood there with a tray of desserts. I thought you might like some refreshments." She stepped in and set the tray on the table. Another girl appeared behind her with a jug of grape juice and some fresh mugs which she set on the table and left.

"Thank you Jenny. That was very thoughtful of you." Said Maddie

"You're welcome Madelyn, My lady." She replied with a smile then swept out of the room like only Jenny could. The next half hour was made up of small talk about life in Willowdale and life in Araluen fief. Both Cass and Horace were careful not to use their names. And then Horace had to excuse himself because he still had things to prepare. Scott saw an opportunity so he said he should go and check on his men. After both men had left Cass asked Maddie what she hoped happened and got the answer she expected. Cass was about to tell her a family secret when there was another knock on the door. Jenny poked her head in and said Maddie was wanted by Gilan in his office.

Horace was walking quickly toward the war room when Scott caught up with him. "If I could steal a moment of your time sir."

Horace stopped walking and turned toward Scott. "Of course what can I do for you?"

"Well first off this is not the way I had planned this." He paused then stood straight and looked Horace in his eyes and said "I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage."

Horace looked back at him and said grinning "First, You would have to take all of her or none of her. Second, I have to think about it. I only have one daughter. I'll give you my answer in two hours. Meet me at the front gate then."

"Yes sir." He replied thinking he had done something wrong and had ruined his chances. He was tempted to go to a tavern but that could wait till he got the answer from her father. Horace almost stopped him and told him yes but he wanted him to know who they were before he gave him his answer.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Gilan sat at his desk, he was starting to hate his desk, when Maddie knocked and poked her head through the open door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I have a very delicate assignment that will need to be done in secret. You will not be travelling as a Ranger. I need you to travel as a Courier."

"A Courier? Ok what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to travel to Castle Thorntree and search the records there for a person of interest. I need you to find the records of a person who was a ward of that castle. Once you find that I need you to bring that record here."

"So who am I looking for?"

"I don't know." Holding up a hand to forestall the question he continued "I do not know his name but I do know his parent's names. His father was a man named Adrian and his mother's name was Ruby. I know he was brought to the castle about a year after the last battle against Morgarath. I'm afraid that is all the information I have."

Maddie closed her eyes and massaged her temples. When she looked up again she said "Ok got it. Does the courier there know I'm coming?"

"No and if at all possible try to avoid anyone learning of your presence. There will be a lot of new faces there as well as confusion about who is doing what so you might have no trouble at all."

"Might" she said with a shake of her head and a snicker. "I'll leave in the morning if that is ok."

"That sounds good. Thank you."

Cassandra walked into the courtyard busy with preparations for war even though it was now dark. Sitting on a bench in a pool of torch light sat the Courier Andrea and a well-built young man with a sling holding one arm. Cassandra approached carefully not wanting to interrupt young love but when she got closer they were talking about what had happened to each of them on their journeys. She realized from what Horace had told her that this young man brought the news about Kara. As she approached closer she said "Andrea." Andrea stood and faced her so she continued, "I have a favor to ask of you. The letter you carried was more than chess moves. It told of a young woman with courage and fortitude willing to put herself on the line in the service of her country. But what I'm asking of you isn't for the country, it isn't for me, it's for Tamara." She paused gathering her thoughts again and continued "I'd like you to go and find out what happened to cause Kara's Death. All the circumstances that led to the events that culminated with what happened. To do that you will need to find Ranger Andross and get him to talk to you about it. Not to place blame but to provide closure. Will you do that?"

"Yes." She said simply then added "I'll leave at first light."

Horace met Cass as she was leaving the courtyard. "I have something for you to join me in. Care to walk with me Your Highness."

"Oh certainly Sir Horace Altman. Where are we walking to?"

"We are meeting someone at the front gate. You met him earlier tonight." And he winked at her.

"He asked?"

"He did. But I told him he would have to wait two hours for my reply. However since you're here he can have Our reply. First I want him to know the truth about who we are and what he would be walking into. I think it's only right he knows."

"So how are you going to tell him? We could always invite him to the throne room for a family meeting. Or we could have someone else meet us and call us by our titles."

"I thought us telling him would be good enough. I would like Maddie to be here too but I didn't think of it till now." He could see Scott standing by the gate his shoulders seemed slumped ready for disappointment. As they approached they saw he was talking to someone but could not see who it was. When they got to the gate the guards came to attention and stood rigidly in place. Scott noticed the guards come to attention so he did the same standing facing Horace and Cass. A small figure in a mottled cloak slipped beside Scott and took his hand. Horace said "At ease." And the guards relaxed a bit. Scott looked puzzled again. "Scott, Maddie come for a walk with us please." they strolled to the end of the drawbridge that had just been repaired recently.

Horace began "Scott, you must be aware there is something different about us. The way the guards acted now and the way Jenny acted before. You thought you recognized me when we met previously, I could see it in your eyes, but Cass distracted you with questions. I think it is only fair to tell you our identities before I answer the question you asked me before. I am Sir Horace Altman, Protector of her Royal Highness Princess Cassandra, head of the King's bodyguard. My wife is Princess Cassandra Regent to His Royal Highness King Duncan. Our Daughter is Princess Madelyn, King's Ranger. I'll give you a minute to let that sink in." He took Cass and Maddie by the hands and led them a short distance away.

"Thank you dad, I didn't know how to do that. What question did he ask earlier?

"He asked what we do in the castle, remember?" stated Cass

Horace was watching the young man debating, his hands moving as he thought about what it meant. He saw his shoulders square then seem to deflate then the hands moved some more. Finally with a nod of his head and a squaring of his shoulders he walked away.

Cass and Horace were both shocked and amused that Scott had walked away. He seemed like the type of man that would have said he would not be renewing the question before walking away. They were glad that Maddie didn't know what the true question was. She would be heart-broken if she had known. They were about to walk back into the castle when a young man jogged up and approached Maddie "I was asked to stop you from leaving here as well as your parents, are they still here?"

Maddie smiled at the battle school apprentice and said "Yes they are still here, would you like to meet them Mark?"

"Sure."

"Ok are you ready for this? Mom, Dad, this is Mark a third year battle school apprentice from Willowdale. Mark this is my Father Sir Horace Altman."

Mark reached out his hand to Horace then paused not sure how he should act but Horace took his hand in a firm grip which Mark returned.

"And this is my Mother Princess Cassandra."

Mark froze. He didn't know what to do then decided to bow which he did stiffly.

"Nice to meet you Mark." Cass said "So are you excited or nervous about the coming battle?"

"A little of both and scared at the same time. I know we train for it but I doubt we can be trained for what we will see. My father has told me stories of when he fought Morgarath's army of wargals. He didn't make it sound very nice."

"Then your father did you the biggest favor he could. War isn't pretty and it's not heroic. There are heroic deeds done but those are bright points in a dark day." replied Horace. "I hope I get to meet your father someday."

"He would like that sir." He turned to Maddie "Does this mean you are a princess too?"

"Yes, I'm Princess Madelyn but please don't ever call me that Mark, call me Maddie like all my friends."

From behind them came a clearing of a throat and they turned. There stood Scott with a giant black horse with intelligent eyes. "I brought this as a gift for you hoping you would have a use for it. I would be honored if you would have him. He is well trained as a war horse but is still gentle to those he likes. I also would like to say I have thought the things you said through as best I can. I would like to renew my request of you."

Horace stepped forward and grasped his forearm and looked him in the eyes and said simply "Yes."

Horace took the lead of the big black warhorse and asked "Does he have a name?"

"His name is Kicker. He likes to kick those he doesn't like."

"Well Kicker I think we might be able to get along just fine. I know I like you already so let's go inside and I'll show you around your new home." And he led the Kicker away with a wide smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"How did you know to call him Kicker?" Cass asked.

"What do you mean, I named him that because he kicks."

"Father's first horse was named Kicker. They went a lot of places together. He rode him to rescue Mom and Will from the Skandians."

"Oh, OHHHHH." He paused. "I had no idea your father did that."

"How could you, you didn't know who he was till twenty minutes ago. That was the trip he got the title Sir Horace knight of the Oakleaf order. He travelled there with Ranger Halt so they came up with the name while riding through Gallica. He defeated a few of their knights that were blocking the road." Maddie continued. "Come to think of it that's why the Gallicans are here now."

"My father knighted him when he returned even though he was technically only a second year apprentice. But he had defeated Morgarath in single combat then managed to cross Gallica without losing a fight. After helping rescue Will and I, we all went back to Skandia and fought alongside them to defeat the Temuji which allowed us to sign a treaty with the Skandians which is still in effect to this day."

"Wow wait you said he was knighted early how old was he when he did all that?"

"He was eighteen when my father knighted him." Cass replied "so he would have been close to sixteen when he defeated Morgarath and it was around six months after that they left to go find Will and I. It took almost a year from when he left Araluen with Halt till we all returned." She paused then said "I have to go take care of a couple of things. Maddie when you're ready I have some things to discuss with you. Nothing urgent." And she walked to where Horace was still talking with Kicker. She slid up beside her husband and said "You had better help him to like me or I'll have to banish him you know."

Horace grinned "Kicker my friend, this is Cass, our job is to protect her." Kicker gave the reverse nod that horses do then stamped his fore hoof once. "Good boy." Just to be sure Cassandra grabbed an apple from the bin on the wall and fed it to kicker there by making sure he was her friend. She then wrapped herself around Horace's arm smiling.


	48. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

At about what Andrea thought was an hour before dark she started looking for a place to camp. She stumbled upon a large tree that had partially blown over during some past storm stranding it's mass of roots in the air at an angle to the ground. The ground underneath the roots was mostly dry and large enough to have a small fire and a dry bed. She hoped her blanket wasn't as soaked as she was.

She found when she unpacked her kit that her blanket was still wet. She had wrapped it in her ground sheet which was coated on one side with pine tree resin to keep moisture away but it also kept moisture in. She lit a fire deciding to make supper before dealing with her wet clothes. She did run a piece of rawhide across her small camp though, from it she hung her blanket.

After she had cleaned up from supper she took off her poncho and laid it close to the tree so it wouldn't dry out too much from the heat of the fire. Andrea built up the fire larger than she normally would thinking it was raining so hard you couldn't see more than five meters anyway. She had dried a bit while making supper but she was still thoroughly wet below where her poncho was and damp over the rest. She checked the blanket finding it warm and dry. She stepped behind it out of the fire light and undressed, then after wrapping herself in the blanket hung her clothes to dry. ' _Hopefully it will stop raining tonight'_ she thought as she did this. She knelt by her fire and drank the last of the coffee she had made. She sat there staring out in the rain hoping no one would come to her fire. The rain continued down, she couldn't remember ever seeing it rain like this. She had been away a couple of years earlier when the big storm came through and had heard the descriptions but thought they were exaggerated, apparently not. After a while she checked her clothes and found them dry. She spread out the fire so it would die down to embers then took her clothes off the line and rehung the blanket, keeping it between herself and the fire, then got dressed again. She made up her bed and climbed in. She listened to the rain for a bit then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jason paced back and forth across the small cabin. He was on edge because of the rain and not knowing what was happening on the coast. Was the enemy still there? Had they moved inland? Were they prepared to attack Thorntree right now? Had they already gone past and were moving toward Castle Araluen? Too many questions and no way to answer them. Was Kara really dead or was it someone else? Who else could it be? Where was Andross? ….. and so his mind ran over and over. He tried to lay down to sleep but he just tossed and turned. Eventually he went outside pacing across the porch. He realized the noise of him pacing could probably be heard throughout the cabin so he went and stood beside Crash. He was talking quietly to Crash when Lars came into the stable.

"Do you think you'll get any sleep tonight? Anything you want to talk about….with a human? Or would you prefer to be by yourself with your thoughts?"

Jason looked at Lars and sighed "I doubt I'll get much if any sleep. I just don't know what's happening. Where are the enemy? Where are they headed? How do I defeat them?"

"I know it's hard to believe but nothing you do at this moment will change anything. I also know that knowing that will not let you sleep either. You have taken on a responsibility that is enormous. You are trying to win an entire war by yourself and it can't be done. You need to trust that others will do and are doing their part as well. There are scouts out in this rain watching as best they can. There are guards at the castle on the walls watching the approaches to the castle. Sir Keith is organizing his men and those of the other fiefs to fight when the time comes. He has been working hard to make a defense that will hold off the enemy and allow us to win this war. You need to trust these men to do their jobs and do them well."

"What if they can't? What if they fail? What if we lose?"

"Then we regroup and try again. We look at what failed and do it different and do that better." Lars paused "I believe in Sir Keith. I believe in the other knights and the scouts and the guards on the castle walls. I believe they will all do their jobs well. I believe we will prevail. Why? Because to do otherwise is to dishonor those men and their efforts. To do other than trust our men is to do the enemies job, to cause us to believe they will win. If we believe they will win we will fail." He paused again "Think about that for a bit and then come in and go to bed and sleep." Lars turned to head back to the cabin but stopped just under cover of the stable roof "Jason there is something else you need to do. You need to put aside your grief for now. I'm not saying forget your grief, that is not possible, but put it in a box in your mind and set it aside until this is over. We'll be here to help you through it." With his bowed he walked into the rain.

After Lars left Jason turned back to Crash "What do you think?'

' _I think he is right. I think you need deal with the enemy as a Ranger would. I think I need to sleep too._ '

"I think your both right. Good night Crash." Jason walked out of the stable and moved quickly to the porch. There he paused to look around wondering if he could put aside his grief. He turned to the door, opened it and went inside. He crawled under his blanket and with a tear falling from one eye he said a silent good bye to Kara and went to sleep.


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The morning sun was just peeking over the cloud choked horizon when Andrea swung into the saddle. Peter was there and he touched her knee to get her attention. "Ranger Andross will not be easy to find, he was intent on his revenge. He may not want to talk to you or anyone else about what happened. When I saw him last he had a bad look in his eyes, one I'll not soon forget. He may have lost his sanity and with his skills that is a dangerous thing. Please be careful, not just of him, but there were a lot of enemy patrols out as well."

"Thank you Peter for your concern. I'll heed your advice the best I can." With that she nudged her horse and moved toward the gate. Unseen by her, Princess Cassandra watched from a window above hoping she had not sent the girl to her death.

At the same time Horace with Sir David and Sir Christopher and six other knights also mounted up. Horace said "Will can catch up with us when he wakes up. We need to get moving so we can set where we want to meet the enemy. Chris you take lead with two of the others Sir David and I will be in the middle and you four can take the flanks and rear. Ok Let's go." He nudged Kicker forward amazed that he rode another great horse with the same name. Kicker sensed the pride of his rider and stepped high as he moved out.

Will rode out seeing the group leaving urged Tug forward and they raced out to catch up to the small group. When he caught up he rode beside Horace "New horse eh. What did you name him?"

"I didn't name him. Sir Scott from Willowdale gave him to me. He named him Kicker."

"Any particular reason he gave you this horse?"

"I think he just wanted him to give a gift to his future father in-law."

"So he bribed you into giving him your daughter?"

"Actually he asked first. It was after I said yes he gave me the horse or close enough together not to matter. He asked I decided he could then I told him who his future in-laws would be and told him to think about what that meant then he gave me the horse and asked again and I said yes. Is that clear?"

"I'll ask Evanlyn when we return to get the real story. So he didn't know who you were and he is a knight, I find that hard to believe."

"Maddie never told him of her royal lineage and asked us to meet him dressed down so he wouldn't know in case we scared him off. Then after she was having trouble telling him. Cass and I walked up to give him our answer so I laid it out to him. I thought we scared him off but he came back with kicker and said he would like to confirm his request. We said yes. So you left your apprentice behind?"

"She is still pretty new so it is best she stays here. She will help Gilan while we are gone."

"So who is going to make your coffee then?" Horace replied and Will stared at him.

Cassandra, still watching from the window, wondered what the fortunes of war would leave her at the end of this mess. When Horace and the others disappeared in the distance she stepped away from the window. 'I need to find something to occupy myself so I don't waste away worrying.' She thought. She left her rooms and was heading to see how Tamara was doing when turning the corner there she stood. "How are you doing today Tamara?" she asked

"Good morning your highness, I'm fine I guess but I don't think it will sink in until I visit my mother and brother. I'm not looking forward to bringing them the news but I guess I will have to. I need to request a couple of days absence to go and do that."

"You take as long as you need, everything here can wait till you get back."

"In that regard, I was looking at this painting of your grandmother and I noticed something odd."

"Odd with my grandmother?"

"No, Not with your grandmother but with what she is wearing. The necklace she is wearing has a locket on it that I can't remember among the crown jewels. I find it odd that it's missing when it is so obvious in the picture."

"It's good of you to notice it, I never have. But it can wait till you have returned from your family. Take your time with your family."

"Thank you your Highness."

Andross was tired, tired of killing, tired of living with the pain in his heart. He sat inside a tent in the Gallican camp the sides pulsing in and out with the breath of the winds outside. In front of him lay a man with number seventy three written on his fore head. The wind blew hard driving the rain against the camp and picking up anything and sending west. He hesitated a few minutes. He reached into his quiver and withdrew the arrow numbered seventy three and worked to renumber it so he could keep the sequence. He had just finished when the tent flap flipped up and in crawled a man backwards, his head shifting as he looked each way. He was talking, Andross understood none of it till he heard a very familiar word, Diable. The man closed the flap and turned to face into the tent. His eyes went first to the dead man on the ground and slowly moved to Andross. Andross' saxe slipped forward as quick as a snake striking the man in his chest. The man sat back on his knees and exhaled a long last breath then slowly toppled over on top of the other former occupant of the tent. Andross sighed then took arrow seventy four from his quiver and stuck it into the wound his saxe had made. He slipped out of the tent once again feeling the wind tug at him trying to push him in all directions but mainly to the west.


	50. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Andrea woke and looked to where her horse stood under a trees branches. Even though he was only three meters away he was hard to see. She could see him stamp his feet but the sound was washed away by the rain. She did not look forward to riding today. She was beneath a tree which tried valiantly to shed the water off to the side but was failing as water dripped constantly on her. The night before the wind blew so hard she hadn't dared to erect a tarp to protect her from the rain, it would have blown away any way. So now she huddled under her wet blanket on a platform of branches she had made to lift her off the ground. Water streamed under her and joined the mass of water flowing out across the sandy beach to the sea. She needed to have something warm to drink or she would never get going. She sat up carefully and stood on her little platform her head above the lowest branches. She gathered some dead sticks from the tree she camped under, they were damp but had been protected from most of the rain. After building a fire on a hill made of rocks and mud she set a pot of water on the fire, she had filled the pot by holding it out from under the tree for half a minute.

When the water was close to boiling she added some coffee and stirred it. After a minute she poured half of it into a mug and huddled around the fire trying to warm her damp body. She drank the cup slowly then refilled it with the rest. After rinsing out the pot she refilled it and warmed a bit more water just a bit and poured it in to her horse bucket. While taking the bucket over to the next tree where her horse waited she also brought a feed sack with the last of the grain in it to feed the animal. Standing beside her horse as it munched on the grain she spoke to him "Is it going to rain like this all day, what do you think Sam?" to which the horse just rolled it's eye as if to say 'how should I know.' Andrea laughed "At least you didn't answer then I'd know I was crazy."

After Sam had finished the grain she took off the feed bag and left him the bucket of warmed up water. After she returned to her fire she stood there not wanting to leave knowing she was going to get soaked to the skin in seconds. For that matter just walking to her horse and back got her pretty wet. _'If that cute Ranger saw me now I doubt he'd be very interested, I must look like a drowned rat. If I only had a hat._ ' She thought then looked at the tree she stood under and had an idea.

She climbed up a couple of branches to get to some live branches about three centimeters in diameter. As she cut them off she dropped them away from her fire. She spread out where she cut them so as not to make a hole in the canopy. When she was again standing by the fire she took her knife and peeled off strips of wood as long as she could reach discarding any to narrow or to thick. She put them in a small trench she dug. As the trench filled with water she peeled some more putting them out in the rain to soak up water. She had to climb and cut a couple more branches to make up for her mistakes but soon had a small pile of wood strips soaking in the water. She wove the strips into a mat a meter long by half a meter wide. She then pulled the narrow sides together weaving the top ten centimeters together. She gathered the top edge together and bound it with a piece of rawhide. She worked the rest seam where the two ends met adding a few extra pieces to make… a mess. "It looks so easy when they do it in town." She took apart her attempt at joining the ends into a hat and laid it flat again. After tightening the weave she stared at it for a while then had another idea. She searched through her pack and found a heavy needle and some coarse thread. She used a thin branch that she had sharpened and heated in the fire to burn holes in each of the thin strips along the edge of the woven mat. She worked the needle through the holes in the thin strips of wood and after she had gone all the way around the perimeter she repeated the pattern in a circle in the center big enough to put her head through plus a thumb width. When that was done she carefully cut out the circle leaving the thumb width from the stitching. When she had finished that she lifted it up over her head and rested it over her shoulders. While it was not perfect it would keep her drier. She tied a scarf she carried in her pack around her waist to hold her poncho in place and went and saddled her horse. Andrea went back and packed up the remainder of her supplies and tied the bundle behind her saddle. Taking a piece of bread layered with a piece of cold chicken she had breakfast. "This looks like it's going to be another wet day Sam but we do the things we must." Finishing her meal with one large bite she mounted up. Turning Sam towards Seacliff she rode out into the downpour.

Several times throughout the day she dismounted and walked beside her horse talking about the red headed Ranger of her dreams. The rain continued like someone emptying a barrel over them constantly hour after hour. Many times she wondered how much water could the clouds hold?

Jason stood by the window that looked out to the back of his cabin. He was trying not to pace but he still shifted from foot to foot. Ryan walked up to join him "Hey Jason, you know on our way to castle Thorntree, Byron and I were on the north road and as we approached the curve just a couple of kilometers from the castle this Courier came riding around it. She was moving at a good pace and I know it couldn't be but it seemed to me she was surrounded with this light. She was this beautiful blonde that radiated confidence. I know it sounds silly but it seemed to be an hour as she closed the distance between us and all I heard was birds singing. She just rode by with a smile, I thought my heart was going to leave me and go with her. Byron says she said something as she rode by but I didn't hear it. Then she was gone and she was replaced by Byron's laughter as we rode around the bend. I can't stop thinking about her but I have no idea who she is."

"Probably one of the couriers sent with the news of the invasion. There was two young men and a small girl that rode the biggest horse I have ever seen. I don't think I ever got her name though."

"No it wasn't her. We met her about fifteen minutes earlier as she rode to Coldale to spread the news. That was Lena. She was cute and full of energy but not the girl I'm trying to find out about.

"You said the second Courier was about a quarter hour later than Lena. That would have to be Andrea. I met her as she fled from Seacliff with a couple enemy soldiers chasing her. She is quite a remarkable woman. The way she questioned the man we captured was incredible. She actually made the guy want to tell her everything in only a couple of minutes. I swear it took longer to make coffee then it took her to break this guy. She speaks Gallican and Skandian like a native and she is also learning Arridian. She is really beautiful and intelligent, I can see why you can't get her out of your mind."

"How long did you spend with her?"

"I think it was about four hours, maybe a bit more."

"Well I will probably only ever see her in passing. It's not like Couriers and Rangers ever spend a lot of time together." Ryan sighed

Jason smiled and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Have you ever spoken to Will about his wife? Or Halt about his wife? They were both Couriers. Will's wife, the Lady Alyss, died while rescuing a young girl from a burning building and Halt's wife, Lady Pauline, retired a couple of years ago though she still advises the Baron of Redmont. Don't give up on Andrea yet. Until she says get lost or marries another you still have a shot. I'll try to find out what she said from Byron."

"Thanks man, I owe you." Both young men stood looking out the window with different reasons for wanting the rain to stop. One his heart dark, the other filled with the fire of life. Both feeling trapped.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Jason woke to a house quiet except for the steady drone of rain on the roof. It had rained hard the whole day before and it still continued in a steady downpour. He knew what he had to do but was reluctant to leave the warm dry house to go to the castle. He would be soaked to the skin before he got out of the yard but it had to be done. He pulled his blanket off and got up and started the fire in the stove then put a pot of water on to make coffee. He went over to Ryan's pack and pulled out his stash of ground coffee closing the pack up and making it look like it had never been touched. He made a lot of coffee because he knew it would get consumed quickly. Lars joined him in the kitchen and put a pan on the stove as well. When it was hot he sliced bacon into it and smiled at the wonderful aroma and the crackling sound it made. He smiled widened when Jason handed him a cup of coffee. "So what is the plan for today Jason?"

"Well, I need to go to the castle and arrange for supplies and check with how the arrangements are going for the defense when the enemy approaches. Ryan commented there would probably be a couple of Rangers there looking for something to do so I was going to get them to join us in harassing the enemy on the coast. Why keep all the fun to myself?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go with you to arrange for someone to come and stay here with the kids. It was a bit crazy when we were there a couple of days ago." Said Lars

"I was going to take Ryan with me so we could get things done quicker and Joey said he needed to go to the healer school and stock up on supplies. I guess that leaves Byron to hold the fort and keep the kids from tearing apart my house."

"Those two have been through a lot but keep smiling despite it. They have been asking to help with anything. When we camped the night after we rescued the kids most of them just sat on the ground but Sylvia was busy making beds out of branches for everyone. Then when supper was done she got up and cleaned the dishes without a word being said. I have no idea why a parent would sell either of them let alone both. I hope they pay a high price."

"You sound like you might adopt them. I think you need a wife to do that. By the way are you still sweet on the baker's widow?"

"You mean my fiancé?" He smiled widely as he said it.

"You're serious" Jason asked. Lars nodded. "Congratulations. When is the big day? Am I invited?"

"We haven't set a date yet but yes I guess we have to invite you as Angela really likes you for some reason. By the way I think you have single-handedly changed the image of a Ranger. We had a reputation as people to be avoided unless you absolutely had to. Now I walk into Eramon and every one smiles and waves. Some even say hello. Ruined."

"I don't think you can blame me for that since you are the one who has been hanging out at the bakery every day. You also shaved off your evil goatee. I think that alone was the reason people avoided you!"

"It wasn't evil. It gave me an air of menace is all. Bacons ready. If you look in Byron's pack you'll find a dozen eggs but do it quietly as I'm not supposed to know of them." He grinned.

"Well you're drinking Ryan's coffee so it's only fair to add some of Byron's supply to this meal. After all we're cooking it." Jason noted how Byron's pack lay the quickly dug out the eggs then reset it to look as it was. "I'm surprised they aren't in here holding out mugs yet. Between the smell of bacon and the smell of coffee I don't know how they're still in bed."

As he said that the bedroom door opened and out walked Aiden and Sylvia. Sylvia closed the door quietly then joined them in the kitchen. Aiden grabbed a bucket and went outside returning with a full bucket of water which he set to one side. Sylvia in the meantime set seven places at the table. It was a small table so the plates were really close together. The two of them then grabbed chairs from around the place and set them around the table. When they had all four of the chairs in the place arranged around the table Aiden grabbed the broom while Sylvia went to the fireplace and started cleaning out the ashes from the previous night's fire.

Jason was impressed. Lars nodded to him still impressed by the two children. The bedroom door opened and Byron walked out. Jason could see a fire going in the fireplace in the room and that the room was clean and neat. Byron had been up for a bit already, he saw no sign of Ryan. Byron came into the kitchen and saw the eggs cooking and took a quick glance at his pack. Ryan walked in the front door soaked to the skin and covered in mud. He looked disgusted.

Byron looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What happened to you?"

"When you pushed me out the window I landed on my face. By the time I got around to the horses I had slipped in the mud another couple of times. After I fed the horses I walked around the front of the house and the rain barrel decided to spring a strake as I walked by emptying all at once washing my feet out from under me. All this just so they wouldn't think we slept later than them." He shook his head then walked to his pack and looked for some spare clothes. He closed his pack disgustedly remembering all his shirts were wet and needing to be washed.

Jason walked over to him and handed him a coffee. "Thanks for taking care of the horses. I have a dry shirt in the bedroom closet."

"Thanks." He said then sipped the coffee. "Remind me next time to take my pack with me when I sleep in another room."

From under a blanket in the corner of the room Joey asked "Hey where is my coffee?" followed by a chorus of four voices "In the pot." Followed by laughter as Joey got up and moved to the pot mug in hand.

"Ryan get changed, then join us for bacon and eggs courtesy of Byron and Lars." Byron looked at his pack again. After they had eaten Jason, Joey, Lars and Ryan rode out to the castle. Byron called after them "Don't forget to replace my eggs." They were soaked to the skin before they were out of the yard.

As they entered the trees Jason said to Lars "Remind me to ask if there is any of the outer wear the fishermen use around."

"I hope they have enough for all of us. I'd hate to have to fight you for them." Joked Ryan.

"Who knows maybe Maddie is there claiming them already." Lars said with a straight face but Jason cracked a smile while Ryan grimaced.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Nope!" Both Jason and Lars said together. Joey shook his head.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Jason and Ryan had had a busy day. Jason had met with Lord Nicholas and Sir Keith to discuss what needed to be done. The storm had caused most of their preparations to collapse. They needed to come up with a new plan quickly but no one could think of anything that could be built quickly and withstand an attack by the enemy for very long. They had decided to spend the day making what preparations they could while trying to think of a plan.

Ryan was tying bundles of arrows to their pack horses when Jason joined him. How'd it go?" Ryan asked.

"Not too good. It seems all the prep that was done was destroyed by the storm. None of us could come up with a reasonable plan for a defensive wall that would stand the enemy attack long. Also the general consensus is they will head towards us as soon as the rain lessens. If only to get off the exposed beach"

"So why not plan for it to fall?" Ryan said his mind busy with other details.

"What?"

"Huh? I forgot what I said."

"You said plan for it to fall." Jason was lost in thought and walked away slowly.

Lars walked up to Ryan "What did you say to Jason? I haven't seen him look like that since his first year assessments."

"I don't really know. I was busy thinking of what I needed to do and just spoke."

"Have you got everything we need?

"You're coming with us?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Then no. I think I had better find out who all is coming to the coast so I know how much more I need to pack. I think I might need another pack horse or two. Who would I ask how many are coming?"

"I would think this is Jason's war so he would be the one to ask. But I think Byron is planning to come. Have you seen Joey around?"

"He went over to the Healer school to get some supplies. Do you know where Jason is taking us for lunch?"

"He said the coffee shop but I have no idea what he is talking about. You?"

"No, but I'm getting hungry." He replied and walked off to find Jason.

When Ryan found Jason he was sitting at a table with a scholar named Mel talking quietly. Mel had a sheaf of paper in front of him and was busy sketching while talking with Jason. Ryan approached quietly and caught Jason's eye then stepped from the room. Jason came out a minute later "What's up?"

"I was talking to Lars and realized I need to know who is coming back to the beach with us in order to get all the supplies we will need. Also Lars and I are hungry and you said you knew a good place for lunch."

"Ok give me a minute to finish with Mel and we'll go for lunch." He stepped back into the room and Ryan wondered how long a minute would be this time. In an actual minute Jason returned and said "If you get Lars I'll meet you at the front gate."

"Alright see you in five minutes."

When Lars and Ryan joined Jason at the front gate he said "Sorry guys we're going to have to eat at the castle because I have to be close for another meeting. I'm going to present Ryan's idea to Lord Nicholas, Sir Keith and few others.

"My Idea?"

"Yeah your brilliant idea. Have a wall that falls. Care to join me for the meeting?"

Both men nodded, Ryan adding "I can't wait to learn what my idea is."

As the three Rangers were eating their lunch three more Rangers approached. "Uh Jason, we were told to see you to find out what we're needed for." Said Ranger Nathan.

"Join us for lunch and we'll discuss what we all are going to be doing." Byron said

Harlan, Jordan and Nathan sat down and Jordan said "With everything that's going on we're kind of feeling lost."

"You're all first year silvers aren't you?" Asked Lars

"Yeah. I feel more like a first year apprentice though. Everyone is rushing to do something and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I got the fief army here now what?" Said Harlan.

"You've done the hard part now we get to do what we've been trained to do. We get to fight an enemy without them ever seeing who they are fighting." Lars said grinning.

"Actually," injected Jason, "This time we want them to see us and chase us as we lead them into a trap. Grab some food and I'll tell you the idea I'm going to be presenting to Sir Keith and Lord Nicholas."

As Jason, Lars and Ryan headed for the meeting Harlan, Jordan and Nathan went to gather more supplies. Jason was chatting with Ryan about some of the things they needed when he was suddenly punched in the arm so he spun his hand on his saxe. Standing in front of him was a mountain of a man with red surcoat that had a relief of a pine needle on it. Jason laughed as he saw it "Sir Horse of the order of the pine needle?"

"Actually Karen just made this up when we learned we were coming here and you would be around somewhere. It just Sir Horse Cantwell, no order of anything as yet."

"How is Karen? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the army from Araluen?"

"You'll have to ask her, she's here somewhere. I was given the task of ensuring my favorite Courier made it here from Araluen safely. I only had to beg a little for it too."

"Hey Horse, I see you grew some more since I last saw you." Lars said.

"Lars, so good to see you made it through your time with this walking disaster. I hope you don't bear as many scars as I do." Horse added with a laugh.

"So who is your favorite Courier?"

"My Wife. You met her once Lars. The same day you took this ragamuffin away." At Lars' blank expression he added "You threatened to have Jason tickle her."

"Wait, you and Karen got married? When did this happen and why did I not hear?" Jason asked.

"We tried to find you but it seemed you evaporated for three weeks at the beginning of summer. For that matter it seemed all the Rangers did. We sent messages to Araluen to the Ranger commandant and we also heard you were in Kingscross fief so we sent a message there but no one there knew who you were. Unfortunately we didn't have a lot of time as Karen was being sent out of the country on assignment. She needed an escort to pose as her husband and I suggested that it would be better if her real husband went and she replied she wasn't married. I responded by getting down on one knee and said 'Will you take me with you as your husband?' She laughed and said yes. We had to arrange the wedding and prepare for her trip all in four weeks."

"You always were the romantic. I'm sorry I missed it. I'll have to ask Gilan why he didn't pass on the message. But you're here and things are happening that will give heroes a chance to rise. Are you up for it?"

"Seems like I've been waiting my whole life for this. I just wish someone would stop this infernal rain."

"I have a meeting to go to but we have to get together with Karen and talk."

"I think we might be headed to the same meeting. I've heard were short of ideas how to set up a defense after all the rain. I hope we have enough men to hold them. Do you know how many men they have?"

"I've seen their camp and I know they have a lot of men and horses. As for actual numbers I'm not sure."

"The battle school apprentice that went up the coast managed to get a count of ships and the number of men on each. It adds up to more than twenty five hundred men though some of those will be support personnel."

"If the man we captured is to be believed then half will come this way while the other half heads up the coast. Sounds like we'll be face over a thousand men with what we have and I would bet very soon after the rain stops. The reports we're getting is they've hunkered down in their tents or what is left of them after the windstorm earlier."

"We better go and hear the bad news about our situation then. I think I might put out a call for extra heroes. Maybe if we put up posters." Horse said with a sad shake of his head. "At least we had a good honeymoon."

"You sound like you are already dead boy. Don't worry, we will prevail because we have Jason on our side." Lars said with a proud smile.

"Just what I need more pressure." Jason said with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry Jason, I'm here to help too." Ryan said as he cracked a wide grin.

"Great." Jason said morosely

Andrea didn't stop for lunch but rode on at a walk until it was again about an hour before dark then she looked for a place to camp where she could possibly have a fire. What she found wasn't as good as the night before but it would do. A couple of trees had snapped about a meter and a half from the ground in the recent storm. They all lay together in a mass of interwoven branches. Andrea saw that if she cut off some of the branches that were now pointing down she could have a decent place to camp. It gave enough cover for her to have her bed and a fire somewhat out of the rain with a bit of space to move around. The best part to her was that it came with a supply of wood for her fire. It might take some time to cut through but it would burn. She staked her horse by some grass and got to work sawing the branches to make room for her camp. She stacked all the branches she had cut for firewood. When she had a decent supply of wood she moved her horse under the cover of another tree and tied him there with a long lead. Taking her pack she went back to her camp and started her fire. She unpacked her blanket and finding it wet set it aside. She dug out her supply of rawhide and strung a long piece between where her bed would be and the fire then hung her blanket over it to dry. While she waited for it to dry she made her supper and ate.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

The rain still poured down steadily. The small stream beside the castle was becoming a raging torrent but was held safely within the banks. That torrent led to the east cutting a path through the plain till it fell over the small ridge of a box canyon. From there the water flowed underground till it reached Seacliff Island. There it surged forth and flowed down a slight slope beside the east side of Seacliff castle then in a long slow curve it went out into the sea. The water was crystal clear and refreshing to all who drank from it as it made its way across the island.

Jason stood in the doorway from the castle yard contemplating how he would lay out his plan. If he did it wrong Keith would be obstinately opposed even if it was a good plan. Keith was a good man and a good knight but he resented Rangers for some reason. He had spent most of the morning working on this plan with Lars and the other Rangers. Lars and Ryan waited for him then when he was as ready as he was going to be he nodded and led them into the dining hall turned war room.

"So let's hear your great plan Ranger. How many of my men will die as you sit back and watch like you people always do? No matters what happens no Ranger ever dies in battle. "

"That is enough of that Sir Keith. Rangers put themselves at risk all the time while you sit here in the castle and whine. I'll have no more of that talk in this Castle. Especially since one of the first casualties in this war was a Ranger." Lord Nicholas said loudly. "Now we will discuss every plan and decide on the best one. Ranger Jason we'll hear your plan first."

"Thank you Lord Nicholas, I have met with Mel, one of the scribes here at the castle, and discussed this idea with him to make sure it is possible to do. Together we came up with a workable plan I believe. The main problem we have right now is how soft the ground is going to be after this heavy rain. The ground will be too soft to keep a wall firm against any attack long enough to make a good defense. At least any wall could be built before the enemy arrives.

My proposal is to build a wall that will hold up for one assault and then fall." Stated Jason calmly.

"So you plan to leave my men exposed to attack. Sounds like another wonderful Ranger plan. And where will you be during this?"

"Myself and six other Rangers will be behind the wall to entice the enemy to charge blindly after us while those men that were on the wall are safely hidden under the fallen wall. If all goes to plan very few of your men will be exposed once the wall falls."

"Where are you and the other Rangers leading the enemy?" Asked Nick

"Sir Keith mentioned he had found a small shallow box canyon. He described it to me once before and as described it would do nicely to contain the enemy while archers standing on top of the canyons walls fired arrows down into the enemy ranks. Keith could you describe the canyon again?"

"Sure," he said hesitantly unsure if he wanted to be part of this plan. "The canyon is only about three to four meters deep at the deepest. It has a small pond at the deep end fed by a small waterfall. From the pond it grows shallower for about a hundred and fifty meters before it is again level with the surrounding terrain. The first fifty meters into it have trees covering the growing canyon walls till they are about two and a half meters tall."

"Thank you Sir Keith. My hope is to get the mounted men to charge after us leaving the rest behind. To do that we need to make them angry at the archers and to do that the wall needs to have a large number of them on top of it. By having the archers concentrate on the mounted men as they attack the wall we can expect them to want revenge. The seven Rangers will look like bowmen trying to escape and thereby draw them into the trap."

"How do we get the wall to fall when we want it to fall while making the enemy think they caused it to fall?" Asked Lord Nicholas.

"I left the details of that to the scribes, however Mel told me it will be relatively simple to engineer. Mel's concern is with how soft the ground is. If is too soft we won't be able to dig a trench for the men on the wall to hide in once the wall falls. Also the logs tied to support the wall will sink it the ground too deep to be able to pull out to make the wall fall. They will wait and see how saturated the ground is then decide how to make it work best. The biggest problem is we will probably only have a day once the rain stops to build the wall and get everyone in place. We need to be ready to go into action as soon as the word is given."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes then Keith spoke. "I think this plan has merit. I hate to say it but it is a lot better than what I had anyway. What are the chances of everything going to plan?

"I'd say fifty fifty. As far as it depends on us I think everything will go smoothly. Getting the enemy to do what the plan says is the iffy part. No plan can anticipate what the enemy will do and so may not survive contact with the enemy. We need to have some contingencies ready in case things start to go wrong."

"Like what?" Said Nick

"Like what happens if the wall doesn't fall as planned." Replied Joel of Highcliff fief.

"Exactly. What if only part of the wall falls? What if the mounted men don't charge after the Rangers? What if they try to escape the canyon by going through the trees? What if they have a large number of archers to attack our archers? These are things we need to anticipate and plan for. There will probably be something happen that we have no plan for so we have to be ready and able to react as needed."

"I think that those on the wall should have the plan explained to them. This will help them to do their jobs as we need them to. I volunteer to lead the archers on the wall. We will need some good archers on that wall as well as some soldiers good with a spear." added Joel.


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

It was super crowded in Thorntree castle, the rain made it almost impossible for the gathered army to camp so they had gathered in the inns and the castle. Jason invited the three other Rangers to camp out at the cabin in the trees. "It's going to be crowded as there will be eight adults and two children."

"At least we won't have to sleep standing like we would here." Replied Jordan.

As the seven men left the castle heading for the cabin Jason said "Hey Lars you didn't remind me to look into the gear the fishermen use."

"Well let's hope the kids got Byron to do some laundry. Or at the least dry the wet clothes that we left."

When they had arrived at the cabin and tended their horses the men gathered on the porch stamping their feet to remove as much mud as they could. When they entered the cabin they were met with a mug of hot coffee for each of them. Byron handed each of them a towel and except for the three new Rangers a change of clothes. "Sorry I didn't know there would be more of us or I would have stolen more of Jason's clothes and made sure they were dry."

"It's okay we have some dryish clothes we can change into. We'll just have to stand by the fire for a bit till they're dry."

"My castle is your castle but please clean up after yourself." Jason said. He smiled as the smell of a well cooked meal wafted to him and as he was about to commend Byron Ryan spoke "What is that delicious smell. Sylvia did you cook because I know Byron could never come up with something that smelled this good?"

"Sylvia did cook the meal while Aiden and I did your laundry you ungrateful cur." Spat a smiling Byron while Sylvia grinned at the praise as the other Rangers expressed how wonderful it smelled. After she had dished out the dinner they again praised her efforts and they ate heartily.

Andrea sat with her back to the beach trying to soak up the heat from the fire as the sun sank into the tree shrouded horizon. A light breeze blew from off the sea and pushed the rain towards her though she was thankfully still out of it. She was trying to think of how she could make contact with Andross when a large meaty hand suddenly appeared before her then grabbed her neck and dragged her out into the rain. Meat hands held her securely as the five other men looted her camp smashing her woven poncho and dumping her coffee over the ground. Meat hands asked her a question and when she didn't answer he shook her and repeated it. She croaked "I have no idea what you are saying." And meat hands spun her around grabbing both her hands and tied them together then to the saddle of his horse or so Andrea thought.

Andrea stood there mad at herself for sitting with her back to where the enemy would come from. Mad at herself for having a fire this close to the enemy. Mad at herself for failing. Meat hands came back with her horse in tow and untied her from his saddle. He lifted her with one hand and draped her over the bare back of her horse and tied her there. When he had her tied there he slapped her on the backside and laughed as she cried out. "Better get used to it slave." he said but she pretended to not understand. He called out to his group "This one and the horse is mine. Anyone have a problem with that?" Andrea struggled not to let a shiver of terror seize her as she thought of what that would mean for her future. As the patrol left her camp towing her along, she cried. She had failed in her duty.

Andross had wiped his face with a cold coal from his fire pit to darken it with soot. The enemy had tripled the guards at the edge of the camp towards the woods. There was no longer any way for him to enter from that direction. So he went a half kilometer down the coast and crossed to the edge of the water. With the sky full of dark foreboding clouds it was pretty dark on the wet sand. The rain made sure the whole beach was covered in wet sand but the water from the sea washing up in waves made for the darkest sand. He worked his way to within ten meters of the camp before he saw the first camp guard. He was nervously searching the trees looking for the arrow that would mean his death. Andross' teeth showed white briefly as he thought the man would never see where the shot would have come from if that was his goal. His goal wasn't just to kill, though that did still have an appeal to the ghost in his head, his goal was to spread terror and the best way to do that was to strike inside the camp even as it is heavily defended.

Andross was past the first couple of tents before he moved into the camp proper. He stayed in the shadows between the tents while he strung his bow. He walked about and casually shot the occasional man. As he did he could feel the camp swelling with terror as those bodies were found. He knew the rain that fell would ruin his bow string but thought the terror he was distributing was worth it. He knew his bow was losing some of its strength as the string stretched but he was compensating by being closer when he shot. When he saw six men standing at a fire he decided it was time to make a statement. He shot three arrows in just over half a minute and hit every other man. The three men he hit stayed upright by the fire for half a minute then each of them toppled into the fire. The remaining men fled the fire and he followed one of them. The man stopped at another fire with three men at it. Again three arrows flew out of the night and three men fell leaving the same man standing as those around him died. The man ran again further into the camp and again Andross followed him. He could see the terror gripping the man as he searched for the devil that was following him never thinking it was a man. The terrified man stopped again at a fire this time there was ten men around it when he pushed his way into the middle. A giant of a man grabbed him by the neck and threw him away from the fire but he pushed his way in again. As the giant reached for the terrified man Andross released another string of three arrows, the first one plucked the giant man's hand off the other man's neck and pinned it to his chest. The giant looked in surprise at his hand, tried to pull it away from his chest but instead toppled on top of the man Andross had followed. The giant was followed to the ground by two others and the man he had followed snapped. He worked his way from under the giant and ran to the beach and out into the sea and started swimming for home. Andross smiled. He had two arrows left and was headed back towards the end of the camp he had entered when he saw the girl. She was sitting in the middle of a corral meant for horses and her hands and feet were tied. She said something to someone and he heard a reply but he only understood one word "Diable". The man he heard moved between two posts and tried to hide there so Andross circled around behind him. The man fell to the ground and Andross stepped between the posts and asked "Who are you?"

Andrea stared as the man stepped over the body of her guard. His face was covered in a coat of something black that ran down his face like evil tears dripping off to stain the land. He had a black bow that also dripped evil black drops to the ground and over his shoulder she saw two arrows also all black except for one flite each. From off him oozed an air of menace and yet she did not cower. Andrea rose still bound hand and foot but erected herself straight and tall as she faced this monstrosity before her. She stood firm and proud, almost regal, after all he did just take out her guard. "Who are you?" emanated toward her but she couldn't tell if he spoke or if it was someone else.

"My name is Andrea, I'm a King's Courier on a special mission for Princess Cassandra."

"What is your mission?"

"I am to find a Ranger named Andross and inquire of him the circumstances of his apprentice's disappearance or death."

Andross heard her reply and waited staring at her but listening as best he could to what was happening all around. He waited for her to continue but she didn't. He was curious though about her mission so asked "Why would the Princess care?"

"Because Kara's twin sister is one of her court Ladies. Lady Tamara."

Andross nodded to this and motioned for her to move toward him then realizing with her feet tied together she couldn't, he slipped into the corral and drew his saxe. "If you're lying to me I will kill you." And he cut the binds that held her.

Andrea reached up to her neck and pulled out a pendant showing it to him "I'm not lying. Are you Andross?"

She stood there defiant and proud, he decided he liked her and he believed her. "I used to be, now they call me Le Diable and I make them believe it." He tried to smile but he didn't think he pulled it off too well so continued, "We will have to move fast to get out of here. They have the edge of the camp heavily defended and I wasn't expecting to leave with someone with me. I'll have to change my plan a little. Follow two meters behind me and don't stop and don't fall behind. It won't be pretty but we will get out."

"Ok."


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Andrea sat close to the fire trying to warm the chill that cut through her. Part of the chill could never be warmed away by the fire though. She had got the chill after watching what Andross did the night before and listening to him describe the things he had done in revenge for Kara. She realized that Andross would keep going until they caught him and/or killed him. His sorrow and guilt consumed him leaving a hollow man bent on destruction and terror. She noticed too how he flinched every time he looked at the two Ranger horses standing across the fire from him. It seemed to her that the horses too were mourning the loss of Kara.

Andrea had listened when Andross had told her of the circumstances that led to Kara's death. She had seen the guilt wash across his face when he described how they treated her body. She could see the anger burning in his eyes and knew this wasn't the Andross Kara had known and learned from.

Andrea though was not entirely convinced Kara was dead. Andross had said he saw them toss a small body wrapped in a Ranger cloak into the cart. He did not see her. It could have been someone else. Though the circumstances did seem to add up to Andross' conclusion there was room for hope. There were questions she couldn't answer like, How could someone else get a Ranger cloak? If it wasn't Kara where was she? Where has she been the last seven days? Andrea couldn't answer those questions and it seemed to her that raising hope inside Andross without answers to those questions would be cruel. The longer Kara was missing the more it seemed that Andross was right that she had been killed.

"It's time to get moving if we want to reach Castle Thorntree before dark. I doubt they'll open the gates after that. Also I'll need to get back before the moon sets if this rain ever stops and it's slower to travel in the dark." Andross said quietly breaking her musing. "I'll get you set up with Lady. She was Kara's horse and best friend it seemed. If you can saddle her and get her bridle ready that would be great, but don't mount her yet."

Andross saddled Buckshot then stood listening to the rain fall throughout the trees while scratching him between the ears. "I'm worried about you if anything happens to me." He said so quietly Andrea didn't hear even though she was less than two meters away. Buckshot's ears turned toward him and he dipped his head three times rapidly. "I know you're worried about me my friend but I have to do this. I couldn't live with myself if I just turned away. I couldn't bear the guilt." Andross wiped a tear from each cheek then moved to pack up the camp. Andrea helped pack it up into his pack so it wouldn't rattle or shift and he tied it behind his saddle. He looked around knowing it would be hard to find another camp this good but he couldn't stay here any longer."

"Ok, Andrea" he began "Ranger horses have extensive training. I can't tell you all it encompasses as I don't have the time and most of it is kept very secret. But I need to tell you a specific part that you need to know in order to ride Lady. Every Ranger horse is trained to buck off any one that tries to ride it without permission. I don't mean the Ranger's permission I mean the horse's permission. You can only get that permission by whispering in its ear a certain phrase. The phrase is different for every horse. Lady's phrase has always made me uncomfortable as it did our horse trainer. In fact he had to get his wife to tell Kara what it was because he just couldn't get it out without choking and turning bright red. I can't say it out loud so I'll whisper it to you. Someone might be close by and hear it and that would just about kill me."

"So every time I go to ride Lady I have to whisper the phrase in her ear? That seems dangerous when you might have to leave in a hurry."

"No, you only have to do it once. And you probably won't find it embarrassing. I think it's a guy thing, the embarrassment." Andross leaned over and whispered in her ear "I wear lace underclothes."

Andrea took a quick step away and stared at him in shock "Really?"

Andross turned a deep red as he replied "That is Lady's phrase."

Andrea grinned at him and said "I can see why it would make a man uncomfortable. But you only have to say it once right?"

"Yeah unless you're letting someone else ride her then you have to tell them so they can whisper it to Lady. I swear when I whispered it to her Lady looked at me and laughed."

"I believe you. I almost laughed when you whispered it to me. I had better do it so we can get moving." Andrea went over to Lady and said "I'm sorry Kara is lost and I know you miss her. Everything I've learned about her tells me she was very special. But I need to get to castle Thorntree and you're my only way to go. Please allow me the honor of taking her place for a short time."

Lady turned her head to Andrea and nodded once then turned her head toward the saddle. As Andrea moved to her side Lady moved her head again so Andrea could whisper in her ear without having to stand on her toes. Andrea whispered the phrase into Lady's ear and when she went to mount Lady looked over at Andross and snickered. Andross went a shade of red then shook his head and mounted Buckshot.

"Andrea you take the lead. When we leave the camp there will be a faint trail that goes south, follow it. It will meet up with a more established trail after about two hundred meters, turn right and head west. The trail will weave about a fair bit and has a few branches that disappear into the trees but will eventually exit the woods. When it exits, the road from Araluen to Thorntree is right there. If we get separated just keep following the trail while keeping an eye out for enemy scouts."

Andrea nodded said she understood and cautiously exited the camp through a small gap in the thorn bushes. Andross followed as they rode down the faint trail until they came to the more obvious trail. The two trails met where the more travelled trail curved to avoid a thick stand of trees. The canopy of the trees allowed a shifting light to cascade to the forest floor while the rain made it seem to dance around never staying constant in one place. Andrea studied the shifting light in both directions but could not see more than five meters at best. She listened closely carefully separating the common forest sounds and the droning sound of the rain but found nothing to raise alarm. She turned to look at Andross who just nodded recognizing the care she was taking. She nudged Lady onto the trail and moved west as Andross followed. Suddenly she felt Lady vibrate under her.

Andross yelled "Go, Get out of here." And Andrea put her heels to Lady's sides and she took off _'you better hang on girl'_ Andrea heard and turned to see if Andross was close. He was five meters behind turned in the saddle firing arrows at two riders chasing after them. She watched as the first rider fell from his saddle and went under the second horse's pounding hooves. Andross turned back towards her urging Buckshot to greater speed. "Faster" he called to Andrea and she turned and hugged Lady's neck and cried "Faster Lady please." Lady responded by seeming to lift from the ground and fly down the trail. Behind her she heard the pounding of horse's hooves and the thrum of Andross' bow as he fired twice more. She heard a grunt then his voice say "Buckshot follow." Followed by a thump on the ground. She didn't look back but kept that pace for as long as Lady could then she slowed. It had seemed like hours that they had raced away but it was only a couple of minutes. She kept Lady to a canter for a bit then slowed her to a trot until she felt the trouble was well behind her then nudged her down to a walk and turned to ask Andross what to do next but he wasn't there.

 **Author's note: I apologize in advance to everyone following this story as it comes out. The next batch of chapters will be big, about thirty chapters and will be posted next week. At this point in the story things start to speed up and join together so I feel it is better to post the rest of the story to the finish. I apologize again for the numerous alerts you will receive. T.H.**


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Jason Joey and Ryan rode back to the castle through the steady rain. As they crossed the bridge over the once small calm stream they saw a torrent trying to climb the banks to get free. They thought again how nice it would be to have the gear the fishermen used. As soon as they entered the castle Ryan went off to find the foul weather gear they needed as Jason checked on the planning of their defense. It was about an hour before midday when Dylan walked up and handed a note to Jason. He opened it and smiled then went to find Joey and Ryan. When he had them together he proclaimed "We have been cordially invited to dinner at Miss Keane's Coffee Shop. Shall we go?"

"I think we should bless them with our presence." remarked Joey with a smile

"Congratulations Jason, you have corrupted a healer apprentice to your wise cracking ways. But I do agree with him wholeheartedly."

The three of them walked to the gate and were about to leave when Dylan walked up with Josh and Joel. "Hey the old gang is back together" said Josh and they all greeted one another.

Andross laid in the bushes unable to move. He was on his back looking up at the trees seeing the sunlight filtering through the branches. _'It stopped raining.'_ he thought. He couldn't feel his legs or feet nor could he feel his hands and arms. He watched as a small twig fell from the branches above, dropped by a small grey squirrel. The squirrel watched him as the twig landed on his chest. He didn't feel it either.

After the first rider had fallen he had urged Andrea to go faster. When he turned back the second rider had a crossbow up and was trying to aim it from his galloping horse. Andross had calmly shot him in the chest twice and watched as he started to fall from his horse. He had turned back to check on Andrea when he felt intense pain in his neck then nothing. What Andross did not see was the crossbow trigger as it hit the ground and fire at him. He couldn't move his arms to guide Buckshot, he couldn't keep his balance. As he started to fall he called out "Buckshot follow." He had seen his horse nod then he had fallen from the saddle.

Andross knew he was going to die. The bolt from the crossbow had been torn from his neck when he fell. The wound would bleed and he could do nothing to stop it, it was only a question of how long. If it hit one of the major blood vessels it would be seconds if not it could be hours. He could only wait. "I'm sorry Kara." He said to the trees, "I failed you twice." He watched the sun move through the cloudy sky till it found an opening in the tree canopy and shone on his dead body. He could feel the sun on his face as it tried in vain to burn away the tears. He could tell his breathing was weakening though he was surprised he could breathe at all. He closed his eyes cursing the unfairness of life when he heard a familiar voice "Andross". He asked "Is Sandy with you?"

"No she is no longer with us. What are you doing lying on the ground out in the open?"

"I can't move. I'm coming to join you. I'll be there soon."

"I'm here with you now. What happened?"

Andross sensed a shadow above him and he opened his eyes. Just kneeling beside him was Kara. "Have you come to take me to Sandy?"

"What? No I've been trying to find you for eight days. It's been so hard with all the patrols everywhere. What did you mean you can't move?"

"Kara?" he said "You're alive! But I saw them toss your body into a cart. How can you be alive?

"It's a bit of a story but to get them off my trail I had to wrap my cloak around one of their dead. I then dove into a thorn bush. I managed to get deep enough they couldn't see me and they dragged the guy I wrapped up away thinking it was me. I heard them cheer but I couldn't move without making a lot of noise and there was still quite a few of them around. I got pretty cut up getting out of the thorn bush but I managed to get out during the night."

"I'm sorry Kara, I thought they killed you. I didn't even look for you, I was so angry I just started killing them. It probably made it harder for you." He rasped quietly.

"Maybe. But we can't stay here. Let's get going."

"I can't. I can't feel my body. Ever since that crossbow bolt hit me in the neck I've been lying here waiting to die."

She had to lean over him with her ear close just to hear him but as he finished she sat upright. "What? No." she cried as she slid her hand behind his neck feeling the sticky wetness there. She pulled out her hand and it was covered in blood so she leaned closer to look at the wound and saw the blood ooze weakly from it. She knew she was too late. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"There was nothing you could do. Even if you stopped the bleeding I still would die. If I can't feel my body sooner or later I'll stop breathing. I'm surprised I have lasted this long." His voice was just a whisper and almost gone entirely. With a great effort he spoke again. "Kara, I need you to take my cloak and my weapons. I need you to leave me." He was still barely audible. "I need you to become Le Diable." He again concentrated his energy "I am glad I didn't fail you." His chest rose once more then fell slowly his face had a smile.

Kara knelt there cradling Andross head in her lap as she wept. She did not know how long. It was the sound of horses walking on the trail that finally got her to move. She undid his belt and removed his double scabbard. She worked him out of his cloak and slid off his quiver then she picked up his bow and slid into the shadows under the trees. She looked back and it seemed the sun shone only on Andross' body and she cried quietly.

The sound of horses stopped then Kara heard a cry. A young blonde girl, thin but not skinny, taller than average ran over and knelt by Andross. Kara heard a sob as the girl cradled his head in her hands.

Kara slid Andross' quiver over her shoulder and though it didn't sit quite right on her shoulder she drew an arrow from it. She nocked it an arrow and tried to draw the bow back but found she couldn't do it. The bow was made for a right handed person and she was left handed so it felt awkward in her hand. She had lost hers when she dove into the thorn bush and the soldiers broke it when they found it by the dead man in her cloak.

She switched the bow to her right hand and holding an arrow to the string she stepped out from the trees. The girl was looking at the bushes where she had left her horse. The bushes were being pulled violently as the horse tried to break away. Then the girl set Andross' head back on the ground saying "What wrong Lady?"

"Lady?" escaped from Kara's lips and the girl spun staring at Kara while her hand held a very sharp knife. Suddenly the bush that held the horse tore from the ground and Lady charged in a blur of brown and tan straight for Kara skidding to a stop in front of her nudging her with her muzzle. Kara dropped the bow and hugged Lady tightly whispering "I missed you girl."

' _I missed you too.'_

"Kara?" Andrea said then looking closer added "Yes, you look just like your sister."

Kara spun drawing her saxe while lowering herself into a fighting stance. "Who are you? Why do you have my horse? How do you know Andross?"

Andrea rose slowly dropping her knife to the ground. With one hand she reached to her collar and withdrew her Courier pendant. "My name is Andrea. I'm a King's Courier based in Seacliff. How I got lady is a long story but the short version is last night I was captured by the Gallicans but was rescued by Andross. He took me to his camp and then this morning we decided to go to castle Thorntree. He told me Lady's phrase so I could ride her. I don't know what happened right after we got on the trail but Andross yelled to get out of here and Lady took me away. After I saw Andross was gone I decided to come back to find him though I travelled slowly in case we had to turn and run. Then buckshot stopped right here and wouldn't move. I looked through the bush and saw him and I think you know the rest." She turned back to his body adding "His weapons are missing and his cloak too." As her head sank towards her chest she muttered "He was too good a man to die alone." Andrea spun back to face Kara again "He thought you were dead!"

Kara went from her fighting stance to her knees suddenly. With her head down she replied "He didn't die alone. I was here with him. I got here too late to save him." she said, guilt evident in her every move. "He knew I was alive before he died."

Andrea moved to Kara and wrapped her arms around her saying "I'm so Sorry" over and over. The two of them stayed that way for several minutes before Kara eased her way out of Andrea's arms. She went to where Buckshot was standing and talked quietly to him. She led him into the small clearing where Andross lay. Kara opened the pack on Buckshot's back and withdrew the ground sheet and laid it out on the ground. Before she could ask Andrea moved to help her in the unpleasant task of wrapping Andross body up. Together they lifted him from the ground and laid him over Buckshot's back. Kara tied him in place then she swung into her saddle. "Wait here." She said and rode out on Lady. A couple of minutes later she returned with a saddled horse. "I saw this horse on the trail just before I saw Andross laying on the ground."

Andrea moved forward and took the reins from her hands. "Thank you, I wasn't looking forward to the walk." She quickly adjusted the stirrups then climbed up on the grey and white horse. As soon as she had settled into the saddle it began to rain again as it had the last two days. She was tired of rain, she hated rain. By the time they had moved fifty meters up the trail their clothes were soaked and heavy. The temperature though stayed at a comfortable level so they carried on heading to Thorntree.


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

It was still raining like water going over a falls and landing on their heads but Jason, Joey and Ryan all had gear designed for it and they gave a set to Dylan, Josh and Joel. They decided to walk to the coffee shop to spare their horses a trip in the downpour and set off.

Jason asked Dylan "How's Alex doing?"

"He's being a bit of trouble for Austin. He wants to be up dealing with the Gallicans. Austin and Leanna practically tied him to the bed before he said he would stop trying to get up." He said with a chuckle. "I heard you and Ryan rescued him from the beach, did you?"

"Ryan and I dug him out and carried him to the trees. Then Joel, Josh and a couple of others took him to camp and then Joey here took care of him till we found a way to transport him here. So we were part of the group of people who rescued Alex. But I think the credit for his survival should go to Joey here." He said motioning to Joey. Dylan walked over to Joey and gave him a hug saying thank you as he did it. Joey, tears in his eyes mumbled "You're welcome."

Kara was almost happy. She was riding Lady again and she had a cloak. True the cloak wasn't hers and it did have a blood stain but she felt more confident with it on. Andrea rode behind her and in between them was Andross tied to Buckshot's saddle. As long as she didn't look back it was almost like the past but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. It hurt every time she did but she had to look back to pay attention and make sure they weren't surprised by the enemy. Each time she saw Andrea she was unsure of what to make of her. Andross had trusted her enough with the two horses but he had always been able to make quick decisions about people and usually be right. Kara had wanted to learn how he did it but he would only ever say that it came with experience, some good, some bad. He was gone now and she felt that there was so much more he would never get to teach her. She was jolted from her muse by Lady as she gave that vibration like signal that someone was near. "Easy girl" she whispered and swung off the Ranger way. She stepped backward towards Andrea and again whispered "Lady has sensed someone ahead, stay here while I go check it out."

"Be careful." Andrea whispered in return.

Kara slipped into the trees and moved silently forward. She slipped from cover to cover careful not to disturb any of the undergrowth beneath the trees. She was about fifteen meters ahead of Andrea when she sensed someone close by so she froze where she was. She searched her entire field of view and saw nothing, still she didn't move. She searched again in the reverse of her last search and saw a bush swaying where it wasn't the last time. She waited listening... the rain droned down around her.

Andrea was concerned for Kara. She had just lost her mentor and friend and was now off alone in the forest using the very trade he had taught her. She really hoped she wouldn't get distracted by that thought. Andrea waited patiently, it was something they tried to teach her in her apprenticeship and she thought she was doing well but she was thinking it could be hard here. Just sitting here beside the trail with enemies around seemed like such a bad idea and add to that there seemed little to mark the passage of time. What would she do if someone came down the trail? Andross had told her that people see movement so unless they make an obvious move toward her she should just stay still, they might just go right on by never noticing you were right beside them. Did that count if you were astride a horse, especially a grey and white one in a green forest? Or if there was two other horses with you, one with a body tied to it. She wasn't sure.

Kara could hear the foot falls of two men, even over the sound of the rain. They seemed to put their feet down as though they carried a heavy weight. Either heavy set men or men with chain mail or armor. She obviously couldn't tell if they were the enemy or not but they were moving away at least. She waited for two minutes after the men's footsteps faded into the distance before she returned to where Andrea waited. When she got there she was somewhat surprised to see her still sitting in the saddle. Kara approached Andrea and said softly "Two men, soldiers I think, headed away from us but on the trail where we need to go. I have no idea whose soldiers they are. We should wait for a bit then move slowly so we stay away from them."

"Sounds like a good time to have a bite to eat then. Is it okay for me to get down?" Kara nodded so she got down making sure her movements were quiet and that nothing was under foot when she stepped on the ground. She then searched through her pack for the remnants of the last meal Andross had cooked though she wouldn't tell Kara about that. She handed half to her careful to keep it as dry as possible and leaned against her horse watching the trail behind them for any movement.

Kara noted what she was doing and kept an eye on the trail ahead. "If you're a courier based in Seacliff how do you know my sister?"

"We'll after the Gallicans arrived and pretty much cut off Seacliff Island, a battle school student and myself were slipped off the island to spread the word of the invasion. He went up the coast, I believe you saved his life, and he made his way to Castle Araluen. I headed toward Thorntree castle to spread the word that way and was saved myself by a Ranger named Jason. He managed to capture one of the men chasing me and we then learned who they were and what they planned for the people of Araluen. We took him to Thorntree and then I left to take the message to Castle Araluen by the inland road. I was there when Peter arrived wounded and I was with him when he told Gilan of his actions that led to your death. I met your sister when I delivered a letter to Princess Cassandra. Later that night the Princess asked me to come and find out the circumstances surrounding your reported death but I was captured just after sundown last night. I was put into a horse corral and had a guard watching me when next thing I knew Andross was motioning me to follow him. We had just left his camp this morning when we were stumbled upon. You know the rest. That is the short version. I'm interested in what you have been through the last eight days."

"We'll it seems you have traveled more in eight days than most people do in their entire life. Definitely more than I have the past few days. My days have been filled with hiding from riders and living off berries and nuts in the forest. I was trying to get back to Kingswood fief but it seemed every rider was determined to make that impossible so yesterday I decided to head to the inland road and go back that way. Today the going was slow but I was making progress so I figured it was the way to go then I stumbled on to Andross lying on the grass in the open and thought he had lost his mind. It was worse than I could have imagined." As she finished her story she was looking at the bundle on Buckshot's back tears hidden by the rain but not the red eyes.

Andrea put a hand on her arm. "He was very proud of you. I'm sure knowing you're alive was a peace no amount of revenge could ever have given him. He loved you very much, it was in every word he spoke about you."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." They stood like that for a couple of minutes then Kara said it was time to go and they both mounted up and walked their horses toward the inland road.


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

The group of men led by Dylan walked to the door of the non-descript building that was the coffee house. Dylan opened the door and stepped in first then disappeared inside. Jason held the door open for Joey, Josh, Ryan and Joel then stepped in behind them. They all took off the foul weather gear they had on and hung it on pegs by the door. As they turned to face the inside of the small shop they heard clapping and saw about twenty people lining the outside wall including Lars and Byron. They all looked shocked by the reception. Leanna stepped forward "I wanted to thank you for rescuing my Alex. I invited a couple of people who shared my desire to thank you and word got out. I had to send a few people away as there wasn't any more room. There is someone else here who wants to thank you too." She ushered them into another room and lying in a bed in the middle of her living room lay Alex. His eyes were wet as he reached up to take Jason, Joel, Joey Josh and Ryan's hands in turn. "Thank you." He said adding to Jason "I think this makes twice you've saved our marriage before it even started."

"It's what friends do. Now get better so we can be there when you do get married. It may be a good thing to have a delay as I need to get dance lessons." He said with a warm smile.

"It's what friends do." Alex said with a smile.

Sir Stanley looked out from the tent he was in and shook his overgrown head of hair. His wife was after him to cut it so he ' _wouldn't look like an unshorn sheep'_. He giggled at the thought then quickly looked around. When he could see the enemy across the gap that separated Seacliff from the mainland, he could commiserate with them about the rain. _'Actually'_ he thought _'no he couldn't. They were the reason he was out here instead of by a warm fire with his wife beside him.'_ The enemy camp was a mess. The wind storm had ripped up tents and sent them inland. The tents that remained were in tatters, holed by debris thrown at them by the wind. Some of the men were claiming they had thrown stuff into the wind so it would hit them but he doubted any of them left the cover they had found.

No one was moving in the camp as far as he could see in the moments the rain eased enough to see that far. He doubted that any of them were looking his direction but he still wore the surcoat of one of the enemy knights so they would believe they still controlled the island but he could still watch the enemy camp. He wished the rain would wash them into the sea like the boats he saw sunk by the distant shore.

He saw one of his men rushing through the rain toward him so he stepped back to allow him to enter the tent. "Your lunch sir." He said when he had entered. With a flourish he took a cloth off a small tray made from a piece of bark from a tree. Stanley laughed with the man "Let me guess you work in the castle kitchen normally. Will you join me?"

Lars and Byron carried a table into the living room of Leanna's house followed by people with eight chairs. Soon after another table was brought in as well. Once the four Rangers, Joey, Josh and Joel were seated Lord Nicholas carried in a large roast beef and set it on the table. Leanna carried in a bowl of mashed potatoes smelling wonderfully of garlic. She disappeared back into her kitchen returning with a covered basket that smelled of fresh baked pudding and in her other hand she had a bowl of mixed greens. Nick sat down on the remaining chair while Leanna carved off slices of the roast beef and distributed them to each plate. From out of the kitchen came Dylan now wearing black pants and a white shirt and carrying a pitcher of ale. He filled each of their cups then stood back waiting. He was joined by Leanna who had two mugs in her hands. Dylan filled one but only put a little into the other one. He set the pitcher on a side table and took the slightly filled mug.

Alex, Now propped up on pillows said "I would like to propose a toast. To the greatest of friends who risk their lives for us all and to those they couldn't save."

Each man, woman and boy raised their mug then took a drink.

Dinner proceeded after that with abundant laughter and tall tales. It was enjoyed by everyone there. The surprise came at the end of dinner when a cake was rolled out by Angela, Lars' fiancé. It was covered in an icing that looked like a Ranger's cloak and had the words "Thanks for the Rescue!" written on it. She went over and gave Lars a hug then went over to Jason who stood to meet her and said "I hear congratulations are in order." And he hugged her then kissed her on the cheek.

Leanna who was close by said "Congratulations for what?"

"Oops." Said Jason "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Only until we let our son know and now you do so it's no longer a secret."

"Your son!" Jason said "Thank you."

"Well?" Prompted Leanna.

Lars got up and stood beside Angela, taking her hand in his announced "Angela and I are going to be married after this mess is taken care of. We are happy to see that Jason has good friends here who seem to care for him as much as we do. We would be happy if his friends would be ours and join us for our wedding."

Jason looked around the table at his friends and said quietly to himself "For an orphan I have a lot of family."

From beside him Lars said "Yes you do." Then hugged him with one arm around his shoulder adding "Son."

As everyone was leaving Leanna asked Byron quietly "I heard a Ranger died was it someone close to any of those here?"

"I doubt you have heard but there are now some female Rangers. It was one of these, her name was Kara."

Leanna gasped and sat down quickly. Byron knelt by her side "Did you know her?"

"I just never thought it would be a woman. I have never met a female Ranger."


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Maddie rode through the rain wondering what was special about this boy she was searching for. As she approached the castle two men exited a small building on the right side of the road and crossed. She watched them as they walked up to a gate and went inside. It was then she realized she was at Thorntree castle. She followed the men and came to the gate. A young man stood there under the cover of the wall hoarding and as she approached he asked her to identify herself.

"I am Evanlyn, Courier from Araluen Castle." As she pulled out the pendant she was given she laughed inside at the use of the same name her mother used to hide her identity.

"Enter, the courier office is on the second floor of the keep. Take the first door on the right side of the hall when you reach the top of the stairs. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

She put Bumper into the corral telling him to act like the rest. Maddie wondered who she could ask where the records storage is and how to do it. She then walked towards the courier office hoping to find someone to ask before she got there. At the bottom of the stairs she did. She met a young man hurrying to get something done and stopped him asking "Excuse me I am supposed to deliver a message to, oh I can't remember her name, but she was supposed to be in the records room could you tell me where it is"

"Sure, there is a door on the far side of the stables. Take the stairs down and when you come to where it splits go to the right. It is the first door. If you go to the left you'll end up in the prisoner cells so go right."

"Thank you." And she headed straight there. After she went down the stairs she came to where it split, there were two guards in the passage to the left but she turned to the right and grabbed a lamp from the wall and entered the first door.

As the door shut behind her she was overwhelmed by the volume of records in the room. 'How am I going to find it in all this? There were wooden crates stacked head high all along the walls as well as a double row down the center if the room. She walked down the aisle between the stacks looking at the labels. Some were new and some were faded so much they were hard to read. She was down the first aisle and about to head back up the other side when she heard voices outside the door. She quickly stepped to the back of the room and snuffed out the light of her lamp. She waited in the dark for only a few seconds when the door opened and a young scribe, judging by his ink stained hands, entered the room with an armful of folders. As he filed the folders in their proper crates he was mumbling "Ask for the ward records then never show up to get them. It took six hours in this hole to find them then I'm told put them back." When he had left the room Maddie fumbled with the lamp and after a frustrating twenty minutes finally got it relit. She went over to where the scribe had put the files away and after a few minutes found the box he had put them in. Another couple of minutes and she found Adrian's file. Maddie opened it and scanned through it quickly hoping it would have his son's name but it didn't. She went from one file to the next looking at the family history of eight children before she found it, the boy's name was Keith. She didn't read any more of the file just slipped it under her shirt and put everything else back in place.

When Maddie returned to Bumper he was munching away at the oats she had left for him contentedly. "Ok Bumper time to leave." Then she saddled him and slipped the file into an oilskin folder and put it into her pack then mounted up and rode to the gate. The guard had changed so she bid him farewell and rode out of town. At the edge of town she rode past three horses coming the other way. She kept her head down to avoid an unwanted drink and didn't see who they were and she suspected they rode the same way. An hour later the rain stopped like someone uprighted the bucket that had been tipped over and the sun shone. As she rode on her wet clothes started to steam in the sunlight.

Andrea and Kara rode in silence or what would be silence except the constant drone of the rain. Kara didn't seem to want to talk and Andrea didn't feel like talking to herself. Add to that if they did talk they had to do it while looking down or they ended up with a mouth full of rain water. They had reached the road to Thorntree and turned toward it a while back but neither of them looked up to see where they were. They didn't have the desire or the energy to care. They could ride past Thorntree and onto Kingscross and they wouldn't care. The horses seemed to sense the frame of mind of their riders and strode along at a slow walk with their heads low to avoid the rain getting in their eyes. When the rider passed going the other way none of them, human or horse looked up. Neither the riders or the horses noticed the buildings they were passing, they just kept walking along.


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Josh and Joel had to leave soon after dessert to report for duty and Joey left soon after to check in at the healer school and be prepared if they were able to leave in the morning. Byron and Lars were staying to help clean up which Leanna would not let Jason and Ryan do. So Jason and Ryan were the last to leave getting a good handshake from Alex and a hug from Leanna. When Leanna hugged Jason she had tears in her eyes and couldn't speak so she hugged him tighter still. When she finally let him go he and Ryan walked out and went to cross the street.

It was still pouring down so much they could barely see the outline of two small figures on tired horses. The two Rangers waited under cover for them to pass. As they waited they noticed the small figures were leading another small horse with a bundle over it.

Ryan said to Jason "Two of those look like Ranger's horses."

"That bundle looks like a body." Jason replied as he stepped out from under the awning he reached up for the bridle of the smaller horse asking. "Are you folks alright?"

The two wet and bedraggled women stopped then slid slowly from the saddle. Leaning on their horses with their heads still down because of the rain, the one leaning on the taller horse said "We are looking for the local Ranger."

"That would be me." Jason replied, "How can I….." and got no farther as the second small figure launched itself at him wrapping her arms around him saying "Jason!"

Jason recognized the voice instantly "Kara? I… we…thought… you… dead." He gently pried her off him and looked at her face. "It's really you." He scooped her into his arms and carried her under the awning and tapped his foot on the door to the coffee shop. Ryan stepped out to the horses and saw Andrea and said "Hey Beautiful can I offer you a hand." He then scooped her up as well and carried her to the door. There he set her down and went to care for the horses. At Jason's second tap on the door it opened. He carried Kara inside past Leanna and Andrea walked in quietly behind.

"Dylan, bring some towels in here quickly please. Angela could you find some dry clothes please." Leanna called out. Byron and Lars came in to the Coffee shop through the kitchen doors carrying a few small kitchen towels and blankets. Leanna took one of the blankets and wrapped it around Andrea and led her into the kitchen and stood her by the stove. Jason carried Kara in to the kitchen as well while Byron tried to wrap her up in a blanket. A couple of chairs were brought in and set by the stove and the two girls sat in them gratefully. Ryan stepped in and told the girls their horses were taken care of. He motioned Byron and Lars into the other room. Jason stood beside Kara because she still held onto his arm tightly but he wasn't complaining.

"So you leave for two minutes and you come back carrying a girl and another following right behind. What have you to say mister?" As she finished saying this Angela walked in carrying an armful of clothes with Dylan right behind her with more towels.

"Leanna, Angela, Dylan, This is Kara. I'm sorry I don't know…" he started to say but then recognized Andrea. "This young lady here is the Courier Andrea. She brought the news of the invasion here a week ago."

Angela hugged each of the girls while hugging Kara a bit more. Leanna did the same but saying to Kara "I just heard you were gone today and now you're here. It is wonderful to see you both safe." Andrea puzzled over the response being given to Kara but figured it was the report of her death.

"So Andrea. The last time I saw you, you were heading to castle Araluen. How is it you end up here with a very undead Kara." asked Jason giving Kara's arm a squeeze.

"Well" she looked at Kara "the news of Kara's death was reported at the castle after I arrived. I was asked by Ranger Gilan to help give the news to Tamara." Kara's head snapped up when she heard that. "Tamara is Kara's sister and one of Princess Cassandra's ladies." she added for the others there. "That night Princess Cassandra asked me to go and try to find Andross to get as much of the story as possible and report back to her. I was however captured by the Gallicans last night." _'Was it really only last night?'_ she thought "During the night I heard screams that were cut off abruptly and I could see the man guarding me was getting nervous. So I asked what was going on and he replied 'Le Diable is in the camp'. As time went on he tried to hide between two posts but then he just fell over. Andross stepped from the dark beyond the posts and asked who I was then helped me out of the camp. When we set off this morning we were ambushed and he told me to flee. When I returned to look for him I found he had been killed. Kara had found him already and when I showed up she hid in the trees until Lady charged to her. We managed to gather another horse and we rode here."

"You told my sister I was dead?"

"Ranger Gilan did. I stayed with her for half an hour till Princess Cassandra took her from me. I'm sorry."

"That was four days ago right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I felt her distress though I didn't know what caused it. I thought maybe my mother had died." She looked at the others in the room and saw questions on their faces. "Tamara is my twin sister. Ever since we were young we could always tell what the other was feeling. I don't know why or how. I know it sounds weird but it is true."

"So she looks like you?" Asked Dylan.

"Yes. We are identical twins, we look exactly the same."

"How does your mother tell you apart?"

"Oh she can't unless we dress differently. And even then she is not sure if we switched clothes. We did that a lot when we were kids. We don't get to do it as much now. I guess it might be a bit easier now as using the bow has filled out my shoulders and chest more."

"Something smells really good, would it be possible to have some?" Andrea asked sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners, of course you can have some." Leanna set about getting some food for both girls and some hot coffee for them as well. From out of the other room came a call "Hello, can someone tell a laid up old man what is happening." Dylan hoped up from where he sat on the floor and went in to tell Alex what was going on.

Byron, Lars and Ryan came back in looking like they had been out in the rain for a bit. "You're pack horse is taken care of now too." Ryan stated nodding to both girls and Jason. "We took the load to the castle and had it put in cold storage." He saw Kara relax a bit when he said that.

Jason and the rest of the men went in to talk with Alex as the two girls got changed into dry clothes. Alex had a wide smile on his face as he looked at Jason and said "I guess your dance partner finally arrived."

"Does everyone in the world know how I feel about her?"

"No, only those that know you well." Replied Ryan. "It showed in how you reacted to the news of her death. You went from wanting to send the enemy away to wanting them dead in about half a second."

"You also told Leanna and she hinted at it to me." Said Alex. "I would never had said anything but it seemed everyone here already knew."

"Once again I am humbled by the care my friends have for me."

In the other room the two young women changed into dry clothes and sat warming themselves by the iron stove. Andrea looked at the two older women and asked "So I noticed you both look at Jason with a lot of love. Are you related to him?"

"No, when Jason arrived in this fief he came to my shop and we talked for a couple of hours while he ate. We both seemed to need to talk and we both listened to the other and we realized we would be good friends from then on. He impressed me with his gentle care for others and for animals. The first week he was here he brought in a couple of animals he found injured."

"He really is an amazing young man." added Angela. "He did his apprenticeship in the fief I'm from. He came every morning to my bakery to get fresh bread. He always asked how I was doing and listened when I replied. The first time he asked I replied 'fine'. He said that if someone close to him had died he wouldn't ever feel fine. I remember staring at him, then I found myself talking to him about how I really felt. Lars had come to find him because he was taking so long and Jason apologized to him for the delay but said it was unavoidable. He was so young then but I knew I would always care for him. When he left I found myself talking to Lars when he came to pick up his fresh bread. We both viewed him as our son and it drew us together."

"What do his parents think of that?" Andrea asked.

"Jason's parents both died of a fever when he was about two years old. He was raised as a ward at castle Macindaw. He doesn't remember his parents much but he has had parental figures in his life that influenced him greatly." Replied Angela.

"Oh. Do any of you know much about Ryan?"

"He is a bit of a rascal. But he cares deeply for those he calls friends. He was raised in Colgate fief though he has been in Coldale fief for his apprenticeship. He will probably get his silver in the spring." stated Kara.

"What does it mean to get his silver?" asked Leanna

"It means he becomes a Ranger. No longer an apprentice though to most people we are all viewed as Rangers. Usually a Ranger has to retire for an apprentice to get his silver but I don't think that will be a problem this year." replied Kara sadly.

As everyone sat there in silence Kara realized they had actual silence, the rain had stopped. She stood up and walked into the room the other Rangers were in. "I think the war just started again, the rain has stopped."

Jason realized she was right. "Ryan go grab our horses and our pack horses. Grab an extra pack horse as well as Kara's horse too. Lars can you get Joey to meet us here as soon as he can then make sure Keith is in motion. Byron can you get the boys from my cabin and head to the defense site and be ready if the enemy come earlier than we are ready for. Anything else?"

"Yeah I'll need my horse too." Andrea said as she walked out of the kitchen. "I've been through hell for over a week and a half and I want to be part of making them pay for it."

Ryan was about to object when Jason said "Ok I have a roll for you to play which could be dangerous. I hope your horse is dependable."

Kara replied "Just as good as a Ranger horse." Then she quickly pulled Andrea aside. After a few seconds she went to Ryan and said a few words to which he nodded then left.

"Jason." Byron said while moving beside him "there are two small children that will be left alone at your cabin unless we leave them somewhere. I don't want to leave them with just anyone."

Jason thought for a second then called out "Leanna, Angela could you come over to Alex's bed for a minute?"

When they arrived Jason began "Leanna I know you have thought of adopting Dylan so what I ask is actually more for Angela and Lars. Angela has Lars mentioned Aiden and Sylvia to you?"

"Yes we talked about them but I'm not sure what we'll do."

"That's ok you don't have to make up your mind now. I just asked to see if you knew of them. They are currently at my cabin and soon everyone else will be gone so obviously they can't stay there. I was wondering if the three of you would care for them till we get back when this is over. Then we'll see what the future holds out for them."

Leanna spoke up "We would be happy to care for them and repair the damage you Rangers have done to them. We might be able to have them normal by the time you get back."

"Thank you." Then he called "Hey Byron could you bring Sylvia and Aiden here. Angela, Alex and Leanna are going to take care of them."

"Sure thing, on my way out now."

Jason headed to the castle gate his mind running through what he had to do.


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

As the morning dew clung to the vegetation Jason sat by the fire with Andrea, Kara, Ryan, Joel and Josh. They were talking softly in the morning light with a pot of coffee shared between them. The rain had stopped in the late afternoon the day before and they had ridden out to get close to the enemy camp to keep an eye on them. The three Rangers, Andrea and Joey had met Josh and Joel and six other men on the road late the night before and they had had the same intention. Joel spoke up asking "So what is on the agenda for today? How are we bringing the war to the enemy?"

All eyes turned to Jason as he sipped his coffee. "I'm not sure but I think we should all hide now because someone is coming."

Joel and Josh were dumbfounded "How do you know?" They asked then realized the Rangers and Andrea were gone. They stood and moved to the cover of some trees and waited. From beside them Ryan said "You might as well have stayed by the fire if you're going to stand in the open like that." They looked around but could not see the Ranger but decided to heed his advice and moved further into the bush. "Better." Kara said "Stand in front of or behind the tree instead of beside it so your silhouette doesn't stand out." And they moved again. Joel and Josh shared a look that said "Why do they not teach us these things?"

A large man on a huge horse rode into the camp slowly and looked around. "Jason. It's Keith, I have come to gather the men."

Jason stepped from the far side of the clearing, bow in hand with an arrow notched and ready. "Sir Keith how nice of you to join us. You must have had an early start, would you like some coffee?"

Keith was a bit rattled by the calm demeanor of Jason. If someone had just ridden into his camp unknown he wouldn't invite him to coffee unless he had some advantage. "Where are the others?"

Jason said in the same conversational tone "Andrea, Josh, Joel, Ryan, you can come in now." And the four of them appeared at the edge of the small clearing.

Keith was startled by their sudden appearance. He had heard no movement at all one moment there was no one there the next four people stood there. 'How do they do that?' he thought then noticed that two of the men that had appeared were his own knights and one was just a girl. His men weren't wearing their armor but still they had just appeared. The four of them went to the fire and sat down, they had all noticed that Jason had not mentioned Kara of whom Keith had no knowledge. They each grabbed their coffees and relaxed. This bothered Keith even more as they didn't seem to view him as any kind of threat.

"Please get down and share our coffee. We're interested in what's on your mind." Jason said as he moved to the fire and sat down with the others.

Keith swung down from his mount and looped the reins around a branch then came over to the fire. "I thought there was more of you here than just the two of you," he said to Joel and Josh.

"There are another six men camped a couple hundred meters away to the south. Jason thought it best if we divided in case our camp was discovered. It seemed to make sense so we agreed. We were just about to discuss what we would do today."

"Then it's a good thing I came when I did then. I need all of our men to come to where we have set up our defensive line to help in making it ready as soon as we can in case they start to move inland. I think it will take longer than I estimated without more men." Keith replied.

"Kara come in and join us." Jason said then to Keith he added "Why don't you tell us what you have in the works so all of us can have a better idea what to expect when we join you there."

Kara stepped out of the trees carrying her new bow in hand sliding an arrow back into her quiver. She sat between Jason and Joel and picked up her mug of coffee tasted it then held it out. Jason grabbed the pot of coffee and topped up her cup to warm it up. Keith was amazed that she could just fit right in seamlessly and not a single comment was made. He hesitated then went on to describe the lay out that he envisioned.

"This was your plan ranger." He said to Jason, "but I guess not all of you know what we're doing" He described the lay of the land and the rest of the plan"

As the six young people listened carefully Jason picked up a stick and drew in the dirt a rough outline of what Keith had described. When he finished Jason said "This should be a close approximation. I always find drawing it helps me picture the whole scene."

"That is pretty close." Keith said moving to look at the drawing.

"So what is it we plan to have the enemy do?" Kara asked

The rest of the group crowded around the ground sketch to see as Keith answered. "We are building a wall across the plain about fifty meters from the first drop to hold them back for a time. Once they breach this wall we plan to have them chase some men into the canyon. There we plan to draw them down into the canyon then have archers on the top of the rock walls shoot them down. I think it will be fairly easy to do."

"We saw around a hundred mounted knights and at least a thousand other armed men in their camp that would head our way. Plus they have patrols in the woods to the north. Will we be able to trap that many in the canyon?' Joel asked.

"There is that many." He confirmed "We were told of the numbers in our meeting. I believe what we have is enough though it may become a close fought battle if they see the trap"

"I think we need to have them running full tilt into the canyon to get the best result. If we make them mad enough they will charge after any men they see. I think le diable has started that for us already." Suggested Josh.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kara.

"Le diable has been killing their men at night by shooting them. He was numbering his arrows and according to the one Gallican we were able to question the whole camp is terrified. If we had le Diable ahead of the wall picking off men as they marched then when he gets to the wall is let in, the enemy will charge at the wall just to get to him."

Jason nodded to Josh recognizing the thought behind the idea then said "We plan to have archers on the wall as they charge at it so they will be even more likely to charge after a visible archer once they breach the wall. I like your idea of using their fear and hate against them so since this is my plan I guess I will be le diable and draw them in. It would be nice if I could get behind the wall without them seeing a path around it."

"We can't get the real le diable to play the role he created?"

"The Ranger who was le diable died while protecting others. Andross made me take his weapons and his arrows so we have a full quiver of numbered arrows to use." Kara said bowing her head after. Jason reached over and drew her to his side with his arm around her shoulders.

"It sounds like you know the wall will fall. Why build the wall in the first place?" Asked Joel.

"We are planning to make the wall fall ourselves." Keith answered, "By having the enemy bunch up at the one place we ensure more of them get into the trap. If they charge blindly after the archers they won't even notice where they are going until it's too late.' He paused for a bit thinking then continued, "So I still have to build the wall but now add a door to let the Ranger in, I think I may need more men."

"There are plenty of farmers from the area that have fled to Thorntree castle for protection. If you got them to help set up the defenses it might go faster. I'm sure they would like to do their part." Suggested Jason.

"Not to just add more work but if we put thorn bushes along the side of the plain approaching the wall they won't be able to go around it. Also if we put pikes in the thorn bushes it might stop a horseman from trying to force his way through and make a path for others to get around the wall." Joel put forth.

"You know I came here expecting resistance to taking the men back to work on the defensive line. I was not expecting the helpful ideas you all suggested. The reputation I was led to believe was that you Rangers would try to take control and take the glory with it. I am relieved and happy that I was wrong."

"You can have the glory as long as the country is safe. I would rather go unnoticed. And as for our reputation as Rangers, we will take control if there is no one competent enough to do it. I don't think that will be an issue here." Kara said softly.

"Very well said." Jason said, "Though I would like to add one thing. As children we all grew up wanting to be famous like our heroes, whether they were Knights, Couriers or Rangers. I just want to do my hero proud, most of the rest don't matter to me."

Keith looked at him "Most of the rest?"

"There may be one or two others I'd like to impress as well." He said with a grin and they all laughed.

Joel and Josh left camp and went to gather the men from the other camp. They were going to the defensive line after that. Keith was going on to Thorntree castle to seek more help. Jason had wanted Andrea to go along with them but she refused. She wanted to do something to the enemy and if she went back those in charge would want her to relay messages somewhere, probably to Castle Araluen and she didn't want to go there. Jason had asked why and she had said she just didn't but he had caught a look between her and Kara. Jason wasn't one who argued with a woman who had already made up her mind, he had already learned the futility of that.

As they discussed their plan for the day Joey rolled out of his blankets. "You guys sure make a lot of noise for people that are trying to stay hidden." They all laughed at that while Jason wondered if Keith had seen Joey at all. Joey was learning some of the Ranger's secrets by staying with them.


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Andrea and Kara were just inside the tree line with Jason and Ryan about fifteen meters to either side as they watched the camp. They had watched the whole day before and saw them preparing their weapons and gear but they made no effort to leave the beach. Some of the men had even been repairing the tents so Jason wasn't sure what was going on. If they were waiting for reinforcements it could mean trouble. The four young people had gotten into their places early, the sun had been just a glow on the horizon. So far they seemed content to sleep. Jason wondered if they felt more secure since le Diable hadn't struck during the night. About two hours after the sun crested the horizon the activity in the camp picked up dramatically. Men were forming into ranks and Knights were donning their armor as others were walking their horses around. They were going on the attack soon, the question was we're they going to split the army or all head one way.

Kara approached Jason close to silently. "Do you think we should head to the wall now?"

"I think soon. We still need to see if they split the army."

"What do we do if they don't split the army?"

"Then as Andrea goes to warn those at the wall, we three rangers start to distract them and slow them down. We look for the leaders and cut of the head."

"Andross talked of an old country whose people believed in a beast they called a hydra. When you cut off its head it grew two more. The only way to kill it was to stab it in the heart. He always said it meant you had to get to the heart of any threat to end it."

"So who is the heart of the enemy is the question."

Ryan and Andrea approached "Jason, there is another group of men and knights forming up on the far side of the camp. You can't see them from here but I could where I was. I guess we know they are splitting their army." Ryan said quietly.

"True but are they going different directions or both heading one way splitting to attack the same place from two directions." Jason paused thinking "Ryan can you go back to where you were and watch which way the other group heads. Andrea, Kara can you go and ready the horses and make sure Joey is ready to leave. When they start to move we will only have a small window to get in front of them." Ryan slid into the trees and disappeared and Andrea and Kara turned to go as well "Actually Kara maybe get Joey to head to the wall with the pack horses. Our horses can move faster for longer if needed."

"Got it. We'll be ready when you come running."

Jason went back to watching. They sure were taking their time it seemed to him. They started to move toward Thorntree. Knights in the lead with foot soldiers walking behind. Following them were a lot of crossbowmen that were also carrying spears. Jason wondered at that but then Ryan arrived.

"The far group is headed up the coast they are definitely splitting their army. It also seems there are more headed up the coast than are heading toward our wall."

Jason smiled. "They might have just given us a victory. If they had stayed together we might not have been able to hold them but now we definitely have a solid chance to win. Take a look at their crossbowmen and tell me what you see."

"They have spears. Why would they have spears? They also have soldiers following them with drawn swords. I don't think they all want to fight."

"You may be right, I was thinking the ground is too soft for them to load the crossbows. But it's time to go, lead the way." Ryan took off through the trees and bushes making no sound as he moved quickly through. Jason followed silently till they got to the camp then they both jumped on their horses. Jason pointed to the trail "Ryan then Andrea, Kara take rear guard. I'll see you at the wall with an angry enemy following.

It was about midway through the morning and Dylan stood on the wall eyeing the ditch that would mean his survival. He knew if he jumped too late he would either be crushed as the wall fell or killed by the enemy as he tried to flee. On the other hand if he jumped to soon the enemy might smell the trap. He and the men with him made a nervous bunch of men. The enemy was hidden by a small copse of trees to the east of the wall but that would soon change as they could hear the sound of men in arms approaching. Behind them rode six men on shaggy horses wearing the mottled cloaks of Rangers, most of the men had never seen more than one. They had taken the most dangerous task of keeping the enemy attacking by staying just in sight ahead of them. One misstep by them or their horses and they were dead.

Dylan was scared. He stood about half way from center towards north. He had his bow that Jason had worked with him to build. A couple of the other archers had laughed at him for having a recurve bow saying if he wasn't man enough to draw a longbow he had no business being there. He had drawn and shot the mug from the hand of one before he had even realized he was going to. They had stopped laughing at him then, but Ranger Byron had seen it and took him aside. He told him that the men were scared themselves so they were trying to prove they weren't by talking. He had asked what would have happened if Joel had lifted the mug when he shot. He had answered he would have probably hit his hand injuring him badly. Byron had added that Joel would also be unable to participate in the defense of the country just so he could prove he had the skill to be there.

After he had talked to Byron he approached Joel and apologized for risking hitting him. He had responded that he should have told the men they would not have put him on the front line unless he had the skill. Then he said "Don't think of them as men, you only get nightmares if you do. Think of them as targets for practice. You're not killing your just hitting your target." Dylan had thanked him.

"Here they come" was called out and they prepared to do their task. A lone Ranger rode quickly towards the wall. Dylan recognized Crash as he charged toward him 'I should have known it would be Jason who took the most dangerous role of enraging the enemy as they approached' he thought. Jason turned in the saddle and as the first of the enemy came into site he shot his arrow. Dylan watched as it arched up and then down toward the appearing enemy. A large man stopped just as he caught site of the wall and Jason's arrow hit him square in the chest punching through his armor. The man didn't seem to notice as more men stopped beside him. His head slowly sunk to his chest then he toppled from the saddle. Jason shot again and a second man screamed in pain which got the men moving again.

Gerald was in charge, the new General of the second army. He was to defeat the men camped to the west then continue to the King's Castle and lay siege to it. It sounded easy enough. The scouts had said there was a bunch of men camped just a couple of kilometers to the west with no real defenses. All the holes they had dug for their defenses had filled with water. They had come farther than a couple of kilometers and he was starting to doubt the intelligence of those scouts. He was leading a hundred knights or as close to it as le diable had left him. Also about five hundred men at arms and a couple hundred crossbowmen though he doubted their usefulness as those he had seen try to reload had to clean the mud off the front of their weapon before they could load the bolt. He had given them each a spear and told them not to fall behind. He had positioned fifty swordsmen behind them with orders to kill any who tried to desert. The army split to go around a small copse of trees and as they reached the far side of it he saw the wall. Vertical logs tied together with rope. _'It wouldn't take long to get past this.'_ he thought. As he watched le diable disappear through a door in the wall he gave the mounted men the order to charge the wall and ram it with their horses to force it over. He saw the footmen also charge but before he could yell at them to stay back men were falling with more arrows flying at them. Those on foot that remained unhurt scrambled back to the rest of the lines letting the mounted men continue the charge. Before the first horse crashed into the wall twenty horses ran with no rider in the saddle. More were joining that number every ten seconds or so especially on the north side of the assault.


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Half of the hundred men on the wall were archers and those now drew back their bows then as one they released the arrows. Within a minute four more flights of arrows flew away from the wall. In front of them men fell, some from horseback others that were running behind the horsemen. The arrows that kept flying at them were taking a dreadful toll. Those on foot saw the damage being done by the archers so they retreated leaving the wall to the horsemen. Dylan was firing as fast as he could aim and release while other archers were just drawing and releasing into the crowd of enemy. A wall of horsemen charged at the wall of logs but still the archers fired. As the horsemen got close the men behind the wall held on hoping it would hold against the initial charge. The horses crashed into the wall which swayed in places tossing a few men down but the others used pikes and spears to stab at the horsemen who were stabbing back with their lances. The air was filled with the sound of horses and men screaming in pain. The archers that remained on the small ledge on the wall continued to fire their arrows at the enemy. Suddenly the horsemen withdrew swinging back and gaining momentum.

The enemy was coming, Dylan had decided to shoot at their chests so he wouldn't have to look at their eyes. The call came and he readied his arrow, drew and then as the others shot so did he. He matched them shot for shot even though he was picking his targets carefully. When the riders slammed into the wall he almost fell. He heard more than saw those around him thrusting with their spears. He kept shooting. He heard screams but was unsure whether they were from the enemy or from those on his side. He kept shooting from the quiver on his back until it was empty then he used the bin tied to the wall in front of him. As the horsemen of the enemy peeled off from their attack he took a two shot breather then went back to shooting. As the horsemen turned back and charged Dylan saw men jump from the wall and run. He kept shooting.

Gerald gave the signal and the mounted men withdrew their attack circling around to charge again at speed. Still saddles were being emptied by those archers. Of his hundred mounted men he had close to half left. Some were on the ground trying to crawl back to their lines. As the mounted men rode up to him Gerald urged the men on yelling "The Rain has weakened their wall, charge it again and we'll have them." He also told his footmen to charge the wall as well to give the archers targets other than his knights.

Then as the enemy again crashed into the wall Dylan heard the horn sound. He stopped shooting and grabbed a handful of arrows and jumped into the ditch. He dove down the ditch just as the wall came down crashing over top of him. In the dim light he looked around and into the clouded eyes of a dead man. A hand clamped over his mouth as he opened it to scream. His eyes followed the arm up to the shoulder then followed the shoulder to the neck and then to the eyes of the man whose hand he had shot the mug out of. With his other hand this man pointed at him then at his own eyes. Dylan nodded then concentrated on getting his breathing under control all the while looking at the man's eyes. When his breathing was steady he again nodded to the man then put his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

Sir Keith sat upon his battle horse holding the horn in his hand hoping his mouth wouldn't be too dry to blow it. He sucked on a stone to make sure. He watched the first attack seeing the carnage the archers were dealing. He watched as his men fell from the walls to lie still at the bottom. Still he waited. He saw the enemy horsemen turn back from the first attack thinking they had stayed too long. He saw them circle back. He waited. He saw several men jump from the wall and run down the grass covered plain. Still he waited. When the enemy hit the wall a second time he raised the horn to his lips and blew a long blast. Then he raised his arm and when the last of the men had jumped from the wall he dropped it. Several horses had their flanks slapped and pulled on the ropes that were tied between them and the logs that braced the wall so it fell starting in the center where the enemy force was attacking then continuing to each side. Those in charge of the horses stopped them as soon as the log they were assigned fell. The enemy surged over the wall.

The men in the area that had swayed started to jump off the wall, some ran in panic forgetting about the ditch they were to hide in. The enemy horsemen again charged at the wall this time though, they grouped together to hit the swaying part in the middle of the wall. As they got to within ten meters of the wall other men jumped off the wall, these though remembered the ditch and dove in hugging the side holding their shields over them. As the men dove in the ditch the horsemen hit the wall which swayed back more and more as more men added the weight of their horses against the wall. Off to the south a horn was heard and the wall started to collapse. The enemy cheered their success and the men on foot joined the men on horseback in attacking the falling wall then it seemed two thirds of the wall lost its support and collapsed down flat. The men looked past the wall and saw men fleeing and there on horseback was le Diable. They took up the pursuit charging over the wall only a couple realized there wasn't just one diable but now there was seven. A few of the charging men turned to look behind the section that only partially fell seeing a trench dug behind it. Some of those men that looked behind the wall were confused by the trench and they moved to investigate. About thirty men went to investigate and as they got close they saw men laying in the trench. They had started to call out that it was a trap when Sir Keith and Sir Horse leaped out of the bushes at the end of the wall and charged into those men cutting off their calls.

To the men hidden under the wall, it seemed like thousands were tramping over their heads as they waited, dreading being spotted, but most of the enemy was in too much of a hurry to rout their foe to look down in the dark under the wall. They charged ahead, to where they could hear the screams of the enemy dying ahead of them, wanting to be part of this great victory.


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Jason watched the wall fall and saw the portion stay up leaning over about halfway to the ground. He knew the Rangers needed to act and turned to look at the others. They sat on their horses watching the enemy pour over the wall. He saw that some of the men in their panic had forgotten about the ditch they were to hide in and that there was no way for them to outrun the men charging at them on horseback. He touched his heels to Crash and the animal took off like an arrow shot straight for the biggest man on the biggest horse. As Crash galloped at his quarry Jason was firing of arrow after arrow. He had known he would be busy so he had put a second quiver full of arrows hanging off his saddle pommel, tied down to the right so it wouldn't bounce as he rode. As Crash closed in on the large man on the large horse he in turn closed on one of the fleeing men from the wall. Jason emptied several saddles of men as he charged toward the big man never having a clear shot at the man through the surging mass of men on horseback. He shot again and again trying to clear a path to shoot the man before he got to the lone running archer hoping it wasn't Dylan. Suddenly the man lifted up out of his saddle his helmet seeming to fly off his head. Jason thought that was odd till the man turned as he fell off his horse an arrowhead sticking up through the top of his head, the shaft protruding from his face. From the other side of the large horse rode Ryan already firing at the next man. Jason took a quick look around and saw the other Rangers were moving about firing arrows into the enemy. Half of the fleeing men made it behind the Rangers and continued to run as the Rangers tried to keep up the façade of being panicked. Jason whistled a piercing two-tone shrill and turned, the other Rangers following. Jason was keeping Crash to a slow gallop to "flee" but not leave Ryan behind. As Ryan rode past, Crash matched his speed in what seemed an instant. They joined the other Rangers in their "Panicked" flight then as the ground dipped they turned as one and fired another volley of arrows into the charging line of horsemen. Seven saddles emptied but they kept charging on. The Rangers turned and kept going down the slope until they reached the small pond and dismounted moving their horses into the water.

Keith and Horse fought side by side battling three men each at a time while blocking access to those men hiding in the trench. The thirty men originally fighting with them soon began to grow but Keith stepped into the midst of them and took on more while Horse stepped away from him and deeper into the enemy ranks as well. The two knights fought as they never had before. Horse received a blow that numbed his shield arm but spun around dropping into a crouch and swinging low taking a giant of a man out of the fight by cutting deeply into his leg. While he regained his feet a spearman thrust his spear at Horse and pierced his sword arm just below the elbow. The wound though deep did no real damage. The flowing blood on his arm did make it hard to hold onto his sword after a few minutes though. Keith fought wildly as well, the fallen enemy around him became a barrier for the enemy to climb to get to him. One enemy decided to dive over the pile of wounded and dead striking at Keith's legs. Keith's armor saved him from the onslaught until he swept his sword down removing the threat. Keith's armor was taking a beating as more men joined the fight against him. A couple of blows managed to get into the gaps in his armor and as the wounds and the effort he made combined he started to weaken. It seemed like hours he was fighting before a couple of men realized the wall wasn't coming down anymore and looked up and saw Keith and Horse fighting. They quickly spread the word and men came out of the trench and joined the fight. Archers lined up behind as far as they could to give those fighting room as well as give themselves room to fire over their heads into the enemy. As word spread down the trench more men crawled out and joined the fight till the last of the enemy that had not charged after the rangers fell.

Keith sank to the ground in the middle of the pile of men around him while others pulled the wounded away and stripped them of weapons. He looked about tiredly and saw Horse sitting a couple meters away in the middle of his own pile of enemy soldiers looking as tired as he felt. Keith stood slowly and called out "Good job men. Time to prepare for the retreat."

After the enemy men crested the first drop the ground continued to slope down for hundred meters before dipping again. There it sloped down steeply for fifty meters narrowing from seventy meters to a dead end. At the end of the slope was a small pond surrounded by stone walls four meters tall. At the farthest point was a waterfall about a meter wide which tried in vain to fill the small canyon. The men who had fled in panic were standing in front of the pond with the seven Rangers spread among them. They turned and faced the horde that poured over the edge and down the slope. As the enemy came over the last small ridge the men that had fled the wall stepped backward into the water but not the Rangers. They stepped forward, each drawing an arrow from his quiver set it on his bow and taking a breath drew it back. When they released their arrows the sky darkened.


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Gerald was in the lead as his mount charged over the second drop and what he saw stupefied him. There stood seven archers that stepped toward him and his charging knights. Behind them were a few men in the water. _'What happened to all the men that were on the wall? Where was the rest of the army that was reported to be here? I'll kill the archers then question one of the men in the water.'_ He thought. Each archer drew back his bow and Gerald laughed. When they released the arrows it baffled Gerald as the sky darkened. _'Sorcerers'_ he thought until his men started to scream. He checked his charge and looked around him and saw men all around with arrows sticking out of them. Then more appeared as if out of nowhere. Then one slid through his thigh and into his horse. As he screamed he looked up and saw why the sky had darkened. All around the small valley he had led his men into, stood archers that seemed to be sending arrows faster than he could think. He turned to call a retreat when several arrows pierced his armor and entered his chest. "Arnoix is going to kill me!" he said as he fell from his horse, he never felt it when he hit the ground.

As men tried to escape the onslaught of arrows more men were streaming in and blocking the escape. When finally the flow stopped and men could flee they had to climb over their countrymen to do it, some alive but too wounded to leave on their own some not moving at all. Mercifully the arrows stopped raining down on them then so those that could climbed as best they could up the long slopes and when they finally crested the last rise they ran, walked or hobbled back to the east. They retreated until they saw the wall.

"Ok, together men, Pull." called out Keith as he too pulled on the ropes attached to wall. The rope went from the top of the wall up over another log that was standing vertical from the base of the wall to the men pulling on it. This was repeated every five meters down the length of the wall. As the men pulled the wall stood back up and was braced heavily. There would be no repeat of the wall falling no matter how many men charged against it.

Dylan jumped up banging his head into the wall that was still above him. Then rubbing his head he looked sheepishly at the man who had helped him "I think I fell asleep."

The man laughed and replied "Only the young could fall asleep in the midst of a war." After they had crawled out from under the wall he held out is hand "My name is Joel and it would be my pleasure to shake your hand."

"Dylan" he replied. "Nice to know your name. Thank you for your help under there."

"Well that may have been self-preservation. I saw him there just before you jumped in and I figured you would react the same way I did."

"You screamed for your mom too?" Dylan said with a smile. Joel laughed again.

As the two of them walked to their assigned position Joel said "Where did you learn to shoot like that? You must have been at it for a long time, when did you start shooting?"

"Well I started at the beginning of summer when we had a new Ranger come to the fief. I asked him to teach me and he showed me the proper way to do it and told me to practice as much as I can. Being a ward at Castle Thorntree means that after school I have a couple of hours before I start my Job as the castle gopher."

"Castle gopher. I haven't heard of that one before."

"You know, I go fer this or go fer that. Whatever the Lord or Battlemaster want me to do. Also the guard at the gate."

Joel just laughed. Then said "you mean you learned to shoot that good in one summer practicing two hours a day? That's incredible."

"I'm not that good. I also practice on seventhday as that is my free day. I practice until I can't draw the bow anymore."

"I know you're a better shot than me. I saw your shooting up on the wall. Most of the guys were just drawing and releasing as fast as they could, no aiming. You though were aiming every shot and you were shooting arrow for arrow with the rest of us. That is amazing."

"Thank you, I think."


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

As the first men in the retreat appeared the horn sounded again. The last of the defenders where pulled over the walls to safety and all was still again.

The men that had escaped the carnage in the valley were now confronted with a wall, one they were sure had already fallen. As they stared at the wall mounted men stepped from the trees to each side. Each mounted man held a shield and a war lance. As one the lances lowered and pointed at the few remaining retreating men. The riders walked their mounts forward till they were twenty meters away from the trees and stopped. They looked ready to charge at an instant so most of the men knelt throwing their weapons away and raising their hands in the air.

From the end of the line of riders on the south side rode out three small figures, a tall blond girl in between two other young women. One of the young women rode with a bow across her legs while the one on the opposite side of the blonde had a long sword across her legs. They stopped about five meters from the line of men. In Gallican the blonde women said "In the name of His Royal Highness King Duncan we urge you to surrender. We do not want any more death this day. You will all sit on the ground where you are. One at a time you will stand remove any remaining weapons and all of your armor and step forward. You will proceed to the riders behind us." As she spoke seven men in mottled cloaks and two men in armor rode out behind them. She continued "Once you reach those men you will be searched. Anyone hiding a weapon will suffer as will the man before him and the man after him. For those of you who have any doubts about the skill and intent of the men behind me I'll have you watch the spear sticking in the ground off to your left." As they watched the shaft of the spear was hit by seven arrows.

One man stood holding up his sword and yelled "Anyone can hit a stick that isn't moving but can you hit a moving man?" He started to charge at the three young women noticing that none of the men moved. He saw the blonde women raise her right hand and point at him then saw the woman with the bow lower it. 'When did she raise it?' he thought a split-second before the blinding pain in the forearm of his sword arm. He screamed dropping his sword while gripping his arm with his other hand where the arrow now transfixed it. He dropped to his knees eyes watering with the pain.

"Anyone else have doubts as to our abilities?"

The men on the field who still had weapons dropped them. Some even threw them away from themselves so there would be no doubt. The fact that it wasn't any of the men that had made that shot but one of the women before them shocked them. Almost to a man they thought 'If their women are that good how good are the men.' They had no idea that she was better than all but fifty men and maybe half of those as well.

"As I said before, we have no wish for there to be anymore death here today. But do not think that we will hesitate if you push us. We didn't invite you here but we will send you away. Whether that is on a ship of bodies or a ship of live men is entirely up to you. We will start with you in the red shirt."

The men all looked around to see who she was talking about but no one stepped forward. The woman with the sword leaned over and said something to the blonde. "I'm sorry I should have said the blood soaked shirt on that end."

Off to one side a group of men with large bags were escorted past the surrendering men back to the valley. One man with a pack marched over to where the nine men were searching those that had stepped forward. He opened his pack and started to clean and bandage the wounds of those who had been searched. As for the other group of men, as they got to the first fallen man one stopped and checked him then started to bind up his wounds. One armed man stayed with each of the men with packs as they spread out.

Jason stood beside Keith and sighed "That could have gone better."

"Sure, but it could have been a lot worse. We lost less than a hundred men. That number would have been a lot higher if we had met them on an open field. You and the other Rangers took quite a risk exposing yourselves like that. I grew up thinking you risked other people's lives while you stood back and watched. Is this a new way of doing things for the Rangers or have I been misled?"

"The man who trained me was in the healer's tent when Morgarath fell. He had been wounded fighting the Skandians that had tried to flank the army. He was out there again today. So no it is not a new way of doing things, but I think it's the first time we have stood alone in front of a charging army with no way to escape. I think every one of us thought it was better for us to be there than anyone else."

"Why because you're better than the rest of us?" he asked without malice.

"No, because it was our plan to put someone at risk so it should have been us taking that risk."

Jason looked at Keith and added "You did well today too. You protected your men putting yourself in harm's way to do it. Now you should go get those holes plugged before you leak all your fluid out. Take Horse with you too, Karen would kill me if I let him leak for very long."

"You're a good man Jason. I hope I get to work with you more in the future. We need all this to happen quickly though. We need to move to the seashore and relieve Seacliff then move up the coast to help the army from the north. Can you take care of this for me?" When Jason nodded he gave a tired smile then moved to the healer and asked for his assistance. Jason walked over to where Joel and Josh stood and told them what needed to be done. They took most of the archers and knights along with the foot soldiers and moved east to the coast. Jason then went back to where the enemy were being processed and waited. Kara and Ryan joined him there. "I noticed most of our army has left." Ryan stated.

Jason replied with a nod. After a bit of a pause he added "As soon as we have all of these men taken care of I'll leave a group of men and a couple Rangers to escort them to the coast. There are a couple of farmers by the falls we can get to pick up the weapons left behind and take them to Castle Thorntree. The rest of us will join our army on the coast. Then we'll move north behind the enemy and box them in."

"So we have more work to do?" Kara asked

"Yes. The army facing our men coming from the north is larger than what we faced here. They probably out number our men by at least half. If we can get there soon enough we can swing the numbers in our favor."

"It's hard to believe it still morning. Still at least two hours to midday."

"Yeah terror sure makes time flow differently."


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Jason rode in front of the army from Thorntree. It included all the men from the fiefs that had come running when they heard about the invasion. They had travelled late into the night before to get close to the enemy forces that marched ahead of them. They had all slept on the sand out in the open and no one cared. Each of the Rangers had taken a turn during the night as part of the watch joined by many of the Knights that had ridden horses giving those that were on foot the most rest. In the morning the camp cooks made a hot breakfast for all the men and as the sun became a full ball off flame rising above the sea they had set off again. They were now half a kilometer behind the enemy and managing to keep pace with them.

Beside Jason rode Byron, Clarke, Kara, Lars and Ryan along with other Rangers. Sir Stanley of Seacliff rode with the Knights behind them followed by the army of foot soldiers and archers. On the shore side of the foot soldiers walked the Skandians, forty five warriors that scared most men. They had left two dead and twelve wounded, one badly, behind on Seacliff and they were eager to avenge their dead.

After the battle of Thorntree Hollow, as it was already being called, they had a hundred knights, two hundred foot soldiers and three hundred archers plus the Skandians. All of these were wanting to kick the enemy from the land.

Clarke and Kara talked quietly as they rode. Jason could hear the occasional word and it sounded to him that they were discussing Andross and what he meant to them and he remembered that Clarke had apprenticed under Andross too. He could see the sadness in both of them and left them to their discussion. He moved Crash away from them just a bit so they could have a bit of privacy and Kara looked at him raising her eyebrow in a question. He smiled at her and then rode separate from all the other Rangers wondering what to do next. The numbers as far as Jason could tell would be about even. Tactics would be the deciding factor. Jason realized he had no idea how to control the upcoming battle, he didn't have the training for this and wasn't sure it was even considered to be a Ranger's job. He caught the eye of Lars and motioned him over and he motioned Clarke to join them. "So how do we proceed from here?" Jason asked

"I'm not sure." replied Lars

"It might be good to go around the Gallicans and let our people know we are here." Clarke stated.

"So who do we send?"

"You!" Both Clarke and Lars toned together.

"Ok then. It might be good to get the rest of the Rangers spread out through the forest so the enemy doesn't try to flank our people."

"We'll take care of that but I would like to ask you to take someone with you." Said Lars.

"Who?"

"Her." He said pointing to Kara. "She has been pretty much at your side since the day she came back from the dead. The only time she wasn't was when you we're drawing the enemy into the trap and that was only because you insisted that since Andross had worked alone they would be suspicious if there was more than one drawing them in. I doubt she'll let you out of her sight again."

Despite the grin that was on Lars face he knew he was serious. Kara had been near him since the battle. He had noticed it but had thought it was his desire that was just making it seem so. If Lars had noticed it so had others but he thought it might be good to test the idea. "Why don't we test this notion you have?"

"If you need to prove it to yourself we can do that." Clarke said then rode over to Ryan and motioned for Liam to join them. After a short conversation the two younger Rangers rode into the trees. Clarke then rode over to Byron while motioning Harlan over and again following a short conversation the two Rangers rode into the woods together. Clarke returned to Jason and Lars and motioned Kara over. When Kara had joined them Clarke said "Kara would you go with Lars into the woods and go along about a quarter kilometer to keep an eye on the enemy to make sure they don't try to slip into the woods and flank us? Jason and I are going to report to the leaders of our other army to make sure they know we're here."

"It may be better if I go with Jason to report and you more skilled Rangers were in place to stop a flanking manoeuvre."

"That may make sense in one way but Jason and Clarke have a longer distance to travel and they probably have patrols in the woods so it makes sense to send the two of them." Lars said while hiding a smile.

All three of the Rangers could see her mind working to come up with a good reason. Then Clarke said. "I sent the other Rangers to make sure the way was clear to go around. Kara you go with Jason also see if there is news of your family."

"Thank you." she said noticing the smiles on Clarke and Lars faces.

As the two of them rode into the trees Clarke turned to the rest of the Rangers "Rangers to me!" he cried out and was soon surrounded by the remaining Rangers. "Lars will remain here to guide the army and so we know who to blame if they get lost." The other Rangers snickered, "The rest of us need to go into the woods and make sure it remains free of the enemy. If you can encourage them to leave the woods without killing them while not risking yourself do it, otherwise you know what needs to be done. Any questions?"

"Just one," said Nathan "Why does Jason get to ride off into the woods with the girl?"

"Because he's better looking than you." answered Stuart and the rest of the Rangers laughed. Then the bunch rode into the woods spreading out carefully leaving Lars behind. Sir Stanley rode up to Lars and asked "Why did you not go with the others?"

"Two reasons." Lars replied, "My fiancé said I couldn't and in case you get lost I can lead you back to the enemy."

Sir Stanley looked at him wondering if he was serious until Lars broke out in a laugh. He shook his head "Your fiancé told you not to?"

"Yeah, she said I was not to risk myself in the woods chasing the enemy so I'm staying on the beach."

Sir Stanley laughed adding "Something has happened to you Rangers, you've developed a sense of humor."

"I blame Jason for it all. That kid just can't keep a joke to himself nor can he keep the smile from his face. Ruined a reputation we all worked hard to build and maintain." Lars replied while shaking his head ruefully. Sir Stanley laughed again.

When Jason and Kara were into the woods a ways she asked "Why were they smiling so much?"

"They had said you would try to be by my side until this was all over. They hinted that you might object to any plan that would separate us."

"You weren't smiling like them. Would you rather I wasn't with you?"

"I don't think now is the best time to talk but I do want you with me."

"Thank you." Kara said as she thought _'Does he want me with him just now or is it more. Am I just hoping it's more?'_


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

It was about two hours before noon as Horace sat on Kicker, beside him to the right was Sir Christopher, Sir Tristan, Sir Scott and three other knights and Peter the battle school apprentice from Seacliff was on his other side his arm still in a sling. In a row behind them stood a full rank of mounted Knights from the water's edge to the trees. In front of them all were three ranks of footmen with large shields and iron tipped javelins. Horace had remembered what had happened in Nihon-Ja and had prepared the army in that manner since then. But they each also had with them a special spear for use against Calvary and the men had been training for years in the tactics they would use this day. As well there was two hundred archers behind him ready to fire at Will's signal. Each had a basket in front of them with two hundred arrows. They would take a heavy toll on the enemy if it came to a fight. As he waited Will rode up on Tug and stopped beside Peter. He calmly said "they'll be in view soon. They haven't noticed our army yet." They waited there for the Gallican army to advance making small talk among themselves trying to seem relaxed in order to instill confidence in the men. Peter was amazed at how calm everyone was while he felt like he was going to be sick.

After a few minutes the lead riders of the enemy came into view and paused. "If they charge our lines, I want you to stay here behind the foot men. With your arm in a sling you won't be able to fight but you will experience the nightmare that war is." Horace said to Peter.

"Yes sir. I've never heard anyone call it a nightmare before." Peter replied

"Well tonight if we survive you will relive it over and over again. War is not glorious, it is ugly and cruel. It stinks of blood and waste. It scars the living with its memory and the ground with its dead."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No…. It's worse than words can describe."

The leading men of the approaching army started toward them again led by two ranks of a hundred mounted knights. Behind them was rank after rank of footmen and pike men. They approached to within forty meters and stopped. The dust seemed to hang over them blinding and choking them. Each of the mounted men had a lance and shield. The men behind on foot had spears and swords as well as a shield each. A single rider rode across the front of the line of horsemen calling out instructions. When he reached the end of the line he turned and the first rank of horsemen charged.

Tristan called out an order to the shield men in front and they jammed their shields into the earth and braced them with their shoulders. The second rank slid their spears out between the men in front and pushed the end of the steel shaft into the ground with their feet then added their weight to the shields in front. The third rank closed up lifting their shields over the first two rows and again added their weight to hold the grounded shields against the charge of horsemen. The spears were made so the end of the iron handle was flattened and then bent down and braced so it would be harder to push through the ground.

As the men in front prepared for the oncoming charge Will raised his arm and held two fingers up then after a pause he dropped his arm. The prearranged signal sent two hundred arrows soaring overhead and dropping onto the charging horsemen twenty meters in front of the shield men. It was quickly followed by two hundred more then another two hundred.

The six hundred arrows that impacted the charging knights and their horses cut the numbers down by more than half while most of those that still charged were wounded with one or more arrows.

Will then held up his arm again with four fingers extended. After a pause he again dropped his arm and the arrows flew overhead again this time going over the remaining horsemen charging at the front line and hitting the second line of horsemen as they sat waiting for their order to charge. After three salvos of arrows the horsemen charged forward just to get away from the arrows raining down on them. Will again held up his arm with two fingers signaling the distance to fire and dropped his arm. More arrows flew overhead as the leading horsemen crashed into the shield wall.

Horses screamed as they ran into the spears their riders flung from the saddle. Some of the Knights that made it this far turned and charged along the line of shields looking for an opening but finding none till they reached the water and there were confronted by mounted men with lances. The few that made it past the spears were quickly surrounded by the waiting Araluen Knights. Those men that were unsaddled by the spears were quickly taken care of, some of them surrendering. As soon as that charge was finished the wounded were pulled back and the men of the shield line took two steps back then reset the shields and spears. Leaving the dead and wounded horses and men as a barrier for the next oncoming wave.

Seeing the devastation that took the first line of Knights the second line turned from the shield wall and rode up the seashore back to their lines. They though too had been badly affected by the overwhelming barrage of arrows. As those men turned aside Will held up both arms ending the first battle. While the enemy had suffered a lot of casualties the Araluens had some losses as well. If it came to shield wall to shield wall the enemy would prevail as they had superior numbers. Though the archers would take a toll they couldn't shoot at the enemy once they closed on the shield wall. Horace tried to think of some way to offset the greater numbers and pull a win out of this.

Will sat there calm, he had his bow on his thigh ready. He had shot a couple of times but was not really needed for that as he guided the other archers. He watched as two riders came from the trees wearing a cloaks like his own. One with his hood down the other with it up hiding their face. They rode between the archers and the Knights toward Will. When they arrived where Will waited he said "Hello Jason, who is that with you?"

The second person reached up and pushed back the hood "Hello Will."

"Kara? I heard you were dead."

"I get that a lot these days but no I'm alive and quite happy about it."

"Does Andross know? I was told he had taken your death quite badly."

"He knew before he died. I was there when it happened."

"I'm sorry. I know our mentors become like parents to us and you and Andross had been through some really hard times over the last year." He paused then turning to Jason "So what brings you here when you have your own battle to fight." As he said this Horace walked his horse over after Peter had alerted him to the group of Rangers.

"We had our Battle yesterday." Jason said. "In fact the army from Thorntree marched to the coast and captured all the men left behind on the shore by Seacliff. Yesterday we were joined by some of the men from there and a bunch of Skandians for the march this way. After a hard march late into night we are about a half a kilometer behind your opponents. We are here to see what you would like us to do."

Will turned to Horace "What do you think?

Horace thought a moment then asked "Do the Gallicans know you're there?"

"We saw some scouts hurrying toward their rear as we marched so I think they know. It would surprise me if they didn't know, we weren't trying to hide."

"So they know they are surrounded. I don't think the man leading them is sane enough to surrender. I think what we need to do is make sure all of the men under him know they are surrounded."

Sir Tristan called over "Hey Horace something new is happening."

The gathered group broke apart and looked to see what was going on. A knight in black armor and black surcoat with a white raven on it rode forward to within ten meters then called out "Send out the Oakleaf Knight and I will spare the rest of you. If you do not then your blood will stain this beach and your families' blood will stain the land you call home. I shall count to ten."

Horace responded instantly "I am the one you look for. Who are you and what do you want?"

The question threw Arnoix for a minute then he called out "I am Sir Petra Arnoix Nephew of Sir Galon Deparnieux Knight of the Gallican people. What I want is the remove the stain of shame you brought upon my nation with your devious methods and your non-chivalrous attacks on our people and bring justice to the murderer of my Uncle. I aim to do this by your death upon my sword. I challenge you to single combat or are you too afraid to fight a real opponent in a fair fight?"

Just as he finished this another rider rode up and stopped beside Will, he also wore a green cloak and carried a bow. He whispered something to Will then turned and rode away again. Will then spoke from the corner of his mouth saying "Horace, a group of fifty crossbowmen were seen in the forest just inside of the tree line. They have been taken care of, your flank is secure."

Horace nodded slightly to acknowledge the message then responded to Arnoix. "I would gladly accept your challenge to a fair fight. But on one condition, that this fight determines the outcome of this whole episode. If you win my men will surrender to your men and they are not to be harmed. You can impose a tax on this nation and we will in turn not raise an army to attack the Gallican people. If you lose your men will leave this land immediately with only the clothes they are wearing, no weapons and no armor. Your horses will also remain here. You will also send a ship of grain and another of livestock to replace what you have killed or destroyed. Are these terms acceptable and do you swear to abide by them?"

Arnoix smiled thinking that as soon as they laid down their weapons he would have them all killed. He never thought he could lose against this man, he had trained his whole life for this very fight. He said simply "Yes I agree and I swear to abide the terms you set."

Horace smiled knowing the man would never keep his word. "Sir Tristan, if I fail in this fight you are not to put down your weapons. I never said that was part of the terms. You will arrange for this Knight in black and three of his other Knights to travel to castle Araluen and there they will discuss the tax with Princess Cassandra and her advisors. At no point is this man to be trusted. If I win but am too wounded to ensure the terms are carried out I leave it to you and Sir Christopher to arrange things. Jason wasn't it, I have a task for you but it must be done quietly and quickly." He then told him what he wanted and Jason and Kara rode off into the forest

Then to Arnoix he said "How would you like to fight, on horseback or on foot?"

"Horseback." he said then he turned his horse towards the water making sure Horace would have his back to the forest. When he reached the water he turned and held out his hand for a lance. One of his servants ran forward with a black painted lance with a shining metal tip.

Horace smiled at the man's attempt at subtlety then rode to the edge of the trees. While Arnoix had planned to get him closer to the forest so his crossbowmen could kill him he had put the sun above and behind himself as well. If the sun had been lower it might have been an advantage with Horace having to look into the sun but as it was it worked to Horace's advantage because now the sun was reflecting off his polished armor and into Arnoix's eyes. When Horace got to the trees a soldier brought him a lance painted with a white handle then green stripes, each stripe getting thicker until about a half meter from the tip it was all green. He also had a metal tip though his was not polished to a shine but had been painted black so it would be easier to see against the white sand of the beach. The day before he had had this lance painted this way in case it came to a one on one fight. He did it to show he thought it was not a serious challenge.


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Horace shrugged his shield around to his front and waited. Arnoix adjusted the position of his shield, closed his face shield and waited as well. One of Arnoix's men stepped forward with a horn looked at each of the men then raised it to his lips. Arnoix took off and a cry went up. Horace still remained where he was and Arnoix continued to charge at him until he realized he alone was in motion and Horace was sitting in his saddle waiting. He slowed his horse and turned to look at his men, seeing their disgust at his jumping the signal his anger flared and he rode close to his men glaring at them through his face shield. He circled back to the shoreline again and retook his place. His horse now was prancing about filled with energy the false charge had instilled in him. Arnoix swung his armored fist at the animal's head and struck it hard. The poor beast stopped prancing but was still moving its head as it rang from the blow.

Again the soldier with the horn checked each man was ready and taking a deep breath lifted the horn to his lips and sounded out the charge. Horace started to charge forward hoping all the crossbowmen the enemy had sent into the trees had been found. He gathered speed as he raced toward Arnoix.

Arnoix spurred his horse viciously at the sound of the horn and charged toward Horace. His horse swayed as it charged, its focus shifting as its eyes focused then unfocused. It tried valiantly to keep going straight toward the other horse but it slid sideways away from the other horse. It straightened it's course again as Arnoix yanked on the reins that guided him then slowly began its slide to the right again.

Horace was puzzled by the motion of his opponent's horse but didn't lose focus on his target. When he was just about in range he saw Arnoix yank again on the horse's reins then his lance hit Arnoix on the center of his shield which because of his yanking on the reins was across the front of his body. Arnoix's lance slid harmlessly off Horace's shield. Arnoix was lifted off his horse and sent backward with the impact of Horace's lance. Horace rode past then quickly turned his mount.

Arnoix's horse felt a jarring crash and the weight that had been on its back was gone. The horse slowed to a stop then slid to his knees then rolled on his side.

Seeing Arnoix was on the ground Horace quickly dismounted and marched toward the fallen man. He saw the man had already drawn his sword from his scabbard but still he laid on the ground obviously trying to get Horace to come within range for a sneak attack. Horace stood off two meters and said "Get up you snivelling coward. Your archers in the trees are dead as you will be soon. Though I was not the one who killed your uncle I will gladly rid the world of you. NOW GET UP."

Arnoix rose slowly as his ribs hurt badly. He was having difficulty getting a breath deep enough to fill his lungs after having his breath knocked out of him by the blow of the lance. He tossed aside his helmet and looked angrily over at his horse seeing it now laying on its side. He wanted to storm over to it and run his sword through it but that would have to wait. How did they see his crossbowmen and take them out so quietly. He spun and faced Horace his face red with anger. He never realized how big a man he was but he was still confident. He moved in with a quick slash at Horace's leg but Horace calmly stepped out of the way.

Horace saw Arnoix's move coming, he seemed to announce it with his body. Horace stepped forward quickly and swung towards his neck then at the last second he turned his wrist slicing across his chest leaving a deep scratch across it. Arnoix was slow moving his shield to counter the move and he jumped back after the swing amazed at the speed of the motion. Horace again stepped forward pressing the attack, he swung a back hand blow that though it had his strength behind it was not meant to get past his defense but rather hit his sword hard enough to strain his grip on it. Arnoix met the swing then used the opening to turn his sword toward Horace and thrust into his exposed chest but Horace spun his wrist so his sword knocked the incoming thrust to the side then reversed again to cut another scratch across Arnoix's chest making an x across his heart. Horace stepped back lightly balanced on his toes.

Arnoix's anger seared within him and he launched a flurry of wild sword swings at Horace trying to break through his guard but Horace always blocked the swings not even needing to use his shield. Arnoix retreated back a few steps to catch his breath which he still struggled to draw in. He looked at his sword and saw large knicks and gouges in it and thought _'what kind of sword could do that?'_ then Horace attacked again forcing him to focus again on the battle. In a baffling array of different stokes and slashes Horace cut and sliced into Arnoix's shield and sword then at the end Horace took a mighty swing at Arnoix's head. Arnoix lifted his shield while ducking and just managed to keep his head on his shoulders as Horace's blade flashed by. He was sure he had raised his shield enough to stop that blow but it still had just missed his head. He jumped back straightening up as he did. His shield felt lighter so he looked at it and saw the top hand span was missing.

Horace smiled at the shock he could see in Arnoix's eyes as he saw his shield cut away. He thanked the Nihon-ja craftsman for his sword again. He stepped forward and said "If you yield now I'll let you live and you can join your men when they leave this land."

Arnoix didn't say a word in reply but instead took a leap forward while stabbing forward with his sword at Horace's heart. His stab was brushed aside with casual ease and Arnoix realized what fear was. He looked desperately toward his men who stood in awe of the battle and he knew he would get no help from them. He tried to circle around Horace to get him to lose his footing in the sand but Horace stood his ground and would force him back with a few sword strokes. He tried to circle toward his shield side hoping that would give him the chance he needed but Horace met his effort with an advance of his own cutting off his attempt.

Horace was getting tired of dealing with this man. The sand also was making things difficult as well. He again tried to end this saying. "If you yield I'll let you keep your armor and your life. I'll even throw in a new shield for you." Arnoix answered by diving forward while swinging at Horace's ankle. Horace lifted his foot and let the sword swing by under his foot then stabbed downward through Arnoix's Armor and into his shoulder on his sword arm. He then stepped back. "One last try for reason. Will you yield?"

"I'll never yield to an inferior man from an inferior people. I would rather die."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'll never yield to you."

"If that is your wish then so be it." Horace attacked again but instead of the swinging attack he had used up to this point he repeatedly stabbed his blade through the man's guard piercing Arnoix's armor with each lunge. Arnoix streamed blood from many of the holes Horace had made but still he tried to fight attempting to swing at Horace's shield arm. Horace blocked his last swing knocking his arm up high then he rotated his wrist to swing his sword around over his own head then adding his other hand to the grip as he swung it across Arnoix. When he checked his swing he looked back at Arnoix who stood staring at his arm that no longer had a hand to hold a sword. His sword, still gripped by his hand, spun lazily as it fell to the ground. Arnoix thought _'that should have hurt.'_ Then he fell back his head toppling off his body as he hit the ground.


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Horace stepped toward the enemy army. He called out "Is there anyone among you that can translate what I am going to say so all can hear and understand?"

Two men stepped forward. "We speak the Araluen language and can translate. But why should we give up our weapons and armor, we outnumber you by a large amount?"

Horace smiled "If you want to fight and die that is up to you but you should know you don't outnumber us and you can't run to escape. If you fight you will die. Since some of my people would die too I'm giving you the opportunity to leave alive. Since you seem to need evidence that we have a larger force I will show you." With that Horace motioned with his hand and the men behind him struck their shields with their swords with a loud crash. From the tree line stepped two rows of men each of whom were similarly armed and they too struck their shields with a resounding crash. A minute later another crash of sword on shield sounded from behind the enemy men. Horace spoke again "Behind each of these ranks of men are Knights on horseback and behind them are archers with two hundred arrows each. Do you see the difficulty you are in? Do you still think you can win? Will you persist in this folly you've been led into by a misguided man? Or will you accept the terms agreed upon? I'll give you five minutes to decide." Horace walked to where his horse stood and checking to make sure Kicker was not injured he mounted then rode back to his place in the waiting army. "What do you think they will do?" he asked no one in particular.

Will responded "Well you gave them a lot of questions to answer."

Tristan added "I think the answers will be Yes, No, No, Yes. Or possibly Yes, No, No, Can we negotiate. Or at least that is the answer I would like them to give."

As he finished a group of five men walked forward from the enemy lines. Horace noted that they had all dismounted and removed their helmets before they came forward. A good sign. When they were five meters away they stopped and Horace spoke "You have an answer."

One man took another step forward then said "We yield the field and accept the terms. However I have been asked to request that the knights keep their armor as some have been handed down from father to son for generations."

Horace looked to Sir Tristan and Sir Christopher who responded with a shrug. "Each man whose armor show's evidence of being passed down by his forbearers can approach Sir Tristan and ask." Tristan had his horse take a step forward so they knew who he was. Horace continued "Sir Tristan's decision will be final though. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes I think it is fair. I would like to say that personally I am sorry for the trouble we have caused. I know the King of Gallica would not approve of the orders that were given when we arrived here. I'm also sorry for the loss of life that has resulted from our actions."

Horace nodded. "At ease men but keep watch, I don't want to lose anyone now. Chris can you send a messenger to Seacliff and get some ships headed this way. Tristan use your best judgement about the armor. I'd probably let most of them keep it as long as they ask politely. Will can you arrange for the collection of their weapons. Trevor can you arrange some food and water for both our men and theirs. None of our people are to go alone among them till we have them disarmed. Am I forgetting anything?"

"The horses sir." Peter said

"Right thanks Peter. Trent can you get a group to gather the horses and make sure they're cared for. If they want to keep their saddles let them. I think I need a rest then I'll be back. Peter can you come with me?"

"Sure Sir." He said and followed Horace back to the camp. Horace was quiet for the whole ride then as he dismounted he groaned. Peter was quickly by his side "Are you alright Horace? He didn't wound you did he?"

"No he didn't wound me, I'm just tired of war, tired of killing, tired of seeing death." With that he moved to his tent and just before entering he said "Peter try to keep everyone away for a bit please." He went in and laid on his bed closed his eyes and tried not to relive the fight in his mind.


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

It was two days before the first ships left returning the Gallican men to their own land. Sir Tristan was still busy judging whether a man could keep his armor. A couple of men had tried to board a ship with armor without his approval. He knew this because he had all the armor of those who requested to keep it stored in several tents until they were to embark on the ship and made sure they were the last to board. The men that had tried to bypass Tristan were stripped of their armor which was beaten and broken in front of them. They were then led in front of their fellow men who were asked what to do with these men that had broken the agreement. There were several suggestions from killing them to tying them to the front of a ship for the journey home. Tristan however had a different idea and made the men polish every piece of armor in the Araluen army using beach sand. They were at it for many days.

Gilan had just heard the news of the victory and was wishing he had been there when there was a knock at his office door. "Come."

Ranger Maddie stepped in and handed him a folder. "I only read enough to find out if this was the file you wanted. The boy's name is Keith."

"Thank you Maddie I know you must be curious but for now I have to keep it under wraps. I'm sure you will know what this was about soon." She nodded and left and went and joined to crowd rejoicing over the news of victory. She had soon pushed the thought of the file to the far reaches of her mind.

It took a week for the ships to leave and to return again. Each ship had a Skandian aboard to make sure they returned since they no longer had enough ships for all the men. As the Gallicans were sent away Horace had those men in the farthest fiefs sent home. As those men left so did the Rangers that had led them so there were farewell parties the night the ships left. Farewell to the enemy and farewell to friends. They were rowdy affairs. Some of the men chose to stay even though they had a fair way to travel but figured the last party would be the best. By the time the last of the enemy were away it had been four weeks.

As the Army packed up to go home Horace asked Peter to travel with him back to Castle Araluen. Will asked Kara to accompany him back as well. The Rangers and a few Knights were sitting around the fire on the beach the night after everyone else left. Andrea sat there among them between Ryan and Kara so Ryan asked "So Andrea are you heading to Castle Araluen or back to Seacliff?"

"I'm not sure."

"You have to go to Castle Araluen Andrea." Kara said "You have a report to give to Princess Cassandra."

"But your alive and are going to be showing up there, why do I need to report how you died? It seems kind of unimportant and futile now."

"You were sent by Cass to find Kara?" Horace asked.

"I was sent by Her Highness to find out the circumstances that ended up in her death to bring closure to her family. It feels so self-serving to go and say 'I found out she didn't die and here she is.'"

"Maybe," said Will joining the conversation "But what if you said you brought someone who had a special knowledge in her story? Then had her walk into the room."

Horace looked at Andrea, Kara and Will. "You will never get that to work." He paused "Not without Lord Michael approving, which I may be able to arrange. However, I think it would be better if we could arrange for Kara to be in front of Cass before revealing herself.

They talked about it adding ideas and discarding them as quickly. Byron, Jason, Lars and Ryan decided to travel to Castle Araluen with them since they would have to write a report and send it to Gilan anyway. The discussion about Kara's return continued as they rode back to the Castle. Horace arranged for one of the Knights to ride ahead to arrange for quarters for everyone they were bringing back with them. He also delivered a letter that Andrea wrote saying she was returning the next day with her report. During the ride back to the castle Sir Scott asked Horace if they had told Mad about his asking for her in marriage Horace replied "No we didn't tell her, everyman should have the privilege of asking that question himself. She is a smart girl so I bet she has figured it out so I doubt you will surprise her but I know she is waiting for you to ask. And you were right about Kicker being a good horse in battle, he was solid and never wavered. Thank you again." Horace reached forward and patted Kicker's neck then added "Son"


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

With two thumps on the ground with his staff lord Michael announced "The courier Andrea returning from her mission to the area of Seacliff."

The double doors swung inward together. Andrea walked in head held high and walked to the spot two meters in front of the throne. She looked at Princess Cassandra and bowed her head.

"You were successful in your assignment."

"I was successful to a point Your Highness."

Cass looked over to where Tamara was seated off to the side with her mother and brother. She motioned them to come closer. When Tamara stood beside Cass on the dais with her mother and brother standing on her other side Cass said to Andrea "Tell us what you have found."

Andrea bowed her head again then said "The information I obtained is better told by someone else that I have brought with me. That person is waiting outside the door for your permission to enter."

Cass made an impatient gesture to Lord Michael. He tapped on the door and only one side opened and in walked a cloaked figure with the cowl covering their head escorted by four Rangers. As this person walked forward Cass said "I believe it is customary for a Ranger to uncover their head in this hall."

Lord Michael spoke "Your highness, I allowed it in this case to prevent an outburst before you could make your inquiry of this person. I beg your pardon."

The small hunched figure had stopped waiting to hear if they could continue. Cass looked at the person wondering who it could be. It had to be one of the enemy they had captured to be escorted by four Rangers. She saw Horace and Will had arrived, both looked tired. "I trust your judgement in this Lord Michael." To the cloaked figure she said "You may approach." She watched as the four Rangers each took a step forward for each the cloaked figure took. When the cloaked figure stood beside Andrea the four Rangers stepped to the side two in each direction.

Cass looked at the figure who stood head forward so she couldn't the face. "You are said to have knowledge in the events leading up to the death of…" she paused and looked at Tamara who nodded "the death of the Ranger apprentice Kara."

The figure nodded and said something very quietly.

"You need to speak up so we can hear you. Would you repeat what you said please?"

The figure nodded. "I said that Kara was not killed by the Gallicans."

Tamara's head shot up. Her Mother's head shot up. Her brother took a step forward to look closer.

"If not the Gallicans then who did?"

The cloaked figure reached up and slid the hood of the cloak back. Tamara gasped and slid to the floor. Her mother leaped forward and wrapped her arms around the figure. Cass was about to call the Rangers to separate them when they finally turned enough for her to see Tamara being hugged by her mother and now her brother. Tamara stood up off the ground and jumped into the fray crying openly. It was then that Cass understood it was Kara. She looked to where Horace and Will stood and they were grinning ear to ear, she shook her head and stood up. Lord Michael banged his staff on the ground and the hugging stopped. The three women and the boy stood straight but with bowed heads. Off to the side Andrea stood quietly head bowed. Cass walked over and stood in front of Andrea. "Did Horace and Will put you up to this?"

"No, it was partially my idea." She bowed her head more.

"Your idea." Cass glared at her "Which part?"

"The delaying sending word of Kara's condition in case something happened on the way here. I believed it would be worse to build hope then dash it then to delay word."

"That is a reasonable position to take. Who came up with the rest?"

"That developed on the way here. Many added ideas."

Horace walked down the tiled walkway till he stood beside Andrea facing Cassandra. "Cass it was me who allowed this to happen and me alone. It was me who convinced Michael to go along. Though it was Will who coached Andrea what to say and how to say it."

Kara stepped up on Andrea's other side "It was me who approved surprising my family in the throne room. I was told this was where the news of my death was given to them and I liked the idea of this being where they found out I was alive"

Cass took a step back looked at the three people facing her all with heads bowed including her husband. "Lord Michael is the great room clear at this time?"

"Yes your highness."

"Then would you let Jenny know there is going to be a feast and let's move this there. It's a better place for a party."


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

The party was in full swing and Kara was greeted and hugged by so many. Her mother didn't let go of her hand and her brother was always at her other side. Tamara was close but she was ok with the rest of her family being the closest, after all she knew deep inside the whole time she was alive. It seemed like hours and might have been, but after a while Kara managed to pull her hand free of her mother's grasp and she managed as well to get her brother to go and eat some food. While she was temporarily free of her family she walked over and asked Jason to go for a walk with her to which he agreed.

As Jason and Kara walked around the castle they came upon a balcony over-looking a small garden. She leaned in close to him and whispered "How do you think people would react to two Rangers Kissing?"

Jason just about tripped as he walked before answering "I think since most people are unaware of the female Rangers so they would be shocked and maybe disturbed."

"Mmmm." Kara sounded then removed her cloak and set it over the balustrade. She then turned, took Jason's head in her hands, and kissed him on his lips with a brief but expressive kiss.

Jason's mind exploded. He was still getting it wrapped around the thought of them kissing and then…. Jason slid his arm around her and drew her close. He could tell she was a bit short of breath but so was he so he asked "What was that for? And will it ever be repeated?"

"That was a test. If you grimaced then I would know I read you wrong. Whether it will be repeated is not up to me alone."

Jason leaned forward and kissed her gently with a hint of passion. As their lips parted, a short distance away they heard a throat clear and they both turned to look and saw Tamara standing there. Tamara and Kara stared at each other until Tamara grinned and said "I knew you were in love!" then she leaped forward and hugged them both. "And who is this man of yours and does he have a twin."

"Tamara this is Jason and I don't think he has a twin." Kara replied turning to look at Jason giving him a wink.

"No, no twin." He stammered

Tamara tried to look downhearted and failed as she broke out in a smile. "Are you going to tell mom?"

"To be honest that was our first kiss and I'm not sure how Jason is going to react to us."

"You mean us as in us twins or us as in our family or us as in you and him?"

"Yes." Kara replied. "As well as how the Ranger corps will react. I don't know about all of it and I really don't want to think about any of it, except us as in us." And she motioned to her and Jason.

"Kara has her apprenticeship to finish as well and I don't want to get in the way of that either but I don't want to think of that right now either." Jason added while slipping his hand into hers.

Tamara looked at the both of them and said "Mom is hunting for you Kara and she will find you eventually. If you don't want her to know I suggest you hold onto your feelings for one more night. Personally I'm happy for you both and I hope it works out." She gave them both a big hug again and swept away singing "Kara has a boyfriend."

Jason had just turned back to look at Kara when Gilan came around the corner. "There you are Jason," when he had reached them continued "since you're at the castle I would like to meet with you for a bit for a discussion of how the Rangers you worked with performed. Is tomorrow morning good for you?"

"Uh Sure Gilan, just not too early as I think this could be a late night."

"Anytime you're ready I'll be at or near my office." And he left.

Jason turned back to Kara and raised one eyebrow. "About your mother?"

Kara laughed because as he said it her mother rounded the corner "There you are girl, you can spend time later with your Ranger friends stay with me tonight please." And she hurried over grasping Kara's hand.

Kara gave Jason's hand a squeeze with her other hand, out of her mother's view and said "Another time Jason?"

"I look forward to it." And as Kara was swept away by her mother Jason leaned on the balustrade and found Kara's cloak still there. He picked it up and went inside and rejoined the party with a broad smile on his face.


	74. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

When Jason entered the outer office the following morning Kara was there waiting. He raised an eyebrow in her direction and she shrugged in return. Gilan stepped from the door of his office and seeing both Jason and Kara said "Good you're both here, come on in." As they entered Gilan's office he said "Pull up a chair." He then sat behind his desk and moved a few papers off to the side. "So I heard a rumour last night that certain Rangers are developing feelings for each other and I hope it won't be a problem. Is this going to present a problem for the Rangers?"

"I am guessing your talking about our relationship although that makes it sound like there is more to it than there is." Jason replied as he looked at Kara not sure how to continue.

"We have not had time discuss the future in front of us or really think of the issues it could or will raise. I know I have had feelings for Jason for a while but last night was the first time I've let him know about them. I wasn't sure how he felt though I think I do now."

"So let's discuss what immediate future you both see." Gilan Prompted, "Jason?"

"Well I have no intention of disrupting her apprenticeship. I would like to stay in touch but I believe at this point it would be in letters. As for what happens after that I think that would depend on how you as commandant think the Rangers should deal with the issue. We may be the first but I doubt, as long as there is going to be female Rangers, that we will be the last. I want to continue being a Ranger."

"I definitely want to finish my training and want to continue to use that training for the benefit of the kingdom. That being said if it is thought the continued presence of females in the ranks will be a distraction then I will do as you request and leave but that is not my first choice. As for Jason and I well I think we both agree to follow the rules set out. As we said before our friendship has not gone far enough to speculate beyond that."

"Ok I see what you're saying and what you are not saying. The issue of the marriage of our female members has been discussed among some of the senior Rangers. The most prominent line of thought is that if a female Ranger marries she would not continue as a Ranger. I don't think any of us ever really thought of two Rangers getting married to each other." Stated Gilan

"Whoa. I think that is a bit early don't you?" Said Kara but Jason just smiled

"Thank you for your insights." Gilan said grinning, "Now the main reason I was looking to talk to you about. How do you think Ryan has done over the past couple of weeks?"

"All the time he was with me I always thought of him as a Ranger. If I gave him a task he accomplished it, not always the way I would have but effectively in his own way. He was open to suggestions but had no problem figuring things out for himself. My only issue with him would be that he always used my supply of coffee not his own." Jason said

"I have always found that he was willing to teach me the things he knew but I didn't, he was willing to listen if I had knowledge he did not though. He is very skilled with a bow and in the use of his knives and was very adept in unarmed combat at the last gathering. He was a little taken with Maddie so when she accepted his offer to wrestle he was thrilled just to touch her, I think that ended when she pinned him to the ground and made him beg for mercy." Added Kara "I haven't had too much opportunity to work with him so I can't really add much else."

"I know he has eyes for a courier now. I guess that could be a bit of a fault in that he has a soft spot for good looking women, a very big soft spot." Injected Jason

"Thank you both for your observations. One question now, do you think he is ready for his own fief?"

"Yes. I mentioned to Kara before that I thought he might be given Kingswood fief. I think he would do well with it. I'm guessing that is what this is about. Just a question, have you thought of doing another gathering?" Answered Jason.

"I would have to agree with Jason though I don't think I have the qualifications to really have an informed opinion."

"Thank you. I like the idea of another gathering. A lot has happened this summer and we have a few issues to discuss." Gilan said with a smile. "Thank you for your help and honesty in all things. I only ask you to be discrete for the time being until there has been a decision reached."

The two young people left his office and Gilan muttered to himself "And they lived happily ever after, I hope."


	75. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Kara sat at her desk, it seemed strange that she had a desk. She was currently assigned to Gilan as his assistant. Normally all the apprentices rotated through for three month periods so they experienced how the Rangers were organized. She actually wasn't due to be here again for another six months but with everything that had happened over the past couple of months Gilan thought it would be good for her to be close to her family for a couple of months. She thought it was so he could have some time to find someone to take over her apprenticeship. Some of the older Rangers were still not happy with women in the ranks so he needed to make sure who she was assigned to would actually teach her.

Kara had been going through the records of the wards for three weeks already. At least the ones that had been sent to the castle anyway. She had gone through Caraway fief. In front of her now sat Norgate fief. Inside were two separate files one for Castle Norgate and one for Castle Macindaw. She set aside the one from Macindaw as she saw it didn't go back far enough for what she was looking for. She looked through each page thinking 'How could a child's life be written on one page?' She went through them all noting parent's names as she went. She found no one matching the names she was looking for. She was about to put the file away when curiosity got the best of her and she opened the Macindaw file. She thumbed through the few pages till she came to the one she was looking for;

Name: Jason Dawson

Parents: Timothy Dawson, Kimberly Dawson

Relatives: None

Age of child when accepted to ward: two years three months

Reason: Parents died of fever, no other living relatives to care for him.

Special needs: none

Apprenticeship: Kitchen one year, Ranger

There was also a record of discipline given and commendations as well. Kara read it again. _'Those names, I've seen them before.'_ She scanned through the other pages in the file but didn't find them. She set the file aside and took the Norgate file and thumbed through it again. She was about two thirds of the way through when she found it.

Name: Megan Dawson

Parents: Timothy Dawson, Kimberly Dawson

Relatives: Brother - Thomas Dawson

Age of child when accepted to ward: seven months

Reason: Parents died of fever, no other living relatives to care for her.

Special needs: Still weaning, possible fever

Apprenticeship: Courier

Kara set that page aside and looked at the next page.

Name: Thomas Dawson

Parents: Timothy Dawson, Kimberly Dawson

Relatives: Sister - Megan Dawson

Age of child when accepted to ward: two years three months

Reason: Parents died of fever, no other living relatives to care for him.

Special needs: Fever, possible malnutrition due to illness

Apprenticeship: Kitchen

Kara read it again, and again then laughed out loud. Jason does have a twin…..and a sister.

Gilan stepped out of his office and saw Kara staring at three pages she had set side by side in front of her. "You found something?"

"Uhh, Yes, but nothing to do with the search you assigned me,"

"I am curious, what did you find that made you laugh?"

"I was looking through the files from Norgate and out of curiosity I looked at Jason's file. When I read his parent's names I recognized them. I went back through the files from Macindaw but didn't see them there so I went through the files from Norgate castle and found what I saw before. Jason has a brother and a sister. The brother is his twin."

"So why did that make you laugh, I would think that it would be sad that he has no idea he has a brother and a sister."

"When I introduced Jason to my sister at the party she asked if he had a twin. Since he had no idea he had one he said no but he actually does."

Gilan smiled "I think I can see why you laughed. Are you going to tell her?'

"I think someone should tell Jason first. Something else that's humorous is his twin brother took an apprenticeship with the Kitchenmaster at Norgate."

"Did his brother change apprenticeships too?"

"Not according to his records."

Gilan wondered if Lars knew of the brother and sister. He was the Ranger of that fief for years and would have been based closer to Norgate castle than Macindaw. "Just thinking about it I don't think Jason's twin would look exactly like him or Lars would have made the connection. I suppose we need to tell Jason and his family about each other. I think that might be something we can do at the gathering coming up. How would you like to do that?"

"I'm not sure, how do you tell someone they have a family they never knew about?"

"You know, I'm not sure but I think we are going to have to figure it out. Think about it for the rest of the day and tell me what you come up with. Maybe discuss it with Tamara too, though don't mention who. I'm curious what the two of you as twins might come up with."

Kara responded with a nod and went to put the pages back in the file. "Kara, I think I might keep those pages out to show Jason when the time comes." Kara handed them to Gilan and went back to looking at the files in front of her. After a moment she pushed back her chair and left the office to go find her sister.


	76. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Gilan walked around the castle deep in thought. It had been a late night and his head was still a little foggy, too much good food and good wine. His fiancé was an amazing chef, she had made them a special dinner for just the two of them out here in the park dining by candle light. Now he walked aimlessly moving from one open area to the next keeping away from people without even realizing he was doing it. The day was remarkably warm for being late in the year, the sun seemed to have an intensity that was stolen from the middle of summer. Gilan stood in the shadow of a large oak tree and set his mind to what was bothering him. Before the war an apprentice found a man that fit the profile and he had gone to Thorntree to check on it, he then sent Maddie to find out who the son was. He had read the file on the boy Keith two months ago but had set it aside. Just to be sure there wasn't someone else that fit the profile he had the apprentices assigned him looking in the files of the other fiefs for anyone named Adrian. So far there was no one else that fit the profile. He had to speak to Horace soon but he was not sure if it was the right thing to do. If only he could find the document that the King had signed. Crowley hid it well that's for sure. He had gone through all the papers Crowley had left. All the reports, all the personal mail he left behind, all the notes he had pinned to a board he had mounted to the wall. He had moved all the furniture in the office looking for a secret hide, even that monster of a desk. Nothing. NOTHING.

Gilan took a deep breath and started walking slowly back to his office. He would write down everything that had been done during the search and what was yet to be finished. He would write his conclusion that it would be best if the king's son was forgotten and nothing more was ever done to find this man. As far as he was concerned it was best for the kingdom. "No Horace already made that decision I just have to believe he made the right one."

He realized he had spoken out loud when Horace said "What decision have I already made?"

"Oh, Hi Horace. The one you asked me to look into at the beginning of summer. I have an answer for you." He looked around to make sure no one was close and continued "I believe the King's son Adrian is dead or at least the only man that fits since I can't be absolutely sure until I find Crowley's documents. This man died in the last war with Morgarath. But and it is a fair sized but, he had a son who is still alive, his name is Keith. He fought in this last war with courage and honor. I believe you know him already as you know all the Knights in the land." he paused "I believe Sir Keith of Thorntree is the King's grandson."

"You found no others that fit?"

"We found only five other Adrians and each of them entered the ward system after Duncan was already King."

"You did well. Do we know how this Adrian died in the war? He died with honor and courage?"

"The circumstances of his death are unclear, however the man who was paired with him survived the war and is still alive. He apparently was injured during the fight in which Adrian was killed and says he doesn't remember. I was going to send someone to see him and see if he remembers anything now."

"That would be good and if he does it would be better if he could tell the king himself. Where does this man live?"

"He lives at the border of Kingswood fief and Thorntree fief."

Horace looked deep in thought for a few minutes then nodded and said "In two weeks we are having a reception and dinner here for those who had a major role in the last war. I would like you to send a carriage to Thorntree to pick up Sir Alex of Thorntree as I hear he is still recovering. If this man remembers what happened it would be nice to have him come here in the carriage as well."

'I can have that taken care of. They will have to leave here today to get there and back in time. I only have one person I can send to do that job right now.

"I will send an order along to equip an escort to ensure the safety of Sir Alex."

Gilan watched Horace as he joined his wife who was relaxing in the warm shadow of the castle wall. He shook his head and headed back to his office to get things rolling. He would get Kara to go for the journey. I guess that leaves her brother to help out in the office some more. He was a good kid.

Stephan opened the door to the Ranger office trying to not make it squeak. _'Why do they never oil these hinges?'_ he thought. He looked behind the curtains over the window and the ones that covered the map on the wall as well. He looked under Kara's desk and under the one he used when he helped Kara do her work. He was looking up at the beams in the ceiling wondering if she could be hiding up there when Gilan walked into the office.

"Hey Stephan what are you up to?"

"Playing search with Kara. She hides really well."

"Well we do try to train our people to do that. So you have to search the whole castle for her? Or do you have limits as to where you can hide?"

"We can only hide on this level and only in rooms down this hall. It would be easier if she would take off her cloak but she says it's as much a part of her as her hair."

Gilan chuckled. "We do feel naked without them after only a short time training with them. Are you finished hunting in here?"

"I haven't looked in your office yet but you usually have the door locked if you're out so I doubt she is in there."

Gilan moved to his door and opened it. "It looks like I left it unlocked today."

Stephan looked at him "Could I take a look around in there? I promise I won't look at anything on your desk."

Gilan stood to one side and held the door open for him and with his other hand motioned him to go ahead and look. As Stephan moved past Gilan was impressed with how quietly he moved. He thought maybe the ability was inborn. _'I'll have to keep an eye on him. He might be another candidate for the corps.'_ He watched the boy move about the room almost silently. He didn't look down but his feet seemed to find the loose boards and avoid them on their own. He circled the desk coming at it from the far side of the door and suddenly whipped his head down to look under the desk. "Aha found you!" he cried.

"Oh, did I hear Gilan in the outer office?"

Gilan thought she was feeling guilty for coming into her office but waited to see what would happen. Stephan answered "Yeah, he is standing by the door now."

"Could you bring him here I have to ask him something?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, sure." Turning to Gilan he said "Kara would like to ask you something." Then moved away from the desk. As Gilan approached he moved to the door then exited closing it behind. He had heard that tone in her voice before and knew she wanted privacy for whatever was to come. He sat in the chair of the desk he used and waited.

Gilan moved to his desk and looked under at Kara with a raised eyebrow. Kara saw the query in his expression and asked "There looks to be a hidden access here, did you know of it. I mean it is your desk but I saw it and thought I better ask."

"Hidden access? What are you looking at?"

"Here, there is a seam on this side but not a matching one on the other side. It is about the size of one of the folders we use and a couple of centimeters thick. I'll get out of the way so you can look."

After she slid out Gilan slid under the desk and looked. ' _You sly old dog!'_ he thought _'No wonder you had this monster of a desk put in here.'_ "Did you happen to see a way to open it?"

"No. I didn't look in case it was your hiding place it would be best if I didn't know. If it was me that made it though I would put a latch behind the drawers so you would have to pull one or two out to access it."

"That's a brilliant idea. I should have thought of that."

"I'll leave so if it has some secrets I shouldn't know about I won't see them." With that Kara moved to the door but was stopped by Gilan's request.

"Kara could you find Horace and ask him to join us in my office?"

"Sure. Should I send Stephan home for the rest of the day as well?"

"That might be best. I trust your brother but this might be something big or it might be nothing. I don't want to put a burden on his young shoulders."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Kara, tell Horace it might be what we're looking for. He'll know what I mean."

Gilan heard the door to his office close and lay on the ground staring at the small access. _'I hope I'm right'_ he thought and slid out from under his desk and pulled out the lowest drawer.


	77. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Horace was relaxing with Cassandra in the shadow of the castle wall. Guards stood a few meters off out of ear shot watching for anyone approaching. He closed his eyes soaking up the warmth in the late summer air. He loved this time of year. He could hear the birds singing and the insects buzzing as they went about their lives. He drew a breath in through his nose enjoying the smells of cut grass and pine trees. He could also smell the light scent of Cass's perfume wafting in the air. He opened his eyes and released the breath through his mouth blowing a small white butterfly up higher in the air. It was then he noticed the figure standing beside him and he jerked away from it "Whaaa" escaping from his mouth. Cassandra sat up quickly to see what had startled him. She saw a cloaked figure standing beside Horace and recognized Kara.

"Hello Kara, what brings you by our side?"

Kara bowed and replied "Good morning your highness. Gilan asked me to inquire if Horace would be able to join him in his office. I didn't mean to startle anyone, I didn't even try to sneak up to you." She said noticing the guards didn't seem to see her there.

"Well," Horace said "I think we might need to upgrade the training of our guards. They still haven't noticed you're here. Cass do you think you might give a good scream."

"I'd be happy to." She replied then gave a scream like she was being murdered.

The guards turned and seeing Kara standing there they ran toward her drawing their swords at the same time. Kara took a step away from Horace's side and when the first guard was a stride away she quickly stepped toward him while pulling out her saxe. She deftly swiped aside his hasty swing then gripping his other arm turned and sent him tumbling over her shoulder and landing him flat on his back knocking his breath from him. She stepped two quick paces back keeping Horace and Cassandra between her and two of the approaching guards while staying faced toward the third. This guard had seen what had happened to the one guard and tried an overhead strike hoping to cleave this assassin in two. Kara having drawn her throwing knife with her other hand crossed the two blades stopping the guards swing then twisting his blade to the side while spinning around behind him and then tapped the guard on the back of his head with the hilt of her saxe lightly. She then turned to face the remaining two guards.

"Enough!" Cassandra called. Then added to Horace "I think you're right about the training."

Horace stood quickly and grabbed the guard that Kara had tapped on the back of the head by his mail hood. "My wife said enough." He said as he pulled the man back. "Or do you want to die today by the hand of a King's Ranger? She already demonstrated remarkable agility and restraint by getting by you then only tapping you with the hilt of her weapon. If she was a real assassin you would be dead now." Then letting go of him he looked at the three other guards that were staring at the slight girl he added "Did any of you see her approach? Did any of you hear the startled gasp I made when I saw her standing beside me? I thought we had the countries best Knights watching out for us. She could have easily killed us and probably slipped away and left you guarding corpses. Tell them how you got to us Kara."

"I walked midway between the two of you. I never tried to hide or sneak my way up to Horace and Cassandra."

"Kara is a third year Ranger apprentice. Do any of you think this countries enemies might be trying to build their own Ranger corps? Could their skills be as good as our Rangers? Do you think they will keep them all at home as we strive to do? We just finished a war fought because someone had issue with something in my past." He paused shaking his head, "This is not your fault entirely. I will be talking to Sir Tristan about the training of the royal guard and how it's going to change." Horace looked into each of their eyes and saw the embarrassment in them. In a softer voice he said "I am also at fault for this situation." Then with steel in his voice he added "Starting now, any guard watching the Princess that let's anyone past without asking for her permission will be punished. We cannot allow anything to happen to her, it is our job to protect her." He took a breath to hold in the anger inside him. "If anything happens to my wife the guards at fault will not have to worry about an enemy coming for them, I will be coming for them. You can tell this to the other guards. You're dismissed."

He turned from the guards and Kara saw the rage boiling under his skin and dropped her head. "I never meant to get any one in trouble."

"You actually did us a service showing us how lax our people are." Cass said while putting her arm on Horace's. "It's going to be alright Horace. I know when Tristan finds out what happened there will be changes. Maybe people, maybe just procedures, we will have to wait and see. In the meantime you need to go see what Gilan needs you for. I'll head inside. It's time I took care of some business anyway." Cass rose and walked to the castle gate with Horace watching carefully.

"So Kara, what is this about again?

"Gilan said to tell you it might be what you've been looking for. I don't know what that means and that probably won't change." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that is the story of life." She joined Horace as he walked back to Gilan's office.

"You did really well against the guards and I have to ask, did you see the guard trying to get behind you after Cass said enough?"

"Yeah. If he tried to swing that sword he would have seen me mad." She said calmly.

Horace chuckled "Do you get mad Kara? I've never seen it, nor have I seen your sister mad."

"When Andross died I was mad. If Andrea hadn't been there I would probably have done what Andross did and done my best to cause the enemy all the pain I felt. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry but I couldn't do any of that. Not till I was back at castle Thorntree then I couldn't stop the tears. The rain had stopped and everybody seemed to be given a task but me. Then the tears started and I found myself engulfed in gentle hug by a wonderful woman. Leanna let me cry in her arms until I couldn't anymore. It's amazing what the right company can do for you."

"Sounds like an amazing woman to have as a friend. I know Cass appreciates those she has surrounded herself with. They really care for her and each other."

"Tamara told me of the support she received from Cass and the others. Said she would probably have broken completely without their care, though I think she is stronger than that."


	78. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

They entered the outer office and Kara stopped as Horace continued on into Gilan's office. "Kara can you lock the outer door and come in here too please?" Gilan asked. So Kara locked the outer door then entered and at Gilan's hand motion closed his office door as well.

"So Gilan you found it?" Horace asked.

"Well Kara found something that I hope contains what we're looking for. Come take a look." He stepped to the side and motioned for Horace to look under his desk. Horace was looking at the floor for what he was talking about. Gilan motioned for Kara to tell Horace where to look.

"What you're looking for is on the left side of Gilan's desk. You'll see a small line about thirty centimeters long about three centimeters from the back wall of the desk. At each end it cuts back making an access hatch." Kara stated.

"Ok I see it. Have you opened it?"

"No." Gilan said "I thought it would be good to have a couple of witnesses here so there could be no thought that anything was removed or altered. And I thought you would like to be here for the grand opening." He took a breath and added "I hope there is something in it."

"So how do we open it?"

"Kara suggested there may be a latch hidden behind the drawers so while I waited I took a quick look and there is a latch there." He again removed the drawer and pointed at the dust covered latch. "You want the honors?"

Horace looked at Gilan and with a smile said "Let Kara do it. She found it after all." Gilan motioned for her to go ahead so she walked around the desk and reached in and triggered the latch.

The small access popped out about a centimeter and stopped. With Gilan and Kara watching Horace tried to slide his finger into the small gap but his finger was too thick so he slid out from under the desk. Gilan motioned for Kara to slide under and open the access. She climbed under Gilan's desk and stuck her smaller finger into the opening left by the opening of the hatch. She drew it out slowly ready to catch anything that fell but nothing did. She kept pulling it out till the whole thing was removed from the hole. She handed small box to Horace who set it on the desk. In one end there was a small circle cut into one end. Looking closer Horace could see that the top was meant to slide out to the left so he put his smallest finger into the hole and slid the cover off.

Gilan gasped. Kara gasped. Horace grinned. There pinned to the bottom of the small box was a plain sheet of paper with a short note on it. There was also a small wooden tube with brass caps on each end with a wax seal over the edge of both caps. The wax was sealed with an image of an oak leaf.

Kara cleared her throat and asked "Do you want me to stay for the rest or do you want me to leave? I just thought this would be the best time if you didn't want me to know more."

Gilan looked at Horace who said "Please stay. If this is what we think it is, it is time to widen the circle of those who know. It will make things easier in the near future." Kara nodded but stayed a bit back, out of the way. Gilan unpinned the note carefully and read it out loud.

"To Whom it may concern. I Ranger Crowley Meratyn have taken these steps. Some have been done at the request and orders from King Oswald. I planned to take a young woman who carried the child of Prince Duncan and hide her away. While King Oswald told me to make her disappear I have of my own accord taken this to mean send her away from this kingdom. In the course of carrying out this command the child came to birth. A son was born to the young woman but she had died in the course of her delivery. Since this son could be a potential heir to the throne I took the child to the nearest castle with a ward program and left him there in their care. I returned frequently while the child was too young to remember me to check on the welfare of this potential heir."

Signed Crowley Meratyn

Addendum:

Two months after King Oswald's death. I approached King Duncan and Queen Rosalind and told them of the existence of the child. Queen Rosalind was very upset and tearful which upset King Duncan and I had thought I had made a horrible mistake. Over the course of thirty minutes King Duncan calmed Rosalind. He asked where the child was and I told him it was best if he didn't know so that there would be no royal interest in the boy in the ward. After thinking about it King Duncan agreed. Queen Rosalind pointed out that as his oldest child he would be the rightful heir of the throne not their child which upset her over again. The King solved this problem by saying he would not let this boy inherit the kingdom. He vowed to his wife that their first child would be the heir of the kingdom. He set it down in writing and sealed it with his ring. I witnessed it and put my seal upon it. He told me to hide it away until such time as it was needed to protect the rightful ascension of his and Queen Rosalind's first born child.

To that end I have enclosed it in a wooden tube and sealed the ends with wax to protect it. I have kept it with this document.

Signed Crowley Meratyn

Addendum:

The last time I saw the boy he was nine years old. I gave him a locket and chain that was his grandmothers that I stole from the Queen's collection of jewelry. It was one she had never worn but had been King Duncan's mothers. I have sketched a drawing of the locket below. When I gave it to the boy I told him it was his grandmother's and that he should never sell it. The future of his family might depend greatly on it. I hope he listens to that advice. When I left Adrian that last time I rode away from Thorntree castle I was hoping I did the right thing.

Signed Crowley Meratyn


	79. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

Horace looked at Gilan with a grin on his face. "I think we just hit the jackpot."

"It does seem like it. But at this point we have only this piece of paper to tie this boy to King Duncan. We have only this paper to show this locket is tied to the crown."

Kara was still in shock by what she heard and was slowly realizing that she had spent the last month hunting for evidence of this boy without ever knowing why. She had found three Adrians in her search but none of those were in Thorntree fief. After what seemed to her an hour of thought but was only seconds, she registered Gilan's points. "Horace, Gilan, Tamara is doing an inventory of Cassandra's jewels at the moment, I think I remember her saying something about a mystery. If we show her the drawing she might know about it but possibly not."

Horace looked at Gilan and cocked his head to the side "It might be worth a shot. We will have to hide the rest of the letter from her though."

"Kara could I ask you to request your sister's presence here? I'll try to copy the drawing on another paper." As he pulled out a pencil to copy the drawing Kara left. After five minutes with the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his lips he decided to just fold the letter so she wouldn't be able to see what was written on it. Gilan said "We also have confirmation that we found the right Adrian."

Horace meanwhile picked up the wooden tube and looked carefully at the ends. "The wax goes all the way around and looks like it's right under the caps. This is sealed so no air or moisture can get in the tube. He wanted nothing to ruin it and change who is the heir to the throne. Let's only open this if it's needed. We should hide it for now I think."

Gilan nodded and set it back into the box and slid the lid back on. He ducked under the desk and returned it to its slot and pressed it until it re-latched. He then slid the drawer of his desk back into place and moved his chair back in place. He had just finished when the door to the outer office opened. There was a knock on his office door to which he replied "Come."

Kara led Tamara into his office and stepped to the side of the desk. Tamara stopped beside her. "I hear there is something you would like me to look at. I am so curious what it could be." She said with barely contained excitement.

Gilan looked at her then Kara and back again. "I know you two are twins but I don't think I ever really understood how identical you two are." He looked from one to the other one more time "Tamara I have a drawing of a piece of jewelry that is claimed to be part of Cassandra's collection. Can you identify it and if so tell us its whereabouts?" he slid the folded paper to her and she looked at it.

Tamara's right eyebrow raised "I recognize it but only from a painting. I have no idea where it is. Amanda and I have spent the last three weeks going through all Cass's travel trunks, pockets and everywhere else we could think of looking for it. I pointed out locket in the painting to Cassandra, sorry Princess Cassandra."

"We are not formal in here so don't stress about it. Also we had no idea you had been looking for it."

"You have it." She said breathlessly "Cass will be so happy you have her grandmother's locket. Where did you find it?"

"Tamara, we don't have it. You said you recognized it from a painting, could you show us this painting?"

Tamara's face fell when she heard they didn't have it. "Yes I can show you. How did you come to have a drawing of it, it has been missing since Cassandra was six years old?"

As the four of them walked from the room Gilan slid Crowley's confession into his shirt pocket and asked "If you don't mind me asking Tamara how do you know how long it has been missing?"

"Every year since before Cass was born there was an inventory done on the royal family jewels. When she was six years old it was noted that it was missing. It never appeared on the list of jewels after that point. There was a name written beside the last mention of it. It was Croley or Cowley or something like that."

When they arrived in the hall with the painting of Cassandra's grandmother Horace realized he had walked past the painting several times a day for years and have never noticed. They stood in front of the painting and Horace asked "Tamara how did you notice the locket in the painting?"

"Well, to be honest I would probably never have noticed if Kara wasn't reported dead. I was feeling lost and I was standing here thinking of Kara. I tried to force myself away from those thoughts and started thinking of the jewels I had been assigned to clean. I was staring at this painting going through all the jewelry I had cleaned and trying to sort them in my head when I realized I was looking at a piece I couldn't remember. I showed it to Cass and she couldn't remember it either so I started to go through the records. I wasn't looking forward to telling Cass it went missing when she was six. She would think she lost it while playing with it or something."

"Would you do us a favor and hold that information back until we say? I would like to investigate the origin of this drawing before you talk to Cass about it."

"Sure, if that is everything then I'll return to my duties. If Cassandra asks about my search what should I say?"

"Just stall or try to change the topic without her realizing it. I would never ask anyone to lie, especially to Cassandra. If she traps you and you have to say something, say you handed the search for it to the Ranger corps. But please only say that if everything else fails."

"Ok, that sounds reasonable. Cya sis." And she walked away leaving the three of them staring at the painting.


	80. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Lee sat on his porch like he did every day after his morning chores were complete. He could smell the delicious aroma of the bread his wife Simone was baking. He breathed deep drawing in more of the pleasant scent. He exhaled with a sigh. He knew he should be content but hadn't been since the battle in the trees twenty five odd years ago.

Every day since that battle he thought of his friend Adrian. They had met only days before the battle when they had been paired together for the upcoming battle against Morgarath and his forces. They had found they shared so many interests and dislikes. Adrian was full of life and laughed at just about everything. For a kid from the ward program he had a buoyant outlook on life. He possessed an innate desire to learn about everything around him. Lee only knew him for two weeks but he missed him so much.

It had been two years after the battle before he built the courage to talk to Adrian's wife and tell her how he died. It was a year to late. When he rode into the farm yard and saw the marker nailed to the tree over two graves his heart felt like it would burst. He had failed his friend in the only thing that had mattered. He had knelt at the foot of those graves and cried and he returned every year to apologize to his friend.

A tear slid slowly from his left eye and tracked its way down his cheek and he left it alone. He looked across his fields that were almost ready for harvest and sighed. He shifted his gaze slowly to the wagon track that went from their house to the road and slowly followed it with his eyes as it meandered past the trees he had never removed and realized he was glad he never did. He looked beyond the trees to the road and thought _'it's almost time to go apologize again_.' He closed his eyes and turned his head towards his small barn. It was then that something registered as different on the wagon track. He opened his eyes and turned back realizing there was a rider between the trees heading his way. He stood and stepped off the porch and raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun's glare. It was a small person on a small horse but it was difficult to tell as they shifted out of focus in the shadows under the trees. He watched as the person left the shadows and continued towards him. A Ranger.

The Ranger rode up stopping a short distance away. "Is this the farm of Lee and Simone?"

' _The Ranger is nervous, the voice seems high, must be young, an apprentice?_ ' thought Lee. "Yes this is the farm you're looking for. I'm Lee and my wife is inside. What can I do to help you Ranger?"

The Ranger raised an arm and pulled back the hood of the cloak. "Please, call me Kara."

Lee stared. This was a beautiful girl dressed as a Ranger.

"I see by your reaction you were unaware there are now women in the corps. I've encountered it a fair bit. May I dismount and talk with you?"

"Uh," Lee stammered, "Oh Yes, please join me on the porch. Would you like something to drink? I'm afraid all we have is water."

"Water would be nice, thank you." Kara replied as she got down from Lady.

Lee stepped inside and returned with two cups of water and his wife. Simone tried not to stare but kept looking with doubt in her eyes. Lee however had seen the weapons she carried and knew there was no way to get those without being a Ranger. "Kara, how long have there been women in the Rangers then?" He asked.

"About five years now. There are only four of us at the moment. Ranger Maddie was the first when she trained with Will Treaty."

"How long have you been a Ranger then?"

"I am in my third year as an apprentice. We usually train with the same mentor for our entire apprenticeship but I will be reassigned soon. I'm here on a special assignment."

Lee saw the brief sadness behind her eyes as she spoke and realized something bad had happened. "Is there something you need from us for this assignment?"

"I have been led to believe you hold information that I might need. It goes back a while so I hope you will be able to help. I am looking for a person who was raised as a ward at Castle Thorntree and who became a farmer. His name was Adrian."

Lee sucked in a breath to keep himself from leaping backwards from his chair. "When was this person in the ward program?" he asked while trying to remain calm.

Kara saw the surprise in his eyes but tried not to show it. "He would have left the program about thirty years ago. I believe he would be close to your age now."

Lee struggled within wanting to tell the story but wondering if that was the reason for her search. "If I may ask why are you looking for him now?"

"We recently have become aware of a relative of his. This person is wondering what became of him. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes I do. But it won't matter, he has been dead for twenty five years." Lee replied, a down cast and shadowed expression enveloping his face.

Kara looked at him then turned to Simone. "The bread smells lovely, I hope I didn't catch you in the middle of baking more."

"No, I was just cleaning up. Would you like a piece, I have some raspberry preserves I can put on a slice for you?" Simone replied.

"Thank you that would be nice. I think Lee could use some coffee to drink. I have some in my pack, could you make a pot of it for us all." When she nodded Kara gave a soft whistle as she rose and Lady walked to her. She dug in her bag and pulled out a small pouch of ground coffee and gave it to Simone. Kara followed her to the door and asked if she could join her inside.

As the two women waited for the water to heat Simone said quietly "Lee had something happen when he went to that war and he has never spoken about it but every year about this time he disappears for a day. He never says what he was doing but I can tell it has to do with that war. He always comes back looking washed out and haunted. I've heard him mumble the name you said in his sleep a few times. I think he says 'I'm sorry Adrian'. I tried long ago to get him to talk about it but he refuses to saying he doesn't remember but I know he does. I hope that you can get him to talk about it."

The two women brought out the coffee and bread and rejoined Lee on the porch. Lee still had the haunted look on his face but he looked composed again. As soon as both women were seated he said "We were paired together for the battle against Morgarath. We were both archers and we had time to get to know each other during the march to the front. We had so much in common and we became good friends in that short time, we laughed a lot. The day of the battle we stood together side by side ready to watch each other's backs. Everything was happening so fast, orders kept getting called then changed but we stuck together. Then we got orders to follow a Ranger into the woods on the west flank. There were archers and Knights as well as other foot soldiers. We heard we were intercepting a group of Scandians that were going to attack our flank. We were scared but determined to do our part. The Knights and foot soldiers took the lead and soon our forces met theirs. We were on the far edge of the right flank and were told to swing in and attack their flank. As we started to do this Adrian noticed a small group of Scandians in the woods trying to stay hidden as they moved behind us. We started shooting at them while calling for help from our men. Our men didn't notice but the Scandians did and started for us. We took down two each with our bows but they were closing rapidly so we tossed our bows aside a grabbed our swords while backing up."

Lee reached for a cup and drank a sip but his eyes never lost their focus on the events of long ago. He continued "There were still eight of them coming at us and they edged between us and the rest of our men taking away our retreat. We fought as we backed up until we were forced into a small stand of trees with no way out. While we couldn't get out they could only come at us two at a time so we fought on relatively equal terms, other than that they were huge and we were small and getting tired. We managed to take down two more, I don't remember what exactly happened to them other than they fell and stopped moving. Two more tried to jump over them but we held our ground and they fell over their own men and we took advantage of that. Two more came forward quickly and one cut a gash on my arm." He rubbed an old scar as he went on. "It didn't stop me from fighting though and we fought desperately. Adrian managed to get inside the guard of another Skandian and as his replacement came forward he managed to cut Adrian on his thigh badly but still we fought though I could see him struggling to keep his leg under him. What I remember next is Adrian standing over me fighting two of them while I tried to get back up into the fight. Everything was spinning and shifting in and out of focus as I tried to stand but just kept falling back down. I remember lying on my back as Adrian slid his foot under my sword and flipped it up from my hand and somehow caught it. He fought with both swords for what seemed a long time till both the Scandians fell before him leaving only one. Before Adrian could even look up at him he threw his battle axe and it hit Adrian square in the chest and he dropped beside me dead. I just laid there staring at the trees above me hoping the last one would think I was dead too. He stepped on Adrian as he pulled his axe from his chest then turned and ran away. After that I remember being lifted up and carried to the healers. When they asked me what happened I replied I couldn't remember but in truth I have never forgotten. He fought and died to save me."

There was silence for about five minutes they he said quietly "I failed my friend that day and failed him again later. It took me two years to get the courage to tell his wife what happened but it was at least a year too late as she had died already. I have no idea what happened to his son. If I had known she had died I would have raised the boy. I only know his name was Keith."

Simone wrapped Lee in her arms, tears drawing twin streams down her cheeks. Kara had tears flowing as well "I know that was not easy for you to tell." she said "I do not believe Adrian would have thought you failed him that day nor would he say you failed his family. Losing someone close in war always makes you think of how you failed but it is not always true. The only way you could have failed your friend would be to give up on the life he fought to preserve. You have not done that. As for his son I can tell you this, Sir Keith is a brave man who serves with honor at Castle Thorntree."

Lee looked up "Sir Keith?"

"Yes, Adrian's son is a Knight. I was privileged to fight alongside him in this last difficulty. He was instrumental in the end of the Gallican threat. He earned the respect of the Rangers by his actions in the past couple of months. He has my respect as well."

"A Knight." He said with a smile. "He fought well. I think Adrian would be pleased with that." He looked at Simone and added "I am pleased with that." The haunted look that had seemed permanent behind his eyes was gone. In his mind he heard a familiar voice say _'thank you my friend'_ , it was the last time he heard it.

"Adrian's relative has asked if you would meet with him. I have a carriage at Castle Thorntree that is picking up a man who was wounded during this last war. There is room for the both of you in that carriage if you will go."

Lee looked at Simone and she looked back then Lee said "We would be honored to tell them of Adrian's bravery."

"Thank you. I will return here tonight with the carriage and an escort for it. With your permission they will camp in your yard and we'll head to Araluen in the morning. Adrian's son will be part of that escort however I must ask you to not say anything to him at that time. His relative would like to be there when he is told and reunited with his family."

"We understand and yes they can stay here now or anytime."

Kara thanked them again and left riding to Thorntree at a canter.


	81. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Kara arrived at Castle Thorntree almost thirty minutes after the carriage arrived. Its arrival had caused something of a stir since no one there had any idea why it was there. When Kara rode up they were questioning the driver as to why he was there but all he knew was he was to come here and await orders. She saw Jason standing to the side with a half-smile on his face as he watched what was going on. When he saw Kara the smile grew and widened into an ear to ear grin. She dismounted as he approached and she stomped down the desire to jump into his arms like the last time she arrived here. She could tell when he spoke he too was struggling to control his actions.

"What brings you into my neck of the woods today?"

"I have come with orders from Castle Araluen which involve this carriage. Is Lord Nicholas here in the courtyard?"

"Yup, come with me my L.. special friend." She noted the change in words and smiled. Together they walked over to Nick and told him she had orders which concerned some of the men at Thorntree. He led them to his office with Sir Keith following.

When they were all in his office he asked "So what is this all about?"

"I have only a limited knowledge of what is going on. I was told the orders would explain what you needed to know. I am very curious what they say."

Nick opened the sealed orders and read them then read them out loud. The orders amounted to this: Sir Alexander was to be brought to castle Araluen in the carriage escorted by Sir Keith, Sir Joel, Josh and three other guards. They were to be accompanied by Jason and Kara. Sir Alexander is to be cared for by the healer apprentice Joey during the trip. If Kara has met and found good reason to include them, the carriage will pick up the farmer Lee and his wife and bring them to the castle as well. They need to arrive at the castle no later than six days from then. Signed and dated blah blah blah.

"You're going to have to leave right away to get there in time. Jason would you go and let Alex and Leanna know as well as Joey. Keith could you get the men for the escort together and outfitted. I would like you to take Jacob along so he can write everything down after. Thank you Kara for making such good time getting here so we have some extra time to get Alex there in comfort. Keith could you also have my horse readied as well, I think I would like to join you. I'll let the staff know we will be gone for a couple of weeks.

As soon as the escort was ready they pulled the carriage up to the coffee shop so Alex could get in. Leanna approached Lord Nicholas and asked if she would be able to join them Nick said he wouldn't let them leave without her.

As they pulled into Lee and Simone's yard a small figure peeked out of the baggage tied to the top. Jason riding beside the carriage said "You know Dylan you would have found it more comfortable inside the carriage, from here on though you will ride beside the driver and help him when he needs it."

Dylan sat up and looked at Jason "Yes sir. I'll do a good job too."

"I know you will, you are a good man."

The carriage was comfortable but Joey insisted in stopping every couple of hours so he could check on Alex. Alex was in a good mood and the four occupants of the carriage talked amicably the rest of the way.

On the second day they came across a man sitting on his horse by the side of the road. He was cloaked in a mottled cloak and his horse was a small shaggy beast. As the caravan pulled alongside Kara asked "Hey Buster what have you got stuck on your back? Couldn't get rid of it eh." Buster shook his head as if saying _'no it seems cling to me.'_

"Nice to see you too Kara, mind if I join your tour group Jason?"

"Why would you want to do that? We're moving pretty slowly."

"I received a pigeon with an order from Gilan that said wait by the road and join your group for the journey to Castle Araluen. What ever happened to the one riot one Ranger rule?

"There is only one Ranger here. You still have a bronze Oakleaf right?"

"Picky people."

They managed to do some long days of travelling and so made good time arriving in five days. It was late though as they entered the castle gate but there was still a reception committee waiting for them. Lee and Simone were taken to a guest room in the castle as was Leanna. Alex was taken to the infirmary escorted by Joey who took his care seriously. After all the horses were taken care of each of the men were shown to a room of their own to rest until morning.


	82. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

It was early the following morning when Gilan and Horace asked Keith to join them for a walk. After walking in silence for a few minutes Horace began "A few months ago I learned of a possible threat to the crown here in Araluen. The King told me a secret that he has kept for thirty years. He had a son born of a peasant girl that was hidden from him so as not to cause trouble in the royal succession. This son would be older than Princess Cassandra so could try to take control of the country."

"You want me to find this man. It would seem to me that would be a good job for the Rangers." Keith stated

"No the Rangers have done that already. The son is dead already, killed in a war a while ago. The issue is that it turns out he had a son but then his wife died as well. So we come to you."

"I don't follow."

"The King's son was a man named Adrian and he had a wife named Ruby and they had a son. When Ruby died that son was taken to the local Castle and raised as a ward there. You are that son Keith. You are the grandson of King Duncan."

Keith stopped walking and stood immobile thinking. _'I am the king's grandson. How is that possible?'_

"Do you happen to have a locket given to you by one of your parents?"

"Yes, how do you know about that?"

Gilan pulled out a letter and showed the drawing to Keith "Does it look like this?"

Keith reached into his shirt collar and pulled out a chain which had a small pendant attached to it. "I remember my mother giving it to me and saying it belonged to my grandmother and was the key to my family's history."

"The locket belonged to your great grandmother. There is a painting of her wearing that locket inside the castle. It was given to your father for him to have a way of confirming his family origin."

After some long moments he looked at Horace "What does this mean? I am not the true lineage of the King and Queen so I can't be ruler unless something really bad happens to the royal line." He looked at the ground then at the sky then back at Horace "Why tell me this? I now have the potential to cause problems for the royal family, your family. It would have been better if I didn't know."

"I can see you are working out the 'what it means' so I'll skip that and tell you the why. When the King told me of his son I got the impression he wanted to absolve the guilt he has felt ever since he learned of his son. I believe the king would like to meet that son before he dies. We know that is not possible, but he can meet you and in meeting you he will see a man who has made a name for himself without needing to be part of the royal family. I believe he will be proud of you and what you have accomplished."

"I see." A pause "I do not want to have the name of being the bastard son of the king. Please know, I'm not angered by this, rather I would not wish to have my presence sully the reputation of a good King." He paused again taking a breath then looking straight into Horace's eyes said "When I became a Knight I swore an oath To the crown, Not to wear it. I wish to continue as I am."

"That is good of you to say. Would you be willing to meet the King as his grandson?"

"I am."

The three men made their way to the King's chamber. On the way they stopped in front of the painting of Keith's great grandmother wearing the locket. He stared at the painting, took out the locket and held it beside the one in the painting. "Wow." was all he said. Stewart met them at the door motioning for the weapons to be left outside the King's chamber. "He is awake now but I don't know how much longer he has."

"Thank you Stewart, we will try to be quick so we don't tire him out."

As they stepped into the room Horace was again struck by how quiet it was in there. He stepped to the side of the bed and peered into the open eyes of the King. "Hello my son, who do you have with you?"

"I have Gilan and Sir Keith of Thorntree fief. I thought you would like to meet Keith."

"Help me sit up so I can have a look at him." Horace helped him to sit up while Gilan propped pillows behind him. "Step forward young man. Sir Keith do you know why Horace thought I should meet you?"

"I do sir, we apparently have something in common."

"Is everyone talking in riddles? Just tell me please."

"We found your son. However he is no longer alive. Sir Keith is your son's son." Horace said.

"You found him? Thank you." He reached out and took Keith's hand in his own as he asked "How did my son die?" As he asked the question Gilan slipped out of the room and down the hall. He knocked on a small door and waited. When the door opened Kara stood there and Gilan said "It's time."

Keith looked at the King with a sorrow in his eyes "I have never been able to find out what happened to cause my father's death. For years I blamed the Rangers because I had heard one of them led the attack in which he died. Recently I have worked with several other Rangers and have realized they value the lives of everyone around them. I still wonder how he died."

They stood there with the King silent. The door creaked slightly as it opened and Horace and Keith turned to see who entered. Gilan reentered followed by a middle aged man who was staring at the floor as he was guided to the side of the bed. Behind him Kara entered guiding a woman about the same age as the man. Before Horace could speak Gilan said "Your majesty, this is Lee and his wife Simone they have a story to tell you. It is about Adrian."

Kara pulled a pair of chairs forward so Lee and Simone could sit as the story was told. Simone took her husband's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Lee began with a soft voice but in the quiet room it was heard by all. "I only knew Adrian for two weeks. In that time we became best friends, I still miss him. We were paired together for the fight against Morgarath in his last fight…..

…..He fought with courage and honor and he died to protect me."

The room was silent. The King had tears on his cheeks as did a few of the others. "Thank you for telling us that." He said as he took each of their hands his own. He looked at each of the people in the room and said thank you again as his eyes closed and he slept

Kara and Gilan led Lee and Simone from the room followed by Keith and Horace. When the door closed Keith reached out a touched Lee's shoulder and Lee turned. Keith gazed at Lee for a full minute before he said "I can't find the words to express my gratitude for putting my mind at peace. I always thought my father died in some useless action, maybe even because he lacked the skill to defend himself. I know now that I come from a line of heroes. I now have a heritage to live up to and continue. A heritage to be proud of."


	83. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

The day after Stewart came up to Cassandra and said the King would like to see her and Madelyn in his quarters. She asked Amanda to get Maddie and went with Stewart to her father's room. They waited outside until Maddie arrived then entered. Horace and Gilan were there as was another young man who was seated by the King's side. He stood up and moved to be with Horace and Gilan.

Cass moved to the chair beside her father. "Cassy" Duncan said "I have decided to break a promise I made to your mother. I promised I would never tell you what I am about to."

"When I was young and before I met your mother I had an affair with a young peasant girl. My Father found out and forbid me from having anything more to do with her. I thought that was the end of it but apparently this girl was pregnant with my child. She tried to keep it hidden but my father found out and banished her from the country. She was to be escorted out of the country by a Ranger but she went into labor on the way and died while giving birth. The baby lived, your half-brother. The Ranger who was escorting her out of the country put the boy into one of the wards and he was raised there not knowing who he was. After my father died this Ranger approached Rosalind and I and told us of the child. Needless to say she was upset so I swore this son would never be king and put it in writing. Then we hid the whole thing and went on as if it didn't happen."

"So why tell me now?"

"I know that I am going to die soon and I couldn't let this man live out his life and never know so I told Horace and hoped he would try to find the man. He gave the assignment to Ranger Gilan who somehow found this man. However I was too late to tell him as he had died when still a young man. He died bravely fighting for this country and his friends." Cass made a helpless gesture that said I still don't understand why. Duncan continued "Your half-brother had a son, that son is standing behind you." Cass turned and looked at the young man and realized he was scared. He looked like he would be afraid of nothing but right now he oozed fear out of every pour. He was scared of her. Cass thought _'I had an older brother who had a son. Would this be a problem when it came to succession?'_ She shook her head to try to clear it and saw the young man shrink. She stood up and approached him paused briefly then gave him a big hug. When she broke the hug she stepped back with a tear running down her cheek. "I had an older brother." She said softly "I have a nephew." She said a bit louder. She turned back to her father and grasping his hand said "Thank you for telling me, I know it was not an easy thing for you to do." She leaned over and hugged her father as he sat there propped up by pillows.

Maddie stood there sorting things out in her mind, separating details and analyzing what her grandfather had said. When she had placed everything in its place in her mind she looked at the young man who was her cousin. She took the two strides to stand in front of him saying "Hello I'm Madelyn. I guess this makes us cousins. I guess someone has to say it so, welcome to the family." And she gave him a hug as well. "It might be important sometime if someone were to ask but what is your name?"

"I'm Keith, Sir Keith of Thorntree."

Maddie looked over at Gilan and said "I should have known that considering I found out your name in the first place." And she laughed.


	84. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

A few days later on the seventh day men and women streamed into the castle dressed in their finest clothes. The castle itself was dressed in its finery as well with colorful pennants flying on the spires and flags representing the coat of arms of all the Knights that had partook in the war flapping in the slight breeze as they hung from the battlements. Rangers were all in their dress uniforms created by the former Ranger commandant. The only Ranger not wearing the uniform was Ranger Maddie who wore the raiment of a Princess. Four young Rangers stood outside the doors to the main hall of the castle trying to look taciturn and yet not menacing. There were also with them four Junior Knights trying to look dangerous and menacing but failing. People were happy as the threat of their annihilation was now over most having heard of it after the war was already over. They were glad to be invited to celebrate that victory and cheer for the heroes that made it possible.

Inside the main hall there again the coat of arms of all the participating Knights hung from the balcony that surrounded the main floor. A group of musicians played softly and were mostly drowned out by the conversations throughout. Lee and Simone sat together looking around at everything amazed. They both wore clothes they never knew could exist and had special seats at the front as guests of honor. On the main floor everyone else invited had an assigned seat and every seat had a good view of the platform erected at the far end. On that platform were seats for the royal family including the throne of King Duncan, which everyone expected to remain empty today. There were steps on both ends with a Knight in full armor standing at the base of each.

When the time arrived the band switched from soft background music to playing a brief tune that signaled everyone to take their seats around their tables. As this happened a hush fell throughout the room. With a boom the doors were closed and the honor guard stood just inside the doors. It was noted by all those seated that at the front there were three tables and the seats around them remained empty.

Lord Michael appeared in front of the platform dressed in suit of dark grey cloth with a bright rose colored vest with a white rose pinned to his left breast. All rose as he banged his staff on the ground three times "Announcing Princess Madelyn Altman." Maddie stepped out wearing a light blue dress with white roses embroidered around the hem line. She also had a slim white belt from which hung a white leather double scabbard holding a pair of knives. Above her left breast she wore a white rose as well. Applause swept the room as she climbed the stairs and stood in front of her seat.

Lord Michael again banged his staff three times "Announcing Princess Cassandra Altman, Regent to his Royal Highness King Duncan and Sir Horace Altman, protector of the crown and Chief of the royal body guard." Horace strode out with Cass on his arm, he was dressed in a brushed dark blue suit and on his left breast was a white rose. Cass wore a long flowing dark blue dress that matched Horace's suit. Her dress also had white roses embroidered around the hem line. Over her left shoulder and down to her waist was a yellow sash with a white rose pinned above her left breast on the sash. Together they climbed the steps to the platform amid the applause of those in attendance. They moved over to their seats and were about to sit when Lord Michael again banged his staff three times on the ground. "Announcing His Royal Highness King Duncan of Araluen." The applause went from loud to deafening as the King entered the room from a doorway behind the stage on a stand already at the height of the platform. Beside him stood Sir Keith on whom the King leaned and balanced himself. The King wore a light suit of armor shining brightly in the light streaming in from the high windows. Sir Keith wore dark armor, almost black so as to draw no attention to himself though the white rose on his left breast stood out vividly. The King also wore a white rose on his left breast though it was hard to see through the shine from his armor. The king strode slowly to his throne with Keith's aid and sat down slowly. When he was seated he nodded to Lord Michael who once again rapped his staff on the ground. "Be seated."

Horace and Cassandra alone remained standing and they walked over to the King and Cass kissed him on the forehead whispering "What are you doing out of bed?" to which he replied "Isn't it obvious." She straightened up and they walked to the lectern.

Horace spoke first "We would like to introduce you to a few of those that fought bravely for their country. We have Dylan aged twelve," he paused as Dylan came out the door and climbed the steps. As he did a gasp came from the crowd. Murmurs of 'so young' and 'so small' were heard as well. "We also have Peter aged fifteen who was wounded bringing the news of the invasion to us here." Peter came out the same door his arm still in a sling. When he stood beside Dylan Horace continued "We have Joel who led the archers during the Battle of Thorntree Hollow, and Joshua who was part of the first strike against the enemy while outnumbered by a large amount. These two joined Dylan and Peter on the platform. "We also would like to thank all the healers that took care of the wounded to the best of their ability. We have with us today a healer that after taking care of those wounded during that first strike mentioned remained at the front line with our people at great risk to himself in order to insure our people had medical care available if they needed it. Healer apprentice Joey please join us." Joey came out the door and joined the others on the platform.

Madelyn stepped forward "We also have a number of Rangers that took upon themselves the most dangerous role of making the enemy charge at them while they led them into a trap. We have Ranger Byron, Ranger Harlan, Ranger Jordan, Ranger Larston and Ranger Nathan." As she said each of their names they entered and climbed the stairs and joined those already on the platform.

"I have two more Rangers I would like to mention. First is Ranger Andross. His efforts to hinder the enemy were numerous and will have a lasting effect on the enemy soldiers. They referred to him as Le Diable, which means 'the devil' for the way he struck in the middle of their camp but was never seen doing it. Sadly he lost his life while ensuring the safety of others. We will miss Andross."

"Next we have a Ranger apprentice that along with another Ranger left from Thorntree to pester the enemy forces forcing them hold back men from their attack on Seacliff. He was part of the rescue of a Knight wounded by the enemy and left for dead. He rode beside these other five during the battle of Thorntree Hollow. Ranger Apprentice Ryan." He joined the others standing in a row.

Cass took over "We also have a number of Knights that went beyond expectations during the war. We have Sir Horse of Norgate, Sir Keith of Thorntree, Sir Scott of Willowdale, Sir Sean of Coldale, and Sir Stanley of Seacliff." As she said their names they strode out of the same door the others had and climbed onto the platform and stood in a line. Keith moved from where he stood beside the King and took the last spot in line. "These five have been singled out by their peers as showing above average courage during these battles so we gladly honor these men."

King Duncan beckoned Horace to him "What is being done to show our thankfulness?"

"If you don't mind I'll tell everyone your question and then the answer." The King nodded so Horace moved to the front of the platform again. "King Duncan just asked me what we are doing to show our thankfulness. We are giving each of them a medal. A medal made of gold and embossed with the Royal seal. They will also receive a new sword each made by the King's own swordsmith who returned six months ago from two years of training with the masters in Nihon-Ja. I know the value of these swords as I have had one for twenty years. Except for Joey the healer, he will receive a set of knives designed by the head of the school for healers each inlaid with the royal seal and held in a special pouch inlaid with a gold seal of the kingdom of Araluen."

The next few minutes passed as the medals were hung around the necks of those on the platform. Cass moved forward with the medals hung over her arm while Madelyn hung them over their necks. As the two women moved down the line Cass was amused by the looks the young Rangers were giving her daughter. As Madelyn hung the medal over Nathan's neck he said "Maddie, is that you?" she replied smiling widely "That's Princess Maddie to you Nathan." Applause accompanied the women as they moved down the line. When the medals were hung around their necks Horace, who stood beside the King added "They will each receive their new swords tomorrow with one exception." There was an expectant hush that suddenly filled the room. "Joshua would you please come over here. As he approached the King stood. Josh quickly knelt in front of the King. "I need a sword." King Duncan said and Lord Michael carried a long thin box to the King. Horace opened the box and pulled out a beautiful sword and handed it to the King. The King grasp the sword lifted it above Josh and then lowered it and touched it to his shoulder saying "Rise Sir Joshua of Thorntree." As Josh rose the King handed him the sword then shook his hand. Josh backed away and rejoined the others waiting at the rear of the platform. The applause continued from the time he stood until he took his place with the others.

"We have four others that we would like to honor. These four each went above and beyond the call of duty." Cassandra stated, "First we have a Knight that paid a high price but in doing so saved the lives of many of his men and killed the man second in command of the enemy forces. He was pulled from the beach, where the enemy left him for dead, by two Rangers and then was worked on by two healers at their beach side camp. He was then sent by wagon still unconscious to Castle Thorntree. He was taken from there to the Healer school so the best and brightest healers could work on him to save his life. Then when he regained consciousness and despite his wounds he tried to leave the infirmary to rejoin his men. He had to be tied to the bed until his fiancé got him to promise he would stay in his bed." Laughter followed this, "I give you Sir Alexander of Thorntree!" Applause and cheers broke out as Sir Alex was helped into the hall by Leanna. They slowly climbed the steps escorted up by the continued applause from the standing crowd. A chair was brought onto the platform for him and he sank gratefully onto it. He was presented with his medal by Horace.

"Second we have a young woman who was slipped off Seacliff Island along with Peter and she was asked to head to Castle Thorntree with the news and then head here. Like Peter she had a difficult start, she spent the first night being chased by enemy patrols. She would lose one only to be spotted by another until dawn when trying to flee on her tired horse she happened on a Ranger. Of the two men that were chasing her one died and the other was captured. She then questioned the surviving man gaining valuable information including plans for their upcoming attack. That same day she gave a briefing to those at Castle Thorntree and then continued her journey here."

"After bringing the news here I personally asked her to take another assignment that would lead her within the reach of the enemy again. She accepted immediately and left the following morning. She rode for three days during the worst storm of the year in search of the answers I asked her to find. Before she could complete her mission she was captured by the Gallicans and claimed as a slave by one of them. However that very night the Ranger Andross entered the camp of the enemy to harass them found her and brought her out of the camp. The next day she found the answer she was sent to find but Andross was killed in an ambush as he sent her away to safety. Andrea would you please come up?"

As Andrea climbed the stairs she was given an ovation. Andrea came forward and at a motion from Cass she knelt. Cass opened the box she was given by Madelyn and as she hung the medal around her neck she whispered "Don't leave yet."

"Andrea is an apprentice in the Courier service. After consulting with a few of the senior Couriers it is our privilege to say your apprenticeship is finished." As he said this Cass dipped her fingers into the wooden box again and pulled out a silver Courier necklace which she slipped over her head. Andrea rose and went to join the others but Cass waved a finger at her so she stood to her side.

"Normally it is only senior couriers that are given the title of Lady." Cass said "However Andrea you have shown the courage and fortitude that we feel encompasses everything a Lady should be so with great joy I bestow upon you the title Lady Andrea." This was followed by another ovation during which a number of people stood.

Maddie moved forward "The third person is a third year Ranger apprentice. The first day of the invasion she was separated from her mentor who had thought she had been killed when he saw what he thought was her body thrown into a cart. She managed to remain hidden from the enemy for seven days while armed only with her knives, having had her bow broken by the enemy when she had to leave it as she dove deep into a thorn bush to avoid capture. During those seven days she had the opportunity to cause some trouble for enemy forces camped in the woods including cutting the girth straps of their saddles and taking their food from their camp while it was guarded. The day after being reunited with other Rangers she insisted on being involved in the surveillance of the enemy camp. Then during the Battle of Thorntree Hollow she used her new bow to defend Lady Andrea and another Courier from an attack by one of the enemy. I present to you the Ranger apprentice Kara." Kara walked out the door in her dress uniform and a collective gasp went through the crowd followed by applause and a cheer from a young voice.

"That leaves one more. This Ranger rescued Lady Andrea on the first day of the invasion, he helped question the man he captured then escorted Lady Andrea and the prisoner to Castle Thorntree. After this he along with Ranger Ryan went to the coast to hamper the enemy. He was involved in the rescue of Sir Alexander, left for dead on the beach, He set fire to the enemy's boats so they could no longer send men to Seacliff, in the course of three days he shot over one hundred and fifty arrows into the enemy camp, not once missing his target. During the storm that came he spent the time in strategy meetings and had a large role in the planning of the then upcoming Battle of Thorntree Hollow. The day the rain stopped he led a small group to watch the enemy and further hinder their efforts. When the enemy started to move he sent everyone with him to the defenses and alone started pestering the enemy enticing them to charge after him toward the defenses, making them mad enough that they would charge into the trap they had laid out. He joined the other six Rangers in leading the enemy further into the trap and shot one of the arrows that slammed the trap shut. Yes one man did all that and more. I present Ranger Jason." Jason came out the door and went up the stairs two at a time then standing beside Kara who looked at him with a kind of awe. He stood there uncomfortably as the applause echoed in the hall and those that stood on the platform cheered. Madelyn hung over their necks a medal like the others.

"Friends," Horace bellowed over the noise, "It is with great pleasure that I tell you we have a special reward for these two Rangers. Madelyn can you bring the boxes forward." He turned back to the audience "In these boxes are two new Saxe knives, these are made of the finest steel to hold a very sharp edge but I don't think they will be used in their everyday lives." As he said this Madelyn opened one of the boxes and Horace withdrew one of the new weapons and displayed it for everyone to see. The blade shined in the sunlight coming in through the windows high above but the hilt was shining as bright if not brighter as it was made of polished gold with the cap being a large faceted ruby. "You probably can't see it but engraved in each blade is the symbol of the Rangers, the Oakleaf cluster." He then pulled out the sheath which was the Ranger double sheath and it contained a throwing knife with a gold covered handle as well. The sheath itself was made of fine leather and had a medallion of gold with the Kings seal embossed in it.

Again the applause started but soon the scrapping of chairs was heard as it became a standing ovation for all those on the platform as Jason and Kara joined the rest of those standing there. When the applause slowed then stopped Cassandra stepped up beside Horace.

"There were, in the course of the war, many heroic deeds done, many sacrifices made. We lost some very good men and we wish to honor those men now." From two side doors, one on each side, Knights in armor walked out lining the walls. They each held a staff with blue flags fastened to the top and as the reached their places they held out the staffs above those assembled. As the flags dropped down each revealed a white rose stitched into the fabric. Cass continued "We symbolize our desire that they are at peace now and will be forever with a white rose. We ask for a moment of silence to remember their sacrifice."

After the moment had gone Cass spoke. "My family would like to thank you all for joining us for this special occasion and again would like to thank all those who had a part in the defense of this country." Those on the platform flowed down the stairs as a table was brought up onto the platform and set up for the banquet. As the band played, a banquet was brought out by Jenny's kitchen staff and distributed among the tables. After everyone had eaten their fill the party began.

Later in the evening Jason again took Kara for a walk and when they reached a familiar spot Jason turned and took Kara in his arms and said "I think we are now two of the richest Rangers in the corps. What do you think we should do now?"

"Kiss."

"I was hoping you would say that."


	85. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jason was happy. He had just got a letter from Kara saying she missed him and was looking forward to the next time they spent some time together. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. _'This is not the way a Ranger should look'_ he thought. Just then Crash let out a snort to tell him a stranger was approaching. Jason moved to the front door and peaked out the window, he saw no one. He opened the, door lifting it so it wouldn't make a sound, and went to step outside. He turned to grab his bow and that saved his life as a crossbow bolt thudded into the door where his head had been. He quickly closed the door and moved back into the shadows inside. _'What to do now'_ he thought _'if I had had my bow I could have gotten out while he was reloading. But if I had my bow I would be dead pinned to the front door.'_ He looked around and while doing so he saw a shadow of movement out the back window. _'Well I can't go out the bedroom window or this window even if it did open. But he won't be able to see the wood hatch but the guy out front might be able to. I guess I have to risk it._ ' He unstrung his bow so it would fit through the hatch and crawled over to it. He carefully moved aside the few pieces of wood that remained there and taking his saxe knife in hand he opened the hatch quickly staying off to the side. Since no crossbow bolt came through he peaked out. Seeing no one he slid out the hatch head first and when his hands touched the ground he walked his feet down the wall till they touched the ground as well. He slowly rose to a crouch and once again took a slow careful look around.

He knew approximately where the guy in the back was but had no idea where the crossbowman in the front was. Nor did he have any idea if there was more than two here to kill him. He assumed they wanted to kill him and not to capture him by the fact they had tried to pin him to the front door. He had to believe the front guy was waiting for him to dive out the front door to escape, any good assassin would have scouted the place as best he could and saw only the one door. Did they know of the wood hatch? It couldn't be seen from the outside perimeter, they would have to have been between the house and the stable to see it. He slowly stood up, _'even if they knew about the hatch they couldn't seeme and therefore couldn't shoot me here now'_ He thought. He reached back through the hatch and grabbed his quiver and put it over his shoulder. He then grabbed his cloak and put it on making sure his arrows were easy to reach through the opening in his cloak. He then grabbed his bow and restrung it. _'Ok I'm ready for this.'_ He took another look around and again saw no one and was not shot at either. He listened carefully but heard no movement or any of the ordinary sounds that usually provided a pleasant background. He started to remove pieces of wood from the middle pile beside him very slowly so they wouldn't collapse and make a lot of noise. After a couple he paused for a bit then he would move a couple more. He didn't have to move many before he saw the man in the back. He was standing about fifteen meters behind the fence leaning against one of the two large targets he had set up. While the target would provide cover from anyone shooting from the house it left him open slightly from where Jason stood. _'That's all I need'._

He pictured the shot, saw it hitting the target in his mind. He moved quickly, in one fluid motion and took the shot through the gap in the wood pile he made then continued the movement past the gap and stopped. He waited for the pain from the front guy's shot but it never came. He glanced back through the gap in the wood pile and saw the man in back still standing where he was. _'I couldn't have missed.'_ He then noticed the grey fletching in the center of his neck and the red line that was slowly staining his purple jacket. His crossbow lay on the ground by his feet. _'I knew I didn't miss,'_

Ok one more to go I hope and he readied himself to work his way to the front. He decided to head to the trees but to do that he either had to go to the gate to his small corral and probably be visible to the assassin out front or he needed to move enough of the stacked firewood to be able to hop the fence without being seen. The choice was obvious so he set to work moving the wood and then hopped into the corral. He moved to the farthest corner from the assassin slipped between the rails and into the forest on the other side. He spent an hour working his way through the thorn bushes trying to be as quiet as he could until he reached the road. He then moved with more speed until he reached the trail to his home and then proceeded slowly. He crept down the path alert to any difference he could see. It took about half an hour to travel a distance he usually covered in a minute or two but then he saw the dark purple cloak of the assassin ahead of him. The man was focused on the cabin waiting still for Jason to exit. "Drop your weapon" Jason called and the man spun and shot then dived to the side. The bolt from his crossbow struck a tree about a meter to one side of Jason but his arrow found its mark. He moved forward with another arrow on his string but the assassin didn't move. When Jason reached him he nudged him with his toe but he uttered no sound. Wary of the man playing dead and attacking him he kicked him on the knee cap but still the man didn't make a sound. Jason moved closer set his bow aside but still within reach then grabbed the man's foot and twisted until he rolled over. He saw the arrow deep in the man's chest and the clouded eyes and knew the man was dead. He dragged the man into the clearing where the cabin sat then took a deep breath and looked around slowly.

He smiled then decided to check all the tree line around his little home. After an hour making his way around the clearing he returned to where the body of the purple clad assassin lay. He dragged the man off the path to his home and then went and took the other man down from where he was pinned to his target. "You know" he said to the corpse "Probably not the best idea to hide behind my practice targets. I guess you know that now anyway. Or not." Then he dragged him to the front and dropped him beside his partner. "If a whole army couldn't kill me what made you think just two of you could" and with that he went to saddle Crash and get his pack horse ready to take the bodies to the castle.

'Have to write Kara about this little adventure' he thought as he tied the bodies onto the pack horse. He smiled big and wide as he thought of her again.

Three men approached their King and bowed until he said "Rise and report."

"Your highness, our plan has failed. The Gallican army failed to defeat the Araluen army. In fact the Araluens beat them badly though I believe a timely storm made that possible."

"You do not think it was the man you gave resources to in order to lead them that caused their failure. It would seem that his tactics caused them to fail."

The man bowed his head "The Araluens took advantage of his poor choice of tactics but their archers, I believe, were the deciding factor. They have more of them than we were lead to believe they have. However we have put in motion another plan to achieve our goal."

"That plan is what?"

"We have captured an important Araluen and have sent a ransom note. We will hold them until the Araluens gather their armies then we will return the person to them. By that time the Araluens will be far from home and unable to return their archers in time to help. We have also been paying a certain Skandian to undermine their leader, if he succeeds in taking over he will either enslave or kill the Araluens there or they will flee for their lives along with those Skandians that oppose him."

"You are being a little vague Henrick."

"Only to insulate you from accusation if we for any reason fail."

"It seems you have thought of everything Henrick. Carry on but remember the destruction of the Gallicans is not our goal at this time. We have other more pressing concerns on our minds."

Author's Note:

I think when I post my next book in the series I will do it in blocks of chapters instead of posting several individual chapters at a time. I think it would be less annoying to anyone following the story.

I made a mistake a while ago when I sent a version of this book to John Flanagan's publishers with the idea he might be interested in a coauthor but the reply was he didn't read fan fiction. I let it go but still had a story in my mind that had to be told. When I finished it I tried again in april of 2018 to see again if he was interested in a coauthor. This time the reply was he was not interested because he was already working on a new book to follow the royal ranger. After the publishing of the Royal Ranger he wrote that to him the story was finished so I find it troubling that he came up with a new book idea after I sent mine to his publishers. I have other reasons to believe he has read my book as well so I decided to post it here to have a record that I wrote this book before the release of his new book in case there was a similarity. I hope I am wrong.

Stay tuned for the next book in the series – Rangers Away.


End file.
